


The Choices We Make

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers references, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Geek Love, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Harry Potter References, I already mentioned smut?, Idiots in Love, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rugby, Smut, Star Wars References, The Lord of the Rings References, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 164,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Would you give up the love of your life in name of a dream?Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas have a hard decision ahead and this will change their lives completely, and everyone around them."... Sometimes changes are necessary for better things to happen in our lives."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in 2016 and now I decided to rewrite it, changing some things that I did not like any more and improving others so that I could post to you. A story of love, secrets, friendship and, maybe, second chances.
> 
> Thanks Gis for helping me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> By the way, the first part of this fic is inspired by Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I have zero knowledge in rugby so I will not delve into the subject.

That morning in Storybrooke was different. The beginning of the new school year always made Emma excited because it made her closer and closer to realizing her big dream: to be part of some big rugby team.

She and Ruby were best friends, and both were nervous about what this year could bring to them. It was their last year of high school and with that the interstate championship; which meant that scouts from all over the United States would be there in search of new talents.

Emma and Ruby met before they could even utter their first words and there was nothing that could separate them. When Emma's parents died in a car accident, Eugenia discovered that she would be the legal guardian of the girl from that day on. Eugenia raised the two girls with her husband, Marco. Anita, Ruby's mother had died in childbirth and since then the couple raised the girl, and when Emma came to the Lucas family, Ruby immediately connected to her.

(...)

Regina had just moved with her parents to the little town of Storybrooke. She didn't like the idea at first; swapping the comfort of New York for a small town in the hinterland of Maine didn't seem very appealing to a sixteen-year-old girl, but her sister, Zelena, who had gone there a year earlier, spoke so well about the place that the brunette ended up surrendering and leaving any prejudice aside.

It was the first day of school, and Regina was a bit late because her alarm clock hadn't gone off. She was a little apprehensive as she didn't know what to expect from her new classmates or teachers.  _ 'Don't be a bunch of idiots.' _ She repeated mentally as she walked with Zelena through the school gate.

"Don't worry, sis, you'll love this place." Zelena smiled at her sister's apprehension. "The people here is very receptive and quite different from the idiots of big cities."

"That's what you say."

"Well, I've been here for a year. I must have some credit, right?"

They were both distracted and didn't see two other girls walking toward them, too distracted by their own conversation.

The crash was inevitable and if not for the blonde’s excellent reflections, Regina would have fallen.

The girl wore a basketball team jersey with a coat and black jeans. Her curly blond hair framed her face perfectly, but it was her eyes that hypnotized Regina. A pair of breathtaking emeralds that shone like the grass covered in the morning dew. Her thin, rosy lips curved into a smile and Regina felt as if time had stopped when their eyes connected. Those intense green eyes enthralled her in a way that Regina forgot everything around her, and the feeling of the blonde's arms wrapped around her made the brunette's stomach make a strange flip.

Emma looked at the girl in her arms and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating fast and it seemed like a thousand butterflies were flying in her stomach. The piercing brown eyes seemed to pierce her soul and knock down every wall she had carefully constructed over the years. The girl in her arms was breathtaking and Emma had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. She felt her cock throb as the brunette slowly licked her lips and her eyes lowered to Emma's lips.

The two were taken from the moment by Ruby and Zelena calling them to go to class and immediately felt the loss of each other's body.

There were no words, no introduction, nothing. Just that little moment shared between them, that would change their lives forever.

(...)

Emma and Ruby were in the cafeteria enjoying the break when Emma saw the brunette from that morning come in. She watched the girl’s every movement, and when she sat at one of the tables Emma exchanged a quick glance with her friends. "I'll be right back." And without another word, she rose from her desk and walked confidently to the table where the brunette was.

"Hey." She sat down next to the girl and prayed that she didn't hate her. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was distracted and I didn't see you."

"Well, you stopped me from falling so I guess that makes me accept your apology automatically." Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"Oh."

"What’s wrong?" Regina looked confused at her. "Isn't that what you expected me to say?"

"Yes and no." Emma smiled, and Regina's stomach made that strange flip again. "I guess I was expecting you to call me irresponsible, distracted or something and then I would have to do something to apologize." The smile that spread across Emma's face made the brunette's heart beat faster.

"Does this work for all the girls?" Regina raised an eyebrow and a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "But if you want to apologize for something, you can apologize for not telling me your name yet."

"Emma."

"I'm Regina and this is my sister, Zelena."

"Hey, redhead." Emma smiled at the girl next to Regina. "I've seen you around before..."

"I moved last year. My parents and Reggie here only came this year." Zelena watched them amused. "It was like a field test: go and see if it's worth it. If you survive for a year, we'll go too."

"Glad you survived," Emma said as she settled into the chair next to Regina. "So, Zelena... my friend Ruby there, was very interested in you and wants to know if she has a chance? If you're in the mood she asked to meet you in the locker room after class." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows and a wicked grin spread lazily across her lips.

Regina couldn't take her eyes from girl in front of her and when Emma smiled that way, she felt her body light up like a bonfire and ended up choking on her juice. The next moment Emma's T-shirt was wet, covered with orange juice. "Shit, I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's okay." The blonde smiled amused and before Regina had time to say anything else, Emma pulled off her shirt, staying only in her sports bra and jeans.

Automatically Regina's eyes traveled across the blonde's body and she felt a wave of arousal ran through her body. Her well-defined arms and abdomen contrasted with her delicate, medium-sized breasts, and Regina bit her lower lip. Her mouth watered at the thought of what it would be like to run her tongue over the blonde's breasts and feel her nipples hardening against her tongue and lips.

Zelena cleared her throat and Regina knew she had been caught staring. Immediately she averted her eyes from Emma's body and turned her attention to the glass in her hands, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

Regina felt her cheeks turn even redder and she elbowed her sister lightly when Emma simply left their table and walked to the table where her friends were; picking up a clean T-shirt in her backpack. Regina couldn't help but follow the blonde every move.

Emma felt her dick throb with the way Regina was looking at her body and knew that if she didn't get out of there, she would soon be exhibiting a not so small bulge in her pants.

"Hey, Em," Ruby smirked. "Looks like the new girl is completely into you."

"Don't be an idiot, Rubs."

"Ah, Swan." Killian laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Since when are you a modest person?"

"Emma, you don't have to pretend with us." Sabine smiled mockly. "We know that almost every girl in the school is crazy for you and would give anything to sleep with you, or with Rubs here." She gave a slight nudge in the brunette next to the her. "Not even David's good-looking man is a match for you."

"What can I do if the girls love my blond curls?" Emma smiled, grabbing a clean T-shirt in her backpack.

"It's not just your curls they love." Killian made an obscene movement with the lollipop in his mouth and Emma threw her wet T-shirt on him.

"Idiot." She grunted and walked back to the Mills' sisters table.

"Emma, tell your friend I'll meet her in the locker room after class," Zelena said as the blonde sat at their table again. She had a thing for Ruby since the day she set foot in that school and if the brunette wanted her, Zelena certainly wouldn't let that opportunity pass. She knew the fame of the two most popular girls in the school, but Zelena would rather risk than lose the chance to know what it was like to be with Ruby.

"And what should I do while you do God knows what in the school locker room?" Regina looked at her sister with an arched eyebrow and a slight twinge of jealousy. Things were always easier to Zelena in those matters as the redhead always ventured and seemed to have no fear of having her heart broken. This was something Regina admired and envied her sister, but at the same time, she cared twice about her.

"I can stay with you and show you the town," Emma suggested with a smile. "Our beach is nothing compared to California beaches, but I like it."

Regina alternated her gaze between her sister and the blonde as she considered her options. She knew her parents wouldn't be really mad if she came home alone, but she didn't want to have to tell them why she was coming home from school alone. Not on the first day of school anyways. At the same time, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be alone with Emma. She had just met the girl and knew nothing about her. What if she was a serial killer? Many of the serial killers were extremely charming as far as Regina knew.

"So?"

Regina was taken from her thoughts by Emma and felt her cheeks turning red again. "I think it's okay to go to the beach after class."

"It's a date then." Emma smiled at the brunette and leaned toward her, kissing her cheek and making a high five with Zelena before leaving the Mills' table smiling from ear to ear and returning to her friends' just in time for the bell indicating the next classes.

(...)

After class Emma was waiting for Regina at the school parking lot, standing next to a motorcycle, while Zelena sneaked down the corridors to meet Ruby in the locker room.

"Are they going to be okay?" Regina asked worried as she met the blonde.

"Don't worry." Emma smiled. "Ruby may be a little crazy and impulsive sometimes, but she wouldn't do anything that could hurt your sister."

"If you say..."

Emma didn't know what to say. How could she assure the brunette that her sister would be all right? They had just met, there was no reason for Regina to really trust her. Emma didn't know how much Zelena had told her about the town or the school, and especially about them. She knew they were two of the most popular girls in school, and they never hid their  _ achievements _ , the way they'd never promised anything to a girl or boy. Emma knew that Ruby had been watching Zelena for some time but had never had the chance to get to her because someone always appeared or something always would come in their way and despite her rule of not get attached, she knew that from the moment the two steps in that locker room Ruby would be lost forever to the rest of the school. No girl or boy would have any chance with her if Zelena reciprocated her feelings.

"Emma?" The blonde was taken from her thoughts by Regina's soft, concerned voice.

"Look," she took a deep breath and decided that it was best, to be honest with the brunette. "Ruby and I don't have the best reputation of the school before the eyes of half of the parents of girls and boys in here, but we always, always are honest with the people with whom we engage. I don't know what will happen between them today, but if your sister is on the same page as Ruby then I don't think there will be anything wrong."

"You mean your friend has feelings for my sister?" Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde.

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't think it's my place to talk about it." Emma bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to sound rude to the girl she'd just met, but she didn't want to expose her best friend's feelings if Zelena didn't respond. "I think that's something they'll have to find in that locker room."

"You are right." Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't want anyone to talk about my feelings to anyone I just met."

"Thanks." Emma smiled a different smile from the others Regina had seen that day, and her heart beat faster at the sight. The dimples that stood out were the loveliest sign, and Regina needed to control herself so as not to reach the blonde's face and trace her fingers there.

"Why?" She asked confused as the blonde's words finally registered in her brain. There was something about Emma that would turn Regina in a mess and bring feelings she rarely felt.

"For understanding." The sweet smile that Emma offered her could melt even the coldest of hearts, and Regina knew that this girl would be her doom and her redemption.

(...)

When Zelena entered the locker room Ruby was already there. She was leaning against one of the walls and a mischievous smile spread over her lips at the sight of the redhead. She wasn't sure if Zelena would actually come and was really grateful that she had appeared, but now that she was there Ruby didn't know where to start. She felt her heart pounding against her rib cage, and there seemed to be a thousand butterflies flying in her stomach.

"Hey." Ruby took a deep breath and left the wall praying to regain her composure. She wasn't the type to be this mess in front of beautiful girls or boys, no matter if she had a crush on them or not. "I'm glad you accepted my  _ call _ ."

"I couldn't turn down," Zelena smirked and approached the brunette.

Without further ado, Ruby closed the distance between them and put a hand behind Zelena's neck bringing her for an urgent kiss as her other hand rested on her hip.

Zelena immediately received Ruby's tongue in her mouth, moaning at the feeling and her hands closed on the brunette's hips bringing her impossibly close. Without interrupting the kiss, she guided Ruby back against the wall and the brunette groaned against Zelena's lips as her back hit the tiles. It was as if they were made for each other, not just their lips, but their bodies molded perfectly against each other.

Zelena's hands slid down Ruby's sides and she groaned as she felt the redhead's hands slide through her abdomen to her breasts and squeeze them lightly.

"I waited a year for that." Zelena gasped as she tried to get rid of Ruby's T-shirt.

"And I always thought you'd despise me." Ruby moaned as the redhead's lips touched her skin, just below her breast. "You know, because the fame I have."

"Not that I like your fame, but I think we can talk about it later." Zelena bit the side of the brunette's breast slightly and Ruby could only nod. "Good."

Ruby moaned loudly as the redhead's lips finally touched her breast, her tongue hot and wet around her hard nipple as Zelena squeezed the other breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

Soon they were free of their clothes and Zelena took the time to appreciate Ruby's perfect body. The defined abdomen, strong thighs, and slightly defined arms made her salivate. Dark brown hair contrasted with her fair skin and Zelena slid her hand down the girl's body slowly. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Did you imagine what I looked like?" Ruby arched a brow, and though she had heard it from other people before, this time it was different. There was something about Zelena, the way she looked at her, the reverence with which she touched her, but at the same time, it was fierce and pure desire.

"Oh, you have no idea how many times I've touched myself thinking of you." Zelena smiled and pressed her body against the brunette's again. "How many times have I called your name while coming, alone at home." She slid her hand down Ruby's abdomen to her nearly shaved pussy except the soft strip of dark hairs, wet with the brunette's arousal. Zelena groaned at the contact and slid her finger slowly over the length of Ruby's cunt.

Ruby's hips moved involuntarily against Zelena's hand, seeking for more contact, but the redhead was taking her sweet time. Although they were in the school locker room, Zelena wanted to make the most of it and the adrenaline of being caught only added to their excitement.

Ruby was lost in the pleasure Zelena was giving her and she could barely think of anything but the redhead's fingers moving inside her with a precision that would no doubt make her come in a few minutes. An idea popped into her mind and she smiled wickedly before opening the shower. Zelena swore when the cold water hit her body, but it didn't last. In seconds the hot water hit her body and she relaxed again.

With a wicked grin, she removed her fingers from Ruby's pussy, earning a frustrated groan from the brunette. "Don't worry, I'm just rearranging." Zelena winked at her and began to spread kisses down the girl's body until it reached her pussy, sliding her tongue through her slit and opening, making Ruby moan loudly in the empty locker room. Zelena placed one of the brunette's legs over her shoulder and her eyes searched for Ruby's. The rugby player watched her through her half-closed eyes and her hips moved involuntarily against Zelena's lips. "You're delicious." The redhead murmured against her pussy and tentatively brought a finger into Ruby's entrance, sliding slowly so she could get used to the invasion. The moan that Ruby released encouraged her and Zelena added another finger, pushing in and out harder, feeling Ruby's walls tightening around her fingers. It wasn't long before Ruby came in her fingers, crying out Zelena's name as the waves of orgasm hit her.

Slowly Zelena removed her fingers from the brunette's pussy and stood up, kissing her lips intensely. Ruby moaned as she tested herself on the redhead's lips. "You're wonderful." She gasped. Ruby leaned her head on Zelena's shoulder as her breathing returned to normal and when she felt her legs wouldn't betray her, she slid her fingers through Zelena's soaked pussy, smiling pleased with what she found. "So ready for me." She whispered before sliding two fingers into Zelena's cunt making her moan loudly.

(...)

When they finally reached the beach, Emma parked the motorcycle in front of a large house and Regina looked at her curiously.

"I live here," Emma said at the look on the brunette's face. "We can leave our things here while we walk along the beach."

"It's a beautiful house."

"Thanks," Emma answered with a weak smile and Regina realized that there was something delicate there but decided not to ask. If Emma wanted to share with her, she would say in her time. "Are you thirsty, hungry?" Emma tilted her head and looked at her through half-lidded eyes because of the sun. "I can prepare something for us if you're hungry."

"I'm fine." Regina smiled. "Thank you, Emma." She handed her backpack to the blonde and in seconds Emma was back.

They began to walk along the beach talking about everything and nothing. Emma told Regina about her dream of being a rugby star and how she had been fighting for it since childhood and how much she loved going to the kitchen with "Granny" and learning how to cook different meals. Emma shared with her funny stories from her childhood and they all included Ruby and how much they left their grandparents crazy with their pranks. Regina wanted to ask why Emma never talked about her parents, but something told her that it was still too soon for this talk.

Regina shared with her stories about her childhood and about how she and Zelena drove their parents crazy, especially Zelena, who always had the wildest ideas. She told Emma about when they went to Disney and were almost kicked out because of Zelena because she wanted to throw an green apple at the woman who was playing Glinda at the Oz play and they laughed hard. 

The two talked about their favorite movies, songs, and books and gradually discovered that they had much more in common than they could imagine.

"So..." Emma smiled as they reached a large rock at one end of the beach. She started climbing and helped Regina so they could sit on top. The view was even more beautiful there. The sun was setting and illuminating them in different ways. Emma's hair looked like fire with the sun beating in her curls. Regina's skin was bathed in the sun, making her even more beautiful. "I have an important question." Emma said as they settled into the stone. "Marvel or DC?"

"Both?" Regina smiled. "Honestly, I find this competition that some people create, something totally unnecessary. Both have incredible stories. I can enjoy Batman and Iron Man, Captain Marvel or Wonder Woman at the same time without having to choose who is better or demean the other."

"I'm going to marry this girl someday." Emma joked and Regina felt her heart racing. She knew that Emma wasn't serious but hoped one day that would happen.

There was something about Emma that made her want to be with her all the time and Regina felt as if she could drown in the ocean that was Emma's eyes. Beautiful and inviting and so full of mysteries. "One day," Regina whispered smiling at the blonde.

(...)

It was almost night when Ruby and Zelena arrived at Emma's house, and the redhead arched an eyebrow at Ruby. "Whose house is this?"

"Emma." Ruby smiled. "If she and your sister aren't here then they're probably at  _ the rock _ ."

The brunette entered the house and looked quickly for Emma or Regina, but no sign of them. She went out and took Zelena's hand, entwining her fingers and guiding her toward that rock to find the girls.

Emma offered a mischievous grin as she saw Ruby and Zelena climbing up the rock where she was with Regina and the brunette beside her just nodded. "Had a good time?"

"Better than you can imagine." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. "This redhead knows how to please a woman. I'll never let her go again."

"Please keep me out of the details," Regina grunted, making the other two laugh.

"I think we'd better go home, sis." Zelena sighed. "Our parents must be starting to wonder where the hell did we go, or what trouble did I put you on your very first day."

"I hate to say that, but you're right." Regina smiled. "Thank you for the afternoon, Emma."

"The pleasure was all mine." The blonde offered her one of her goofy smiles and Regina felt her stomach make that weird flip again. She still didn't understand how Emma had aroused feelings in her so quickly, but there wasn't much she could do.

They descended from the rock and walked back to Emma's house to pick up Regina and Zelena's things and escort them home.

"See you tomorrow?" Ruby asked uncertainly as they stopped at the gate at the Mills'.

"Definitely." Zelena smiled widely and caught Ruby's lips in a kiss.

Regina and Emma raised their eyebrows and felt their cheeks flushing with the scene and decided to focus on their farewell instead.

"I had a great afternoon today." Emma smiled broadly, displaying her lovely dimples. "Tomorrow we have practice after class... if you and your sister want to watch..." She scratched the back of her neck and her cheeks became redder.

"I would love to." Regina smiled at the embarrassed blonde and leaned toward her, kissing her cheek. "Good evening, Emma."

Emma was sure that if her life was a cartoon, at that moment she would appear like those cartoons in which the character looks like an idiot and almost floats after receiving a kiss from the girl they like. "Good evening, Regina."

The smile that spread on Emma's lips made her heart beat faster and she couldn't stop her own smile. Emma would be her death. In a good way.

Regina and Zelena watched as Emma and Ruby walked away until they were out of sight, and as they entered the house they came face to face with Cora and Henry displaying amused smiles.

"Don't even start." Regina murmured and went upstairs to her bedroom while she tried to hide a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina's friendship grew stronger every day, as did the relationship between Zelena and Ruby. The four became inseparable, and before long the Mills sisters had joined Emma and Ruby group of friends.

As time passed Emma shared with Regina that her parents had died in a car accident when she was still a baby and that since then "Granny" and her husband had raised her and that Ruby was like her sister. They shared their dreams, fears, and desires, but there was one thing Emma still hadn't dared share with Regina and she dreaded this moment more than anything. It was no secret to anyone that they were both in love, except of course, themselves.

In a way that no one understood, they seemed not to notice what the other felt. Their friends tried to open their eyes, but Emma always said that Regina couldn't be in love with her. A _player_ who was always with a different girl and was terrified of indulging in a real relationship because she was afraid of being abandoned. "And even if she's in love with me, it might change the moment she discovers my not-so-little secret," Emma grunted an afternoon while sitting with her friends after training.

Ruby hit the blonde's arm and snorted. "You can't think that after all these months Regina would run away from you. Emma, she's crazy about you."

"Ruby's right," Killian said, and for the first time, there was no mocking in his voice. "Regina is crazy about you, Ems." He shook his head. "If you keep fucking half the girls from school, one day, she'll get tired of waiting for you to realize what everyone already knows. You will lose the woman of your life because you are afraid of what she will think when she finds out that you are not exactly like the other girls and that, my friend, is bullshit. " Killian smiled fondly at the blonde. "You're one of the most incredible girls we know, Ems. You have a heart of gold, it's fierce to protect the people you care about, and it's the best friend any of us could ask for. Don't let your fear make you lose the woman of your life. Think about it, Em."

Emma felt a lump in her throat with her friend's words. She desperately wanted to believe everything they were saying, but her fear of being abandoned or Regina hating or disgusted at the discovery of her secret held her in place.

For weeks everyone had thought they were in some relationship because they hadn't seen Emma with another girl. It was always she and Regina. They went to theater always together, did the school work together, spent weekends together; sometimes at Emma's house, sometimes at the Mills, and whenever the group of friends got together for parties or little trips, they were always together. They walked hand in hand to every place and on several occasions shared ice cream bowls on Rocky Road or snacks at Granny's.

Emma still had nightmares – even that less frequent now – when the first girl she fell in love with, mocked her and exposed her to the whole school when she was only 13, but for the girl's misfortune, Emma was already loved by everyone. The same day Ruby and Mary Margaret went after the girl and gave her a little fright for what she had done and by the end of that week, the girl and her family had left town.

Eugenia spent hours with Emma on her lap, crying as she hadn't done for a long time, and from that day on she returned to her weekly sessions with Archie. Over the years, the event fell into oblivion and Emma completely captivated everyone around her. From teachers to students. Even the director, Mr. Gold had a fondness for the girl, but that didn't stop her feeling insecure at the moment. From that incident, Emma swore to herself that she would never fall in love again and was able to keep her plan until she met Regina. She knew the brunette was different, but sometimes her fear was bigger.

(...)

Regina was in her bedroom with Kathryn and Tinker - she still couldn't understand how her parents could be so crazy about naming their daughter after a fairy tale character - making plans for the bonfire that evening.

The two blondes loved to tease Regina about Emma and were pleased with the redness that appeared down her neck to the brunette's face every time they did it.

"Are you going to wait until when to pin Emma against the wall and kiss her?" Kathryn smiled as Regina's eyes widened. "And don't tell me you don't think about it because we know your dirty mind."

"I don't think Emma wants me that way." Regina murmured and turned her face to the window. "We've had plenty of opportunities and she's never done anything. Every time I think she's finally going to kiss me, she walks away and makes an excuse to go to another room." Regina sighed.

"Believe me, Regina." Tinker smiled, biting her lower lip. "Emma wants you, but she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"This is she who have to tell you," Tinker replied. "Why don't you try and talk to her today?"

"If I were you, I would pin Emma against the wall and kiss her to see what her reaction would be." Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe she's afraid that _you're_ not interested in her, have you stopped to think about it? Maybe if you take the first step..."

"And why on earth Emma would think _I'm_ not interested in her?"

"Because she's a kind of player and doesn't make relationships with anyone?" Kathryn shrugged. She would curse herself if she did nothing to help those two idiots. "I'm sure Emma has her reasons and her fears as well, but if none of you take the first step you'll never know."

"Maybe you're right." Regina sighed. "But at the same time... Emma can have any girl in the school, any girl who doesn't mind _not_ having a relationship with her, I don't know if I could just be one more."

"For God's sake, Regina!" Kathryn threw her hands in the air and stood up, walking from one side to the other in the bedroom. "Emma can have any girl in this school, but you're the one she hasn't tried to fuck yet, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Look," Tinker finally said. "All these girls that Emma fucks mean nothing to her. She has no trouble sleeping with them because of this. She knows there are no feelings involved and always makes it clear to them; if one of them has some kind of feeling for her, that they are not reciprocated. If she still hasn't tried to get you to bed, it must mean something, Regina."

"Do you think..."

"Just take her to a corner of that beach where it's not full of teenagers and hormones and kiss her," Kathryn said covering her face with her hands. "You'll thank me later, Regina."

(...)

When the afternoon began to give way to the night Regina and Zelena started getting ready for the bonfire. Emma and Ruby would pick them around nine p.m. and Regina was still a bit shocked at how much her parents liked the girls; to the point of not making time for them to return home and always let Regina and her sister go anywhere with Emma and Ruby. It seems the charm of the two didn't just work in school, after all.

Regina spent the whole afternoon thinking about what her friends said about Emma and their advice for tonight and was determined to swallow her shyness and _pin Emma against the wall_ once and for all.

Regina opted for a light, loose dress, fit for the beach, and she knew there was no way Emma couldn't notice. The dress was halfway up her thighs, and had a nice neckline, and let her back show. She knew that Emma loved her natural hair and so she chose to let her rebellious curls show. They were in the middle of autumn, but by some miracle of the gods, that day was warm enough for them to enjoy the beach at night.

"Oh my God!" Cora smiled at the door of Regina's room. "Emma really must be special if it's worth all this effort." There was a mirth in Cora's eyes that made Regina smile even though she was trying not to.

"She is, but she doesn't seem to know that." Regina sighed.

"I'm sure she'll soon realize that, my dear." Cora entered the room and helped Regina with the last details. "Now go and get that blonde!"

"Mother!" Regina's eyes widened at Cora's words.

"Ah, my dear." She smiled. "Your father and I are tired of watching you two dance around each other without the courage to take the next step." Cora stroked her daughter's face affectionately. "When you and Emma are together it's like there's a glow around you, almost like magic. The glitter in your eyes when you're together, your smiles..."

"Do you think she likes me the way I like her?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Cora kissed Regina's cheek. "She's just scared."

"Then maybe it's time to change that," Regina said feeling a little more confident.

Before Cora could say anything else the sound of the bell echoed through the house and Regina was coming down the stairs in a second. When she reached the living room, her father had already opened the door and was greeting Emma and Ruby. "Good night, ladies." He hugged them and let them enter. "Zelena's almost done, Ruby."

"Thank you, Mr. Mills."

"How many times do I have to ask to be called Henry?" He sighed theatrically. "Mr. makes me feel old."

"But you're old, my dear," Cora said, standing at the end of the stairs. "Looking god for your age, but don't change the fact that you're old." Her smile widened and she walked over to the girls to greet them.

Regina stood at the end of the stairs looking at Emma. The blonde wore black knee-length shorts and a white shirt. Her hair was loose, and her curls were prettier than ever. The sleeves of her shirt were bent up to the elbows and this made Emma's arms look luscious over the fabric and Regina could barely take her eyes off the sight before her. When Emma got close enough Regina noticed that she was in a bikini (or at least her bikini top) and she licked her lips unconsciously.

"Hey," Emma said softly as she stood in front of the brunette.

"Hey." Regina blinked a few times as if out of a trance. "You look beautiful, Em." She hugged the blonde tightly and in a daring move, pressed a kiss to Emma's neck, smiling as she felt the blonde shudder slightly.

"Your- you're stunning, babe." Emma stammered. Her eyes traveled through Regina's body without shame. "Do you want to give someone a heart attack tonight?"

"Who knows?" Regina smiled. "There might be someone interesting there tonight." The brunette practically purred into Emma's ear and her eyes met Ruby's, Zelena, and Cora's behind Emma. They had identical smiles and mirth in their eyes.

"Hmmm. And who could be interesting among our friends?" The smile disappeared from Emma's lips and she frowned.

"Emma, Ruby." Sir Henry called the girls before the situation got out of Regina's control. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'd love to, Henry." Emma smiled. "But I'm driving today so it's not a good idea."

"But you're going to drink on the beach, aren't you?" Cora asked, alternating her eyes between the girls.

"Yes, Mrs. Mills." Emma put her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. "But my house is near the place where we chose to make the bonfire, so if you don't mind, we'll go there and tomorrow we'll bring the girls safe and sound."

"Sounds perfect to me." Cora smiled. "It's weekend and as far as I know, you don't have homework to deliver next week so if you want to spend the weekend together, enjoy."

Cora and Henry said goodbye to the girls and watched as they disappeared down the small driveway to the curb.

"Where's your bike, Em?" Regina raised an eyebrow and looked around. Ruby and Zelena were tangled in a kiss that could be considered obscene and Regina just shook her head. "Can you two behave like normal people at least until we get to the beach?"

"Just because you and Emma don't kiss doesn't mean we will not do it," Ruby answered, and a shit eating smirk spread on her lips as the other two reaction.

Emma looked at her for a moment, then at Zelena. They were smiling as if they kept some secret and Emma decided it was best not to think about it now. Instead, she turned her attention to Regina and the question she had asked moments ago. "I'm by car today." She smiled at the brunette. "You didn't think we were walking to the beach, did you?"

"With you and Ruby you never know, you love to play sports, maybe you think Zel and I need to exercise too."

"Oh, I put Zelena to exercise." Ruby grinned wickedly. "A lot."

"Oh gosh," Regina grumbled. "I don't need to know about my sister's sex life."

"But I haven't even started with the details yet." Zelena winked at her sister and Ruby laughed.

"No need to worry about getting started," Emma grunted, moving toward an old, yellow VW. "Besides, I'd put you in for another type of exercise," Emma whispered this part thinking Regina wouldn't hear, but the brunette stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her with wide eyes.

Emma didn't notice because she had her back to Regina, but Ruby and Zelena smiled triumphantly behind the brunette.

" _That_ 's your car?" Regina asked when Emma opened the door. She could barely hold back her laughter.

"Hey!" Emma pouted and Regina wanted to kiss her right there. "Don't mock my baby."

"Sorry, Ems." Regina smiled. "But it's just that I'm used to seeing you on that wonderful motorbike. It was kind of a shock."

"Know that I love the bug more than the bike," Emma smirked and opened the passenger door for her to enter. Zelena and Ruby were already entering the driver's side and as soon as they settled in the back seat they started kissing again as if Emma and Regina weren't there.

When they finally reached the beach there were already some people there. Killian was sitting on a trunk and had a guitar in his lap. He played a Foo Fighters song with Tinker next to him. Sabine, David, Mary, Belle, and a few others were around them while others were a little further away, drinking and playing in the sand.

Emma took Regina's hand and they walked toward the small group and got a beer for her. As soon as she and Regina settled down next to their friends, Emma started singing with Killian and they all stopped to listen.

After a few songs Emma got the guitar from Killian and after a few seconds deciding which song to play she turned slightly to Regina and started singing/playing Iris from the Goo Goo Dolls.

Regina felt as if everyone around her had disappeared and only Emma and she were there. Emma's green eyes sparkled with the firelight, and her voice was a little hoarse as she sang, and Regina thought she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The set of lights the fire made on Emma's face and the way her eyes glittered were enough to make her want to lean forward and kiss the blonde right there.

Emma felt a lump forming in her throat. She wasn't sure she could finish that song without breaking down in front of Regina.

Around them, Killian, Tinker, Ruby, and Zelena held their breaths waiting to see what would happen. They didn't want to risk of doing anything that would break their moment.

When Emma finished the song, her eyes were still locked to Regina's and she felt she had to get away because all the feelings were crushing her. She knew she was in love with Regina, she loved Regina as she had never felt for anyone in her life, but the fear that the brunette would reject her and ruin their friendship because of her feelings was bigger than she could describe. Emma returned the guitar to Killian, picked up a beer, and left the group. She didn't have to look back to know that Regina was right behind her.

"Emma, wait!"

The blonde stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

Regina stopped beside her and looked at her for a few seconds and then took Emma's free hand, entwining her fingers and leading her away from the group. They walked in silence until Regina reached a point where their friend's voices were just whispers in the distance. They sat on the sand in silence and stared out at the sea.

"Why did you leave like that?" Regina asked after a while. She touched Emma's face gently, making the blonde turn to look at her.

"I don't know," Emma whispered and turned her face again, staring at the sea.

"Hey, look at me," Regina asked softly and there was so much vulnerability in her voice that Emma caught herself turning immediately to look at her. "I don't know what you hide from me, but nothing in this world will make me leave your side." Regina stroked Emma's face softly and she closed her eyes, leaning her face against the brunette's palm.

When Emma opened her eyes, Regina was closer, and her eyes locked on her again and she finally had the courage to do what she wanted from the moment they bumped at the school door months ago.

Emma brought her face close to hers, her lips brushing gently against Regina's, and when she didn't flinched away, Emma saw it as a signal to go on. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was afraid it might leave her at any moment. Her hands were cold despite the pleasant night and she felt her head spin.

Regina sighed against Emma's lips and brought her hand to the back of the blonde's neck, asking for passage between her lips and deepening the kiss. Her lips slid against Emma's, and they both moaned as their tongues touched. Emma sighed contentedly against Regina's lips and there was no doubt that her kiss was the best thing the blonde had ever tasted. In the distance, they could hear Tinker singing The Scientist and slowly they ended the kiss. Their foreheads pressed against each other and their eyes locked again.

"I don't know why it took me so long to do this," Emma whispered, unable to get the smile off her face.

"I'm asking myself the same question," Regina responded with a wicked grin and pulled the blonde into another kiss.

Regina's kisses were addictive and Emma couldn't stop kissing her. She could feel her cock stirring and that could put everything to waste. Emma still needed to tell Regina about this _detail._ She pressed her forehead against Regina's as she tried to calm her body and without her seeing, Regina positioned herself on her lap, one leg on each side of the blonde, but before she could settle into Emma's lap, the blonde rose abruptly and she turned her back to Regina.

The next moment she felt Regina's arms sliding around her waist and her face pressed against her back. Her voice was fragile and vulnerable when she asked; "Did I do something wrong?"

Emma just shook her head.

"Talk to me, Em," Regina asked and there was something in her voice that made Emma decide to open up with her once and for all.

"Do you want to get out of here?" If she was going to tell Regina what made her different from the other girls, she wouldn't do it in the middle of the beach. As they were heading toward Emma's house, she sent a message to Ruby's telling her that she would leave the door unlocked for her and Zelena, but that they should lock it when they came home.

"Aren't you going to get your car?" Regina asked a little breathlessly as she tried to follow Emma's footsteps.

"No, I'll get it tomorrow." Emma glanced over her shoulder, not letting go of Regina's hand. "Nobody's going to mess with my car, this is Storybrooke, nothing happens in this place."

When they arrived at the house Emma went straight to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She picked one up and took it to Regina, who was waiting for her in the living room. The brunette accepted the water and placed the glass on the coffee table. When Emma sat down on the couch beside her, the blonde didn't have time to say anything because Regina's lips were pressed again against hers.

"Regina." Emma breathed breaking the kiss. "Wait, we don't-"

"What is wrong?" Regina pulled away just enough to look Emma in the eye and the sight was breathtaking. The moonlight streaming through the living room window made Emma's eyes brighter and her hair a little cluttered with the wind and the kisses they had shared. "I thought you wanted me. That you liked me."

"Of course, I like you." Emma closed her eyes tightly, frustration taking over her. "It's just-"

Regina waited patiently and when Emma didn't say anything, she knew she would have to be the one to take that step or they wouldn't go anywhere. "Emma, look at me." She touched the blonde's face gently making her look into her eyes. "Look at me and tell me that you don't want this, that you don't feel for me what I feel for you, that we didn't had a pleasant evening." Regina sighed. "Tell me we aren't dancing around each other for months or that your heart hasn't been pounding in your chest since our first kiss or that your hands aren't sweaty because they are itching to touch me... tell me this and I will never try anything again."

"Regina-" Emma stared at her with her big green eyes and there was so much vulnerability in them that Regina wanted to kiss her until Emma realized there was nothing that could pull them away, but she knew she should wait. Now it was Emma who had to take a step. "I can't say these things," Emma whispered. Her heart was beating desperately in her chest. "I can't say these things because I want you from the day we met, but I'm not like the other girls I-"

Before Emma could say anything else Regina's lips were pressed into hers again and she found herself giving in and kissing her intensely back. They moaned as their tongues slipped together.

"That's good." Regina breathed. "Because I've wanted you since the day we met, too."

Emma moaned against the brunette's lips and she could feel her cock stirring. _Shit._ "Regina, wait." She broke the kiss and placed a hand on Regina's chest, holding her in place gently. "Believe me when I say I'm not like the other girls."

"Oh, I know that." Regina smiled. "You're absolutely breathtaking, Emma Swan."

The way the brunette said her name made Emma shudder and Regina bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure what Emma meant by _being different from the other girls_ , but that certainly wasn't the most important thing right now. She needed to show Emma that nothing would make her leave. "Important question: do you want me or not?" Regina asked and this time there was a vulnerability in her voice that made Emma's heart ache.

"I want, God, I want you so bad," Emma whispered.

"Good." Regina smiled and leaned over, catching Emma's lips in another kiss.

They moaned as their tongues slid against each other again and Emma knew there was no turning back now. She invaded Regina's mouth and she caresses the brunette's cheek pulling her closer. Her right hand slid through Regina's curls and the brunette's hands rested on Emma's hips.

With a grace she didn't know she had, Regina threw one leg over Emma's lap and straddled her thighs.

Emma felt her chest rising and falling rapidly and her cock getting hard. _"Oh, God."_ She thought.

Regina broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to look at the blonde and Emma felt the air leaving her lungs. Regina was absolutely gorgeous. Moonlight streamed through the living room window and bathed her tanned skin and curly hair, and Regina's brown eyes glowed with warmth and love that Emma had never seen directed at her before.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Emma whispered, but there was still some uncertainty in her voice. She looked away and took a deep breath.

Regina felt her cheeks turn red and thanked for the dim light. "Hey, look at me." She stroked Emma's face gently. "It's all right..."

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Regina whispered, brushing her lips against Emma's.

"Give me five minutes and you will change your mind."

"Emma Swan, believe me." Regina smiled and leaned towards, kissing Emma's jaw and neck. "There's no way this can happen."

"Oh, God." Emma moaned. "Make it two."

"Stop being an idiot." Regina laughed and leaned forward to kiss blonde again. She kissed her intensely as her hands traveled down the blonde's arms and shoulders and unconsciously, she began to rock back and forth in Emma's lap. She moaned as the blonde's hands found her ass and she settled herself a little higher in Emma's lap.

Emma threw away any sanity she had left at the feeling of Regina's warm cunt against her dick through the fabric of their clothes and decided to live the moment. She just hoped Regina didn't really hate her when she found out what she had been trying to warn from the moment they arrived. Her hands reached Regina's breasts and she squeezed them gently over her dress. The low moan that escaped the brunette's lips made Emma smile against her lips. Emma could feel Regina's nipples harden under her palm and felt her cock throb in anticipation.

Regina rolled her hips over Emma's lap and the blonde couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her lips as the brunette slid over her cock.

Regina stopped immediately. She broke the kiss but kept her forehead pressed against the blonde's shoulder. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind at that moment. "Emma?" She whispered not wanting to scare the girl if her suspicions were right. Suddenly everything Emma had told her was falling into place.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered. "I tried to warn you. I said I wasn't like the other girls."

Something broke in Emma's voice and immediately Regina raised her head, searching for the blonde's eyes. Regina bit her bottom lip and without leaving Emma's eyes she slowly began to unbutton the blonde's shirt and then her belt and shorts. Regina had seen Emma shirtless before, and it had never disappointed her. She had a wonderful body and Regina just wanted to be able to run her hands down every inch of skin. "Now I understand why you've never been without shorts next to me and why when we slept together you always asked me to hold you and not the other way around."

Emma couldn't breathe. Regina knew and was still there; looking at her with so much love and devotion that she wanted to cry. She just shook her head as the brunette spoke, not trusting her voice at that moment.

Regina stroked Emma's face and leaned down to kiss her again, but this time her lips slid down Emma's jaw and neck as her hands searched for the strip of bikini the blonde was wearing under her shirt. Slowly Regina stripped her from her shirt and along with it the bikini top Emma was wearing, leaving the blonde's chest exposed to her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Regina whispered and leaned back, distributing kisses down Emma's collarbone to the valley of her breasts.

"Gina." Emma moaned as the brunette reached for the hardening nub and began to spread kisses through her hard nipples. She gently brushed her lips against one of her nipples before wrapping one with her mouth. Her tongue brushed against it making Emma moan.

Regina's hands drew invisible patterns across Emma's skin, tracing her arms, abdomen, and ribs until she finally reached for the blonde's shorts and slowly undid the zipper. Her eyes flew to the blonde's thighs, and even in the moonlight, Regina could see the bulge between her legs. Unconsciously she licked her lips and she readjusted on the blonde's lap. Her eyes meet Emma's in a silent question and when she gave the slightest nod, Regina took the last step in their relationship. Slowly she reached the edge of Emma's underwear and pulled it down. "Wow." Regina gasped.

Emma swallowed hard and smiled shyly. At this point, she was fully erect and displaying solid 8 inches. The head of her penis was rosy and glossy, covered with precum because of the earlier friction.

Regina was staring at her with wide eyes and gaping. "Do you think it will fit?" Regina asked in a husky voice.

"I hope so." Emma almost choked as she felt Regina's hand tentatively move down and then up into her dick.

"We'll make it fit," Regina whispered.

"Aren't you disgusted with me? Aren't you... I don't know ... scared or freaked out by me?" Emma's voice was uncertain, and she hesitated a little.

"Why would I be?" Regina gently stroked Emma's face, making her look at her. "There's nothing to scares or freak me out. You're perfect, Emma." Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips, still moving her hand up and down Emma's cock. "My only concern is if you have enough stamina to take me all night," Regina whispered into Emma's ear and she almost came.

Emma's eyes widened and she forgot how to breathe. The girl of her dreams was sitting on her lap, masturbating her.

"If I had known it was so easy to make you shut up, I would have kissed you before." Regina smiled amusedly in Emma's lap and leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss.

Emma moaned against the brunette's lips and finally seemed to get out of her torpor. Her hands found Regina's back and she began to spread kisses down the brunette's jaw and neck as far as the neckline of her dress allowed and the sounds Regina was making were driving Emma crazy. "If we don't go to the bedroom now, I'll take you here on this couch and honestly it's not where I want our first time to happen." Emma gasped.

"I honestly don't care about the place as long as you fuck me, Emma."

"Regina Mills!" Emma broke the kiss and pulled away looking at the brunette with wide eyes and a mocking smile. "Such a dirty little mouth!"

"As if you didn't like it." Regina bit her earlobe, making her moan. "All those girls from our school that you took to bed, I doubt any of them were some kind of saint."

"You're not doing this because of them, are you?" Emma stroked Regina's face and her tone changed from mocking to serious. "Because I don't really care if you're a more reserved girl. All I want is you. Obscene or not."

"No, Emma." Regina smiled as the red spread from her neck to her face. "I'm not a saint and I think you'll find out soon enough."

"You're going to drive me crazy." Emma smiled and captured Regina's lips in an intense kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she stood with the brunette on her lap, holding firmly on her thighs so she wouldn't fall and when Regina's legs circled her waist and her covered pussy made contact with her dick Emma almost came. "Fuck." Emma cursed and took a few seconds to breathe and then slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom with the brunette on her lap.

When they reached the room, Emma closed the door with her foot and walked to the spacious bed where she laid Regina gently. She knelt on the bed and took a minute to appreciate the brunette beneath her. "You're absolutely beautiful," Emma whispered and leaned over, catching Regina's lips in a kiss she hoped would convey everything she felt. Emma's hands slid slowly down Regina's thighs and the dress rose with the blonde's hands.

"Em..." Regina broke the kiss and for the first time, her voice sounded small and vulnerable. "I need to tell you something."

"What's it?" Emma whispered. Her eyes locked on Regina's.

"It's just that I never-" Regina felt her neck and face becoming redder and closed her eyes tightly. "I never-"

"We can stop if you're not sure." Emma stepped aside to make room if Regina had changed her mind.

"No." Regina hurried to say, and she didn't care if she sounded desperate. She had waited for this moment for months and wasn't about to give up now. "I want to do this, and I want it to be you. I just don't know what to do."

Regina confidently was beautiful, but Regina shy and vulnerable was breathtaking. She smiled at Emma and the blonde leaned over to kiss her softly.

Regina pulled the blonde against her, and they moaned as Emma's cock pressed against Regina's center through the dress.

Emma was taking her sweet time exploring and worshiping every inch of skin she could reach as Regina's hands slid down Emma's arms, shoulders and back, scratching gently and making her moan low. Regina put her hand on Emma's chest and she immediately stopped and sat on her heels. The brunette sat on the bed and removed her dress.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Emma gasped. She was so dazzled by the sight of Regina's body that she didn't mind her semi-nude state. It wasn't the first time Emma had seen her in intimate way, but this time it  _ was different.  _ Tentatively she reached out and touched Regina's skin, sliding her hand down her shoulder to her bikini and unclasped it. She slowly slid the piece down Regina's arms and began to distribute kisses down her neck and the valley of her breasts until her lips wrapped around a nipple and her tongue flickered over the hardening nub making Regina moan loudly.

Amid the caresses Emma slipped her hand into the bikini panties and began to massage her clit, making circular motions, sliding her fingers along the brunette's inner lips without penetrating her, feeling her soaked pussy. Regina moaned at each touch and slowly moved her hips, seeking for more contact. Emma withdrew her fingers and she let out a frustrated groan, which made her laugh low.

Emma slid her hands down Regina's thighs to reach for her panties and finally removing the piece, leaving Regina completely naked in front of her and the sight was breathtaking. Her body was heaven's sight; slightly tanned, her round breasts the perfect size for Emma's hands, her slightly defined abdomen and strong thighs. Emma's eyes met Regina's again and they locked in silent conversation. The smile that spread on Regina's lips practically took Emma's breath completely.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your smile?" Emma whispered. Her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight in a way that made Regina gasp.

Emma dragged her tongue and teeth down Regina's torso until she could mouth a dark nipple. It hardened instantly between her lips, Emma sucked slowly as Regina's head fell back, and moaned in delight. Emma moved back and forth between both breasts, treating them with equal attention until Regina was writhing in place, the wetness between her legs becoming almost unbearable. 

Emma wanted to prepare Regina as much as possible so that she would feel little pain because, despite the excitement they were feeling at the moment, she knew it would be painful when she slipped her dick into the brunette's tight channel.

"Emma, please." Regina moaned. "I'll combust up if you don't touch me."

"Someone is eager." Emma smiled and continued to kiss Regina's body until she met the brunette's wet pussy. "I have to taste you," Emma whispered. She licked her lips and spread the brunette's thighs. She leaned forward and inhaled Regina's scent and she was filled with a rich, intoxicating scent. She parted Regina's lips and slickened a finger in the copious amount of wetness she encountered, teasing the swollen clit with the pad of her thumb.

"Emma, no teasing." Regina moaned. "I'm about to cum and that's embarrassing."

"You are not the only one." Emma murmured and gave way, leaning forward and taking a long, slow lick between Regina's thighs. "Delicious." She murmured and leaned forward to taste her again.

Regina moaned above her, hips vibrating already with the need to come. She was on the edge for a long time, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

"More, Emma."

Emma moved closer, bringing two fingers beneath her chin and gently probing them at Regina's entrance gently.

"Yes, yes." Regina gasped at the contact. "Inside, Emma."

Emma slid a finger first, testing the stretch before gently adding it in a second. Regina moved her hips against Emma's finger, raving with pleasure at finally having Emma inside her. Regina forced her eyes to open and she leaned on her elbows to watch Emma and she couldn't contain the pleasure that was taking her body with every touch of the blonde. She had waited for this moment for a long time and now she wanted to enjoy every second. How many times has she imagined exactly this? Emma inside, her fingers sliding against her walls, driving her mad with need before flipping her over and fucking her? Regina groaned at the thought, hands coming up to pinch her nipples as her lower body jerked beneath Emma's skilled tongue and fingers.

"Emma, Emma," she gasped. "Please." Regina didn't know what she needed, she just knew she needed more. She just wanted this moment to last forever.

Emma twisted her fingers inside, curling them forward and pressing hard against Regina's front wall. Regina cried out the second she did, her hips vibrating madly as her thighs clamped down on Emma's head.

"Oh! Ah, Emma. Emma!" Regina panted, hips canting against her mouth. "Fuck!"

Emma focused all of her attention on keeping up the exact pace she had now: sucking and licking Regina's engorged clit, two fingers coming in and out of her pussy, pushing the spongy pad on her front wall every time they re-entered the brunette's body. Seconds later, she felt Regina pressing against her, a loud scream filling the room. Regina's body froze at first, Emma continued to fuck her fingers against Regina's tight walls.

Regina's body jerked almost violently, Emma followed her every movement and forced her to endure the delicious torture brought on by her hand and mouth. Only when Regina collapsed, lightly pushing at Emma's head, did the blonde finally, reluctantly back off. Regina moaned weakly at the feeling of a warm, probing tongue cleaning her up, sighing softly when Emma crawled back up her body.

"Hi." Emma smiled shyly despite the moment they had just shared.

"Hello." Regina smiled. She felt her heart beating desperately in her chest and it wasn't just because of the wonderful orgasm she had just experienced. She wanted that night to last forever. Regina reached out and gently touched Emma's face, pushing the strands of sweat-damp hair out of her face. She was everything Regina had imagined and more. Emma was caring and worried about her pleasure and was patient. Her eyes traveled over the blonde's body and Regina noticed that she was still painfully hard and flipped them in the bed, then with a shy smile she began to spread kisses down Emma's body, taking her time with her breasts as Emma had done and then down her abdomen.

"Gina." Emma gasped as she felt the brunette's mouth close to her cock. "You don't have to do this just because I-"

"I want to taste you too, Emma." Regina silenced her squeezing her cock. "By now you should know I don't do anything I don't want." Regina moved on the bed and removed Emma's shorts and trunks. Her stomach fluttered as if a thousand butterflies were inside her at the sign of Emma finally naked in front of her. She'd spent countless nights imagining how she looked underneath those rugby-training uniforms, or the stylish clothes Emma wore and finally having her in front of her with her hard cock begging for attention did things to Regina and she couldn't wait anymore. She immediately leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of Emma's cock, running her tongue against her sensitive head experimentally.

"Oh, God!" Emma panted, not having expected Regina to act so quickly. Her hips jerked up into Regina's mouth, accidentally bumping the back of her throat. "Sorry," she breathed.

Regina choked for a moment with the unexpected movement and pulled her head back. "It's all right, Em." Tentatively Regina closed her mouth around the first few inches of Emma again and the blonde was torn between screaming out in pleasure and immediately cumming in her mouth.

Emma knew she wouldn't last long after all the activities from that night, after hearing Regina moaning and screaming her name as she came in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly to push away those thoughts if she wanted to last a little longer. "That's nice." Emma moaned loudly as Regina's mouth slid a little further into her cock. "You're perfect, your mouth is perfect." Slowly she began to move her hips to meet Regina's mouth and immediately pulled down as she choked a few more times. She settled on the bed in an almost sitting position and forced herself to keep her eyes open because the sight of Regina swallowing her dick was something she wanted to be burned in her head forever. "Fuck, Gina, you're a delight."

The compliment seemed to spark something in Regina because she started to suck harder and a little faster making the act a bit sloppy and Emma loved every second. She needed to fight the urge to close her eyes and concentrate not to cum yet because she wanted to enjoy a little more. With any other girl, Emma wouldn't mind that or worry in being gently, but Regina wasn't any other girl. Regina was  _ THE _ girl. The one for whom Emma had been in love for months even after promising herself that she would never give herself to someone again. She slid her hand in Regina's hair and caressed her head gently. Regina's eyes met hers and her eyes locked as an smile spread through the brunette's lips as she tried to concentrate on continue to sucking Emma's cock. The thought that she was fucking Regina's virgin mouth almost made her cum. "You like this, Gina?"

The brunette moaned loudly around Emma's cock and the vibration almost drove her crazy. Emma moaned loudly, keeping her hips as still as possible so as not to choke her again. Regina made small swallowing motions, Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her cock was squeezed by the woman's narrow throat.

"Fuck, Regina."

Regina bobbed her head up and down, her tongue coming out to lap around the leaking tip on every upstroke. Saliva build in her mouth, so Regina let it flow freely from her lips, her palm coating in the warm liquid to jerk at Emma's base. As Emma began to move her hips, Regina took a deep breath as she carefully swallowed the blonde's dick. The thick member filled her mouth and stretched her throat as it worked its way down, and when her lips stretched around the base of Emma's cock, Regina began swallowing.

"Holy shit, Gina." Emma's hands moved on her own accord, curling into Regina's hair. "I would never say it's the first time you do that. You have a very talented mouth." Emma gasped and Regina just focused on sucking her harder. Emma was careful not to pull silky hair between her fingers with force, simply wanting to feel her head bob up and down as Regina worked her cock deep in her throat.

"Shit, baby," Emma grunted. "I'm going to cum."

Regina looked at her and did what was probably an attempt at a wink and Emma's eyes widened.

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

Regina groaned in response, trying to nod.

"You don't need-"

The words died in Emma's mouth as she felt one of Regina's hands caressed her balls. Regina wasn't sure what she was doing, but she wanted to give Emma as much pleasure as the blonde had given her. The scariest thing for Regina is that at no time did she think about stopping or that she wouldn't want to suck Emma. She didn't care that she was different from the other girls. She was Emma and that was what mattered to Regina. She wanted to show Emma that she accepted and loved every part of her and judging from the blonde's reactions she was doing very well. She didn't know if she could swallow Emma's cum, but she wasn't going to back out now.

"Fuck, baby, I'm going to cum." Emma moaned aloud, her body shaking, vibrating, pushing her cock as deep as she could. Her thighs vibrated beneath Regina as her cock hardened impossibly, her balls contracting as she prepared to cum. Regina was actively impaling her mouth on Emma's cock, and the sight was too much for the blonde to hold. She cried out Regina's name, holding her head in place as she shot rope after rope of cum down Regina's warm throat.

"FUCK!" Emma cried out, her body falling on the bed while her hand still rested on the back of Regina's neck. "Come here, baby."

The brunette crawled over her body and settled into Emma's arms.

The blonde smiled and kissed her gently. "You are awesome."

"Better than the other girls you've ever had sex with?" Regina hated how her jealousy appeared at the most inappropriate times, but it was impossible not to think about it now that part of the adrenaline had dissipated.

"All the girls I've fucked were no more than a fuck and you know it," Emma said gently caressing the brunette's face. "I had no feelings for them, and they knew it, too. Wow, shit! You heard me talk about them for months, I'm sorry, Regina." Emma felt tears pooling in her eyes and the next moment Regina's lips were pressed against hers.

"Shhh," Regina whispered as she pulled away to look at the blonde. "I know that, and you don't have to apologize. I should have had the guts and talked to you before."

"Why you never said anything anyway?"

"I was afraid to ruin our friendship," Regina confessed, and her voice wavered. "But this afternoon I talked to Tinker and Kathryn and they said I should put my fear aside and-" Regina shook her head, smiling as she remembered the words of her friends. "They said if you still hadn't tried to get me to bed this should mean something. Even my mother encouraged me to do something tonight so that whatever was between us would stop being platonic."

"Oh, God." Emma laughed. "I'll never be able to look at your mother again."

"Don't be silly." Regina smiled and reached for Emma's lips for another kiss.

They continued between kisses and caresses until Regina felt Emma's cock hardened again. She smiled wickedly as she felt the blonde's dick against her thigh and in a fluid motion she was on top of Emma. The blonde's hands slide down Regina's back and the two moaned at the contact of their bodies completely bare for the first time. The brunette's wet pussy was directly over Emma's cock and she needed to focus to let Regina dictate the pace with which they will drive this part of the night.

The brunette started sliding over Emma's dick, lubricating it with the wetness of her pussy, and her moans grow louder and it's a good thing Zelena and Ruby were out.

Carefully Emma switched their positions as she knew it would be less painful for Regina. She took her cock in her hand and slid a few times between her inner lips and her clit and they moaned at the touch. "Tell me if I hurt you... tell me if you need me to slow down or if you want to stop." Emma said looking directly into the brunette's eyes. She wanted to take Regina more than anything, but she needed the brunette to know what she was going to do in her rhythm. She was in charge. "Tell me anything you want."

Regina's eyes were glowing in the moonlit bedroom as she watched Emma.  _ How could she be so beautiful?  _ She found herself thinking while Emma was standing over her in bed. She swallowed and felt her face turned red again. "I will." And then she reached out to touch Emma's arm and encouraged her to take the next step.

The smile she received in return was both lovely and warm and Regina found herself even more in love with the girl above her.

Slowly Emma positioned herself against Regina's entrance and carefully pushed the tip through her opening. She caught her breath and searched Regina's face for any sign of pain. Emma bit her lower lip to contain her excitement and the urge to slide the rest of her dick inside the brunette. Her eyes were focused on Regina's face for any sign of pain or discomfort beyond what she should feel, and she waited patiently.

Regina's fingers traced the blonde's sculpted torso, moaning as she felt the hard muscles under the tips of her fingers. Regina moved slightly to better accommodate the blonde between her legs and inside her and understanding the message Emma slipped a little more into Regina's tight pussy.

Emma was in the clouds. She wasn't even halfway yet, but Regina's walls were wrapping part of her cock and she wanted to scream with pleasure. "Are you alright?" She whispered after a few moments.

"Yes." Regina nodded slowly. "You're already... you know..."

"Uh." Emma bit her lip and looked at the spot where their hips were touching. "No."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down, where their hips meet. "Oh." The sight was enough to almost send her to the edge of another orgasm, but she wanted Emma inside her completely. She can't wait to feel her filling her pussy.

"We don't have to continue tonight if you do not want to..."

"No." Regina hurried to say. She wasn't sure she could handle it if Emma gave up now. "Don't stop, I want you to continue," Regina said biting the inside of her cheek. "Maybe if you go all the way at once..."

"It can hurt."

"But it's going to be a one-time pain."

"Are you sure?"

"The only certainty I have is that I need you," Regina said sincerely.

"Okay," Emma replied. "I know it's going to hurt then if you feel like you need to squeeze or bite something or anything..."

"Just do it, Emma."

The blonde nodded and despite Regina's request for her to slide at once, she chose to do so slowly. Emma slid at once, but the slowest she could, and the feel was too much for them.

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing, planting her feet in the mattress as she tilted her hips, absorbing more, holding the groan of discomfort that wanted to escape through her lips.

"Baby," Emma called softly at the expression of pain on Regina's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Regina whispered. And she really was. The pain and discomfort were beginning to fade and timidly she moved her hips against Emma. "I'm fine, Em." Regina's hands found Emma's hips and she encouraged her to push harder.

"Fuck," Emma cursed, slowly sinking into Regina's unbelievably tight channel. She was convinced it wasn't going to fit, the tightness of her walls making her wonder if Regina could or would not take her.

"Yes, Emma, God."

Regina's hips twitched against the invading member, encouraging her to push more, loving the burning sensation between her thighs. No pain this time, just delicious heat. By the time Emma was fully inside, Regina felt like she was going to be split in two.

"Baby, holy shit. Fuck."

Regina chuckled, rocking her hips more confidently now. She adjusted quickly, especially when Emma's hand moved between her legs and began manipulating her clit.

"Just like that, Emma. Yes. Move. Please. I need you to move inside of me."

And Emma did it. She moved her hips slowly, kissing Regina's plump lips. The brunette felt her heart beat quickly against her rib cage and she knew she would soon reach another orgasm. She felt Emma move slowly against her hips, sinking into her tight channel and then back. A little deeper and then back. Their moans mingled in the bedroom and gradually the only sounds were their moans and skin slapping against skin. Their bodies were covered with thin layers of sweat that shone in the light of the moon through the window.

"More, Emma."

Emma pulled her dick almost all the way out before softly pushing all the way back in.

Regina's mouth opened in a silent moan and Emma pressed her forehead against the brunette's shoulder as she fucked her slowly. Regina's body was on fire and moved in perfect sync with Emma's and she knew they're close to another orgasm.

Emma smiled broadly and stood a little more upright, taking one of Regina's legs and leaning against her body, hitting her from another angle and making her moan even louder.

"Oh shit." Emma moaned at the new angle that allowed her to go deeper.

"Fuck." Regina moaned as the blonde hit her spongy flesh. "Emma, I will not- I can't-"

"It's okay, Gina," Emma grunted. "Come with me."

Emma quickened her pace and took a moment to appreciate how her dick slipped in and out of the beautiful brunette goddess beneath her. Where she could practically see Regina's clit throbbing almost painfully aroused, where Regina's drenched folds hugged her cock like they were meant to do just that. And where, every time she pulled out, she could see how Regina's pussy juices covered all her dick and balls.

Regina's back arched as she screamed, hips bucking wildly as she was overtaken by the power of her orgasm. Emma was relentless, hips slamming against her repeatedly, pounding against her pussy as she chased her own release. Regina peaked a second time from the sheer force of Emma's thrusts against her G-spot and finally feeling the blonde spilling her cum inside her.

"Fuck." Emma groaned low before finally releasing Regina's leg and resting her body against hers.

They lay down for some time, their hearts and their breaths in synch. When Emma was sure she will not hurt Regina, she slipped her cock out of her. Her lips sought Regina's in a kiss that was different from every kiss they'd shared that night. Emma settled the brunette in her arms, and she rested her head above Emma's chest, both sighing contentedly.

Regina fell asleep first, taken by the exhaustion of her first time and with Emma's incessant caresses on her skin and hair. She slid an arm around the blonde's waist and snuggled against her body.

Emma sighed contently and as much as she didn't want to, her mind couldn't stop wandering in paths she'd rather not think of that night. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she were called in to join some big rugby team. For the first time in her life, Emma was feeling torn by her dreams. She pressed a kiss to Regina's hair and closed her eyes tightly, praying that sleep would come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up with the rays of sun bathing her face, one of Emma's arms beneath her neck and another wrapped around her waist. Her body was aching, and she smiled as she remembered why. She opened her eyes, blinking sleep away slowly. Regina could feel Emma's face pressed into her hair, the soft breath against her neck. She moaned instinctively as she remembered the night before and how everything had been perfect.

The feel of Emma's hard cock against her ass sent shivers down her body and although her only desire at the moment was to feel Emma inside her again, she had something in mind. She would wake the blonde in a way she was sure Emma would love. Regina turned carefully in the blonde's arms and her heart pounded as she saw the expression on her face, but before Regina could worry about the reason, she heard a soft moan and then a confident smile spread on the brunette's lips.

Regina took her sweet time looking the blonde next to her; her eyebrows slightly furrowed in her dream, her nose, her thin lips parted as more low moans escaped from between them, her strong jaw, her neck... Regina felt an urge of arousal flood the middle of her thighs and she bit her lip hard. Looking at Emma's body barely covered by the sheet made the brunette moan. Her bare breasts seemed to beg for her lips, but Regina had other plans. She propped herself up on one elbow and her eyes traveled over the blonde's body until they rested on the bulge under the sheet, making her mouth salivate.

Carefully she removed the sheet from the blonde's body and licked her lips as she watched Emma completely naked before her. Regina smiled as she gently kissed the exposed skin, quickly wrapping a pink nipple in her mouth, but not putting too much pressure not to wake the blonde. At least not yet.

Emma moaned and whimpered in her sleep, her hands searching instinctively for who was causing such delicious sensations in her body.

Regina stopped her movements when Emma moved, but seeing that the blonde was just repositioning herself on the bed she smiled and went back to her plan to wake Emma.

Regina let her fingers trail further downward, caressing the initial definition between the blonde's oblique muscles and her hip flexors. If Emma kept training, it would become a delicious V shape and Regina bit her lower lip. And she had to admit that she had something for muscles, Emma's muscles, at least. She kissed the blonde's defined abdomen and her tongue circled her belly button softly before Regina continued her descent. She smiled as she saw the smooth head gleaming with precum and without hesitation licked the length of her cock until she wrapped the head with her mouth. Regina moaned against Emma's dick as she felt the precum in her mouth and tried to focus on what Emma had liked last night. She opened her mouth wider so she could take more of the blonde's dick but carefully not to choke.

Emma moaned loudly and her eyes suddenly opened. "What the-" the question died on her lips as she looked down and saw Regina with her dick between her lips. "Holy shit, Regina!" Her hips involuntarily jerked forward as the brunette took more of her cock in her mouth, almost touching her throat.

"Good morning Baby." Regina smiled, her lips inches from the head of Emma's cock, saliva, and precum connecting her lips to the blonde's cock.

"Come here, baby." Emma smiled and stretched out her hand to caress the brunette's face. Her thumb traced Regina's jaw to her lips, wiping saliva and precum from there.

Regina smiled and crawled on the bed until her lips reached Emma's and she let the blonde pull her into a deep kiss. Emma groaned against the brunette's lips as she tasted herself and slid her hands down Regina's waist, placing her body against hers. They both groaned at the contact of their bodies, Emma's cock pressed against Regina's abdomen and the brunette's wet pussy pressed against Emma's hips, making her moan loudly. "I need to be inside you again." Emma murmured in the kiss.

"Then do it." Regina moaned and positioned herself on the blonde's hips, sliding her wet pussy against Emma's cock, making both moan loudly.

"If you continue like this I will not last much longer." Emma closed her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on not cum yet.

Regina gave Emma a wicked smile and settled at the base of her blonde's cock, she bit her lower lip while putting the right amount of pressure against her clit, she moved her hips and gently squeezed her own breasts. For a moment Regina was startled by herself and her actions, but at the look of pure desire and unchanged arousal in Emma's eyes, she relaxed. It wasn't a random person, it was Emma.  _ Her _ Emma. The girl she'd been in love with since the day they met and whom Regina was sure would love until the last day of her life.

Emma moaned and let her hands rest on Regina's hips, breathing deeply and trying to maintain her focus despite the incredible sight before her. The brunette moved up then, taking the hard dick in her hand, she stroked it once, twice and brought the tip to her clit, rubbing against it, moaning at the feel of the precum against her clit. Unable to wait any longer, she moved the cock to her entrance and only let the head slip in, a moan escaped from her lips. Regina was so wet, so hot, she leaned against Emma at the silent request of the blonde and moaned softly when her hot mouth wrapped around her nipple.

Emma began to move her hips beneath her again, Regina eagerly joining her. It took only a few seconds for them to find their frenetic pace the night before, but this time in inverted positions. Emma's hands slid to the brunette's thighs, feeling them tighten and relax as the brunette slid slowly on her thick cock, bouncing up and down a few times to relieve the length inside her, it was so nice to be inside Regina and now Emma was sure she wouldn't want any other girl in school. Thoughts about the future threatened to invade Emma's mind, but the blonde closed her eyes tightly and focused on the brunette above her.

"I'm going to cum, Gina, I can't hold it anymore." Emma panted as Regina increased her pace.

"Don't hold it, Emma." The brunette moaned loudly with a particularly strong impulse. "Come with me."

Emma cried out, her head thrown back as warm and white pleasure ripped through her body, curling up her toes and stealing the breath from her lungs. She shuddered under Regina, her hips jerking uncontrollably as the stars exploded beneath her eyelids.

Emma moaned and began to gasp as pleasure hit her. Regina bent and placed a taut nipple in her mouth, and the second she bit, Emma was thrown over the edge once more, unable to stop the cry that fell from her lips. Her back arched as she rode the waves of her second orgasm, her body collapsing seconds later. Emma had never come this much before. No girl she'd ever had sex with had brought such pleasure to her. "Holy shit, Gina." Emma gasped and her hands caught the brunette over her instinctively, pulling her body against hers. "You're awesome."

Regina smiled at the compliment. She rested her head against Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing softly as Emma hugged her. "I love you, Emma."

The blonde's eyes widened for a second and she could swear that her heart would burst with happiness in her chest. _Answer her, you idiot._ _Tell her how you feel!_ _It's your chance!_ "I love you, Regina," Emma whispered, her face pressed against the brunette's hair and a smile spread on her lips as she felt Regina kissing her shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while until their breaths slowed and then Regina slowly slid Emma's dick out of her and they both whimpered at the loss.

"It's so good to be inside you," Emma whispered and then her eyes widened as she finally realized that the two times they had had sex they hadn't used a condom. "Regina, we need to go to the pharmacy. I need to get you the next day pill-"

"I'm on the pill, Emma." Regina silenced her with a finger against the blonde's thin lips. "No need to worry. " She kissed Emma's lips softly and propped herself up on one elbow, but not moving away from the blonde. The feel of their bodies was too good to move. "As much as what I have experienced with you yesterday was by far the best sensation of my life, I wouldn't have let you come inside me if had any risk..."

"Okay," Emma whispered and pressed a kiss into the brunette's hair. "Just to state, I'd never had sex without a condom until yesterday."

"Never?" Regina couldn't hide the surprise and satisfaction in her voice.

"No, never." Emma smiled and captured the brunette's lips for another kiss.

(...)

A few weeks after spending their first night together, Emma went with Marco to the nearby town to buy a ring for Regina. She knew that for many people what they had was just a high school love and it would soon be over, but in her heart, Emma knew that Regina was the woman of her life and even if they broke up one day, she would never forget her. Pleased with her choice Emma returned to Storybrooke with Marco and while he was working at his shop, she went to Granny's to help at the diner. Granny's Thanksgiving dinner was famous in Storybrooke, and many families would gather there to share this moment, but this year the blonde had other plans. She would spend at the Mills' because she wanted to ask Regina to be her girlfriend. Emma knew this was too cliché, but she had never fallen in love like this before and wanted to do everything right, including the clichés.

"Emma!" Sir Henry enveloped her in a hug as he opened the door. "I'm glad you could join us. Are you sure Granny will not mind? I don't want upset her."

"Don't worry, Mr. Mills." Emma smiled sweetly. "We talked about it and she's on good terms."

He nodded and guided Emma through the house to his favorite spot; the backyard. "Regina will soon join us. She is helping Zelena get ready."

"Oh, no problem." Emma fidget in the chair and looked around to make sure they were just the two of them. "I'd like to take advantage of the fact that we're alone to ask something for you."

Sir Henry only raised his eyebrows and nodded softly for the blonde to continue.

"You know that I love your daughter and that I would do anything for her." Emma reached into her pocket and took a deep breath as she felt the velvet box against her palm. "I know we still have our whole lives ahead of us and that I have plans for my future just as Regina has for hers, but I wanted your permission to ask for Regina's to be my girlfriend. I know it's not an engagement or something like that, but I thought the right thing to do would be to talk to you and-"

"And you're rambling, honey." Sir Henry laughed. He looked at her for a moment and took a sip of his wine. "To be honest, I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask it."

"You-" Emma shook her head. "Why?"

"Because anyone with eyes can see how much you and my daughter love each other. All I want for you both is to be happy, just as I wish it wholeheartedly to Zelena and Ruby." He patted Emma on the shoulder and smiled. "I've never seen anyone look at my girls like you and Ruby and I know you're scared because of what the future can hold since you and Ruby dream of being professional players, but if you don't risk, you will never know." The man stood up and Emma followed him and without the blonde waiting, he wrapped her in a hug. "I know the prospect that it might not working is terrifying and that the pain of a broken heart is horrible, but don't hold it in fear, Emma. Even if you end up breaking up when the moment of your life comes, at least you will have lived a beautiful story and will carry those moments in your hearts forever." He caressed her face affectionately and kissed her cheek. "And Cora and I will always be here for you as we are for our daughters. You and Ruby made your way in our hearts and our lives and even if it doesn't work, we will always love and support you. We will always be rooting for your success."

Emma felt tears burning behind her eyes and hugged the man tight. She was lucky to have such wonderful people around her. Emma knew that if her parents hadn't named Eugenia and Marco legally as her guardians should something happen to them her life would probably have been very different, and she'd avoided thinking about what might have happened to a child like her had she been cared for by others. She knew it wouldn't be good. "Thank you, Mr. Mills," Emma whispered and released the man, wiping her tears before Regina appeared.

A few minutes later Regina, Zelena, and Cora came downstairs to find the two of them sitting in the backyard. They looked at the pair suspiciously and Regina and Cora only raised their eyebrows while Zelena smiled widely at exchanging a brief glance with Emma. She knew about the blonde's plans and was dying for not being there to see the moment. Without a word she walked over to the blonde and wrapped her in a tight hug. "If you break my little sister's heart, I'll kill you, blondie," Zelena whispered into Emma's ear then released her and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow, family." She said goodbye to her family and went to meet Ruby.

Emma shook her head and the smile wouldn't leave her lips. When the front door closed, Cora walked over to the blonde and greeted her, looking suspiciously at her. "I can feel that you and my husband are up to something."

"Just the best, Mrs. Mills." Emma chuckled and exchanged a brief glance with Sir Henry.

Regina alternated her eyes between the blonde and her father but said nothing. She noticed Emma's eyes slightly red and the green was a lighter shade, which meant she had cried, and she wondered what might have happened. She walked over to the blonde and wrapped her in a hug. When she heard the footsteps of her parents moving away, Regina caught Emma's lips in a hungry kiss. "It's everything okay?"

"Yes." Emma smiled at her and Regina felt her heart pound. "We were just talking."

The brunette raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She knew at the right moment Emma would tell her.

When they entered, Cora and Henry had already set the table for supper. Dinner went smoothly, conversations about school and Henry's plans to open a small bakery were the subjects discussed at the table. Emma avoided talking about the finale of the interschool championship because that was making her anxious. Not only for what it could represent in her professional life but for not knowing what would happen between Regina and her if she was chosen by some scout from some big team.

After the dessert, the four moved into the living room and Sir Henry lit the fireplace. The weather was beginning to drop considerably, and a few snowflakes risked their way through the heavy November clouds. Cora sat in an armchair with a glass of her homemade cider while Henry enjoyed another glass of wine.

What Emma liked most about the Mills was that they never created an uncomfortable environment for them. The conversations were always light and humorous and the two always showed affection and unconditional support, not just for their daughters, but for Emma and Ruby as well. Emma's heart was pounding all night with what she was about to do, and at exchanging a brief glance with Sir Henry she knew this was a good time to do so. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her pants and closed her eyes as she wrapped the velvet box in her palm. Emma stood up and took a deep breath, looking at Henry with a nervous smile and then at Cora."Mr. and Mrs. Mills, with your permission I would like to ask something to Regina."

Cora smiled widely and her eyes watered, and as she stared at her daughter, gaping and with shining eyes, she just nodded for Emma to continue. Sir Henry offered an encouraging smile and then Emma turned to Regina and knelt before her.

"I know my fame is not the best, but I want to do right with you, Regina." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I also know that in a few months, our lives can change completely, but even so I want to be able to spend every minute by your side. We took our time getting to know each other and creating our bond and I think we've waited too long for it. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I know it's no big deal or a wedding proposal- "

"Dear, I think you're rambling." Cora chuckled.

"Right." Emma smiled nervously. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Regina Mills, do you want to be my girlfriend? I know this is too cliché and you probably expected something different coming from me, but I want to do it right-"

Emma was interrupted by Regina's lips crashing against hers. The brunette kissed her fiercely and a smile spread on her lips between the kiss. "You talk too much when you're nervous." Regina kissed her again, this time more gently, caressing her face. "I do, Emma."

"Really?" Emma's eyes widened and she couldn't stop smiling. "Even with the possibility-"

"I don't want to think about it now and I don't want you thinking about it now, too." Regina held the blonde's face in her hands, for a moment forgetting the presence of her parents. "I know this is something important, a big deal for you and it will impact directly on my life, but let's worry about it when the time comes. For now, I just want to enjoy every moment I can by your side, okay?"

Emma nodded and took the brunette in her arms, spinning with her in place as their laughter echoed around the room.

"If this is Emma asking Regina as her girlfriend, I wonder what it will be like if she ever proposes her." Cora laughed.

(...)

The preparations for Christmas were something that excited the whole little town. Emma loved how everyone came together to make Storybrooke even more beautiful this time of year with their decorations at home and business and all over town. The charming little town of Maine's looked like those little towns Emma saw in movies and the climate was almost magical in the small town, and if Granny's Thanksgiving dinner was famous, Christmas was a tradition.

The dinner was crowded. Emma and Ruby wandered around the tables of their friends' families, chatting a little with her friends' parents while Granny gave the last touches on her supper. Regina and Zelena joined them at one of the tables with Killian, Tinker, Mary Margaret, David, Kathryn, Neal, and a few other friends for a few minutes until Granny called them indicating that the supper would officially began.

The girls joined Eugenia and Marco at the Mills table, and the supper went on merrily late into the night. After all the guests left, David, Tinker, Killian, Kathryn, Sabine, Regina, Zelena, and the Mills remained at the diner to help Eugenia and the girls clean the place. When everything was cleared and ready for the next day, Emma and Ruby said goodbye to Eugenia and Marco and went to Emma's house where they would spend the night with their girlfriends.

(...)

The months passed and the girls' relationships became more and more serious. No one in their group of friends doubted that Emma and Regina, just as Ruby and Zelena would one day marry, but at the same time they were all apprehensive about the future. Killian and David's jokes had subsided, and they avoided touching on the  _ future _ issue as they knew the girls were at the edge with the championship finale and what that might mean for their relationships. They had never seen Emma and Ruby fell for someone this way in their lives before, and the fact that most of them had known each other since childhood made everyone feel a bit in their skins. The finals were approaching, as was the championship final; which attracted more and more scouts to the games and made everyone nervous and excited.

Regina and Zelena knew how much this meant to Emma and Ruby and they tried not to make them more nervous, always showing support, going to games and cheering for them in every game, but inside they were afraid. They felt relieved and at the same time selfish that so far, no scout has chosen the girls and at the same time felt the pressure of their own futures on their shoulders. They wanted to get into a good college, they wanted to make their futures too. Regina had already decided she would go on with her parents' business and work at the bakery that Sir Henry and Cora had opened a few months ago, shortly after the end of winter. It was a small, cozy place and the aroma of cakes, pies and other sweets made her mouth water. Zelena had started working part-time in private clinic with a new gynecologist who had come to town a few weeks ago and was beginning to take a liking to the area.

As the last game approached Emma and Ruby's mood deteriorated. They were apprehensive that they hadn't yet attracted the attention of any scouts, were nervous about the finals, and feared what might happen to their relationships if some scout called them to join some big rugby team, and despite all the stress Emma and Ruby did their best to spend as much time as possible with Regina and Zelena.

The interschool championship final would be held in Atlanta next weekend and was the last chance Ruby and Emma had to be called by any big team. If this didn't happen, they had no idea what they would do with their lives, since from childhood they prepared for this moment. Many Storybrooke High students would be present in the game to offer support to the girls, as well as the teachers and the director Gold.

They boarded late Thursday afternoon, disembarking in Atlanta early in the evening and drove straight to the hotel. The Mills, like Eugenia and Marco, were accompanying the girls on this trip, but they were giving them the space they needed. The next day they went to Kennesaw in Cobb County, where the game would happen on Saturday night. The training lasted the morning and part of the afternoon of Saturday, leaving the girls with the end of the day free to rest and to return the next day the 11:00 for the warm-up before the game.

"I'm starving." Emma smiled and hugged Regina as she left the changing room. "I think I need a hamburger with fries."

"I will let it slide this time, but only because I can't cook for you here," Regina grumbled. She had been trying to improve Emma's eating habits ever since they met, always saying that even with all the exercises she did, it was important to maintain a healthy diet. "Come on, let's find a place to kill this hungry dragon that lives inside you." Regina scoffed, capturing Emma's lips in a soft kiss.

They left the stadium with Zelena, Ruby, Mulan, and Aurora, and went to a fast food on the way to the hotel where Emma ordered two large hamburgers – very greasy, as Regina would say, a large soda and fries. Regina stared at her in disbelief, no matter how long they had been together, it was something she didn't get used to. Zelena and Ruby followed Emma while the brunette ordered a kale salad with orange juice and no fries. Mulan and Aurora preferred to eat at the hotel and were only company for the girls. As they returned to the hotel Emma and Regina headed straight for her room, the blonde entered in already taking off her sneakers, shorts, T-shirt, getting only in her underwear and top, attracting the brunette's attention to herself.

"Do you want company in the shower?" Regina asked, hugging Emma from behind and kissing the back of her neck, making the girl shiver.

"Always." Emma offered a crooked smile, turning in her arms and kissing her.

The blonde was taking off Regina's clothes, peppering kisses all over her body as the brunette's hands slid down Emma's arms, scratching slightly. The player slid her hands on her girlfriend's legs, propelling her, making her wrap her legs around her waist, heading for the bathroom between kisses, bites, and caresses. The blonde's body gave the first signs of arousal, and that caused Regina to move her hips slowly in search of more contact. The shower took longer than expected, and as they returned to the room, they continued what they had started in the bathroom, falling asleep by ten o'clock.

(...)

_ Fred Stillwell Stadium, next day. _

The female rugby team of Storybrooke High School arrived for training that would precede the final game. Emma and Ruby had slept badly, despite being in the company of their girlfriends. They knew a lot could change in this game. Many scouts from big teams would be there, watching them, hand-picking the next big-team talent and even the American rugby team, and that was a great chance to fulfill their dreams.

Regina and Zelena went to the bleachers to join their friends; Killian, Tinker, Kathryn, Neal, Mary, and David were among the students who had attended the grand finale, they were excited about the match, being the final and probably the one who would take the big bowl to the small town of Storybrooke. At the same time, they were apprehensive because they knew everything that was at stake for four of their friends.

The game was very tense, the opponents committed many heavy fouls on the girls of the SHS and this was making them all nervous, Mulan had been injured and had to leave the match after a bad fall caused by the player of the other team, Ruby needed to held Emma several times so that she wouldn't beat any of the opponents after some serious foul. At the end of the game, the grandstand with students from the small town of Storybrooke, vibrated with the girls' victory.

Emma and Ruby were celebrating, walking towards Mulan who was limping toward them when a light-haired, green-eyed boy stopped them both. He had a smile that made him look younger, but his eyes brought something from someone who had seen so much around the world. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and shoes and a black tie with red details.

"Beautiful game, girls!" He said reaching out his hand. "I'm Peter, I represent the LA Excalibur and I'd like to have a word with you." He concluded smiling at them.

"Uh... Of course." Emma said looking at Ruby and their smile couldn't be bigger right now.

Regina and Zelena, who were coming down from the bleachers with their friends, froze the moment they saw the young man approaching the girls, they knew what that meant and no matter how selfish they sounded, they were afraid of what might happen.

The three of them made their way to the far side of the field where Peter introduced a few other men accompanying him that day, all representatives of Excalibur. Directors, technicians, coaches were all there.

"Girls, these are Robin, August, and Graham, the three men you will see more often from now on if you are interested in joining one of the biggest rugby teams in the country." The three of them rose to greet the girls, they had been fascinated by them during the game.

"We... What... Wait- Are you saying you want us to play for LA Excalibur?" Ruby said looking from Emma to the men in front of her.

"Yes, unless of course, you don't want to?" Robin said looking apprehensively at the girls.

"That... That's awesome! It's the best thing that could happen to us, it's something we've always dreamed of!" Emma was ecstatic with what she was hearing. "Imagine when our friends know about it! When we tell Regina and Zel-" The words died on the blonde's lips when she realized what was to come.

"Is there anything wrong?" August asked looking from Emma to Ruby and then noticing the two girls standing back with conflicting expressions. "Look, you don't have to answer right now. Talk to your parents, whoever you need to talk to before you make your decisions, but don't let to think about yourselves, too.  Sometimes changes are necessary for better things to happen in our lives." The man concluded, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Look, let's do this way: we'll give you a week to think about it and talk to the people you need to talk, and then, at the end of the week, if you don't call us, we'll understand that you have no interest in playing professionally, but if you come with us, we'll do everything possible so that whatever you leave behind, won't be in vain." Graham said, handling the girls a card. "When you're ready, call this number and we'll come to you." He reached out his hand and greeted them by the incredible game once more. The others also greeted them again, then took the drive to the parking lot.

The two stood froze in place, still holding the card delivered by Graham, watching as they left. Silent tears streamed down both faces as thousands of thoughts spun like a tsunami in their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more a filler, but still important. 
> 
> See you next weekend guys!

Regina and Zelena slowly approached the girls and felt their hearts tightening upon seeing they were crying, without saying anything they hugged their girlfriends and stayed that way for a while.

"Gina, we're just going to take a quick shower and we're good to go," Emma said pecking Regina's lips and wiping her tears.

She turned and headed for the changing room, and soon Ruby was at her side and like her, was lost in thought. When they reached the dressing room, the girls and the coach, Ingrid, still were celebrating their victory. Mulan and Aurora approached the girls with confused expressions.

"What happened? I thought that guy was a scout and wanted to you guys in his team." Mulan asked, unable to stop examining her friends' expressions.

"And that's exactly what he was." Ruby looked from Emma to the girls in front of her.

"And you don't know what to do about Zel and Regina, am I right?" Aurora looked at her friends with her heart aching.

"Yes, this is our dream, it's been for many years, but they... They're the girls we love and if we accept this contract, we'll have to move to LA." Ruby said as tears streamed down her face again.

"And you've talked about it with them? I mean, when you started your relationship, they already knew that this was your dream and that this could happen. That this was why you have been fighting for years? You can't just give up your dreams because of them. If they love you, they'll understand, and they'll find a way to be by your side." Mulan said, taking the girls' hands in hers. The girl was usually quiet and avoided getting involved in her friend's lives but seeing the conflict in Emma's and Ruby's eyes at a time when they should just be celebrating was something that was shattering her heart. She had known the girls since elementary school and knew how much they had fought for that moment.

"In theory, yes, this is what should happen, but we know that when it comes to our lives nothing is easy," Emma said releasing her hand from Mulan and heading for the box to take a shower and Ruby followed seconds later.

They let the water run down their bodies for a few minutes and then ended up bathing quickly so they could go back on the lawn with their friends, girlfriends and families. Zelena and Regina were sitting with Killian, Tinker, David, Mary, Neal, and Kathryn. The boys kept talking about how incredible the game had been and how the girls had played amazingly, they were happy for their friends and because they were taking the cup home. Tinker and Kathryn were quiet, just watching, they knew things could change from now on and if that happened, it could change all of their lives.

The boys got up and hurried to hug the girls, celebrating and saying how wonderful they had been during the game. Killian had grown up with both and immediately realized that they, despite the outcome of the game, were uncomfortable and sad, but said nothing. Here wasn't the place and not the time to talk about it with them.

With warm smiles, they approached the girls and were greeted with tight hugs. Emma approached Regina without saying anything, just intertwined her fingers in hers and pulled her closer, bringing her lips to the brunette's while a few tears streamed down her face during the kiss. Ruby watched the scene and just shook her head, bringing Zelena to her and hugging her from behind, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes as they waited for the rest of the girls to leave the locker room so they could return to the hotel and then home.

While they waited, Emma and Ruby saw Peter, August, Graham, and Robin passing by and waving briefly. The four men alternated their eyes between Emma and Regina and Zelena and Ruby and at that moment they understood that what was at stake for the girls was much more than to leave their friends or their families behind so they could chase their dreams.

"Who are these guys?" David asked looking at his friends.

"These guys are the bosses from LA's Excalibur," Emma said simply.

The boys looked on in a mixture of ecstasy and admiration, and when Killian opened his mouth to speak, he received a glare from his girlfriend. Tinker knew the girls well to know that at the moment the best thing to do would be to be quiet. Mulan and Aurora approached the small group with Ingrid and the girls behind them, waiting only for the bus that would take them to the hotel.

"Girls, you guys were awesome! Congratulations." Ingrid said as she approached the small group and hugged them tightly. She was the coach from the beginning when she formed the team with the girls still in elementary school. The idea of a rugby team had come after watching a game at a friend's house. She knew the kids had potential and decided to talk to principal Gold and it didn't take much to convince him. It wasn't long before she formed the team and got parental permission to train the girls.

"Thank you, Ingrid." Emma offered a crooked smile.

The boys engaged in a conversation with Mulan and Aurora and the other girls on the team, talking enthusiastically about the school's first big win and even more with an unusual sport. 

Sir Henry, Cora, Eugenia, and Marco were dying to go there and join them, hug Emma and Ruby, and congratulate them on the wonderful game, but they knew it wasn't the time. The tension rolled out of the girls in huge waves and they didn't want to worsen everything, so they stayed in their seats until the bus to the hotel arrived.

All the way back the girls were silent, lost in thought and their feelings. They were torn between going after their dreams or staying with the girls they loved and that was killing them. They always thought it would be an easy decision to take since they weren't the kind of people who actually got involved with someone and just when they were close to realizing their dreams, Regina and Zelena appeared in their lives. Not that this was a bad thing, on the contrary. Having Regina and Zelena in their lives was one of the best things that had happened in recent years, only the moment seemed not to be the best.

Ruby was taken from her thoughts as Zelena placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We arrived at the hotel, wolfie." The redhead said, stroking her girlfriend's face.

Ruby smiled at her and kissed her lips, then picked up her backpack and intertwined her fingers with Zelena and got off the bus, heading to the hotel hall where she found Emma and Regina holding the elevator for them.

The silence inside the elevator was overwhelming, Regina and Zelena feared what the girls would have to talk about and what their choice would be, the players were confused about what to do now. None of them wanted to risk getting into the subject and hurting the other with words. Regina and her sister had talked and decided that they would let the girls talk when they felt ready for it.

When they arrived in the room, Emma threw the backpack into a corner, tossing her clothes around the room and lying on the only bed in her sports bra and underwear. She felt Regina lay down beside her and pulled her against hers, hugging her, and Emma bury her head in the crook of her neck.

In the next room, Ruby left her backpack on a chair and went to the small balcony that had in the room overlooking a grove and sitting on the floor. A few moments later Zelena sat beside her, interlacing their fingers.

In both rooms no words were spoken, only silence, fear, and at the same time love and complicity between them, which said more than any of them could at the moment.

After a while, Ruby turned to Zelena and the redhead could see she was crying.

"Zel, I need to know... If I choose to follow my dream, you- Will you still want to be with me?" Ruby's eyes locked with her girlfriend's and she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Ruby, I can't be selfish and ask you to choose between your dream and me. No matter how much I want that, but then I ask myself, _'and if it was the opposite?'_ then do what you have to do and just come back to me, okay? I waited a year to get a chance to be with you, I will not throw that away now. Be the star you have the potential to be." The redhead said, leaning against her girlfriend and giving her a tender kiss.

They broke the kiss slowly but remained with their foreheads pressed against each other and a smile appeared on their lips. Ruby stroked her girlfriend's face while a few tears fell silent.

"Thank you for this, my love. I promise to always come back to you." The brunette said giving Zelena a kiss.

"Maybe I can visit you once in a while, what do you think, or are you trying to get rid of me?" The redhead said pulling Ruby for another kiss, bringing her into her lap.

They spent the afternoon between kisses and caresses and around 18:00 pm they met the others in the hotel hall to go home. Emma and Regina hadn't touched on the subject. The other two ended up sleeping all afternoon waking up at the last minute to leave.

During the flight, some students chatted excitedly about the game and the fact that the girls had won and how that was Storybrooke High first big win. Zelena and Ruby were talking low in a seat next to Emma and Regina and as low as they talked, the blonde ended up listening some things and was happy to know that at least her friend had managed to talk to her girlfriend, and they were well and that made her get lost in thought again.

They arrived in Storybrooke around nine p.m. and everyone gathered at Granny's to celebrate the fact that Emma and Ruby had been called in to join a big team and the school's victory, but Emma wasn't in the mood for celebrations. She needed some time alone, she needed to figure out what to do about her future.

"I'll meet you tomorrow, good evening," Emma said goodbye to her friends, Cora and Henry, then pulled Regina in for a kiss before heading out to the beach.

Regina wanted to hold Emma's hand and take her somewhere to talk, but she knew the blonde enough to know that doing this now wouldn't get them anywhere, so reluctantly she followed her parents home.

Sir Henry and Cora exchanged a brief glance with Eugenia and her husband, and they felt their hearts clench in the face of what was happening. Cora searched for Zelena's eyes, but the redhead just nodded discreetly.

(…)

Emma walked to the beach, taking off her sneakers and walking on the seashore, letting the waves wet her feet. She had left her backpack with Ruby, carrying only her cell phone in her pocket. Emma walked until she found her refuge on the small beach; it was a wooden building that they called "castle" and sat on the steps facing the waves where she remained for a long time until she noticed someone approaching, as she looked more closely, she recognized as being Killian.

"You're not on your rock." He pointed as he sat next to the blonde. Everybody knew that the big stone at the edge of the beach was one of Emma's favorite places, but when she was very upset, she ran to the  _castle._  "Why aren't you celebrating with us?"

"And what do I have to celebrate exactly?" Emma asked without looking at him. "If you don't remember, I don't have parents to see my victory." Emma loved Eugenia and Marco as her family, but she saw them more like her grandparents and she knew they loved her unconditionally, but she wanted her parents to be alive, to be proud of her at the moment, so that they could advise her or that she could simply cry in their lap in the face of the conflicts of her heart. Tears streamed silently down her face and she was struggling not to break into a sobbing mess.

"Blondie, hey," Killian called softly, but firm. "Look at me." He touched her shoulder gently and waited for Emma to look at him. "I know that it's not just that that's leaving you like this. I know love was never something that lacked for you or are you going to say that Granny, Marco, and Rubs aren't your family? You know that if they hear you say that, they will to get hurt." His ocean blue eyes glittered in the moonlight and in spite of his scolding tone, his voice was soft. "Talk to me. Keeping everything inside will not do you any good."

"You're right about them being my family, but I miss my parents. I wanted them to be here to see this moment, to tell me what to do." Emma felt a lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "Ruby and I were called to go to LA Excalibur, and I don't know what to do, Kill. Being part of a big rugby team is my dream from the day Ingrid introduced us to the sport. I fought for this moment throughout my life and never doubted I would, not really, but then Regina came and I'm not sure if traveling the world participating in the championships is what I want anymore. I feel like I can have a life with her, a family."

"And you think if you decide to follow your dream this will slip through your fingers?"

"I know she wants me to fulfill my dream. Regina has always supported me as much as you guys, but I also see in her eyes that she is in conflict because of this. I don't doubt her love for me, but-" Emma shook her head and wiped the tears with her hands. "Zel and Ruby have figured out how to make it work, but I can't. I look at Regina and I feel my heart clenching and threatening to shatter."

"Are they going to try the long-distance relationship?" Killian raised an eyebrow and was momentarily relieved that at least one of his friends had already settled their future. When Emma just nodded, he continued, "And do you think with Regina will be any different?"

"I know it will. I can't tell you how I know, but-" Emma sighed. She pulled her legs against her chest and hugged her knees, leaning her head and watching the waves.

Killian stood beside her in silence for some time until he realized it was late enough. He called Emma and walked her to her house, saying goodbye to her then.

Emma entered her home in silence, taking off her sneakers and leaving them by the door before climbing to her room. It was all quiet and dark and Emma didn't know if she was grateful or if she wanted to scream. For a moment she wished Regina or even Ruby and Zelena were there, but she knew her friend would probably spend the night with her girlfriend celebrating somewhere.

Emma was lost in thought and almost didn't notice that the light from the bedside lamp was on in her room. She looked up and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Regina sitting on her bed. Emma rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't her imagination and took an uncertain step toward the bed.

"We need to talk, Em." Regina lifted her head slowly and when her eyes met Emma's, the blonde felt her heart pound. Regina's face was tear-stained, and her look said more than any word could.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was scared. She was angry with herself for being so selfish instead of supporting her girlfriend unconditionally. She knew that Emma had the potential to be a great player and conquer the world not only with her talent but with her kind heart. Regina would never let Emma give up on her dreams and she knew exactly what was going through the blonde's head. They had talked a few times about the possibilities of the future and since they started the relationship, Emma sometimes hinted that she could give up her dream if it meant having Regina by her side. The idea was tempting, but becoming a professional player was something the blonde dreamed since her childhood and Regina wouldn't be the one to destroy it.

When Emma said goodbye to them in front of Granny's and went to the beach, Regina went home with her parents and locked herself in her bedroom. She thought and cried for hours until finally deciding to do what, in her mind, was the right thing to do. She went downstairs and thanked silent for not having anyone there. She left a note for her parents if one of them woke up in the middle of the night and went to Emma's house.

When she got there, she saw that the house was still dark, and she didn't know if she was grateful or if it made her more nervous. She hoped that Emma would return home soon, or she might change her mind. Using the key that Emma had given her, Regina entered the house and went straight to the blonde's room. She sat on her bed and took Emma's pillow, placing it against her chest and inhaling the scent of strawberry and whipped cream shampoo that was so Emma, mixed with the faint scent of cinnamon and mint. She closed her eyes tightly against the pillow and let the tears stream down her face again. She was lost in thought, thinking of the potential that Emma had and how she had been feeling that she still hadn't been called by any scouts until this last game. Regina thought the moment she saw the man approaching Emma and Ruby after the game and what it meant to all of them. She wanted to yell at him to stay away from Emma, but at the same time, she wanted to tell Emma to accept the offer. Regina had never felt so torn in her life before and it was killing her. She could see in Emma's eyes the battle she was having inside when this was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life, the doubt in Emma's eyes broke Regina's heart, not because Emma could choose rugby over her but because she was responsible for all the doubt and pain that the blonde was experiencing.

Regina heard the front door open and put Emma's pillow back in place. She sat on the bed waiting for the blonde to climb upstairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do what she had come to do when the time came.

(...)

"Regina?" Emma blinked a few times as if wanting to make sure the brunette wouldn't disappear. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I came because we need to talk, Emma." She lifted her eyes and her heart tightened on her chest before Emma's look. "I know about the proposal you received to play professionally."

"I- I don't know if it's a good time to talk about it, it's been a long day, and I still have to think about it." Emma entered the room and closed the door softly, but Regina could see in her shoulders how tense she was. "I haven't made any decisions yet."

"That's why I'm here." Regina took a deep breath and stood up, walking up to the blonde and making her turn to face her. "You can't give up on your dreams, not now, Emma, not after you've fought so hard." She held the blonde's face in her hands and kept her eyes on Emma's.

"And what should I do? Just walk away without thinking twice? Leave everything and everyone behind? Leave  _ you _ behind?" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the tears running down her face again.

"And you're thinking about doing what, Emma? You can't give up on your dreams." Regina could see the turmoil in the blonde's eyes, and she knew that if they continued in this rhythm they would fight and that wasn't what she wanted. "I love you, Emma, I love you more than I can explain, but I wouldn't forgive myself if you gave up your dreams for me or anyone else, you fought too hard for this moment and you deserve it!"

"I was always sure what this moment would be like. That when the time came, I wouldn't have to think twice about my answer because Granny and Marco would understand and support me unconditionally, but now..." Emma let go of Regina and walked over to the bed. "I don't know if I can leave you behind. I don't know if I can." Emma lifted her head and looked at the brunette standing in the middle of the bedroom and she felt her heart racing. "I love you, Regina. I've loved you since the first time we met. Tell me, how can I just walk away? Because I know, Regina... I know you're not the kind of girl who keeps long distance relationships. And I'm not either."

The brunette said nothing. What could she say, anyway? Emma was right about that part. They both loved too intensely, and she knew it wouldn't work if they tried. Over time, their relationship would eventually deteriorate, leaving nothing between them. Regina closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, opened them again and walked over to Emma, holding the blonde's face in her hands and catching her lips in an urgent kiss. She tried to put in that kiss all the love she felt for the blonde, all she wanted to say but could not.

Emma held Regina's arms closer and then the brunette was on her lap as the kiss grew hungrily and gradually their clothes started to find the ground. She knew that this was probably the last time she would have Regina in her arms, she knew she should stop, that it would only hurt them more, but Emma couldn't bring herself to stop.

She moaned softly as she felt Regina scratching the nape of her neck lightly and took her hands to the hem of the brunette's shirt, taking off and throwing it anywhere in the room. Her lips immediately found the brunette's soft skin and Emma began to kiss her way through her body. She kissed and licked the middle of Regina's breasts and smiled against her skin as the brunette whimpered. Emma wrapped her mocha bud with her lips and her tongue flicked against her rigid nipple making Regina moan loudly. While paying equal attention to her girlfriend's breasts, Emma stood with her in her lap and turned on the edge of the bed, placing Regina in the middle of the mattress carefully. She removed her T-shirt and sports bra, tossing them anywhere in the room.

Regina's eyes traveled hungrily over Emma's body and she smiled satisfied at the bulge beneath the girl's pants. She smirked and her hands found the button of Emma's pants and she wasted no time to zipped it open. They both moaned loudly as Regina's hand slipped into the blonde's underwear and she felt the hard dick against her palm. "I need you, Emma, take me like never before. If this is the last of our nights, then I want it to be something we'll always keep in our memory even though it hurts."

Emma's eyes glittered uncertainly in the room lit only by the light of the bedside lamp and the moonlight that came through the window. She wasn't sure what Regina was asking for, but she was sure that tonight would be in their memory forever and that it would be a bittersweet memory. Emma swallowed and nodded, leaning toward the brunette and catching her lips in a different kiss from every kiss they had already shared. It was a kiss that conveyed their love for each other, but also the pain of that moment.

Emma let Regina remove her pants and her underwear and then the brunette got rid of her own clothes, bringing Emma's body against hers. Her lips met the blonde's and they moaned in the kiss with the contact of their bodies. Emma felt the brunette's wet pussy against her dick and she almost came. Regina had asked Emma to take her like never before and that was what she would do. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and started to make her way down the brunette's body until her soaked pussy. Emma felt her mouth salivate with the sight before her.

"Emma..." Regina whined. "Please."

The blonde smiled and then leaned against the brunette's pussy, her tongue sliding down her inner lips and slit, penetrating her entrance with her tongue as much as she could, making Regina practically scream at the sensation.

"YES!" Regina gripped Emma's hair and her hips moved in their own accord against the blonde's face. "More, Emma."

Emma did as she was told and pushed her tongue as far as she could inside Regina. The brunette was close, she could feel it. Emma focused her attention on her girlfriend's clit and before Regina could complain about the loss, she thrusted three fingers into her tight pussy, thrusting in and out, twirling her fingers and making the brunette scream every time she hit her g-spot. It wasn't long before Regina came into Emma's mouth and hand. Without giving the brunette time to recover, Emma crawled over her body and with one hand took her dick and slid between Regina's pussy lips, covering it in her cum before putting the head in its entrance and sliding slowly.

"I'll never get tired of how tight you are." Emma moaned as her cock rested inside Regina. "Are you sure you want me to take you like never before?" Emma's eyes softened and despite the overwhelming desire that shone in them, the blonde's eyes was pure love. Something so pure and so intense it was almost too much for Regina to bear.

"Yes, Emma." The brunette caught Emma's face in her hands and her eyes flashed with warmth and love. Emma thought her heart would explode with such love in the brunette's eyes. "I'm sure of what I'm asking."

Emma nodded and then began to move inside her, sliding her cock nearly all the way out then pushing back in again at once making the brunette scream with pleasure.

Emma continued this way for a while, wanting to take advantage of the intimacy the position held, but she knew they needed more tonight so she leaned on her elbows and stood on her knees, without stop thrusting hard into the brunette. She took one of Regina's legs and brought it to her chest, resting her heel on her shoulder.

Regina body was swimming with pleasure with this new position that allowed Emma to go deeper and harder into her. "Emma, I'm going to cum."

"Come to me, Regina, come all over my cock." The blonde grunted and doubled her thrusts bringing the brunette to the second orgasm of the night, and when Regina's walls squeezed her cock Emma felt her cum spilling into her, painting her walls with white cum.

"Don't, stay," Regina asked as Emma motioned to pull her dick out of her. "I like to feel you inside me, especially after I cum."

Emma whimpered at the words and just nodded, catching Regina's lips in a kiss.

When they finally fell asleep the sun was almost rising.

(...)

When Emma woke up that afternoon she stretched and instinctively searched for Regina in bed just to find herself alone. Her eyes flew open and she looked around for the brunette, even though she knew she wouldn't be in any corner of the house. Her heart quickened in her chest and Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes, unable to stop them from falling.

As she sat up in bed Emma saw that there was a piece of paper on her bedside table and her heart clenched as she took the paper.

_Emma, I can't let you give up on your dreams for me._ _Not because of me or anyone._ _You've fought for this for a long time and you've worked so hard to get here._ _Please continue to pursue your dreams and don't let anything or anyone divert you out of your way._ _Don't let anyone take what's yours by right._ _I know you will conquer the world with your talent and charisma._ _You are a wonderful girl who has come and turned my world upside down and at the same time put it in place, as if you were the missing piece so that everything made sense._ _I love you._

_ Yours, Regina. _

As she finished reading the note, the blonde was sitting on the floor, tears blurring her vision, her chest rising and falling fast and her breathing quickening and her whole body trembling. So that was it, the girl of her dreams was walking out of her life for her to realize her great dream. There were so many feelings screaming inside her that the blonde didn't know which one spoke louder, whether it was fear, anguish, pain.

Emma wasn't sure how long she sat there, only awakening from her torpor as she saw Ruby entering the bedroom, probably to warn her that they were late to the last day of school. But this time she wouldn't go, she doubted she could get out of her place at that moment. The brunette crouched down beside her, worried, and Emma just handed Regina the note to her. Ruby couldn't contain her tears as she read Regina's message and just hugged Emma in silence, letting the blonde cry in her lap.

(...)

The days passed slowly, and Emma barely left her bedroom. One of the few times she left she saw Zelena and the redhead just pulled her into a tight hug and let the blonde cry on her shoulder.

On Friday Emma finally decided she would call Peter and accept the offer to play for LA Excalibur. After packing her bags, she went to the Rabbit Hole where her friends had prepared a farewell for both of them, not that she really wanted to go, but Killian and David practically dragged her there. The truth is that she had hoped to see Regina there and at least be able to say goodbye to her, but she wasn't there. After drinking enough for a week Emma left without anyone seeing and took Killian's motorbike, going to Regina's house.

"Regina! Regina, open the door, it's cold here!" Emma was yelling at her ex-girlfriend's door.

After a few minutes the brunette appeared at the window with wide eyes. She was wearing a Captain America T-shirt that she had borrowed from Emma one of the times she had slept in the blonde's house; her hair slightly messy.

"Emma, stop screaming, it's two in the morning, do you wanna wake up the whole neighborhood?" Regina hissed.

"No, I just wanted to wake you. Can you come down for a minute?" The blonde asked still seated at the motorcycle.

Without a word Regina walked away from the window, appearing at the door moments later in a pair of sweatpants and the blonde's Captain America shirt. Emma was already standing at the door and a crooked smile formed on her lips at the sight of the brunette in her clothes and her messy hair.

"I know you've been avoiding me, but I needed to see you before I left." The player said putting her hands on the brunette's waist and capturing her lips in a kiss.

The tears mingled with the kiss and Emma's hands were firmly on the brunette's back and waist pressing her more and more against her body. The kiss was full of love, affection, longing, pain, fear, uncertainties and other feelings they couldn't even name at the moment.

Emma stopped the kiss slowly but kept her foreheads pressed against each other as the tears fell silent on their faces and their eyes locked in a silent conversation as they always did. If there was one thing Regina would never forget, it would be those eyes, that look, the intensity they carried.

Emma whispered an  _ "I love you" _ and gave the brunette one last kiss, then moved away and climbed on Killian's motorcycle, leaving without looking back.

The brunette stood at the door watching the girl leave; leaving for a new life, a new life of which she wouldn't be part. She entered the house and closed the door, sliding her body against the wood until she found the cold ground; hugging her legs and bringing them to her chest as tears streamed down her face soaking the t-shirt. Her breathing was uneven, and she felt her chest burn with the mixed feelings that were battling inside her at that moment.

Cora had gone down to get water and heard a noise in the room. She headed there and found Regina with her head lowered and her arms around her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Regina, what happened?" The older woman asked approaching the girl and bringing her hand to her chin softly.

Regina didn't said a word, she just hugged her mother and let her sobs break free. They stayed there for a long time until Regina calmed down. Cora kissed her hair and led the girl to her bedroom, forgetting the water she had come down to fetch. Her daughter needed her right then and she would be there for her.

(...)

The blonde returned to the bar where her friends were and by then they had noticed her absence, but they knew where she had gone and so they didn't go after her. They knew she needed to see Regina one last time. Emma handed the bike keys to Killian and sat in the bar turning some doses of tequila before Ruby and Zelena pulled her out of there and took her home. David and Killian helped take her to the bedroom and put her in her bed. Ruby and Zelena went to the brunette's room after the boys left and enjoyed their last night together in Storybrooke.

Emma woke up around eleven in the morning with a little headache and a few flashes from the night before came in her mind. _Standing at Regina's door_ _at two_ _in the_ _morning, the kiss, her friends farewell reunion, vaguely remembered that David and Killian carried her to her bedroom._ With some effort she headed for the bathroom, leaving her clothes on the way. The hot water from the shower relaxed her tense muscles as Emma leaned her head against the tile wall as feelings and memories flooded her and her tears mingled with water.

She stayed there for some time and then returned to the room putting on her black skinny jeans, a shirt of one of her favorite basketball teams, her black Adidas and her hair hanging loose. She applied a light makeup to hide the dark circles around her eyes and went to check her suitcases. On the way down for coffee, she found Ruby sitting at the kitchen counter eating a piece of cake accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

"Ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?" Emma said as she sat down next to the brunette and placed a kiss between her hair.

"Ready, and you?" Ruby smiled at the blonde. She knew that beneath that false excitement had a lot of pain, but she wouldn't bring it for now. Their lives were about to change forever, and they would face many things along the way and the only certainty that Ruby had was that they would always be together.

"I was born ready!" Emma joked, taking her coffee mug to her lips.

They talked about the trip and how things would go from there. Around noon a car came and picked them to take them to the airport. 

There, Killian, Tinker, Zelena, Mary, David, Neal, Mulan and Aurora waited for them to say goodbye once more. Again, Emma searched for Regina among her friends, even though she knew it would be useless.

"Don't forget us," Killian said as he hugged the blonde. "I want to hear your names in the news and everywhere."

"Don't forget that there will always be people waiting for you here," Mary said as she hugged Emma.

"Wolfie, don't forget about us and kick those girls' asses," David said as he hugged the brunette.

As they finished saying goodbye to their friends, Peter, Robin, August, and Graham approached the girls, greeting everyone.

"I know there's a lot at stake for you, I know you're leaving a large part of you here and I guarantee that I will do my best to make this effort worthwhile," August said looking at the blonde.

Ruby pulled the redhead for one last kiss before heading for the boarding area. Her hands entered the other's curls, her fingers tangled in the red hair and a few tears came down quietly mingling with the kiss. Zelena took her hands on the brunette's back, hugging her and bringing her closer. The kiss slowly subsided.

"You two, don't leave me without news, or I'll take the first flight to that city just to pull your ears. And please, be careful. Be safe, do what you do best. Conquer the world my dear ones." Granny said hugging them both. "I love you."

They were heading for the boarding area when they heard someone calling for the girls, as they turned around, they saw Henry and Cora coming toward them with a huge smile.

"You didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye to us, did you?" Cora joked as she hugged the girls.

"Sorry for the delay, we had a little unforeseen," Henry said pulling the girls into a tight hug. "Give us news, we hope to see you soon."

Emma searched for Regina, but the brunette wasn't there. She felt her heart shatter. Regina wouldn't come to say goodbye to her. Emma knew it was hard for her too, but she couldn't help but hope.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Sir Henry whispered, hugging the girl one more time. "Regina is a hard head sometimes and this is being difficult for her too, but don't think she doesn't love you."

"I know, Mr. Mills." Emma sniffed against his shoulder.

The Mills kissed and hugged the girls one more time before letting them go.

In the waiting lounge for boarding, they waited for around 20 minutes until their flight was called, and then Emma and Ruby were on their way to Los Angeles and the new life. Tears fell silent on Emma's face as they headed for the plane that would take them to sunny Los Angeles and despite all the pain she was feeling, something in her chest said that everything would be all right.

They looked back one more time and their friends were still in the boarding area watching as they headed toward the new life. Even knowing that Regina wouldn't come, Emma's eyes searched through the airport once more before she turned and delivered her ticket for conference and boarding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next weekend, guys. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible mistakes, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> It's shorter than the others but equally important.

As they entered Excalibur's LA private jet, Emma went to the armchair at the window and Ruby chose to sit in the front armchair because she wanted to enjoy the view too. The blonde stared out the window as they took off and the tears no longer ran down her face, but her cheeks were still wet and tear-stained, and her eyes were red. Her gaze was distant, looking through the small window of the plane. Emma was lost in thought and did not notice when Robin, one of the team's directors, sat next to her.

"Hey, may I ask why you look so sorry for accepting our offer?" He said as he looked at the girl.

Emma whipped around, her eyes still red, a tired expression on her face and the dark circles under her eyes showed that she had cried a lot in the last few days. "I do not regret it. I just didn't expect that by the time the big chance of my life came around, the chance to realize my dream appeared, I would have to make a choice like what I did. Or what they done for me, whatever." She said looking back through the small window.

"Someone chose for you? So that if it were your choice, you wouldn't have come?" The man was starting to get confused, but he wanted to help the girl as best he could.

"I would have come anyway, because this was always my dream. Maybe it would take me a few more days to decide, but that's all. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. It's done and now I'm going to focus on my career." Emma said and looked to the man beside her.

"I see." Robin said slowly. "I don't know exactly what you had to leave behind, but I have an idea, I saw it the day we met there in the championship finals. Keep in mind one thing: nothing is final and who decides our future, it's us. You can't change what has already happened, but you can change what will happen from now on." Robin offered a smile to the player and patted her shoulder. "Try to get some rest, we have a long way ahead."

Meanwhile Ruby engaged a lively conversation with August and Graham about what life was like in sunny Los Angeles and what they could do in their spare time. The men were excited about the new hires, the girls had plenty of potential and could even reach the American Rugby team if they had the effort and dedication they needed.

Emma was lost in her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and as she picked up the phone she felt her heart skip a few beats. The display indicated that there was a message from Regina and she hesitated a little, not sure if she really wanted to deal with whatever Regina had written, but eventually she opened to see what it was.

_I'm sorry I didn't came to say goodbye to you at the airport, but the truth is I couldn't bear to see you leaving. Conquer the world, Ems. You can do this like no one else. Who knows what the future holds? I will always love you. - Regina._

Again tears streamed silently down the blonde's face as she read and reread the message Regina sent her. She let her thoughts wander to the day they met and how things had naturally happened between them since then, how miraculously she had captivated the brunette's parents from the beginning. On how her life had changed in the last few months, how she had changed in the last week and was changing again now.

She was going to another city, only in the company of her friend, her best friend, her sister and they didn't know what to expect, they didn't know what it would be like to live with the other girls, how the games would be from now on. She wondered if they would find time to visit their friends and Granny in the midst of a new life and if she would see Regina again. What if the brunette moved on with her life? What if Regina forgot her? It was just some of the thoughts that ran like a tsunami in her mind.

Ruby told the boys about some of the things they had done to date and about how she and Emma were a family.

"She's the sister I always asked for. Even though we're not blood related, I feel like she's a part of me and seeing her like that is killing me." Ruby said looking at August; her big blue eyes sparkled with tears she struggled not to shed.

"I understand you worry about her, but believe me, everything will be fine and at least she has you around." The boy put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly.

"But I'm not Regina. I'm just Ruby. She loves me and I love her and we both know that, but I can't give her what she needs. There's always going to be something missing because that hard-headed brunette thought it would better this way. I wanted to hit her head against the wall until she understood."

"Hey, take it easy, maybe it was better this way, besides, who knows about tomorrow? And Emma can meet someone interesting there. You guys are young, there's still a lot ahead of you." Graham offered her a smile.

"Okay, old man." Ruby grunted. "You don't know Emma the way I do. Even if she meets someone nice there, Regina will always be the owner of her feelings. I've known her since we were babies and I've never seen her like this for any girl before." She finished looking at the window.

 

(...)

 

Regina had been locked in her room since the night Emma appeared at her door to say goodbye. She only left her room when everyone was asleeping or out of the house. She still wore the blonde's clothes and, on the nightstand beside her bed, a picture frame of the day they went to the bonfire. In the picture, she was next to the blonde, her fingers intertwined with hers while Killian played some song on the guitar with Tinker at his side and completing the picture were Mary Margaret, David, Zelena and Ruby. Neal had took the photo. _Just the couples_ , he had said before taking the photo, she wanted to object, to say that she and Emma weren't a couple, receiving an elbow from her sister, and she decided to shut up. Beside this picture, there was another, which she had taken from them while Emma slept in her chest, after their first night together, after they fled from the beach.

She felt that there were no more tears to cry, her red, swollen eyes betrayed that she had cried for too long and hadn't slept. Urgent knocks on her door took her out of her thoughts.

"Regina! Regina, open the damn door!" The redhead was knocking so hard it seemed she was going to burst the door open.

"Leave me alone, Zelena."

"Only after you hear me." Zelena tried to insist, still knocking on the door.

"I have nothing to hear from you." Regina replied, sinking her face into her pillow.

When the redhead was going to knock again she felt her father's hand on her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Leave your sister alone, my dear. Each one deals with the changes in our lifes in different ways." Henry said, stroking his older daughter's face gently.

"But daddy, this negative change just happened because she wanted to. She could have done like I did and tried a long distance relationship." Zelena's eyes shone with tears about to overflow, for she knew that this was destroying her sister as well as Emma.

"Honey, you're sisters but you're so different from each other..." Henry said, half-hugging the girl and leading her down the hall. "Your sister is very intense, just like you, but she doesn't know how to deal with changes very well. Remember how it was when she knew she had to go back here?"

"She didn't speak to me for three months and only started again the day she started school, the day she met Emma." The redhead spoke with a crooked smile, remembering how her sister and the blonde met.

"So, my dear, leave your sister alone. No one knows what the future holds and I'm sure there will be many surprises ahead." Henry kissed his older daughter's hair. "Just be around when your sister needs you. Always be together."

"Yes, Dad. She's boring, but I love her. Even if she doesn't want to, I'll be around." Zelena said getting up and going to her room.

It was already early in the morning when Regina finally left her room looking for something to eat. Not that she was hungry or anything, but she knew she had to eat something she could end up in the hospital and she really didn't want it.

She prepared a bowl of cornflakes with plenty of milk, picked up a piece of cake and a piece of pie that her mother had made earlier. She picked up a bottle of orange juice and took it all into the living room, sitting on the rug and turning on the TV only to have something to occupy her mind while she ate.

She looked again at her cell phone, noticing that Emma hadn't answered her message and her heart clenched. She knew the blonde was feeling as bad as she was, but she hoped she would at least answer her. When she finished eating the brunette took the things back to the kitchen and went up to her room, looking at the photos on her nightstand, she ended up falling asleep.

 

(...)

 

Ruby felt someone shaking her shoulders lightly, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Graham. The boy was standing beside him, smiling. "I think you'd better wipe that dribble out of the corner of your mouth." He jokingly said.

Ruby punched his arm slightly and settled back into her chair. "Hey sleeping beauty, tighten the belts, we're arriving. In a few minutes you will set foot on California ground." Graham said excitedly.

The girl mumbled something that was probably a curse and struggled a bit to get her belt tightened. In the backseat Emma was being woken by August, receiving the same instruction from the man. In a few minutes the plane landed with a few bumps and soon they were picking up their suitcases and heading for the exit. Ruby hugged the blonde tightly as they exited the plane.

"Now our dreams begin to come true." The brunette said kissing her friend's forehead.

"Yeah..." That was all Emma said, kissing her friend's forehead back.

As they walked toward a dark van with the LA Excalibur logo, Emma picked up her cell phone to see the time, noting that it was already about 1:00 AM and that she hadn't responded to Regina's message.

_I'm sorry for not replying before, I ended up sleeping during the flight and also wasn't sure what to say. Not that I know now... Thanks, I think. Maybe one day our paths will cross again. I will always love you. - Emma._

The blonde put her cell phone back in her pocket and got into the van, squeezing herself between Ruby and August.

"You're going to love the other girls on the team, they're very receptive." August smiled excitedly at them.

"That's good." Emma replied trying to smile back at the man.

Less than an hour later they were standing in front of a house by the beach, that left the girls gaping. Even at dawn, the place was incredible. The house was almost all glass and had two floors. They saw that there was a large room with large couches, a spacious kitchen, and sitting on the front steps were three girls: a redhead, a brunette, and a blonde. When they saw the men coming down from the van, they got up and went towards them looking with some curiosity at the girls.

"So these are the girls from the little town you visited?" The blonde said smiling at the girls. "By the way, my name is Elsa."

"Yes, these are Emma and Ruby." Graham nodded to the girls in front of him.

They followed the man gesture and greeted the three, and soon they were talking excitedly.

August smiled to see the girls interacting and walked into the house with Peter, Graham and Robin, carrying the girls' bags.

"Hi, I'm Lilith." The brunette smiled excitedly at the Emma.

"I'm Emma." The blonde offered a weak smile in return. "Nice to meet you." She then turned to the redhead who was standing next to Lilith and tried a smile, trying to be the friendliest of the girls even if she was feeling like her heart had been crushed into million of tiny peaces. "And you, what's your name?"

"Ariel. It's a pleasure, Emma." The girl reached out and squeezed her hand firmly. Her eyes darted over the blonde's body, something that did not go unnoticed by Ruby.

The brunette hugged her friend and suggested that they enter to meet the other girls who are already part of the team before she let her protective side shows and jumped on the girl's neck, even knowing that she had no reason to do so since Emma was single. Ruby knew that Emma was vulnerable and that people tend to take advantage of others at times like this and she was willing to keep anyone who could hurt Emma away from her. As they entered the house, some girls were sprawled on the couches and rug, watching TV, eating pizza and some of them drinking beer; taking the time off before the training starts.

"Girls, come and see your room!" Graham said excitedly approaching them.

"Are we going to share a room or we will have our own rooms?" Ruby asked looking around.

"At first each one will have yours. It may be that later you have to share a room with someone or between you, as you wish, but I don't think you'll need to do that." August said climbing the stairs, followed by the girls and Graham.

Wherever they passed, the looks of the other girls started, some were shameless, practically devouring them with their eyes, others only glanced at one another, offering a quick greeting and returning to what they were doing while some looked more discreetly. Even if they didn't intend, it was inevitable that they wouldn't draw attention wherever they went.

Emma wore dark skinny jeans, her favorite basketball team's jersey, the LA Lakers, and her black Adidas. Her long hair was loose falling down her shoulders and back and even if they could clearly see that she had cried a lot and slept little; she was still very beautiful. Ruby wore ripped jeans on her knees and thighs, a black tight shirt and a black Nike with blue details. Her long black hair with red strands and big blue eyes attracted attention from all sides.

They led them down a long hallway upstairs; which, as they had presumed upon arriving, were the rooms. Emma's room was the last one to the left, staying in front of Ruby's. They left the girls with their bags and said goodbye to them, heading toward their rooms.

_We have just arrived at the house where we will be staying. The place is huge... It's beautiful. I can't wait for you to come and see the place. The house is facing the sea, just like Emma's house in Storybrooke! Do you believe that? At least some sense of familiarity. My room has a beautiful view, only you are missing here to be perfect. I love you, my wicked witch. - Ruby_

The brunette left her phone on the bed and picked up a change of clothes in her suitcase, heading towards the bathroom. All she wanted at the moment was a good shower and then sleep. After the bath Ruby went to the balcony of her room and enjoyed the view for a few minutes before checking her phone to see if there was any message from Zelena. She threw herself on the bed with her phone and a smile on her face as she saw that her girlfriend had answered her message.

_Glad it went well, my love. I'm glad you enjoyed the house you are staying in, and even more happy to know that you will have a room just for you! That way we can have privacy when I visit you. I'm already dying missing you, wolfie. How's our friend? Love you too. - Zel._

They kept exchanging messages for a while until the brunette fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the front room, Emma turned from side to side in her bed. Not even the nearly twenty minutes she spent under the shower had helped. She looked at the display of her phone again and hesitated about sending Regina another text. It was after 3:00 a.m. when Emma gave up and decided to take a walk around the house.

She thought it best to put on her compressed shorts and another shorts on top until she knew the girls well. She wouldn't let them know of her not-so-small detail. She walked down the long corridor, noticing that each door was named after each player and she noticed that her room was close to Lilith and Elsa's.

The house was silent and practically all dark. Emma headed downstairs, and saw some girls asleep on the couches and rugs, and the TV on was the only bright spot at the moment. Making as little noise as possible, she headed for the door to the small porch and sat on the steps that were once Lilith, Elsa, and Ariel.

Emma sighed and let her eyes watch in the waves, letting her thoughts wander over all the changes that were happening in her life since last week. A few silent tears streamed down her face, and a few minutes later a voice drew her from her reverie.

"Having problems to sleep too?" Lilith was standing next to the blonde, a curious, soft expression on her face. "May I?"

Emma nodded and looked back at the sea. They remained a few minutes in comfortable silence until Emma broke it.

"And you, why are not you sleeping?" She asked turning to the girl next to her.

"I had a serious argument with my mother when Peter invited me to come and play for Excalibur. She wanted me to become a doctor or anything else that would "give me a future," and I didn't backed off and said that I would do anything to accomplish my dream and that would be one of the best in what I do." Lilith shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Emma didn't know what to say, especially to an unknown.

"Don't be it. This is my dream and nothing and no one will make me give it up." Lilith smiled. "But what about you, what happened in the city where you lived for you to arrive here looking like you were going to war?"

"I didn't arrived here looking like I was going to war!" Emma defended herself in a mocking offended tone.

"Really, maybe if you were going to war you would look more excited." Lilith countered by patting the blonde's shoulder.

"I thought that when my big break arrived I would be the happiest person in the world so, however, my life has changed in the last few months and I left a part of me in Storybrooke." Emma replied looking at the girl.

They kept talking until the sun came up, they talked about their childhood, adolescence, shared experiences, and Emma even managed to smile a little. At dawn she was feeling lighter, she couldn't say why, but she knew that at least in Lilith she could trust. They made their way back into the house and each went to their room, Emma took off her clothes, and standing only in her underwear, locked the door and threw herself on bed, falling asleep then.

 

(...)

 

Regina woke up early on Saturday, the sun coming in through her window made her realize it was probably around nine a.m. and when her stomach rumbled, she gave up and went to do her morning hygiene before going down for breakfast.

When she got into the kitchen she found Zelena and her mother talking about the girls. The redhead was telling their mother that each had their own room, that the house was facing the beach and everything Ruby had told her about last night. She was standing near the kitchen archway, at a point where neither of them could see her. When she decided to go back to her room she heard her sister say about the girls Emma and Ruby had met and that her girlfriend didn't liked one in particular, by the way the girl almost ate Emma with her eyes.

At that, Regina felt her heart clench, of course, that her Emma would catch the attention of the other girls, not that she sought it out, it just happened. She heard her mother ask Zelena about the girl and heard her sister just say that the blonde had locked herself in her room and that Ruby hadn't spoken to her since, but that she was bad. Zelena decided to change the subject and when Regina heard her stomach complaining again, the brunette decided to make her way to the kitchen. She kissed her mother's and her sister's cheek, sitting beside her. They ate and talked about other things that didn't involve Ruby, Emma or anything else related to them. After finishing the coffee, Regina returned to her room and before she could close the door, Zelena was entering the room behind her.

"Regina... Next month, I'm going to LA, come with me, please." The redhead asked standing in front of her sister, holding her hands.

"No Zel. You don't understand... I can't mess Emma's future." Regina said as she let go of her sister's hands and sat on her bed.

"I still don't understand why you think you're going to ruin it if you stay with her. Regina, look how you two are suffering because of this!" Zelena stepped toward her sister and the other only raised her hand, motioning for her to stop.

"I can't have half of her, you know? I have to have her completely and it will not happen while she's there. I can't mess her concentration for practice or games. She is fulfilling the dream of her life." Regina said raising her voice a little. "Leave me alone, please."

Zelena didn't contest, she knew there was no use pressing her sister about it. She went down to the living room, finding her father sitting watching TV and sat next to him in silence.

Regina changed her clothes and decided that it was better to take a walk, clear her mind a little. The brunette walked aimlessly and when she realized, she was in front of Emma's house, which was empty now.

Granny would take care of the house while she was gone and until she figured out what she would do with the property. She sat on the steps of the blonde's house and left the memories invade her, losing track of time. She decided to continue her walk aimlessly, reaching their rock, sitting there and looking at the sea, once again getting lost in memories and thoughts.

"May I sit here?" The young man asked cautiously. His lips curved into a soft smile as the brunette stared at him.

"Sure." Regina shrugged. "The beach is a public place."

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence until the sun began to make Regina sweat. "Thank you for keeping me company and not bothering me with small talk." Regina smiled softly at the young man.

"You don't have to thank me. Your company was surprisingly easy and I felt like you didn't feel like talking."

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Don't worry." He used his hand to protect his eyes from the sun. His hair was short and brown, his eyes blue and he had a warm smile that made people smile back without realizing it. "I'm Daniel, by the way."

"Regina."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for the amazing response in this fic. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, I promise I will answer them soon! 
> 
> Thanks Gis for helping me out with some details and Danny for all your enthusiasm with this story. I love having you in my DM's skajksdhadhalksj
> 
> Also, I forgot to say, but this first part of the story takes place in 2013. 
> 
> And sorry for any possible mistakes. 
> 
> See you guys next weekend. Or maybe soon, since I'm on vacation now and might be able to upgrade twice a week. We will see. 
> 
> And guys, please, be patient with Regina, Daniel, Lilith and Emma. You will not regret it, I promise. Also, don't forget we're having some smaller time jumps by now, so things aren't moving as fast as you imagine.

During the following weeks, a few more girls arrived to join the Excalibur of LA, completing the 15 headlines and 7 substitutes they should have on the team, being them: Emma, Ruby, Lilith, Elsa, Ariel, Merida, Ivy, Lacey , Ashley, Milah, Megara, Ursula, Dorothy, Gothel, Grace, Anastacia, Glinda, Wendy, Jasmine, Tamara, and to girls' surprise, Mulan and Aurora also joined the team. Initially Mulan would stand as a substitute until she fully recovered from the injury she suffered in the game that gave the girls their big chance. They would have two more weeks of rest and then the training would start, and the state championship would be the girls' first challenge. They could go home for the holidays or stay there if they preferred.

At the end of the week would have a party to celebrate the fact that the team was complete and also so that the girls could get to know each other a little better.

 

During that first week, Emma, Ruby, Lilith, and Elsa became very closer, and they found that their stories were alike in many ways, and this brought them closer. Emma, Ruby, and Lilith eventually helped Elsa get closer to Merida, the redhead that caught her attention as soon as they met.

 

Zelena arrived midweek to enjoy Ruby's days off before they started training. When the redhead arrived at the airport, Ruby went to pick her up while Lilith and Elsa tried to convince Emma to go to the beach with them.

 

"I'll stay here, it's great, and we can still interact. Look how practical." The blonde said, sitting on the steps of the house.

"Stop being annoying, what's the problem in come with us? Just a swim and I'll leave you alone." Lilith spoke as she pulled Emma by the arm while the blonde steadied her legs to stay in place.

"Page, if you don't let go of me now, I'll get you and throw you in the water with clothes and everything." Emma said, using her free arm to hold onto the railing.

"The only one who seems to be afraid of water here is you, Swan." Elsa spoke from behind and tickled her, which made her loosen her grip on the railing.

With a stride, Lilith pulled her out of the stairs and the two ended up falling in the sand, with Emma atop the brunette. She winced at the impact and laughed at Emma's worried expression.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked still atop Lilith.

 

"I'm fine, I just thought you were lighter." The brunette answered with a laugh.

Not remembering why she was reluctant to go to the water, the blonde began to tickle the other while Elsa and Merida watched from the steps. On impulse Lilith swung her body, reversing their positions and locking Emma's arms at her side, attacking her with tickles. As if a shock had run through her body, the blonde pushed Lilith off of her and sat with her legs against her body and though she still smiled, the brunette could tell she was uncomfortable.

 

"What happened? Did I hurt you?" Lilith asked approaching the blonde.

 

"No. I just remembered a few things." Emma replied looking at the end of the beach, seeing Ruby and Zelena coming toward them.

 

Standing in front of the blonde, Zelena reached out her hand and pulled Emma against her in a tight hug. No words were needed, that gesture said much more. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and when they pulled apart, Emma just strode to the other side of the beach.

 

Emma knew that Zelena was coming to visit them and although she knew Regina wouldn't come, she hoped that the redhead had managed to change her mind. They had exchanged a few messages in the weeks after Emma's departure, but that had hurt them too much.

"What got into her?" Lilith asked looking confused at Ruby and Zelena.

 

"Just go after her, please." Ruby asked. "I'll explain later, if Emma hasn't told you yet." The brunette just nodded and ran in the direction her friend had gone seconds earlier.

Lilith caught up with Emma shortly after, and without saying anything, she just linked her fingers to hers and they continued walking to a farther side of the beach where they sat and the blonde just let the tears run silently down her face as Lily pulled her in a hug, stroking her hair gently.

 

"Sorry about that." Emma said after a while.

 

"You have a terrible habit of apologizing for things you shouldn't." Lilith said gently. She stroked the blonde's face and made Emma look at her. "I know you were hoping for your ex to change her mind and come with her sister, but maybe it was better this way, don't you think?"

 

"How can this be better?" Emma clenched her jaw.

 

Lilith sighed as she felt the blonde stiffen in her arms. "I'm not happy that your ex didn't come to see you if that's what you're thinking." The brunette looked at Emma and something in her eyes glittered, but before Emma could figure out what it was, it was gone. "What I'm trying to say is that if she came and you spent the weekend together it would end up hurting you both even more. You know that neither she nor you are able to maintain a long distance relationship and that was one of the reasons why you broke up. It wouldn't be fair to either of you."

 

(...)

 

The day of Zelena's trip to Malibu was approaching and so Regina was avoiding her. Zelena had been trying to persuade her to go with her, and as much as Regina desperately wanted to see Emma again, she knew it wasn't a good idea. That would only hurt them even more. Instead, she started spending more time at her parents' bakery, helping them with the recipes, or serving customers. She had seen the young man she had met on the beach three times after that day. He would always come to the bakery to eat the Mills famous apple pie, but they barely exchanged a word in those times when he was there.

 

The day Zelena traveled to see the girls Regina decided to go for a walk and ended up going to Granny's. She hadn't set foot in the place since Emma's departure and despite the memories the place brought, she missed Eugenia as well. As she entered, she went to her favorite spot in the back of the diner. Soon a young woman came to take her order and while she waited, a young man sat at the table next to hers. Regina recognized him as the young man she'd met on the beach and tried to offer him a smile.

 

Daniel stared at her and tried to understand why such a beautiful girl carried such sadness in her eyes, as if she had faced a great loss recently. Something inside him screamed for him to come up to her and try to get closer, something inside him said he could help, he just had to try. After long minutes he finally decided to go up to her, so he got up and walked to her table.

"Good Morning!" Daniel offered her a smile and was relieved when the girl smiled back. "How are you?"

"Fine." Regina replied, and despite the smile and softness in her voice, Daniel couldn't help but notice the pain beneath, very much on the surface.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Regina smiled. She couldn't say why, but that young man brought some peace to her and his company brought a sense of hope and that all would be well.

 

Before Daniel could say anything, a lady came and brought Regina's order. "I'm glad you've found your way back to the diner." Granny said in a soft but sad tone. "I haven't seen you since-"

 

"I'm sorry to have disappeared like this, Granny." Regina interrupted her. She knew that stay away from everyone wasn't exactly the best, but she still couldn't cope well with her own decision. "I needed some time to process everything."

 

"Have you talked to her?"

 

"We exchanged a few messages."

 

"I hope you both know what you're doing." Eugenia sighed and kissed Regina's head. She then turned to the young man sitting with the brunette and wrote down his order, disappearing into the kitchen next.

 

"You know, I was wondering... why would such a beautiful girl like you carry such a sad look?" Daniel said after a moment. He noted Regina's interaction with the owner of the diner and although he didn't know exactly what was happening he had an idea. From the day they met he couldn't stop thinking about Regina and the sadness she carried in her eyes.

"It's complicated." The brunette responded by picking up the coffee mug she had ordered.

"It always is, but if you keep it all to yourself, it ends up being worse. I will not ask, but if you want to talk, I'll be here." Daniel said softly. Then another waitress brought his order and he and Regina remained in the comfortable silence that always surrounded them. It was strange and at the same time rewarding.

 

"No one understands, not even my sister. Anyway, it's done, It's not like if I could back now." Regina said after a while. Her coffee mug was almost empty now and she was looking disinterested at the snack she ordered. Her stomach churned with just her looking at the snack, eating was out of question.

"Maybe people don't understand because they're directly or indirectly involved in the situation. When you're in the situation in some way, it's harder to think with reason and to let the emotions off." Daniel replied smiling affectionately at her. "Something tells me that whatever you did, it wasn't easy, but know, one day everything will be okay."

 

"Would you give up on someone you love so, they could fulfill a dream? Would you be able to give up on your own happiness for the person you love?" Regina asked looking at him and the young man realized that her eyes were wet. She wasn't sure why she was saying this to him, but at the same time she felt a connection with him that she had only experienced with Emma, but somehow it was different and it scared her.

"No question, after all, love is that, is not it?" Daniel said, taking another sip of his coffee then. "Look, like I said, I will not ask, I'll let you choose to tell me when and if you want to tell me. But I think you need to get out a little. Distracting your mind. Or just talk to someone outside the situation you're in now."

"Thank you for understanding me." The brunette smiled sincerely and a sense of relief filled her chest. It was good to talk to someone who didn't judge her and didn't fill her with questions or saying that she should have done this or that. "As for distracting the mind... it's hard when everyone around you somehow reminds you of what you're trying to forget."

"Well, there's a party this weekend, it sounds like it's a farewell party for Storybrooke High students. They're calling it "The Real Farewell" before their lives become boring and full of responsibilities." Daniel said playfully. "What do you say?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea... all I don't want now is to see them." Regina said looking sideways at the young man.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I believe that above anything else, they are your friends and it would be good to say goodbye before your lives change. Have you ever stopped to think that you might never see each other again?" Daniel said arranging a lock of the brunette's hair behind her ear.

"That would be more than perfect." Regina mumbled. "But you're right, they're my friends and maybe a farewell is exactly what I need." Regina felt her cheeks flush a little with his gesture.

"So we meet Saturday night, at eight p.m.?" Daniel asked smiling.

"It's ok." Regina answered and got up then headed toward the counter to pay for her coffee and left without looking back.

 

(...)

 

The days passed and Zelena had made friends with practically all the girls, which for Ruby was a relief as this would reduce the silly fights because of jealousy and she had been very sympathetic with Lilith, Elsa, and Merida, although she thought that the brunette could have some interest in her ex-sister-in-law.

 

Saturday came and with it the expected party so that the girls could finally celebrate the new stage in their lives. The part of the beach in front of the house was decorated with torches and candles that made a small trail up from the small ladder to the part where a little space had been set for a bonfire, the grill next to the pool would be taken care of by Graham. Robin and August took care of the drinks, and even though she didn't want to attend the party, Emma helped them and took care of the decoration.

 

It was after eight o'clock and the girls were having fun on the beach while Emma was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and lost in thought. A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts and when she opened the door Ruby and Zelena was standing at the other side and didn't wait for an invitation and entered, throwing themselves into the blonde's bed.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Emma said in a mocking tone.

"Emma Swan, don't you dare talk to me like that. And try to get dressed, everyone's waiting for you." Ruby said getting up and going to her friend's wardrobe.

"I don't care. I'm not coming. I said it already. I just helped in the decor because the others were busy." She answered sitting in the armchair in her room, near the window.

"You can't isolate yourself from the world forever, Ems. Everyone out there loves you and cares about you." Zelena spoke as she approached the girl. "Besides, it will do you good to get a little distraction."

"That doesn't sound right, that's all." The blonde said looking out her bedroom window.

"Lilith said that if you don't go down, she will come here and drag you there." Ruby said trying to make her friend change her mind.

"Look, I'm not promising anything. Maybe later I'll get off a little, okay?" Emma smiled weakly and approached her friends. "Now go and enjoy the party."

Without further ado, they left the room and went down to where the party was going. Emma sat on the porch of her bedroom and stared up at the sky, losing herself in thoughts again. Some time later her phone rang taking her out of her thoughts. It was a message from Arthur, a boy she had talked a few times before. He was the typical asshole who didn't take no for an answer and didn't care who he would hurt to get what he wanted. They almost exchanged punches at a party when he tried to kiss Regina without the girl consent and it took David, Neal and Killian to held her.

 

She thought about ignoring the message, but then he sent another message to her, this time with a photo. They weren't friends and there was no reason for him to send her any messages. It made Emma catch her breath. On opening the message she saw a photo of Regina. There was nothing much in the picture, just Regina at a party and talking to a young man. Although they were just talking, Emma saw that there was a brightness in the young man's gaze beside the brunette, a brightness she knew well. Emma felt her heart clench and tears streamed down her cheeks before she could realize. She knew she was being irrational because there was absolutely nothing in the picture that would indicate any kind of relationship between them. Emma dropped her phone on the bed and headed for the shower. For long minutes she just let the water run down her body wetting her hair and letting the water massage her back. When she saw the photo she decided to go downstairs and join the others, otherwise she would go crazy staying inside that room. She knew that if she stayed alone after seeing that photo, she would stalk her friend's social medias every five minutes hoping that one of them would finally post a photo that would break her heart and end her hopes at once, and Emma knew that it wasn't healthy. Her friends were right, she needed to distract her mind, get on with her life.

 

As she got out of the shower, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black underwear, a pair of jeans, a top and a basketball shirt from her favorite basketball team. She let her hair loose, and applied a light makeup, highlighting her eyes and a lipstick to highlight her lips and came downstairs. When she reached the ladder that led to the sand, she scanned the place and then saw Ruby, Zel, Lilith, Elsa, and Merida sitting and talking. As she approached, Lacey came into her direction, handing the blonde a bottle of beer, she looked at the bottle in her hand; Corona, her favorite. She took a long gulp and smiled thanking the girl and then joined her friends.

She passed by Ruby, hugging her and placing a kiss in the middle of her hair and did the same with Zelena, sitting next to Lilith. After a few beers Emma was already looser, playing with the girls, talking animatedly.

 

Ruby and Zelena were staring at her in silence and although Emma was talking, joking and playing with the other girls they could see the turmoil in her eyes. Something was bothering her. Something had made her decide to go downstairs and join the party and they knew that whatever it was, had to do with Regina, and they just hoped that them hadn't argued.

 

Lilith looked at Emma in silence, and although they had known each other for about a month, she could see that something was bothering the blonde. She exchanged a brief glance with Ruby, and the brunette just nodded discreetly.

"What do you say about a football match?" Dorothy asked as she stood beside the girls.

"I'm in!" Emma answered, getting up and staggering a little.

"Me too!" Lilith replied standing beside the blonde, followed by Elsa, Merida, Ruby, and Zelena.

 

Soon they were setting up the teams, while August, Graham and Robin watched in amusement, sitting on the steps of the stairs leading to the sand. One of the teams was formed by Emma, Ruby, Zel, Lilith, Dorothy, Elsa and Merida while the other one was composed by Lacey, Ivy, Merida, Milah, Megara, Ashley and Ursula. The other girls preferred to enjoy the party as they were: drinking, playing songs on the guitar or playing outside.

 

In Emma's team, Dorothy was responsible for the goal, a task assigned to Ursula by the other team. Soon the girls were trying to play something, since they were all slightly drunk and were doing it just to have fun. Emma was heading toward the goal when she was knocked over by Milah, who ended up falling on top of the blonde. Emma tried to get up and return to the game, receiving a concerned look from Lilith.

 

After the match, not realizing who started it, the blonde was running after Lily and catching her by the waist. They ended up swaying and fell into the sand.

 

For a brief moment their eyes locked, and their faces were close. Lilith could feel the blonde's breath against her face and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be enveloped for the moment, but the kiss she swore would happen, never came. She opened her eyes and saw Emma staring at her, but she knew nothing would happen for the moment. They had connected from the moment they met, but Emma was still suffering because the end of her relationship.

 

"I can't." Emma whispered. She felt a lump forming in her throat and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

Lilith sighed and stroked Emma's arms. "I already said that there is no reason to apologize. I understand and as much as I would love for you to kiss me, I know this is not the time." Lilith's voice was soft and soothed Emma like nothing had in a long time. She smiled as she felt the blonde relax in her arms. "If you want, we can just sit and watch the waves."

 

"I would like this." Emma said in a choked voice. She kissed Lilith's cheek and stood up, reaching out her hand to help the brunette stand too.

 

Without looking back they walked to a point on the beach and sat watching the waves and how the moon reflected in the sea.

 

Emma smiled as she felt Lilith's hand slide against hers and she interlaced their fingers. She felt that Lily would be someone very important in her new life and it scared her.

 

(...)

 

Regina was at her parents' bakery waiting for Daniel to come and pick her to go to the party. When the young man arrived, he wore dark jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves folded almost to the elbows. His hair was slightly messy and made him look even younger. The brunette was wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt, with a college jacket on top. Loose hair and a light makeup, highlighting her eyes and lips. When they arrived at the party, Regina saw Killian, Tinker, Mary, David and Neal.

"Look who decided to join the mortals again." Killian said approaching the brunette.

"And I'm already thinking of leaving." Regina grumbled. She knew her friends missed her too. She knew it was different, but they were all dealing with conflicting feelings with Emma's departure and the end of their relationship.

"You will not, no!" Tinker said standing before her. "You'll come with me." She took Regina's hand and began to pull her into a corner. "Excuse me, handsome, but the brunette here needs to hear some truths." She smiled at Daniel and exchanged a brief glance with her friends before disappearing with Regina down a corridor.

Regina rolled her eyes, but she let herself be taken by the blonde to a part of the house that was apparently quieter. Tinker picked up a bottle of beer for each and they sat on the steps of the stairs to talk. "Look, I understand you're brokenhearted and everything and I can't imagine how you're feeling, but isolating yourself from everyone is not going to change the decision you made." Tinker said softly, but her voice was firm at the same time. "Only you can change your decision and I know you will not do it, so live with it. Emma is in another city, having only Ruby by her side while you have us all around. How do you think she's feeling? How do you think Ruby is feeling? As much as they are practically sisters is too much responsibility for Ruby. " Tinker sighed. "I respect your decision, but you need to stop behaving like that. No one is going to question your choice anymore, but if you continue with that behavior it will drive away everyone who cares about you."

 

"It's just-" Regina took a deep breath and took a sip of her beer, grimacing at the taste. "Seeing you reminds me of Emma and everything we've been through and that's still too much for me. I know it was my decision to break up with Emma and let her free to follow her dreams, but-"

 

"Have you talked to each other?"

 

"We've exchanged a couple of messages over the past few weeks, but I don't know if that's was a good idea."

 

They kept talking for a while and Regina felt as if she had taken a huge weight off her back talking to Tinker and they finally decided to join their friends again.

"I don't want another word on the latest events." Tinker said sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Everyone just nodded and soon engaged in a lively conversation shifting the focus. It wasn't long before they were slightly drunk and talking about plans for college, where they expected to be in a few years, and other things. The night was light, with jokes and many pictures since that was the great farewell.

 

Seeing that Regina was a little more drunk than the others, Daniel decided it was time to take her home. They said goodbye to the others and left for the Mills' house. He waited until the brunette entered the house, then he left.

 

Regina went up to her room and threw herself on the bed the way she was. She felt everything spin and decided that the best was to stay in bed. Flashes of the night came to her mind and she began to remember the talk she had with Tinker, letting her thoughts begin to settle. One thing the girl said was one of the most certain, she needed to start focusing on her future and go after her dreams, since she had given up her happiness so that the girl she loved could live her dreams. Lost in thoughts, she fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina groaned as she rolled in her bed, feeling her head throb and her stomach turn. She knew she shouldn't have drunk so much the night before, but being around her friends brought too much memory and it was almost unbearable to stay there. When her stomach complained again, Regina got up and ran to the bathroom. "I hate that part," she mumbled, resting her head on her arm, which was resting on the toilet seat. _'Maybe a long bath will help me,'_ she thought as she prayed that everything would stop spinning around her. When she felt that her stomach wouldn't complain any more, she slowly stood up and undressed, turning on the shower and letting the hot water fall on her back. Regina felt her muscles relax and lingered in the shower for long minutes as her thoughts and memories mingled in her mind. She remembered the messages she had exchanged with Emma in the last few weeks and how, despite the hurt, the blonde was excited about the new phase of her life. She smiled as she remembered the pictures Emma had sent her for the past few weeks. Most were pictures of Emma alone in the house or on the beach, and for those who didn't know her enough, would say she was the happiest girl in the world through those pictures, but Regina could see the pain and the turmoil in Emma's eyes.

Among the photos that Emma had sent her, there was one that became Regina's favorite. The blonde was sitting on the sand watching the waves and her hair was swinging with the wind. She wore a tank top and shorts and her feet were buried in the sand. There was a slight smile on her lips and the green of her eyes shone in a totally dazzling way with the effect the sun had on them.

Emma had also sent some pictures of her and Ruby with three other girls; a redhead with curly hair and green eyes, a blonde with blue eyes and a brunette with green eyes. In some other pictures there were other girls too, some a little older than Emma and Ruby, but most were distinctly the same age. Regina felt her heart pounding with the pictures and couldn't help but wonder if any of those girls had attracted Emma's attention in any way or if now the blonde would go back at what she was once they met. Regina knew it was a destructive thought, but she couldn't shake it away. Emma was surrounded by beautiful girls, with her heart broken and with only Ruby at her side.

Regina shook her head and turned off the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room. That would be a long, tedious Sunday.

(...)

Emma woke up with the sun bathing her face, and as she tried to move she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed. Her heart quickened as she saw Lilith sleeping beside her. "Shit." Emma grunted and lifted the sheet slowly, feeling a wave of relief invade her chest when she noticed that they weren't naked. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and took a deep breath as memories of the previous day filled her mind. Although she had drunk enough for the entire weekend, she wasn't spotting a headache. The image of Regina with the guy at the party entered her mind and she closed her eyes tightly. She wondered if he would just be a friend or if he and Regina were starting something beyond friendship. Emma knew that following this line of thought wouldn't do her good, but it wasn't as if she could avoid it.

She was taken from her thoughts as she felt Lilith's hand caressing her arm gently. "Good Morning." The brunette said, her voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Emma asked turning to the girl. 

"I haven't slept this well in a long time." Lilith smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "But I could hear you thinking from my dreams. What happened?"

"I didn't want to wake you, sorry." Emma shook her head. "I got a picture yesterday, before I joined you at the beach... a guy who studied with me sent it."

"Was it from your ex?" Emma just shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt Lilith move onto the bed and knew that the brunette was repositioning herself so they could talk better. "What was the content of the photo?" Lilith felt her heart racing and feared for the answer. She didn't want to see Emma more heartbroken than she already was.

"It was no big deal. She was at a party with some of our friends and there was a guy talking to her and the way he looked at her..." 

"Emma, your ex is beautiful and from what you told me about her, a wonderful girl that everyone wants to be around." Lilith sighed and reached out, reaching for Emma's hair and pulling a strand of it from her face. "Don't hurt yourself with these thoughts, sooner or later you two are going to end up moving on with your lifes and meeting people who might be interested in you and it's not fair that you or they should deprive yourself of it. It's still too early, I know, but you know that eventually it will happen." Lilith smiled sadly at her and patted her thigh, motioning for the blonde to lie on her lap. "The fact that you are moving forward with your lives doesn't mean that you have forgotten what you have lived or stopped loving each other."

"I think you're right." Emma settled herself into the brunette's lap and let her caress her hair. "Maybe we'd better not talk with each other, we're both very intense and it might hurt us when one of us moves on." 

"I can't comment on that," Lilith said softly. "But I'll be by your side whatever decision you make and I'll be here to take care of your heart as well." 

"Thanks for that." 

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled widely. 

(...)

The days went by in a blur to Emma after that party at the beach. The team was complete and with that the training began in earnest. She followed with her decision and gradually she stopped talking to Regina, it was better that way.

Her routine now was to get up early, run her 6 miles on the beach, join the girls for breakfast, and then go on to heavy training with the team. The championship would begin in January and they needed to be in perfect harmony if they wanted to bring new titles to LA's Excalibur.

Zelena's visits also diminished a bit because the redhead, in addition to working part-time in the clinic, was also studying medicine in the nearby city. The last thing Emma had learned from Regina was that she was spending more and more time in her parents' bakery and had begun to study administration. She was glad to know that Regina was doing something she liked too.

When Zelena visited them she always called her parents so they could talk to Emma and lessen the longing. Despite Regina's decision, they had a great affection for the blonde and loved to talk to her, hear her stories and know how things were going, but even that diminished when Emma stopped talking to Regina and, despite missing them, she knew that this was the best decision. Zelena also didn't talk about Regina to her, and Emma was grateful for that.

(...) 

Regina was locked in the bathroom at the hallway of her house and her eyes refused to focus on what was in her hands. Her heart was pounding desperately against her rib cage, and she shook her head from side to side. "No, no, no." She repeated the words like a mantra while the tears fell unnoticed. That couldn't be true. When her period didn't come in the first month after Emma's departure, she didn't care much. Regina had read somewhere that major changes or strong stress can cause a change in the menstrual cycle, but when the second month nothing happened, panic began to overtake her. _"I know you don't want to think about that possibility," Daniel said softly. "But maybe you'd better get some pregnancy tests and get rid of that doubt."_ Regina held the tests in her hand tightly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and with her other hand wiped her tears away. Questions quickly gathered in her mind as she looked at the pregnancy tests in her hand. _What was she going to do now? How would her parents react? Would they tell Emma? What would Daniel say? Would Zelena tell Ruby?_

"Regina?" Zelena's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she felt her own voice break as she tried to answer her sister and the next moment the door opened. "What happened? Why are you crying?" The redhead was holding Regina's face in her hands and looking for any sign of why her sister was crying and then she noticed that the brunette held something. Slowly she opened Regina's hand and took the tests. Zelena couldn't hide the surprise at seeing what her sister held and looked closely at the results. Without a word, she pulled Regina against her body and wrapped her in a tight hug. The brunette sighed in relief and the tears came back down her face as she clung to her sister's T-shirt. "It's going to be all right." Zelena said softly as she made soothing circles on Regina's back. "I'm with you, no matter your decision."

"I still don't want anyone to know about it." Regina whispered against the redhead's shoulder. "Not even our parents."

"Daniel-"

"He knows about my suspicion." Regina said and at the same moment she regretted it. She felt Zelena stiffen against her body and back away just enough for her to face her. Her heart squeezed as she saw the sense of betrayal in her sister's eyes because she hadn't shared her doubts and fears before, but that feeling was replaced by an unconditional love that only Zelena could offer, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't give much importance in the first month because I read some of the articles that you brought home that said stress and emotions can change the cycle, but it's already the second month... I was scared and didn't know what to do." Regina pulled away from her sister and wiped her tears. "I was talking to Daniel and I ended up commenting with him and then he suggested that I buy some tests." 

"If you want, I can talk to the doctor from the clinic where I work and arrange an appointment for you. She's a wonderful woman and I'm sure she'll help."

"Would you do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, sis." Zelena smiled and pulled Regina into her body again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

When they pulled apart again, Regina went to her room and began to pack up to face the day that was beginning. As she went down to the kitchen she sent Daniel a message asking him to meet her in the park in fifteen minutes. "Bye mom." She said as she passed by the kitchen and before Cora could say anything she was already out of the house. Regina made her way to the park and smiled as she saw Daniel waiting for her on the bench they used to share in front of the lake.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" The young man stood up as soon as he saw her and caught her expression.

"I did what you said." Regina hugged him and guided him to the bench again. "I bought three tests, Daniel, three!" She shook her head and took a deep breath to try to stop a new wave of tears. "All tested positive."

Daniel stared at her in silence, not quite sure what to say. In the last few weeks they had become close enough and he had begun to dream about the possibility of one day dating Regina, but now with this news, he didn't know what would happen. He knew that even if he ever had a chance with the brunette, he would never take Emma's place in her heart, and to be honest, he didn't want to. He knew their whole history and respected what they had experienced, and if Regina never wanted him the way he wanted her, then he would be content to be the best friend she could ever have.

"Daniel, please say something." Regina's desperate voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Although this is not exactly a surprise after everything you've told me in recent weeks, I don't know what to say other than that I'll be by your side for whatever you need." He then wrapped her in a hug and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I know you expect something from me-"

"I like you," Daniel interrupted in a soft voice. "But I do not expect anything from you, Regina. I know how much Emma means to you, and how this is still fresh. No matter what the future holds, whatever your decision is now, I'll stay by your side. I will support you. "

"Thanks." The brunette hugged him harder and buried her head in his neck. The sense of security that Daniel brought was something that still frightened her. "Zelena said she can arrange an appointment with the doctor she works for."

"That's great, Regina!"

"She can't accompany me for obvious reasons, and I was wondering if you could..." The brunette pulled away just enough to be able to look at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Of course." The smile that Daniel offered her could illuminate the whole city. "Your parents already know?"

"Not yet." She turned her eyes to the lake before them. "I want to talk to the doctor first."

"Okay."

(...)

The first friendly match before the championship was a success and Graham, Robin and August organized a party at the beach house so the girls could celebrate. They preferred that they celebrate with parties at home instead of going out to nightclubs so they could ensure that nothing bad happened to them, after all, they were their responsibility.

Graham was arranging the kitchen while Robin had gone to get the meals he had ordered from the nearby Japanese restaurant. August and the girls were chatting excitedly on the steps of the house leading to the sand.

The evening went smoothly and it wasn't long before some of them were drunk after a few servings of sake.

After eating and drinking enough, Emma decided to take a walk and soon Lilith joined her. "Hey, is everything okay?" The brunette asked, sliding her hand against Emma's.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy."

"Is not it better to go back to the house then?"

"Don't worry," Emma smiled. "I just need to walk a little and then the effect of those doses of sake is gone."

"That thing is a danger." Lilith laughed. "I'm afraid of what we can find in the living room when we get back to the house."

"Some girls got very loose after that drink."

"I bet Elsa and Merida will finally end up in bed." Lilith smirked.

"I bet they will."

They continued walking for some time until they reached a more isolated spot on the beach, the place that had become their place since they met. Emma sat down and Lilith followed. They were silent for a few moments, and when Lilith turned to Emma, she was paralyzed. The blonde was much closer than she imagined, and as much as she wanted, Lily couldn't back away. She could feel Emma's soft breath against her face and automatically her eyes fell to the blonde's lips. When Emma didn't back away, Lilith felt her heart beat faster. She brought her hand to the player's jaw and stroked gently, sliding her finger over the girl's slightly parted lips.

Emma swallowed hard and when she felt the brunette's finger slide against her lips and saw the desire burn in Lilith's eyes, she finally gave in. Slowly she leaned toward the girl and slid her lips against hers and they sighed satisfied with the contact and the next moment Emma's hand was at the nape of the brunette neck holding her in place as she deepened the kiss.

Lilith's heart was beating madly in her chest and she wondered if she was dreaming, but when Emma's tongue slid against hers she couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. She wanted Emma from the day they met, and even though she didn't know where that kiss would lead them, she decided to surrender to the moment. 

The beach was completely dark, lit only by the big round moon in the sky. The weather was cold, but not too cold, and the way the moon kissed the ocean, so gently, was simply beautiful.

Lilith smiled and turned her dark, lustful eyes to Emma. Then, in a swift movement, she straddled Emma's lap and put her arms around the blonde's shoulders. The other girl's soft green eyes looked at hers. Lilith leaned against the blonde and smiled. She could see Emma's eyes as they watched her. There was a lot of desire burning in them. She pressed her mouth against Emma's, kissing her deeply. She began to roll her hips, grinding on Emma's lap. Skillfully rolling her center over Emma's crotch. The moan that escaped the blonde's lips sent a wave of arousing through Lilith's body that almost brought her to orgasm.

At that moment, Emma was completely grateful that she had already told the brunette about her not-so-discreet detail, otherwise she might be running off the beach. Emma hadn't had sex with anyone since she'd left Storybrooke, and although she had masturbated several times, it wasn't the same thing. She felt her dick hard as a rock, and knew that if Lilith kept moving that way she would come in her underwear. Reluctantly she held the girl's wrists until she stopped moving in her lap. "I want to continue this," Emma said gently at the confused look on the brunette's face. "But I think my bedroom or yours would be more comfortable."

Lilith nodded and reluctantly rose from Emma's lap. They made their way home and entered without attracting the others attention. The blonde was thankful for it, for there was no way they couldn't notice the bulge in her pants if they were sober. They sneaked into Emma's room and the blonde locked the door as soon as they entered.

Since that first party Emma hadn't woken up with a hangover, and although it wasn't accompanied by a headache, she felt as if she had run a marathon the night before. She opened her eyes quickly as a hand slid down her abdomen and rested in her breast and then memories of the previous night came back hard. "This is going to ruin everything between us," Emma thought. She didn't regret what had happened, but she was afraid of what might happen from now on. She didn't want to ruin the bond she'd been forming with Lilith since they met, and she was afraid it would ruin everything between them. Emma lay motionless on the bed, her thoughts tortured her as she felt a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and turned to see Lilith settling against her body.

"Stop thinking and go back to sleep." The brunette said and Emma could feel her smiling against her skin.

"I can't help it." Emma said, absently stroking the brunette's back. "Lily, about last night-" She started, but was soon interrupted by the girl. 

"Em, you don't have to say anything. I know you love Regina, and I don't intend to take her place in your heart or in your life. I like you, I liked you the first time I saw you but it's different, It's something like I know you're going be one of my best friends, but not just that. Whatever happens between us, it will be unlike anything I've ever known in my life." She replied giving the blonde a kiss.

"Are you serious?" Emma looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Blondie, look, I may not be full of life experience and all, but I know what love is. I see the way your eyes shine when you talk about Regina and I know they will not shine like that for me. I see our relationship more as a kind of friends with benefits, and I think it will be better for both of us this way. I won't be on your feet, I will not ask you to date me, but I will always be by your side. Always." Lilith replied kissing the blonde's forehead and then rising, heading toward the bathroom.

Emma sat on the bed, not knowing what to say. She watched as the girl entered the bathroom and a smile formed on her lips. Maybe that was a good thing. When she heard the shower being turned on she got up and went to the bathroom, and while the green eyed brunette was taking a shower the blonde was doing her morning hygiene. She went back to the bedroom and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and waited for Lilith to go down to breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen, Ruby was helping the girls prepare breakfast. In the sink there were eggs, bacon, juice and on the table there was cake, coffee and milk. Elsa and Merida were seated at the table and soon Megara, Milah and Dorothy joined the girls.

"Looks like someone had an exciting night last night." Milah spoke sitting next to the blonde and bumping her shoulder on hers.

"It depends on what you consider excited." Emma laughed, but couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. Her eyes searched for Lilith's, and the brunette just smiled, also blushing.

"Oh, you know..." Merida said, moving her hips, making a back and forth motion. "Oh, Emma, harder." Merida smirked at the girls and then went on. "Oh, shit, Lily, you're so good wrapped around my dick." She alternated her eyes between Emma and Lilith and bit her lip. "Someone's strap here must be huge." 

The blonde exchanged a nervous look with Ruby, but her best friend just smiled reassuringly at her, and Emma immediately relaxed. She knew Ruby wouldn't say anything to Zelena or Regina. They had talked when Emma decided to stop talking to her ex to prevent them from getting hurt any more, and Ruby promised that she wouldn't mention anything about Regina to her and vice versa. Ruby knew that the two idiots loved each other more than anything in the world, but Ruby also knew they wouldn't go back on their decisions. In the last few weeks Emma was getting more relaxed and becoming who she was and Ruby wouldn't let anything ruin it and if Lilith was part of the reason Emma was coming back to be okay, then she would support her. "Emma was never the quiet kind." Ruby teased. "I suggest you buy some new headphones or maybe one of those earbuds." She knew that Emma was nervous that at least Merida had heard what Lilith and she had shared during the night, and they both breathed a sigh of relief when the redhead assumed they were wearing a strap-on instead of asking about it.

Breakfast followed lightly, amid laughter and playfulness with some taunts, but nothing lacking in respect between them. Soon the rest of the girls joined them, and also August, Graham and Robin enjoyed breakfast together with the girls. Then, they all went to the beach to enjoy the day. After the talk with Lily the blonde felt lighter and a little more comfortable, and even went to the water with the girls and this eventually attracted the look of some of them to blonde's body. It was the first time the girls had seen Emma without a shirt, wearing only a bikini top and shorts. The blonde's defined arms and abdomen always attracted everyone's attention, and they were something she always prided herself on showing. 

(...)

After Zelena found out about her sister's pregnancy, she talked to the doctor she was working with and the woman immediately asked her to book a appointment with the girl. If they were correct, Regina was already two months into her pregnancy and without the necessary care for her or her baby's health and this could be a danger.

Two days after the discovery, Regina was waiting outside Mallory Page's office. Her hands were wet with sweat from the nervousness and apprehension of the first appointment.

Daniel smiled fondly at her and took one of her hands between his. "I'm not going to come in with you so you can have privacy with the doctor, but anything you need I'll be waiting here, just call me."

"Thanks." Regina squeezed his hand lightly, feeling relieved that she wasn't alone.

"Miss Mills." A soft voice came through the door and the brunette stood automatically. The next moment Zelena was by her side guiding her into her boss's office.

"Good luck, sis." The redhead kissed Regina's forehead quickly and entered the doctor's office. A few seconds later she left and gestured for Regina to enter.

"Hi." Regina said shyly. She heard the soft click of the door closing behind her and her heart pounded. She had no idea what to expect from this appointment.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." The woman stood up and walked over to her, reaching out to greet her. "I'm Mallory Page, how's it going?"

"Nervous." Regina said the first thing that came to her mind and the woman in front of her smiled.

"It's completely normal to be nervous, my dear." Mallory led her to the comfortable armchair in front of her desk and gestured for Regina to sit down. "Your sister told me a few things, but I'd like to hear from you." She sat on the edge of her desk and looked at Regina intently.

The brunette couldn't help but notice that the woman in front of her was beautiful. Her long blond hair, slightly curly, contrasted with her big blue eyes and voluptuous lips, painted in a red that seemed made for her only. Mallory exuded confidence and power, and Regina felt slightly intimidated by the woman in front of her.

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning." Mallory smiled. "I see you're apprehensive, but I want you to relax. I'm not here to judge you."

"I don't know where to start." Regina said after a few moments. 

"Your sister told me it's a delicate situation." Mallory tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. There was some concern in her big blue eyes. "May I know exactly why?"

"It's more for complicated." Regina said softly. 

"What happened?"

"I met a girl last year," Regina began, and knew that her cheeks were getting a new shade of red. "But she's different from all the other girls." 

"Aren't they always?" Mallory asked in an amused tone, hoping to leave the girl a little more relaxed.

"Not exactly." Regina shook her head. "I mean, yes, but Emma is _really different._ " Regina sighed and seeing the confused look on the woman in front of her, she took a deep breath and decided to tell her about everything.

By the end of the appointment Regina was feeling more relaxed and confident. She had realized that she could count on Mallory unconditionally and was relieved to see that the woman had kept her promise and hadn't judged her in any moment. Mallory prescribed the vitamins and everything she needed, and asked that if in the next appointment Regina would come with her parents so she could talk to them and assist in that part as well.

(...)

The days went by and the brunette and Daniel grew closer and closer. At first Cora and Henry were apprehensive, thinking that the brunette was just looking for someone to distract herself, but over time they saw that above all there was friendship there. Initially Zelena rejected him, a fact that caused some quarrels with her sister and little by little the redhead was accepting the fact that Daniel would indeed be part of their lives. All she had to do was think of a way to tell Ruby this, and keep the brunette from telling Emma about it. As much as the blonde had her involvement with some of the girls on the team, it was nothing serious, and the only one with whom she had a kind of relationship was Lily. 

With the arrival of the holidays and Ruby coming home, Zelena could no longer keep Regina's relationship in secret, and when she went to get her girlfriend at the airport, she ended up telling Ruby about Daniel. He and Regina had been dating for a little over two months and, although she knew the brunette still loved the player, she couldn't stop her from moving on. Initially Ruby was angry, but when the irrational reaction passed she apologized to Zelena. After a few days she ended up forgetting about it, and decided she wouldn't say anything to Emma. It was better that way, just as she and Zelena also didn't tell Regina about the girls Emma got involved with, let alone about Lily.

When Regina finally told Daniel all her story and Emma's, the young man was understandable, making the brunette feel safer next to him and finally begin to indulge in what they were beginning to live. 

"And that's it." Regina sighed. "That's how my life turned upside down in less than a year." Regina said looking at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Love is never easy." Daniel approached her, holding her hand. "I don't intend to compete with her in your life, there is no way to compete with first love, but since you're giving me a chance, I just ask you to try it for real. I really like you, Regina, and I want your happiness above all else. I respect your decisions and I will always support you, I just ask that you continue to be sincere with me as you have been until here." He kissed her forehead softly. "And if one day she comes back to be part of your life, it will be up to you to decide which place she will occupy."

"I doubt she ever comes back to my life." The brunette said with a heavy sigh. "She probably hates me and if she still doesn't hate me, someday she will."

"We never know what the future holds." He said, and then gave the brunette a soft kiss.

Ruby came to spend the holidays with Granny and see her friends while Emma chose to stay in LA with Lilith and a few other girls from the team. Zelena went to stay with Ruby at Emma's house, since the blonde had let her friend stay there so she could have more privacy with her girlfriend. In spite of everything she hadn't yet met Regina since she arrived, and both, she and Zelena were apprehensive about this reunion.

Zelena hadn't told Ruby everything yet. There was a small detail that she had not yet revealed to her girlfriend, because as she had told Regina, who should tell Ruby about it, was her. On Christmas Eve they headed to Granny's where the famous supper would be held. A table was reserved for Zelena, Ruby, Killian, Tinker, Mary, David, and Neal, and a few other school friends joined them. Regina preferred to sit at another table with Daniel; a little apart from the others. Cora and Henry tried to convince Regina to sit with them, but she thought it would be best if she and Daniel could stay out of focus, even to avoid any kind of scene.

(...)

Emma was lying on her porch wearing only her black skinny pants and a white top that matched her underwear. For the first time she was feeling lonely. She knew that choosing to stay in LA instead of going to Storybrooke to visit Eugenia, Marco and her friends had been her decision, but the truth was she didn't want to risk meeting Regina with someone else. From the day she had decided to cut off contact with Regina, she had no longer heard of the brunette. Ruby and Zelena were always careful not to talk about Regina near her and Emma didn't know if she was grateful for it or if she felt sorry for her decision. _Isn't it better to know once and for all if Regina is with anyone? If she's with that guy in the picture?_ "Definitely not." Emma grumbled to herself.

In the last weeks she had hook up with some other girls of the team, going to bed with one or other after drinking too much during a party, but it was just that: distraction. The only ones who knew all her history, besides Ruby, Mulan and Aurora; were Lilith, Elsa, and Merida.

Of all the girls with whom she had been involved, Lilith was the only one who actually had Emma Swan. They spent hours talking about everything, but there were days when they just spent hours in each other's company without saying a word. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when the green-eyed brunette came into her room and approached her, noting her only when the girl straddled her lap. She offered an affectionate smile to the brunette and pulled her into a slow kiss.

"I came to call you for supper, everything is ready." Lilith said, moving away from the blonde.

"Already?" Emma's eyes widened and she fished her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. "I didn't even see the hours pass." Emma answered as Lilith stood so she could stand up.

"No problem. Come on, let's eat." Lilith smiled fondly and held out her hands for the blonde to get up.

Emma took a T-shirt from her bed and they went downstairs to the dining room, where Dorothy, Elsa, Merida, Milah, Glinda, and a few other girls were waiting for them. The dinner went smoothly, and after the exchange gifts Emma went up with Lilith to her bedroom. They watched the fireworks from the balcony while on the other side of the line, Ruby and her friends, probably drunk off their assess, wished her a merry Christmas. The blonde managed not to ask for Regina for any of them, but she couldn't stop herself from sending a message to the brunette. Emma knew that sending this message and saying that she loved her was a selfish impulse that would hurt both of them and also Lilith if she saw the message, but she wouldn't lie to any of them. She still loved Regina and would always love. Lilith remained by her side all night. They stayed on the porch until dawn, between lightly talks, kisses and caresses. 

(...)

Regina was sitting at the table with Daniel when she felt her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her pants, and felt her heart skip a few beats. There was a message from Emma. Since they had decided to cut off contact definitely, Regina hadn't had a word from Emma, and for more than a few days her fingers itched to call or send her a message. She struggled to comply with the blonde's only request. She hesitated for a few minutes before finally opening the message. **_I hope you have a merry Christmas. May you be happy, Gina. May all your dreams come true. I love you, Emma._**

Regina couldn't stop a few tears from falling quietly as she read and reread the message. To anyone, a message like that would mean nothing, but to her it meant her world. Without a word she got up, gave Daniel a quick kiss, and left. She walked without a certain destination and when she realized it was at _the rock_ , where she remained for a while.

Daniel knew that the reason for the brunette to left that way could only be Emma, and he decided to give her some time alone if she wanted to talk to the blonde. When he saw that Regina wasn't coming back he decided to go after her. It was cold and no matter how much she was warm, it wasn't good to stay outside. He asked Zelena where she might have gone and then got his car to go after his girlfriend. When Daniel found her, she was trembling slightly, and he didn't know if it was only because of the cold or because of Emma's contact. "Are you alright?" Daniel asked as he placed a blanket over Regina's shoulders and hugged her.

"I- I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Want to talk about why you left that way?" He asked softly and stroked the brunette's hair, leading her to the car. "We should get out of this cold. It isn't good for you or the baby."

Regina nodded and let Daniel take her to the car. She leaned back against the seat and breathed a sigh of relief that the air conditioner was on. After a few minutes in silence she finally spoke. "Emma sent me a message." She took the phone and showed him.

Daniel read the message and although he felt his heart tighten as he read, he said, "You should answer. I bet this is not being easy for her as well and besides, she is far from her family and friends."

"Are you sure?"

"I will not get angry or upset, if that's what you're asking me." Daniel said softly. "I know how much Emma means to you and as I said, Regina, I don't intend to take her place or say what you should decide, but only this time I'm going to position myself." He bent and kissed her lips softly. "I think you should answer her. It will do you both good."

"Thank you," Regina whispered. Her eyes were red from the tears and the wind, and gradually she felt the warmth returning to her body. She stroked the belly that was beginning to appear and then picked up her phone to answer Emma's message. **_Merry Christmas, Em. I hope everything is going well for you there, and that you are getting closer and closer to realizing all your dreams. May you have much success on your way. I love you, Regina._**

They stayed in the car for some time and when Regina began to fall asleep, Daniel thought it was best to come back. He took her to his house at her request, where she ended up spending the night with him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, how's everyone? I want to thank for all the reviews, you guys are amazing and makes my heart burst with your support. Thanks again to Gis and Danny. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I lost my sh*t yesterday when I got the email that JMo had already made my video. I hope you forgive me for that. 
> 
> So, this chapter is more a filler, but it's a important one. There are some great jump times in this chapter, and hopefully I didn't mess everything. 
> 
> And I made a trailer for the fic that I'm trying to post on my twitter if you want to check out. 
> 
> As always, sorry for possible mistakes.

The girls would have the weekend off after the end of their first championship, and Emma decided she would do a Marvel marathon to get distracted and rest. In her room were Ruby, Lily, Elsa, Merida, Mulan and Aurora; the girls were sprawled over the puffs and also on the rug of the blonde's bedroom while Emma, Lilith, and Ruby were lying on the bed with the blonde between them.

When they were in the third movie, most of the girls had already fallen asleep, remaining only the blonde and Lilith still awake. Emma repeated all the lines of the movie, and sometimes even said before the characters. Lilith had tried everything to keep Emma quiet so she could watch the movies in peace, but it was all in vain. The brunette murmured something Emma didn't understand and the next moment she was sitting on her waist, and without a shirt. Emma's eyes immediately focused on the pair of breasts in front of her and unconsciously she licked her lips.

"Now you will pay attention in what I'm saying?" Lilith asked, leaning closer to the blonde's face, brushing her lips against hers.

Emma just nodded, bringing her hands to the older girl's waist and catching her lips in a slow kiss. She moaned low as she felt the brunette move slowly against her waist, making her body respond as the other spread kisses and bites on her neck.

"What did you want to tell me?" Emma said slightly breathlessly, her hands squeezing the girl's breasts and letting out a low moan.

Lilith laughed as she saw the blonde's chest rise and fall quickly, and shook her head, unable to hide a smile on her lips. "I can't believe I have to be half-naked for you to hear me" Lilith chuckled and kissed the blonde gently, rolling off her and putting her shirt back. "The other day you told me that you would like to use a pseudonym, something that would 'turn you off' from everything you left behind. I don't think you should use something that doesn't connect you with anything from the past, on the contrary."

Emma looked at the girl at her side, waiting to see exactly what she meant.

"I think that, since you want a pseudonym, you should choose something that others don't associate with you or your story, but at the same time connect you directly with your past so you never forget who you are and who are the people who are worth in your life." Lilith had her eyes fixed on the blonde's, both had their eyes teary. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I think perhaps, just maybe, Romanoff is right for you."

"And why do you think that?" Emma asked. Her voice broke and a few tears fell silent down her face.

"Because, Swan, you can't simply erase from your life the people you love, who have been with you in the best and worst of times, the ones that will always be there for you, even if painful." Lilith said pulling the blonde to herself and hugging her tightly. "And she is your favorite Avenger after Captain America."

They continued to watch the movies, but Emma remained silent, lost in thought and in the things Lilith had said. She missed Regina, desperately. Emma wondered if the brunette was dating that guy she saw in the photo, if she was okay, what she was doing with her life, and yet she would rather not ask Zelena and neither Ruby or Mulan and Aurora about her ex to avoid further suffering.

 

(...)

 

After Christmas it became increasingly difficult for Regina to keep her pregnancy a secret. Although she wasn't gaining too much weight, her belly was reasonably bigger, and even the loose-fitting clothes weren't helping. She tried to reconcile studies, work, and pregnancy. Henry and Daniel had been driving her crazy all the time, which had given them a few arguments, because sometimes they ended up extrapolating and Regina and Cora had to put limits on them. The gestation was being easy for the brunette and she had almost no sickness. Mallory was an angel in her life. The doctor had become a good friend, someone Regina had spent hours talking to and they were always out of the office to catch up. Daniel asked for Regina's hand during a lunch for a few guests at the Mills mansion. Despite knowing that the brunette still loved Emma, Cora and Henry saw how much Daniel did their daughter well, always beside her, caring, loving, understanding. He was a true gentleman and that was something that made them more relaxed. Over time, even Zelena began to get along with him, but at the same time it made her feel bad, because she loved Emma, they had become great friends regardless Regina or Ruby. Even though Emma and Lilith were even closer, she knew that if the blonde found out about Regina's engagement or pregnancy, that would be a huge blow to her. Not even Ruby knew about Regina's engagement or about her pregnancy yet. When Ruby went home to spend the holidays at the end of the year, Regina's belly wasn't showing much, and with the winter clothes it was easier to hide. She had seen the brunette with Daniel and knew they were dating, but only that.

Zelena had talked to her sister and told her that Regina was the one who should tell Ruby about her engagement or pregnancy, but since the holidays Ruby hadn't had time to visit Storybrooke because the championship had begun and the girls needed to focus on the games.

Zelena was feeling lost. Ruby would come spend the weekend with her and it would be inevitable to meet with her sister, and she was afraid of what might happen. Regina was aware and prepared for Ruby's arrival, but that didn't make any easier for Zelena. Both, she and her sister were apprehensive about the player's reaction and knew that this meeting could be a disaster. They knew that just like everyone around them, Ruby would assume that the son Regina was expecting was Daniel's and her sense of protection would reach sky-high with Emma. Zelena took a deep breath and went to fetch her girlfriend at the airport and from there they headed for the Mills mansion. When they got there they ran into Regina, who was in the living room next to Daniel and Cora, talking about the wedding.

"The priest said there is no reservation for the date you have chosen," Cora said just as Ruby and Zelena walked through the door.

"Priest? Date?" Ruby switched her look from Regina and Cora to her girlfriend. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Lucas, look how you speak in my house." Regina said getting up. She felt her heart race with the various scenarios that were forming in her head in front of Ruby's explosion. She and Emma were very similar in that respect, and the brunette felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of the blonde.

Zelena stood next to her and a look of panic stamped on her face. Her blue eyes were wide and she held Ruby's hand, squeezing lightly in the hope that Ruby would get the message and shut up, clearly a gesture in vain.

"Lucas? Wow!! How we Changed! I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who kissed the first guy who passed in front of me after I sent my girlfriend away." The girl said as she struggled not to shed any tears.

Regina took a step toward her and then Ruby's eyes focused on the brunette's belly, which with the outfit she was wearing was pretty much in evidence. Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Her eyes searched for Zelena's and the redhead just nodded. Behind Regina, Cora and Daniel seemed to hold their breath. They knew it was up to the girls to solve this situation. "I can see how much you love my friend." Ruby said finally. She had never felt such anger in her life. She wanted to yell at Regina and call her unpleasant names, and deep down she knew she was overreacting, that Emma had someone else too, but she just couldn't help it.

Regina moved so fast that the player barely had time to react, feeling only her face burn with the slap the other delivered against her face. "Do not talk about what you don't know, Lucas, you know nothing about it." Regina was holding her face so hard she could feel her nails digging into the girl's face. "Never talk about Emma or my feelings for her again." She hissed. Regina felt her heart pound, and she knew she had overreacted to what she had just done, but she wouldn't let Ruby talk about her feelings for Emma.

Regina turned in her heels, and left the place, heading toward the stairs. Zelena, just like Cora, was speechless. They knew this could be complicated, they knew the players were like sisters and knew Ruby had never accepted Regina's and Daniel's relationship well, but they definitely didn't expect that. Regina and Ruby were always very adamant where Emma was concerned, and their love for the girl was like gunpowder.

Daniel exchanged a brief glance with Zelena and shook his head. Not wanting to attract much attention to himself at the moment, he excused himself and headed toward the stairs.

Ruby left the house like a hurricane. Zelena exchanged a look with Cora and the woman just told her to go after the brunette. Zelena shook her head and ran after her girlfriend.

When she reached her, the brunette was already half a block away from the Mills mansion, and Ruby just felt her arm being pulled lightly. When she turned to face the redhead, Zelena realized that her girlfriend's face was tear-stained. Without a word, she just laced their fingers and headed for Emma's house, where Ruby always stayed when she visited the town.

"Rubs... I'm sorry I wish I had told you before." Zelena said holding her girlfriend's face in both hands. "But it really wasn't my place to do that. It's Regina's life, not mine."

"Since when do you know?" Ruby tried to contain the tears that ran down her face in a mixture of anger, fear, heartache.

"Since the day she found out." The redhead replied, hugging her girlfriend. "She's my sister, Rubs, I wish I had told you before, I swear. Daniel is a good guy, he does good to Regina, and believe me, it wasn't planned."

"It's just-" Ruby shook her head. "Regina says she loves my sister more than anything in this world and gets pregnant from the first guy who shows up? That doesn't sound right to me, Zel."

"It's more complicated than that, but I'm not going to tell you." Zelena leaned her forehead against Ruby's and took a deep breath. "I assure you that my sister loves Emma more than anything in the world and the choices she has made since the day she decided to break up with Emma haven't been easy on her, but she does them for Emma." Zelena gently kissed her girlfriend's lips and took a deep breath. She had to ask. Although it was unlikely that Ruby would do it, she would certainly want to protect Emma from another reason to have her heart broken, she needed to be sure. "Are you going to tell Emma?"

Ruby looked at the redhead for a moment, searching for her eyes, and trying to figure out what was behind the question, when she saw nothing but concern for Emma, she let out a slow breath. "I'm not going to tell her. She's starting to get well, we're getting into a major championship and all she doesn't need now is something like that on her mind."

They went up to Ruby's old bedroom and said nothing, just lay down. The player settled herself against her girlfriend's body, buried her face in her neck, falling asleep in a short time. Zel stroked the brunette's hair, thinking about how life could change so much in such a short time and in the midst of those thoughts she fell asleep.

Ruby woke up to the insistent noise of the doorbell and carefully freed herself from her girlfriend's arms. "I'm coming." She yelled as she walked down the stairs. When she opened the door her anger immediately returned when she saw Regina standing in front of her. "What do you want here?"

"May I come in?"

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Do you want to stop acting like an idiot and listen to what I have to say?" Regina snorted and shoved Ruby so she could get into the house. "I don't necessarily owe you any explanations, but since you're Emma's sister, that's the least I can do." She didn't wait for Ruby to follow her or for her to say something. She just sat in the armchair near the window, which was Emma's favorite.

Ruby closed the door and turned to face the brunette. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her without saying anything.

"The son I'm expecting is not Daniel's." Regina exhaled slowly. She felt her heart pound in her rib cage and waited for Ruby's reaction.

"You're saying..." Ruby narrowed her eyes and searched Regina's eyes to make sure she understood correctly. The thoughts in her mind began to ran, and she didn't know what to say.

"I know you're a smart girl, Ruby." Regina forced a smile and tried to make her voice lighter, but all she got was a choked sob.

"Emma..."

"Yes." Regina felt the tears stream down her face without her being able to stop them. If Ruby decided she would tell Emma then all of Regina's sacrifice for the blonde to fulfill her big dream would be lost. On the one hand she wanted Ruby to tell Emma, for Emma to go back to Storybrooke, and everything would be as before, but that meant interrupting Emma's dream, ending something she had dreamed since childhood. Regina knew the two options were selfish and somehow wrong, but she couldn't ask Ruby for anything. Whatever the brunette decided to do, she would deal with the consequences.

"That changes everything." Ruby whispered. "And I still don't know what I'm going to do with this information." Ruby seemed to read Regina's thoughts and the brunette just nodded. "Why are you telling me this? Why me, and not Emma?"

"I gave up Emma away so she could fulfill her dream." Regina shook her head. "What do you think would happen if I called her and told her I'm pregnant?"

"She would definitely drop everything and go back to Storybrooke on the first flight."

"I know what I'm doing is wrong and maybe she'll never forgive me for it if one day she finds out, but it's a choice I have to make. I can't end her dream or the career she's starting."

"Who else knows the truth?"

"Only my parents, Zelena and Daniel."

"Does Daniel know and still agree?" When Regina just shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh. "This guy is too good to be true."

"I know."

"I swear I don't know how you and Emma do that." Ruby said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?"

"Move on."

"Emma... she ..." Regina felt a new wave of tears stream down her face with the meaning of those words. She knew what that meant.

"Yes."

"Is she happy at least?" Regina knew that asking that was like aiming a machine gun at her heart and firing, but she needed to know if her sacrifice wasn't in vain. All the choices she was making were for Emma and everything would be in vain if she wasn't happy.

"She-" Ruby thought of Emma's smiles during training, the way the blonde glowed in every game, and how, slowly, she was healing the pain of losing Regina in order to fulfill her dream, and there was only one answer she could give the brunette. The truth. "Not quite, not yet." Ruby smiled sadly. "But she will be."

 

(...)

 

The months were passing and with that the visibility of the new female team of LA Excalibur grew to levels that no other female team of the club had obtained before, and Robin and the others were certain that this was due to the great charisma of the girls, especially Emma , Ruby, Elsa, Merida and Lilith. They had a special connection with children and teenagers, and were able to interact with them, attract them like no one else. This was unheard of for the club and the men were very excited.

"I was thinking..." Emma bit her lip nervously, her eyes alternating between the girls on the team. "We have this connection with children and teens... what if we create some social projects to help needy children, give student scholarships, I don't know." Emma shook her head. "We can direct the projects to orphanages and things like that."

"This idea is great, Em!" Lilith smiled excitedly. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Ruby made a hi-five with the blonde and the other girls on the team soon joined them.

The girls weren't sure where to start or what they could do exactly, so they asked Robin, August, and Graham for help, and soon they were all working hard to bring Emma's ideas to life.

Over time the other girls came up with some ideas too, and they became more and more enthusiastic about all of this. "You're making history, girls!" Robin hugged Emma and smiled at her. "I knew choosing you for this team was the best choice I could have made in my life. You care about people, you want to make a difference, you have a heart of gold."

"We couldn't be prouder." Graham smiled, and the girls could see his teary eyes.

Soon the girls' social projects were scattered in the media and gaining attention from important people around the world, all wanting to help in some way.

"I was thinking..." Emma said one afternoon.

"What now?" Lilith and Ruby asked excitedly.

"What if we were to visit patients in hospitals? Especially children."

"That would be wonderful!"

"I was watching a few videos the other day of artists doing that, you know?" Emma felt a lump forming in her throat. Children were her soft spot and she always found herself doing everything for them. "I spent hours in front of youtube watching these videos and I think it would be a good thing... I mean ... these people are there, stuck in hospital beds and can barely see their families or the people they love, many know they will never leave-" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face without her being able to stop.

"You don't have to convince us, Emma." Elsa walked to the blonde and kissed her cheek. "We are with you in everything you want to do, among all of us you are the one who probably has the greatest heart, the purest, and we love you and admire you for it. We're very proud of you. We are grateful to have you in our lives."

Just as they did with the other ideas, they talked to the men, and soon August, Robin, Peter, and Graham arranged everything so they could visit a few hospitals. They were surprised to see how many of those people followed the girls' work and were their fans.

Doing such social work was as rewarding to them as being in a field and Emma couldn't be happier.

 

(...)

 

Henry was born in April of that year and Regina swore she would never have another child again because she didn't want to go through that pain again. Mallory just laughed and kissed the brunette's head before she finally fell asleep after the long hours in labor.

Daniel smiled as he saw the little boy and felt his heart beat faster as he held him for the first time. It was a sensation that he never thought he would experience and even though he knew Henry wasn't his blood, Daniel didn't care. That little boy in his arms was his son and he already loved him with all his might.

After leaving the maternity, Regina returned to her parents' house and thought that she would go crazy with Daniel, Cora, Zelena and her father, spoiling she and her baby all the time. Cora and Henry insisted that Regina and Daniel stay at the mansion for some time so they could help them with Henry because they knew how exhausting it could be, and Regina couldn't be more grateful to her parents for it. They took turns when Henry woke up in the middle of the night and slowly, with Cora and Sir Henry help, Regina learned the meaning of every cry of her son.

 

(...)

 

 

"Girls, you will not believe it!" Robin said excitedly as he entered the kitchen. "Some entrepreneurs who help our social projects want to make an event to raise more money and attract more attention to the projects."

"What kind of event?" Emma barely managed to hide her enthusiasm.

"One of those gala events, full of famous figures and everything else. You're going to have to dress up for this event." He laughed. "No jeans and tank tops."

"Looks like it's time to go shopping then." Emma rolled her eyes mockingly.

That weekend the girls from LA's Excalibur went shopping and Emma couldn't stop smiling. She was enthusiastic and also nervous about this event, Robin had said that there would be famous people there and she didn't know who or what to wait.

On the night of the event, Emma left everyone speechless as she left her room. She wore a feminine suit that fitted perfectly to her body, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and a side braid added a special touch to her hairstyle.

"Holy shit, Swan." Merida whistled. "If I'd known you'd be so hot on one of those I'd have organized one of those events sooner."

"Merida!" Elsa pinched the redhead's arm. "But she's right, Emma. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." Emma said shyly. She was aware of her beauty and proud of it, but sometimes she still felt like a clumsy teenager. For a moment she wondered what Regina would say if she saw her dressed like that and she knew exactly what the brunette's reaction would be. Emma scolded herself for allowing herself to think about Regina and how she would feel after so long, but it was stronger than her.

"Hey," Lilith's soft voice took her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "I just-"

"I know." The brunette interrupted her. "You don't have to explain." She kissed Emma's lips gently and interlaced their fingers. "You look beautiful."

"You're not bad either." The blonde kissed her gently. "Look," Emma smirked as Robin and the others entered the room. "Even Robin dropped his primitive clothes from the forest man and wore a suit."

"Unfortunately not even then I can't get more impressive than you," he teased.

"I'm afraid that this is impossible."

"Yes." Robin sighed mockingly. "We all know everyone wants you."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Robin." Emma approached the man and put her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps today you will meet the woman of your dreams, or the man."

"Sometimes I wonder where I was with my head when I decided I should hire you." He sighed theatrically.

"You know your life would be boring without me."

"I know." He said sincerely and placed a kiss on top of her head. "We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late for the event."

When they arrived at the place, the girls smiled excitedly and jumped out of the car before Robin or Graham could say anything. Their eyes glittered and their smiles could illuminate any darkness. There were hundreds of photographers, and a few reporters scattered around the place and the girls wondered who could be the artists who would attend the event. The security was also unlike anything they were accustomed to and Emma felt her heart miss a few beats as she saw a small group approaching.

"Holy shit!" She grabbed Ruby's arm and the brunette immediately turned to see what it was. "Tell me this is a mirage."

"No, sis." Ruby smiled widely. "It's Chris Evans and the entire cast of the last Avengers movie."

"I can't do this." Emma's eyes widened and she stepped back, but was stopped by Lilith.

"Breathe, Emma." The brunette whispered in her ear. "They're just people like us, I know you're a super fan of them, but breathe. It's time to have another big dream come true."

 

(...)

 

Regina felt her heart skip a few beats as she saw the photo Zelena was showing her. Emma and Ruby were going to some event that the redhead gave no details, but made sure to show the picture to her, and Regina didn't know if she thanked her sister or if he wanted to kill her for it. Emma was absolutely beautiful in that suit and that hairstyle, and Regina felt the arousal spread through her body like a trail of burning gunpowder. That night she locked herself in one of the guest rooms after putting Henry to sleep. She knew she couldn't sleep next to Daniel with all those inappropriate thoughts filling her head, and having sex with him just to forget what she had seen wasn't right either. When Emma's memories invaded her mind or Regina found herself lost in thoughts about the blonde, she usually locked herself in her son's room or, on days like these, when her thoughts were too inappropriate, in the guest room.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Immediately the image of Emma in that suit, with her hair pulled in that way and her radiant smile invaded Regina's mind, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel Emma's body underneath that suit, and wondered if her abdomen or arms were more defined now that she concentrated her energies on the sport, and felt her panties wet with the thought of running her hands down the blonde's body once more, feeling her muscles twitch under her touch and her cock stiffening with her kisses and caresses until they they couldn't take it any longer and tear off their clothes before they even reached the bedroom. She bit her lips hard to contain a moan as her fingers slid down her inner lips, until her wet entrance, that was ready to be filled. With her other hand she teased her breasts, pulling at her nipples and squeezing as Emma's images invaded her mind and mingled with memories. Regina felt the taste of blood in her mouth as her fingers moved in and out of her pussy as she imagined Emma pinning her against the wall, and then on the couch and finally on the bed. Her fingers moved faster in her soaked pussy and she knew she was close, and no matter how hard she tried, it was almost impossible to contain her moans. Reluctantly, she left her breast and took the pillow to try to muffle her moans, and when the orgasm finally hit her, she cried out Emma's name against the pillow.

 

(...)

 

Tinker, Jacinda, Sabine and Neal finally managed to open their own restaurant and despite Eugenia's jokes, she was extremely proud of them. She saw them all growing up, and she felt as if they were, somehow, part of her family. They grew up with Emma and Ruby, they were best friends since kindergarten, just like David, Killian and Mary Margaret.

The restaurant was called Neverland Bayou, and served typical foods from around the world, soon becoming one of the locals' favorite places for business and romantic dinners. The decor of the place was simple and cozy, and although it had a few quirky touches such as tiny lamps that mimicked fireflies, and the bathrooms were decorated with little details that reminded the guests about Peter Pan's Neverland, and the swamps of Louisiana that Princess Tiana crossed in The Princess and the Frog Disney's movie, they were what made the difference of the place. Jazz filled the atmosphere at a low and pleasant volume without disturbing the customers talks.

Killian had joined his father in the dock trade, working in the seafood import and export business while Kathryn had joined law school. David, in spite of his father, had gone to Boston for the Police Academy because he wanted to join Storybrooke's police force while his fiancée, Mary Margaret, had decided to become a teacher at the school where they had studied since childhood.

 

(...)

 

After a year and a half playing for LA Excalibur, Emma, Lilith, Ruby, Merida and Elsa were invited to join the Neverland team, at Australia, and didn't think twice before accepting.

Ruby had talked a lot with Zelena about this possibility, and although the distance was getting bigger and made it harder for them to keep seeing each other often, the redhead supported her girlfriend and couldn't be happier for her and her friends.

From the day she'd shown Emma's photo to Regina, Zelena hadn't touched the blonde's name for her sister again. She had seen how that photo had affected Regina, and she didn't want to be responsible for any kind of pain in her sister's life or problems in her marriage.

After that event where the girls met the Avengers cast, they ended up meeting them again on a few more occasions and even organized some events together for children and teens, and ended up forming a kind of friendship between them.

 

(...)

 

"I'm sorry, Rubes," Emma hugged her friend in the hospital room. In the last game, playing by the Australian selection, the brunette had suffered a serious injury in her knee and would have to leave the fields indefinitely. She would stay in Australia just the time needed to recover and then return to Los Angeles where she would continue the treatment and if she could return to play, she would return to the Excalibur team.

"It's all right, Em." The brunette smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "This year that I spent here in Australia with you was amazing, but I definitely will not miss those strange animals that live here, especially not spiders and sharks."

"I guess in a year we've been here I don't think I've ever seen you get in the water once in all the times we went to the beach."

"Oh, not really." The brunette laughed. "I'm crazy, but I have limits. I'm not like you and Lilith."

When Zelena arrived at the airport to get Ruby and saw the brunette using a pair of crutches she couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her face. She was furious with the player who had injured Ruby and sad, not knowing if her girlfriend would get back to doing what she loved. She ran to Ruby and hugged her tightly, burying her face in her neck as their tears fell silent.

They hadn't seen each other for almost three months and Zelena had been very upset when she heard of Ruby's injury.

 

(...)

 

"Hey, Rubs," Emma's voice sounded tired from the other end of the line. "How's the recovery going?"

"The doctors say maybe within three months I can go back to training."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just to know how my recovery is going you called." The brunette said carefully. "I know you and your voice's tone.

"They invited us to play for the Precious Baggins at New Zealand."

"Emma, this is wonderful!" Ruby almost screamed in excitement. "New Zealand has the best rugby teams in the world!"

"I know, but..." Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I wish you were here to go with us. We dreamed about this our whole life. I'm still so mad with that bitch for hurting you and ruining your dreams." Emma's weary voice turned into a furious hiss and Ruby knew she was trying not to cry.

"It's all right, Em." The brunette closed her eyes. "I fulfilled my dream, I went with you to a great team of our country, I met wonderful people and did wonderful things with my career, I had the chance to play in a big national team for a year. Nothing will erase this." Ruby exhaled slowly. "Besides, my career isn't over yet. That bitch didn't take me completely off the mark."

"But it's not fair."

"Few things in life are, Em." Ruby smiled sadly as she stared at a photo of Henry that Zelena had sent her the night before. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this secret. "I want you to accept this offer, Emma. You still have a lot to shine and a lot to do. Don't forget your way there, Emma. It wasn't easy for anyone and I will not let you give it up because some bitch almost got me out of the move."

"It's just not the same without you here, Rubs." Emma whimpered. "You were the only family I had around, and now I'm alone."

"You are not alone." Ruby said softly. "Lilith, Elsa and Merida are with you."

"I've already lost Regina because of rugby. It's not fair to lose you, too."

Emma hung up the phone before Ruby could respond and the brunette took a deep breath, letting her head fall back against the couch. Emma's mood hadn't been this way for a long time, and she knew it would not be good to call back now to try to talk to her because they would just end up arguing. Ruby then did the only thing she could at the moment: she sent a message to Lilith about their talk, and asked the brunette to keep an eye on Emma. When the blonde calm down Ruby would call her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> Your response to this story makes my heart warm, seriously. At least from the most of you. Others not much, but I won't dwell into this subject. 
> 
> Anyways, this is probably the moment you guys are waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> See you saturday!

Over time, the affection Regina felt for Daniel began to transform into love and, although it wasn't the same love she felt for Emma, she loved him. He was kind and understanding, and patient. He was always with a smile on his face and a softness in his eyes that made Regina fall for him effortlessly. She liked the way he made her felt safe and how he held her at night, how his hands would slide through her hair in a soothing way everytime she had a bad day and how he wouldn't press her to talk about it, but was always there if she needed him. Sometimes she still found herself thinking about Emma, if she was happy, if she had fulfilled all her dreams, if she would still be with the person Ruby had mentioned that day or if she had met someone else, or if she was single.

Regina watched Daniel play with Henry in their backyard and she couldn't help the smile on her lips. Daniel had shown himself not only a wonderful husband but also an excellent father. He loved Henry and did everything for the boy. She sighed happily watching them.

They had been together for almost seven years if she'd count her pregnancy, and Regina didn't think she could be happier.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Daniel asked as he approached her, Henry right behind him.

"Yes, my love," Regina smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Daniel's lips.

"Mom," Henry smiled and sat down next to her. "Daddy told me we're going to travel this weekend!"

"We will, my prince." Regina smiled at the boy and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.  _ He needs a haircut _ , she thought.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Regina gave Daniel a look that said he shouldn't have told the boy and he just smiled.

"Oops."

"But mom," Henry whined.

"Don't 'mom' me." 

"I need to know where we're going." Henry looked at her with his big eyes and offered her his best smile, highlighting his dimples, which reminded her of Emma even if she didn't want to. "I need to know so I can separate my stuffs."

"What stuffs?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Stuffs."

"Henry..."

"It's that this weekend is Romanoff's last game for LA Excalibur and I really, really, really wanted to go."

"But the game's in Boston, dear."

"I know." Henry whined. "But she's so wonderful, Mom, if you saw her play at least once!" The smile that spread on Henry's lips when he spoke of his favorite player could melt the coldest of hearts. "She does this lots of social work that helps kids and whenever she has time she visits sick kids in hospitals and a lot of things. When I grow up I want to be like her!"

"She seems to be a wonderful woman, dear." Regina couldn't help smiling when she saw her son talking so enthusiastically. "But rugby is not exactly the kind of sport that catches my eye, my prince." Regina said softly. Her heart pounded in her chest as it did every time Henry mentioned the sport to her, and Regina turned to Daniel with an arched eyebrow as the man beside her giggled. "Is there anything you'd like to add, dear?"

"Nothing." Daniel held up his hands in surrender, but there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He knew Regina loved him, that with time her feelings for him had changed and become love, and that made his heart flutter. He liked that even Emma being a delicate subject they could have that kind of banter without Regina getting mad at him. Daniel only hoped she wouldn't hate him when she found out who Romanoff was, and that he knew all along, thanks to Henry. "Come on, Hen," Daniel smiled and bent to pick the boy. "The game will start soon and your godfather is waiting for us."

"Are you going to Killian's again?"

"It's tradition, my love." Daniel smiled and bent down to kiss the brunette's lips quickly. "You know Henry loves watching the games with Killian and the guys."

"I can only imagine the kind of mess that happens there." Regina frowned. "Tell me that at least Killian doesn't swear in front of him."

"He strives." Daniel smiled and put Henry on his shoulders. "Let's go, champ."

Regina sighed and just shook her head. When Emma left, her plans were to get away from it all and everyone who reminded her of the blonde, but Tinker, Kathryn and the others had made it very clear that this wouldn't happen, so when Henry was born they became even closer, though none of them knew the truth. They all became fond of the boy immediately and it was funny to see they arguing to see who would spend some time with the boy. When Henry began to show interest in rugby, Killian smiled at Regina in a way that made her want to throw him off a cliff, but she didn't.

She was grateful that Daniel had talked to Henry and persuaded him to keep all his posters at Killian's house, knowing that the sport brought painful memories to her. The only thing Henry kept at home was his T-shirt, which was still too big for his size, with the number 10 and the name Romanoff  on the back, and the LA Excalibur logo in the front. He also had the Australian national team jersey and Daniel had bought him the New Zealand national team jersey. Lilith Page was another player Henry liked a lot and he always talked about how much she and Romanoff made a beautiful pair on the field. Regina felt guilty for not following one of her son's greatest passions and hoped that one day he would understand her. Henry was a wonderful boy and he didn't question her about it, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to like rugby and that he wanted her to cheer for his favorite players too. Regina shook her head and got up, heading for Henry's room to get his dirty clothes to wash. The trip to Boston was a surprise to the boy and a sacrifice she was willing to make so that he could see his favorite players before they retired.

Since Ruby had definitely returned to Storybrooke, having retired earlier than planned because of an injury she had suffered a few years earlier, Henry spent great time with her and Zelena's.

 

(...)

 

Henry's big day had come and the boy could barely believe what was in front of his eyes. The big stadium stood majestically before him with all its lights, the lively voices of the other fans and the hot dogs, popcorn, and other sellers.

They settled in the stands and even Regina saying they were too far away and that Henry could barely see something, the boy was too excited to worry about it, vibrating with the players every movement  and every point marked by them, even letting escape a few cursed words that made the brunette scold him with just a look.

After 80 minutes of play, the match was finally over, giving Excalibur of LA the victory, and declaring them champions of the championship, and before Regina could realize, Henry was running euphorically through the crowd, down the steps of the bleachers, towards to the field. He knew this was his only chance to meet his favorite players.

When he got close to the gate separating the field and the bleachers, he finally spotted Romanoff and Lilith, who were a little further away from the other players of the team. Henry couldn't contain his excitement at being so close to the players he liked best, and yelled as hard as he could until they finally heard him amid all the noise of the stadium. When Emma turned to see who was calling for her, she saw a little boy dodging the security guards and signaled for them to let him pass. Unable to contain the smile that spread on her lips, Emma knelt and opened her arms, waiting for the boy. Henry threw himself into the blonde's open arms and Emma closed her eyes inhaling the kid's soft scent. Emma had great affection for her fans, but everyone knew that the little ones were the real owners of her heart.

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled as the boy finally released her but didn't leave her arms. "What's your name?"

"Henry."

When he smiled Emma felt her heart stop for a moment because that smile was familiar. It reminded her of the smile of someone she'd met a long time ago. Emma just shook her head because this was just a figment of her imagination.

 

(...)

 

When Regina turned to speak to her son, she felt her heart skip a beat and her legs weaken. Henry was no longer beside her. When she lifted her head, she saw the boy running across the bleachers toward the field and soon she was running after him, with Daniel at her side.

Arriving at the gate that separated the bleachers from the field, she felt her heart pound as she saw Henry in one of the player's arms. When the woman leaned over to hear what Henry was saying, Regina felt as if the world had been taken from under her feet. She hadn't seen her for almost seven years, but she'd recognize her anywhere. Her long blond hair, now pulled in a tight ponytail, the smile that only Emma possessed, with her lovely dimples, like Henry's, capable of illuminating the most dense darkness and her eyes... Oh her eyes! True emeralds, brighter than any gem.

She swallowed hard and allowed herself to look at Emma calmly. Her girlish features had given way to stronger, more delineated features. Her body was still athletic and thin, but definitely more defined than before. There was a scar above her right eyebrow, and on her left arm a tattoo that began on her wrist and was lost beneath the sleeve of her uniform t-shirt. Regina felt a shiver run through her body at the sight before her. "Emma." She whispered, unable to prevent tears that welled up in her eyes and she couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. "No... it can't be."

Daniel was next to Regina and his eyes were focused on the blonde in the field. He had seen pictures of her in the box that Regina had kept in the back of her wardrobe, he had seen pictures of her at Zelena and Ruby's house, he was accompanying Henry in every game at Killian's house, but seeing her a few steps from him was something completely different. He himself was a fan of the blonde in front of them. He knew exactly who that woman with Henry in her arms was,  and why she had affected Regina.

 

(...)

 

"Where are your parents, kid?" Emma smiled, still holding Henry in her arms. "They must be worried, you can't run between strangers, something could have happened."

"They're probably coming." Henry smiled, showing his toothless smile. "I heard Mom calling me while I ran, but I wanted to see you guys." He alternated his eyes between Emma and Lilith and the blonde felt her heart swell with love. It was at times like this that everything she had gone through was worth it. "But especially you."

"Hey!" Lilith pouted, then laughed as she saw Henry's eyes widening. "It's okay, kid. We all know that Em- Romanoff is the best."

"Henry!"

Before the boy could say anything, Emma heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. It was more sturdy, a little hoarse, but Emma would never forget that voice.

She slowly looked toward the voice, fearing what she would find, but it was as if there was a magnetic pull pulling her toward the woman behind the voice. Emma felt her heart pounding as she saw Regina standing a few steps from her. She was as beautiful as she remembered. Her dark hair now at shoulder height, the lightly tanned skin and the girl's features had given place the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. And even with the myriad of emotions revolving inside her. and also in Regina's eyes, a smile formed on Emma's lips before she could stop it. Hundreds of memories invading her mind and shattering her heart again. The day they met, their first kiss, their first time, the day she asked Regina to be her girlfriend, the evenings together, the nights awake making love or studying, and the day everything changed; the final of the school championship, the breaking up, she and Ruby leaving Storybrooke... "Regina." Emma whispered, still holding Henry in her arms.

"Do you know my mom?" The boy asked looking from Emma to the brunette and a broad smile formed on his lips. The thought of his mother knowing his heroin was almost too much for him. "Do you know my dad, too?"

Emma's eyes finally shifted from Regina to the man standing next to her, and Emma felt as if the air had been taken from her lungs at Henry's words. The man standing next to Regina looked at her with an apologetic expression. He seemed fascinated, and at the same time embarrassed to be there, as if he was interrupting a very personal moment between the two, and it made Emma momentarily confused. He gave her an embarrassed smile and Emma just nodded. "I think you'd better go with your parents, kid." Emma finally averted her eyes from the couple in front of her, and forced a grin at Henry. "It was nice meeting you." She hugged him hard once more and set him down.

The boy ran toward Regina and his excitement was contagious. The brunette bent down to talk to him, and even with all the emotions running inside her, Regina offered him a proud smile, and then Daniel picked him up. He laid a kiss between Henry's hair, whispered something to Regina, and with a nod to Emma, he left.

Tears welled in Emma's eyes and she fought with all her might so they wouldn't fall. She wouldn't let Regina see her cry because of her again. The thought that the brunette had moved on and now had a family was crushing Emma's heart, and she could barely breathe, but she wouldn't leave before Regina. Emma felt Lilith's hand slide against hers and she squeezed gently in a comforting gesture.

Regina alternated her eyes between Emma and the brunette beside her and didn't fail to notice that she had slipped her hand into Emma's. Her heart clenched at the thought of Emma having someone else and Regina knew she was being selfish. She had Henry and Daniel. She remembered what Ruby had said to her, and wondered if this woman next to Emma was the same one the brunette had mentioned years ago.

Emma turned to Lilith and offered her a weak, but sincere smile. Just by Emma's look the brunette knew what she wanted and without saying anything she just kissed her cheek and went out into the dressing room. An intimate, and delicate gesture that said more than any word could. The blonde's eyes locked on Regina's again, and Emma just waited. When the brunette said nothing, she just shook her head and took a step in the same direction Lilith had gone.

"Aren't you going to talk to me,  _ Romanoff _ ?" Regina's tone was demanding, and at the same time hurt. She knew she didn't have this right, but she had been caught by surprise and wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to run and threw herself in Emma's arms and hold her tight, and at the same time she wanted to yell at her.

Emma turned slowly, licked her lips, and took a deep breath. She should know that Regina wouldn't let that pass. "Hi, Regina, how you're doing?" Emma took a few steps toward the brunette.

"I'm great." Regina's jaw clenched under her skin, and she counted to ten to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes again. "How are you? I see you've met my-" Regina broke off before finishing the sentence. Henry was Emma's son too, and no matter how surprised or hurt or whatever she was feeling at the moment, she wouldn't refer to the boy just as her son. "I see you met Henry."

"Henry's a lovely kid." Emma couldn't help the genuine smile spread on her lips. "Congratulations."

Regina noticed that Emma's eyes were watery and her heart clenched. Despite the genuine smile as she talked about Henry and the walls carefully constructed around her, Regina could see through Emma, and she hated herself a little more for once again cause so much pain to the blonde. When she reached the field gate and saw Emma with the other player at her side she imagined that Emma had moved on and had forgotten her, but the pain in her eyes said otherwise. Regina needed to get out of there before she did something that could hurt them even more. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Thank you. It was a great game."

Before Emma could say anything, the brunette turned and practically ran off the field.

 

(...)

 

Regina walked toward the parking lot where Daniel was waiting with Henry in the car, the boy properly fastened to the seatbelt while the Daniel tickled his belly, making Henry laugh. A smile formed on the brunette's lips at the sight of such a scene, but even that wasn't enough to keep the tears from coming.

She got into the car without saying anything and turned sound on. Regina leaned her head back against the window after settling in the passenger seat, and Daniel went to the driver's seat, fastening his seat belt and then starting the car.

The drive back home was quiet. The brunette stared out the window as the memories of her last school year came like a hurricane, and the tears streamed down her face silently. She couldn't erase Emma's expression when she saw her moments ago, the tone of her voice...

It seemed that something had broken inside her and that was too much for Regina.

She thought Emma didn't even remember her, but apparently she hadn't been the only one to keep her feelings for all these years. When they arrived at home the brunette got out off the car, barely waiting for Daniel to turn off the car. Regina knew she was being selfish, but she desperately needed some time alone. She needed to put everything she'd been keeping all those years out so, she could put everything inside again. She went to the little bar they kept at home and got a bottle of whiskey and a glass, going to the yard behind the house while Daniel came in with Henry asleep in his lap, and put him on his bed. She walked to the pool at the back, leaving her shoes near the lounger. Miraculously the weather was firm even for the early evening. Regina lifted her pants up to her knees and put her feet in the water, pouring herself a generous dose of whiskey, turning almost all at once as her thoughts wandered. A short time later Daniel joined her without saying anything, just stood by her side while she drank another dose and then another and another.

He could only imagine how Regina was feeling after seeing her long lost first love. The brunette's eyes were red from the tears, and Daniel wondered what would happen from now on. After a while he thought it best for them to go inside. Regina had drunk enough for the whole weekend, and Henry could wake up at any moment and he didn't want the boy to start bombarding his mother with questions. They entered, and the brunette headed for the bathroom, leaving her clothes on the way and filling the tub. She needed a shower before she could go to bed. The day had been long, tiring and intense. If she couldn't relax a little, she wouldn't be able to sleep either. The hot water mixed with all those doses of whiskey made the magic, and after thirty minutes Regina finally joined Daniel in their bedroom.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Daniel asked softly when the brunette lay down next to him.

She just shook her head and felt the his arms gently wrapping around her, as her tears fell silent again.

 

(...)

 

When Emma arrived in the locker room, Lilith was sitting on a bench waiting for her, a sympathetic and worried look on her face. Without saying anything Lilith just hugged her and felt the blonde's tears wetting the shirt of her uniform.

After her tears ceased, Emma lifted her head and looked at Lilith, with a silent apology in her face. Lilith offered a smile as an answer, and Emma felt her heart pound. How had she been so lucky to meet Lilith? The brunette brought her hands to Emma's face, wiping away a few tears that still fell down her face and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on, let's take a shower." Lilith pulled the blonde by the hand toward the shower room.

After they were out of the shower, they returned to the hotel and Emma headed straight for the balcony and sat on the floor, looking at the city lights. Minutes later Lilith sat next to her, bringing a bottle of her favorite beer and smiling at her.

"To our Retirement!" She made a brief toast with the blonde and they both took a long sip.

They spent the rest of the afternoon seated on the balcony of the hotel, drinking and talking about how things would be from now on. When the night was beginning to fall they went back in and packed their bags so they could get on the road the next day.

Emma and Lilith got up early, leaving for Storybrooke shortly after breakfast. After much talk, the brunette accepted Emma's offer to move to Storybrooke so Lilith could stay close to her mother. Emma had convinced Lilith to stay at her house until she had decided what to do with her life from then on, and also because they had been together for almost seven years. It would also be a good opportunity for Lily to reconnect with her mother without forcing any kind of coexistence. They went straight to the blonde's house and left Lily's car in the garage. At the sight of the yellow bug, Lilith couldn't contain a laugh that intensified at the sight of her friend's face. That's what always made them so good together. Regardless of the relationship they had, they remained friends above all else. After packing their bags in the room they went to Ruby and Zelena's house.

"I. Don't. Believe!" Ruby said as she opened the door and saw Emma. She jumped on her friend's lap and almost causing them to fall. Zelena and Lily just laughed.

"Look, who's alive always appears." Zelena hugged Emma when Ruby finally released her. "By what miracle did you decide to set foot in Storybrooke after so many years? Someone's dying? You will stay for how many days?"

"Calm down, witch, you'll see us a lot from now on." Lilith said as she entered the house and thrown herself into one of the armchairs. "We're here to stay!"

"What do you mean, stay?" Zelena asked with wide eyes.

"Stay... remain... move back... you know, these things." Emma answered playfully. "We retired and after much talk we decided that coming here would be best for us. Lily will be close to her mother, and I will be close to my friends. And from you, you stinking wolf."

Ruby threw a cushion at her friend and the day went on smoothly. Emma didn't mention the subject of her brief meeting with Regina the day before, and didn't mention the brunette's son either. They stayed there until late afternoon, heading back to the blonde's house next. Lilith had tried to talk to her mother all day, but her cell phone only provided voice mail so they decided that the next day they would go to the clinic to visit her.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but my house was upside down this weekend because of a ceiling fix, and I couldn't find my laptop. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As usual, I don't have a beta so, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews.

Regina woke up with a headache because of the many doses of whiskey the day before but barely had time to complain, because soon her little hurricane was jumping on her bed kissing her, and saying that Daniel was making breakfast for them. The brunette asked him to help his father prepare breakfast while she went to take a shower and joined them.

Regina opened the shower and let the water fall on her body, relaxing slowly. The memories of the day before hit her hard. She never imagined seeing Emma again, not that she didn't want it, she just thought it wouldn't happen. She remembered the brunette next to her, taking her hand and then placing a kiss on her face before she left, the way they talked only exchanging a glance, and it made her chest tighten.  **_Was that the woman Ruby had talked about years ago? Were she and Emma married? Had Emma formed a family with her?_ ** She was taken from her thoughts by Henry calling her from the bedroom door for breakfast. After eating, she picked up her cell phone and texted Mallory, and about after an hour the doctor was at her house.

Regina told her about the unexpected encounter, the way Emma had looked at her even after so long, and how she felt when she saw the blond woman standing in front of her with Henry on her arms, as if they were old friends.

"She looks so beautiful. She still looks like that girl I fell in love years ago, but at the same time so different." Regina said and couldn't contain her tears.

Mallory squeezed the brunette's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the tears wetting her shirt. Mallory spent the day with Regina, Henry and Daniel. After the blonde left, Regina called Zelena and Ruby and told them to go to her house because Henry wanted to see them. The former player said they would go on condition that dinner was pizza. Regina rolled her eyes, but eventually she accepted.

It wasn't long before they arrived, and Henry came running from his bedroom, jumping in Ruby's lap, and kissing her cheeks.

"Aunt Ruby, Aunt Ruby!" The boy grinned at her and the brunette just smiled back. "I met Romanoff and Lilith yesterday!"

Hearing that, Zelena choked on her juice and ended up spitting in Regina's. She looked at her girlfriend and the two exchanged a look that said more than any word, and when they looked at Regina the brunette was with her eyebrow arched and her hands on her hips. She was younger and shorter than both, but much more intimidating. Zelena swallowed hard and Ruby looked at the boy in her lap with a weak smile, looking at the redhead then. Daniel looked at the scene in front of him with a mixture of concern and apprehension, and with only a glance from his wife he took Henry and led him into the bedroom, leaving the three alone to talk.

"Who's going to talk first?" Regina asked, sitting in the armchair next to her sister. "When were you going to tell me that my son ' _ knows' _ my ex? His other mother!"

"Never." Ruby said in a whisper, but that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Lucas, since you were the first to open your mouth, start talking." Regina said taking a deep breath, clutching her hands on the seat of the chair.

"We weren't going to tell you because we didn't think they would meet one day." Zelena took the lead. "But since we're on this subject, we need to tell you something..."

"Oh, now you're going to tell me the truth?" The brunette said wryly.

"It's not us who have a big secret here." Ruby snapped, looking at her sister-in-law.

"Don't you dare, Lucas." Regina's hands were getting cold and it was a sign that she was nervous.

"We're back to Lucas." Ruby grunted. "Here's the thing,  _ Mills _ ," She stood up and started pacing in the living room. "Henry is crazy about Emma since he was about two years old, and it wasn't like we could do anything about it. He was at Killian's once and we were watching the championship final and he saw her on TV. It was love at first sight."

"And you didn't think that suddenly, it would be interesting to tell me this?" The brunette's tone was calm, though inside she felt that everything was falling apart.

"Sis, we didn't want to fiddle in the past." Zelena stood beside her sister, holding her hand. "Besides, Emma had been using a pseudonym since she started playing. She got a deal with the club, and the media so that her real name wouldn't be released under any circumstances, and you were fine with Daniel, you had just had Henry... "

"So that's why I've never found anything about her..." Regina said in a whisper. "Who's the girl that was with her, that Lilith girl that Henry said?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Ruby said and her tone didn't left room for arguing.

She got up and went after the godchild, claiming they had better leave because the day had been tiring. Soon Regina was in her room, leaving her clothes in the basket and going to take a bath to remove the juice that was in her body because of her sister.

 

(...)

 

The next day Emma and Lilith were running on the beach and then they went to Granny's for breakfast. The blonde didn't see the woman who had raised her for almost two years and was dying to see Eugenia. When they entered the diner the older woman was busy behind the counter and didn't notice the former player arriving.

"I'd like a hot cocoa with cinnamon, please." Emma said trying to disguise her voice and failing miserably, making Lilith laugh at her side.

At once the older woman looked up to see who was there, not trusting her ears. Seeing the blonde standing in front of her, she couldn't stop her tears and quickly put Emma in a tight hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and when the older woman let go, she looked at Emma, running her hands through the blonde's body, as if to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

Emma said she was back in town, and introduced Lilith to her. Eugenia had them take a table, for she herself would prepare their breakfast. After they eat, they went to Lilith's mother's clinic, and Zelena received them with a wide, but at the same time, worried smile. She pointed to Mallory's room for Lily and when Emma made a move to follow, she held the blonde gently by the arm. "Henry said he met you."

"How did you-" Emma interrupted herself at the stupid question she was about to ask. Of course Zelena knew Henry. He was her nephew. The smile on her face disappeared and she clenched her jaw. "For all these years have you or Ruby never thought to tell me that Regina had had a child?"

"And why would we do that?" Zelena shook her head. "Ruby and I never said anything because we knew what that would do to you."

"I'd rather have known." Emma hissed and released her arm, following the path that Lily had gone moments before.

Mallory heard knocks at her door and asked the person on the other side to wait a moment.

"I'm afraid it will not be possible to wait." Lilith said feigning hurt, and opened the door, popping her head inside the room.

The doctor immediately recognized her daughter's voice, looking up at the door, a huge smile forming on her lips as she saw the young woman there. She got up quickly and the next moment was wrapping the brunette in a tight hug. "Look at you! So beautiful! I'm so happy to see you, my dear!" She said, still hugging the green-eyed brunette.

"You look great, Mom." Lilith said as she let go of her hug. The broad smile on her lips could brighten any darkness. She looked at her mother from head to toe and then turned her attention to the door. "I want you to meet somebody."

The brunette peeked out of the room and smiled when she saw Emma standing by the door. She reached out to the blonde and laced their fingers, pulling her inside. "This is Emma Swan, mom."

The doctor opened and closed her mouth a few times, immediately recognizing the blonde from the photos Regina had shown her, and the photos at Zelena and Ruby's house. After a few seconds she finally managed to move and greeted the blonde. "Lilith talks a lot about you." She offered her best smile to Emma as a whirl of thoughts formed in her mind. "You're here to stay, then ?!"

"Yes, we decided to retire and after much talk, we decided it would be best to go home." Emma smiled.

"That's great! It's important to be close to family and friends." Mallory smiled, but in her mind millions of thoughts ran and mingled with questions like:  _ Did Regina already know that? What would happen now? She needed to tell Emma about Henry before the blonde found out about through someone else. What would become of Daniel? _ It was at times like these that Mallory scolded herself for becoming friends with some of her patients.

 

(...)

 

**_A few days later._ **

 

Emma was going to Granny's to get hers and Lilith's lunch, she was distracted with her cell phone and she didn't see that someone was also distracted in their phone, and the collision was inevitable. In a quick move, the blonde prevented the person from falling, holding her in her arms, and their eyes locked, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating and the ground was opening beneath her foot. The woman in her arms had curly hair, wore a black tank top and jeans. "Regina." Emma whispered to the brunette still in her arms. "I'm sorry, I was distracted." She felt her cock throb at the sight in front of her. Emma swallowed hard, and reluctantly released Regina.

The blonde wore a knee length black shorts and a white tank top, exposing her tattoo completely and her hair was stuck in a loose bun. Her thin, rosy lips curved into a half smile were like an invitation to Regina and she felt her breath catch in her throat with their closeness. The feel of Emma's body against hers after all this years was like lighting a match stick in a powder keg. She forced herself to look up and when her eyes met Emma's, she felt that was another mistake. Emma's eyes were always Regina's fascination, always so honest. They were trapped in that moment for a moment while the memories of the day they met filled the brunette's mind as if they were being taken back almost seven years ago. But this time it was different. They were different. Her hand scratched to touch the scar above Emma's eyebrow and she caught herself imagining what happened. One of her hands was still holding Emma's arm, and she wanted to run them through every inch of the tattoo under her palm and find out the meaning of that design. Before she could do anything that would bring them trouble, the ringing of her cell phone broke the moment between them and Regina took a step back, finally putting some distance between them.

"Shit, Regina." Emma felt her cheeks flush. "I'm sorry." 

"That's okay, Emma. It was nothing." Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks flush and looked away. "So... are you visiting your friends?"

"Not really, I came to stay." Emma replied with a crooked smile. She couldn't help but notice that the way they had met again was the same as the day they met seven years ago, and a smile formed on her lips.  **_'If this is not a sign, if this is not fate, I don't know what it can be.'_ ** Emma thought as she watched the brunette in front of her open and close her mouth. Without answering, Regina looked at her once more and then went on her way, leaving the blonde standing at the dinner's door.

Upon arriving at the bakery the brunette was pale, but with a smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Her breath was racing, and with trembling hands, she picked up her cell phone, looking through the gallery she had never erased; with photos of her and Emma. She stared at the pictures for some time wondering if this was some fancy joke or whether it would be a chance to fix things. She hoped it was the second option.

 

(...)

 

Regina busied herself at the bakery, making the cakes, pies, sweet and savory that the customers enjoyed, but every now and then her thoughts returned to Emma. They had met exactly the way they had met so many years ago, and the same feeling had invaded her now. She wanted to kiss the blonde as she had wanted almost seven years ago. But this time it was different. She couldn't simply give in to her wishes, no matter how tempting they were. Feeling in Emma's arms again even if for a few moments, even if in that simple way, carried her to the day they met, and for a few seconds she felt like that girl who she had once been. Before she could do anything that might end up regretting later, she decided to look for one of the only people who could put a brake on her actions right now. "Dad, I need to sort some things out on the street, I will not be long." Regina picked up her purse and left the bakery like a hurricane. She preferred to walk so she would gain some time to clear her mind.

Regina smiled, seeing the clinic appear around the corner and almost fell on Zelena as she entered.

"Regina?" The redhead's eyes widened, and she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?

"I need to talk to Mallory. Is she with some patient?"

"Not exactly." Zelena glanced nervously toward the corridor leading to Mallory's office. "You're not expecting another child, are you?"

"What?" Regina frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

"Totally normal if you enter this way at a gynecologist clinic."

"No, Zelena." Regina took a deep breath. "I'm not pregnant." She turned away from her sister and started walking toward her friend's room. "Mal, I don't know what to-" She broke off when she noticed that the blonde wasn't alone. "I'm sorry, I'll back another time."

"Regina, wait!" The doctor called after her, getting up. "I want you to meet someone!"

Regina looked at the woman sitting in the chair facing Mallory's desk and couldn't hide her surprise at the sight of the green-eyed brunette she had seen with Emma the day of the game. Her look was a mixture of surprise, jealousy, and anger. She forced a smile, but Mallory knew her very well, and knew she would have many questions to answer when they were alone.

"This is Lilith, my daughter!" The doctor stood beside her, giving her daughter a sided hug.

"I think we already know each other." The former player said, smiling at her mother. "Hello, Miss Mills."

"Hello, Miss Page, it is my pleasure to finally meet my dear friend's daughter." Regina offered her best smile and at that moment she thought she could have gone into politics if she wanted to. "Are you in the city visiting your mother?"

"Actually, I'm here to stay, Miss Mills. It's time to get back to living with my mother." Lilith said, hugging the doctor. She offered a smile to the brunette that said she wouldn't put up with any shit coming from her, especially about Emma.

"That's great! Family is a very important thing. Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Page."

 

(...)

 

After she bumped into Regina at Granny's door the blonde entered and asked for her order. While waiting she sat at one of the tables, and soon, Eugenia joined the former player.

"Granny, I wanted to see my friends. Where can I find them?" Emma asked, looking absently out of the window.

"Mary is a teacher at Storybrooke High, David became a sheriff, Tinker, Neal, Sabine and Jacinda opened a restaurant and Ruby, well ... I guess you've already seen each other." Granny smiled.

"Yes, our first stop was at their house." Emma had the decency to look guilty.

They talked a little longer until the blonde's order arrived. Emma said goodbye to Eugenia with a tight hug and promising to bring Lily soon to introduce them.

"Hey!" Emma called as the brunette entered the house. She got up and walked over to her, placing a long kiss on her lips.

"Hey!" Lilith replied, her arms sliding around the blonde's waist and resting there. "Did you bring our lunch? I'm starving!"

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't? One of Granny's specialties!" Emma smiled and hugged her from behind, leading her into the kitchen. 

"Granny's specialty or yours? Because this looks like something made by you." Lilith laughed, and caressed the blonde's cheek. "Ems, don't get me wrong, but you know you eat like a child."

"In my defense, it's been a long time since I've eaten something so greasy!" Emma pouted. 

"Poor Robin." Lilith couldn't contain her laughter. "They had to watch you all the time because of it."

Lunch was relaxed and they took time to talk about Lily's meeting with her mother. Emma said she talked to Granny, and what she found out about her friends and invited Lily to go with her, but she refused, saying that she needed to fix some of the change because she knew that if she left the blonde to do it, their things would never leave the box.

Emma walked to the school she studied almost all her life, and upon arriving she went to the principal's room. Gold was happy to see Emma there and they talked for a few minutes before he pointed Mary's room for her. When she reached the designated room, she stopped at the door, and watched the short-haired brunette talking to the little ones and found herself smiling, thinking that in another life, one of them could have be her son. When Mary saw her a smile formed on her lips and she asked her students a moment.

"Emma, my God, it's you!" Mary ran to her friend with watery eyes and hugged her tight.

"I'm back, Mary!" The former player smiled against her neck, hugging her friend back.

The children watched with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. The teacher, who was always so restrained, was behaving like a child getting a present, and in the midst of these children, one got up and ran to the blonde.

"Romanoff!" Henry was standing beside them with his big eyes and his smile highlighting his lovely dimples.

Emma looked down and saw the boy smiling at her, she felt her heart clench as she remembered that he was Regina's son. After hesitating a little she bent down, staying at his high level and offered him her best smile. "Hey kid, how are you?" Emma asked, huffling his hair.

Henry threw himself into the blonde's arms and kissed her cheek. He looked at her with adoration and a fondness that only the children showed, and Emma felt her heart racing as he cupped her face between his little hands, smiling even wider at her. "You know everyone! Are you strolling around here?"

"No, champs, I live here." She answered and took the boy in her arms. "I studied here and grew up here, and your teacher here studied with me, that's why I know her."

"Oh... and did you study with my mother too? Because you know each other too!" He asked, alternating his eyes between Mary and Emma.

The brunette looked at her curiously, receiving a look from Emma's that said  _ 'I'll tell you later.' _

"Yes, kid, I studied with your mother too, and with almost everyone in this town, but that's was a long time ago." She said, tickling his belly.

The signal rang, announcing the end of the period and the children got out of the class, except Henry. He hadn't even left Emma's arms, and they were beginning to think they would have to pull him out of the blonde's arms. Mary then picked up the boy's things and they walked down the hallways with him still in Emma's arms. Henry was asking a thousand questions about school days and asked about the blonde's career as well. He told Emma that he followed every step of her career and also the social work she did off the field, and how she was a heroine to him and inspired him. Emma felt that her heart would explode with happiness and affection for the boy in her arms.

"Why did Aunt Mary called you Emma? Your name is not Romanoff?" He asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"My name is Emma." The blonde smiled and tickled his belly again. "Romanoff is just a nickname that I used when playing."

 

(...)

 

They walked to the parking lot without realizing that Daniel was coming towards them until Henry saw him. "Dad!" He called excitedly from the blonde's arms. "Do you know my father, too?" He asked Emma.

Mary's eyes widened and she turned her gaze between Emma and Daniel. The brunette opened and closed her mouth, unable to form a sentence.

"No, kid, I don't." Emma said as she struggled against her tears. "But it was a pleasure to see you again, Henry. We'll see each other often from now on." She offered him a weak smile and Henry leaned toward her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Emma put him down and the boy rushed to meet Daniel, pulling the man by the hand and leading him until to the blonde.

"Dad, dad!" Henry said excitedly. "Romanoff, I mean Emma, is Aunt Mary and Mummy's friend, and she said she's back in town." His eyes shone enthusiastically and he alternated his eyes between Daniel and the blonde, oblivious about the tension between them.

"Nice to finally meet you, Emma." Daniel said, extending his hand to the former player. "I'm Daniel."

"It's my pleasure."

Daniel felt his heart clench at the blonde's expression. Despite giving him a very well-practiced smile, Emma's eyes were like a window to her soul and at that moment he saw what Regina had meant years ago.

They talked briefly and then said goodbye, leaving Emma and Mary in the school parking lot. As they disappeared between the cars, the blonde let the tears stream down her face, and let Mary hug her.

"Ems, I'm sorry. He hardly ever comes to pick Henry" Mary whispered still hugging the the blonde. "Usually Regina or Ruby and Zelena are the ones who comes."

"It's all right, Mary. Sooner or later it would happen. I mean, this meeting." Emma said, wiping her tears.

They went to Mary's apartment, which she now shared with David, and from there they called Lilith telling her to meet them in front of Granny's for a last-minute dinner. Mary called David and changed so they could meet them at the diner. Lilith arrived with them and immediately realized that Emma had cried, but didn't ask why. Whatever it was, they would talk at home, if Emma wanted to. Emma introduced her to Mary and they took a table that was their usual when they went to school together, engaging in a lively conversation about the girls' careers and about Mary and David.

Some time later David arrived, and when he saw his friend there, his eyes shone with tears, and he hugged her so tightly that he pulled her off the ground, almost causing them to fall. After putting her back down, David kissed Mary quickly and then greeted Lilith excitedly. The conversation flowed lightly and leisurely between them and between a beer and another Emma and Lily told of when they met and their careers. Of the many adventures they had experienced in recent years, the countries they had been at, events for children. David excitedly told how he had become a sheriff in town a few years ago and that sometimes it was tedious considering that nothing ever happened in the town but that he did something he really liked. As they talked, they drank and ate excitedly, but the sound of the door opening and the dinner's bell caught Emma's attention.

Regina was coming in with Zelena at her side with her impeccable posture as always, yet her eyes and smile showed that she was tense. The blonde's eyes followed the Mills sisters as they walked to the counter and ordered a drink. Emma was taken out of her trance by a kick under the table from David. She offered him a weak smile and put her arm around Lilith's shoulders, pulling her against her body and doing her best to ignore Regina a few feet away.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys makes my heart burst with happiness with your amazing reviews. It makes me really happy that most of you understand the meaning of the title of the story and are patient at seeing how everything will develop. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support with this story. 
> 
> As usual, no beta for the story.

Regina and her sister went to the diner for a quick drink after a day full of emotions, especially for the brunette. She had called Zelena shortly before the end of the day and told her sister that she needed to talk. They entered the diner without noticing the small group in the back and went straight to the counter, ordering a generous dose of vodka. Zelena had seen how her sister left Mallory's room after meeting Lilith and knew that sooner or later she would call. Regina filled her with questions about Emma and Lilith and the redhead did her best to answer them without giving details of the blonde's personal life. "Look, I don't know how Emma's been dealing with everything since you two met. She passed by the house and we talked to her, but she didn't mention you, she didn't even mention that you guys had met after the game." Zelena said, slightly irritated by the situation. She wanted everything to be settled and she didn't know what would happen now that they were all in the same place again. She was afraid that everything would shatter and she didn't know how many hearts could break in the process or whether there would be something to be repaired in the end. "But one thing is for sure, sis, you need to talk to Emma about Henry."

"I have no idea how to do this." Regina shook her head slowly. "I can **'** t just go to her and say that she has a child and that we've kept it from her for almost seven years. I know she's going to hate us and I don't know if I'm prepared to deal with it."

"Sooner or later we'll have to deal with it." Zelena sighed.

When they were paying, Regina heard a laugh and froze in place, struggling between turning and confirming her suspicion or just getting out of there. In the end she decided to turn, and felt her heart break into thousands of small pieces. Emma was kissing Lilith. She took a step toward the table, and felt Zelena's hand on her arm, pulling her out of the diner before she hurt herself further.

"Is it my impression or were you planning on going to Emma's table?" Zelena asked looking into the diner and then at her sister.

"What? No!" Regina said, fighting back tears. "I wasn't going anywhere."

"Right." Zelena snorted. "I know you enough, Regina, and you were just going to end up hurting yourself, and possibly hurting Emma and Lilith in the process. Not to mention Daniel." Zelena said firmly, but her eyes showed only concern and affection for her sister. She interlaced her fingers to the brunette's and pulled her gently down the small path out of the diner. "Come on, let's go, your son must be waiting for you."

Zelena left her at home with the promise that she would call the next day to check on her and finally went to her house, where Ruby was waiting for her.

On entering, Henry, who was in the living room with Daniel, came running toward her and jumped into her arms, pulling a smile from Regina. He started telling about his day at school and told her excited about the blonde's visit and about how he introduced her to his father. Regina immediately stiffened and exchanged a brief glance with Daniel.

As soon as his wife came in he noticed that she wasn't having a good day, but he knew she wouldn't say anything while Henry was around. Sensing the way she stiffened at what the boy said, he took Henry from her arms and told him to wash his hands for dinner. Daniel smiled softly and approached her, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her briefly. "Looks like we all had a full day today." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the couch, making her sit down, taking off her shoes then starting a massage at her feet.

"I made pasta and separated a cider for after dinner, so you can relax." He said without stopping the massage.

"Thank you dear." Regina offered him a faint smile, caressing his face then. "But I think I'll leave the cider for another day. Zelena and I passed at Granny's for a quick drink and that was enough for today.''

After dinner they put Henry in bed and then settled into the living room and Regina snuggled against Daniel and they were silent for a while.

After debating whether to say something or not, Daniel finally talked about his meeting with Emma. "She seems like a nice person. Besides being very pretty." He grinned at the brunette and she just rolled her eyes. ''I think you should talk, sooner or later you will end up bumping into each other and how are you going to be?''

''Daniel, I don't think I have anything to talk to Emma about, besides Henry. She followed her life, I followed mine. She's dating or whatever with Mallory's daughter; the best thing to do is to stay away.''

"I disagree," Daniel said softly. ''You have much to talk about and you know it, my love. Besides, it's not like I have the illusion that you don't feel anything for each other anymore. I saw the way you looked at each other at the game, I saw her look today when I came to pick up Henry at school and I saw your eyes the moment you got home.''

Regina stared at him for a moment. ''I don't know what to say, Daniel.'''

''For me or Emma?''

''For both.''

"You don't have to tell me anything, Regina." He smiled faintly. ''I know you, I know you love me, but I know your heart doesn't belong to me. I always knew that one day you would meet again.''

''But why are you encouraging me?''

"What do you want me to do, Regina?" There was nothing but softness in his voice and even he was surprised by that. His heart was aching with what could happen from now on, but Daniel knew that if he pretend that nothing could happen it would be worse. He always knew what Regina felt and to whom her heart really belonged. He knew that if he stayed in the middle of it he would end up only getting hurt, more than he was now. ''Do you remember when we talked about it a few years ago and you said that you didn't think that one day she would become part of your life again?'' He asked, receiving only a positive nod. ''And what I told you, do you still remember?''

''That we never know what the future holds for us, and that if she ever came back to my life, it would be up to me to decide which place she would occupy.'' The brunette replied, finally letting the tears stream down her face, finally registering the meaning of what Daniel had said all those years ago.

 

(...)

 

Regina woke up with the sun bathing her face and for a moment thought that she had slept off, remembering that on weekends who took care of the bakery was Marian and Belle. She turned to the other side, trying to go back to sleep, but before she could do it, Henry came into her room, jumping on the bed and placing kisses all over her face and telling her it was Aunt Zelena's weekend.

Regina got up and went to do her morning hygiene, coming down to breakfast next. She smiled as she stumbled across Daniel in the kitchen as he tried to get the boy to eat some fruit and he said he wanted eggs and bacon.

''You know I can't give you this for breakfast, champ. Your mother would kill me.''

''It's Saturday, I can eat this on weekends,'' Henry offered him a smile too innocent to be honest. ''Aunt Zelena always makes me bacon and eggs.''

''Then I'll have to have a serious conversation with your aunt.'' Regina said as she entered the kitchen, eyebrows arched for both of them. Not that she was going to forbid the boy from eating what he liked. Henry never gave her trouble when it comes to food and she was grateful for it.

"On second thought, an apple doesn't hurt," the boy said quickly, causing them to burst into laughter.

''You're staying too much with your aunt,'' Regina said as she approached her son placed a kiss between his hair.

Then she walked over to Daniel and placed a kiss on his lips. ''Good morning, dear.''

Daniel smiled gently at her and handed an apple and a glass of coffee to the brunette, knowing that this was the entrance to her breakfast.

After breakfast they left Henry at Ruby and Zelena's and went to the nearby town to buy the HQ's that the boy had been asking for in the last few months. He had fallen in love with Wonder Woman after watching the movie and now he shared his love between his favorite Marvel characters and his new passion.

 

(...)

 

Emma woke up early as usual and decided to go for a run on the beach, and as much as she had never left that habit aside; running at home was different, comforting. The blonde ran for almost an hour and when she came back home she found Lilith preparing breakfast. She kissed the brunette and then went upstairs to take a shower.

Lilith was finishing putting the coffee on the table when she felt the blonde hugging her from behind, placing kisses on the back of her neck and making her shiver.

''It looks like someone's excited today,'' Lilith said, her breath catching as she felt the blonde's hands digging into her shirt.

''You know I wake up hungry,'' Emma said, biting the brunette's neck gently.

"Ems, breakfast... it will get cold." Lilith moaned when the blonde licked behind her ear.

"I'm hungry for something else now," Emma whispered, pressing her body against the brunette's and squeezing her breast lightly.

Feeling Emma's erection against her ass, Lilith moaned louder and turned in the blonde's arms, catching her lips in a kiss laden with desire, lightly scratching her back. Instinctively, she reached out a hand to stroke Emma's hair as her other hand slipped into the blonde's shorts. They both moaned at the contact and Lilith smiled against Emma's lips feeling her cock hard, and without interrupting the kiss she began to masturbate her, swallowing the blonde's moans. "I love how hard you get." Lilith painted against Emma's lips. ''Why don't you see if I'm ready for you?''

Emma pulled away just enough to look at the brunette and without breaking eye contact, she brought her hand into her shorts and slipped through the wet folds.

''Fuck,'' Lilith moaned as the blonde's finger slipped inside her pussy.

Without saying anything Emma took the brunette in her arms, sitting her on the kitchen counter and kissed her hard as she get rid from their clothes.

 

(...)

 

Zelena and Ruby had already prepared everything to spend the day with their nephew when Regina arrived to leave Henry. They had called Killian, Tinker, Jacinda, Sabine, Neal, David and Mary, to watch the LA Lakers game and said they had a surprise for them.

''Today we're going to watch the game somewhere else, come on,'' Ruby said taking Henry in er arms and heading out.

"And where would this other place be, wolfie?" Killian asked looking curiously at her and Zelena.

''Quiet and follow me.'' Ruby smiled.

Killian and the others look confused as they see the two making their way to Emma's old house, but they say nothing. When they get close enough Henry saw the blonde standing at the door of the house he let go of Ruby's hands and ran towards her. Killian and the others stared at the scene in front of them; their friend was in town and more; Henry already knew her. They approached in silence, and Killian only looked at Ruby with an arched eyebrow.

Emma put Henry on the floor as she saw her friends and ran up to them, jumping on Killian's lap and almost knocking them down. When they finally let go Killian stepped away a few steps and couldn't hide the tears in his eyes even with the smile on his lips.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Emma grumbled, stroking her arm. "Why did you hit me?" Emma asked, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"That's because you've been gone for all this time, do you think that just watching you on TV was enough?" Killian asked and wrapped her in another hug.

"I couldn't go back, you know that." Emma whispered still hugging Killian.

"I missed you, blondie." The brunette man said kissing Emma's hair.

"So am I. But now I'm back, I'm here to stay."

After greeting everyone they went in and settled in the room while Emma and Lilith took beers and snacks to accompany the game. They sprawled around the room like old times and Henry immediately sat down next to the blonde, engaging in a lively conversation with her about rugby and then about basketball.

Emma was more and more enchanted by the little one, especially when discovering so many things in common with him.

"So kid, how old are you?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm going to turn 7 in April." Henry replied displaying his toothless smile. "You're going to my party, aren't you?"

"If your mother doesn't mind, I sure will." Emma said, then looked at her friends, and realized that Ruby and Zelena were tense.

"What is your favorite food?" He asked looking amused at the blonde.

"Cheese pizza and burger with fries. What about yours?" Emma answered, watching Henry closely.

''Same!'' Henry's smile grew even wider as he discovered he had more in common with his idol. ''And I like eggs and bacon for breakfast," his eyes widened as he remembered what his mother had said that morning. "Uh, Aunty Zel, Mama says she needs to have a serious conversation with you about that."

"Henry... did you told her I let you eat this for breakfast?" Zelena asked, anticipating what she would hear from her sister. She knew that Regina wasn't really angry to know that, but she also knew that her sister appreciated healthy eating, especially for Henry.

"It was unintentionally Aunt Z, I swear." He said, crossing his little fingers and making everyone laugh at the redhead's face, who just rolled her eyes and laughed.

They kept talking animatedly as Emma and Henry dived into a world of them, firing question after question. Henry was in the cloud nine, and still didn't believe that he was spending time with one of the people he most admired in the world. Finding out that he and Emma had so much in common was the same as winning the lottery for Henry. He asked about everything from when she started her career to why she retired and she responded patiently. At the end of the day their friends left, and Zelena and Ruby returned to the house, taking Henry with them, for it was almost time for Regina to come pick him.

After her friends were gone, Emma decided to walk on beach a bit; the day had been intense and she needed some time alone. She was torn between trying to get close to the brunette again or staying away. Her fear was that the boy, by whom she had already developed a certain affection, would suffer in the midst of the mess that could become their lives. She walked aimlessly and when she realized, she was in _her rock_ . Emma skirted the stones until she reached the largest of them, from where she could look out over the sea and watch the spectacle of the sunset, bringing with it the beginning of the night. Emma was lost in thought and a sob caught in her throat as memories mingled with the present and the blonde did the only thing she could think of at the moment. **_I need you. - Ems._ ** It was the only thing she said in the message and she knew it wouldn't take long for an answer.

 

(...)

 

Emma woke up early as usual and decided to go to Granny's to have the hot cocoa she loved so much. She smiled as she saw Lily sleeping on the bed and felt her body vibrate with the brunette's naked body before her. After Emma returned home the night before they shared an intense night and the blonde didn't want to disturb her rest.

"Good Morning!" Emma smiled at the sight of Eugenia behind the counter. "I'm here for my favorite breakfast."

"Good morning, my dear! I'll prepare your breakfast right now!" Granny said coming out from behind the counter and hugging the blonde.

Emma went to her favorite table and sat while she waited for breakfast. She picked up her phone and went to check her social medias, and answer some notifications from her fans. She loved interacting with them whenever she could, and she thought it was important to keep this interaction going. A few minutes passed and Granny brought a large mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon for her. As soon as Eugenia left her alone to meet other clients Emma turned her attention to her social medias again, but her attention was diverted at the sound of a voice she knew very well. _Regina._ She was alone and Emma smiled seeing that the brunette was wearing her old Captain America T-shirt and sweatpants. Emma supposed that Regina got out of bed and went right there. A smile spread on her lips and she shook her head, trying to ignore the way her heart beat quickly with the sight. The brunette's hair was slightly disheveled and curly and she still had a sleepy expression.

"Something wrong, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she approached the table where Emma was.

"Miss Swan?" Emma raised her eyebrow at the nickname, and the way Regina said it, combined with her sleepy voice, made her cock throb. Before she could say anything else she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and smiled at the message she saw; **_We are on our way_ **. "No, Mills." A lazy smile spread on her lips and her eyes shone mischievous as Regina squirmed subtly. "No problem at all."

"May I know the reason for the smile while looking at me?" Regina asked, putting one hand on her waist and trying to ignore the way her body reacted to the blonde's smile.

"I just found it funny that even after all these years some things don't change." Emma said getting up from the table and approaching the brunette.

Regina's breath caught at the blonde's closeness, feeling her heart racing and her eyes locked on Emma's.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emma." Regina's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't remember when it was the last time she needed so much control not to slide her hands down the blonde's arms.

"Of course you don't, _Gina_." Emma said getting closer, placing a kiss on the corner of the other's lips and then leaving.

Regina closed her eyes and waited for the blonde to leave, releasing the air from her lungs and sitting where Emma was moments before. Instinctively she reached for where the blonde had laid the kiss and a sigh escaped her lips.

 

(...)

 

Graham was lying on the porch of the Malibu house talking to some of the girls on the team when Robin arrived, giving a light kick to his foot to attract his attention.

"Pack your bags, we have to leave. Our girl needs us." The technician spoke, and the man stood quickly.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Graham asked, coming in with Robin and following him into the house.

"I still don't know, she sent me a message last night just saying she needed us. I already told August and he's already packing his suitcase." Robin replied by entering his bedroom next.

"But who's going to stay with the girls here?" Graham looked around worriedly.

"Peter is on his way." Robin said as he put some clothes in his bag. "Nick and Drew are coming with him, the girls are going to be okay."

Without further questions Graham went to his bedroom and began to separate some clothes and things he might need later. An hour later he was standing next to August and Robin, who was talking to Peter and the others about the girls.

 

(...)

 

Emma came home and found Lilith still asleep. She laid a kiss between her hair and went down for a walk on the beach, and ended up going to the house of Zelena and Ruby, and when she rang the doorbell she was received by a small hurricane that almost knocked her down, jumping in her arms.

"Hey, kid! Take it easy, you will knock us both down." Emma said, settling Henry in her arms and placing a kiss between his hair.

"You came to have coffee with us?" He asked still on her arms.

"Actually, I've had coffee, but I can make an exception and accompany you." The blonde replied with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Ruby, who was standing at the door.

"And did you have coffee where, may I ask?" Ruby asked, greeting the blonde.

"I went to have breakfast at Granny's. Lily was asleep and I didn't want to wake her and was too lazy to cook." Emma answered, entering the house and placing Henry on the floor.

"And that smile there is why suddenly my grandmother's hot cocoa is very tasty?" Ruby asked, bumping the blonde's shoulder with hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you stinking wolf." Emma laughed.

"Everybody knows Sunday morning a certain brunette goes to Granny's to get her breakfast," Zelena said as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know if you know, but I wasn't here for the last 6 years or so, so I wouldn't know that." Emma said taking a slice of bacon.

"It happens, my dear friend, that this habit has always been there."

After breakfast, Henry persuaded Emma and Ruby to play football with him on the beach leaving the boy ecstatic about it. He ran from one side to the other while Emma clearly let him steal all of her balls until he collided with the blonde, and fell on top of her laughing and saying that he had finally won. Emma smiled at him and Henry squealed excitedly, bursting into laughter as the blonde began to tickle him.

Without they realizing, Regina watched the scene from a distance, her eyes watering. The brunette had gone to her sister's house just after leaving Granny's to get her son and what she saw left her without reaction. She approached slowly, not wanting to break their moment and sat down on the steps of the doorway of the house next to her sister. Zelena just looked at her sister in silence and laced her fingers to hers. She knew how much Emma's presence was turning her sister's life upside down and she just wished that everything would work out in the end.

"They get along really well, don't they?" Regina whispered as she watched Emma chase after the boy, who laughed loudly. A sob caught in her throat as she watched them and tears welled up in her eyes with the scenes before her.

"He's crazy about her, and she's trying with him. I mean, it's complicated for her, he's the son of the woman she loves, but she's grown fond of the boy, that's undeniable." Zelena answered, looking at the three of them. Ruby and Emma ran after Henry and he chuckled as he tried to dodge them. "That's how Emma is, you know? She can't see a child and doesn't approach, not pay attention to them." Zelena said, finally turning to look at her sister.

They stood there, watching the three of them play while Emma and Henry's laughter echoed loudly along the beach until the boy spotted his mother and rushed toward her, leaving Emma and Ruby behind. He threw himself into the brunette's arms and kissed her, breaking the space for the scolding he was about to take for the state he was in. Then Emma and Ruby were standing next to them and the blonde's eyes shifted between the brunette and the boy as an amused smile formed on her lips.

"Good morning, Regina." Emma spoke as she sat on the sand.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Mom, can Emma go to my birthday party?" Henry asked, catching their attention.

"If she wants, I don't think there's any problem, darling." The brunette said, stroking the boy's face and straightening his hair.

The little boy celebrated, filling the brunette with kisses and throwing himself into Emma's lap.

"And you already decided what will be the theme of this year's party?" Zelena asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"Captain America!" He replied quickly.

"Captain America wasn't the theme of last year's party already?" Regina arched an eyebrow, alternating her look between the women before her. "Why don't you do the Iron Man?"

"Because Captain America is better than the Iron Man, isn't it Emma?" Henry looked at Emma with a smile that made the blonde's heart beat faster.

"For sure!" Emma said, doing a hi-five with him.

"I still prefer Iron Man." Regina grumbled.

"It's not what your shirt says, _Gina_." Emma said and an amused smile spread on her lips.

"It was the first thing I saw when I woke up, so I wore it." Regina replied looking down. She knew that Emma had recognized the T-shirt the moment they met at the diner earlier.

"No, it's not, this shirt is your pajama, Mama, it always had been."

Emma flashed a smile that made Regina tremble while Ruby and Zelena burst into laughing. They stayed there for some time until Emma heard her cell phone ring in the living room and asked Ruby to pick up the phone for her.

"Ems, it's Merida." The former player smiled as she handed the device to the blonde.

Emma answered excitedly and an amused glint appeared in Emma's eyes, leaving Regina jealous. Henry's eyes flashed at the player's name.

"Mulan and Aurora are coming back to town and Elsa and Merida are coming with them to spend a few days." Emma said as she hung up. The smile that spread across her lips was wide and cheerful and Regina felt her heart pound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to catch fire. *smiles mischievously* 
> 
> Here's the trailer of the story https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18nCWPjA3pk&t=9s


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Happy Easter for those who celebrate! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough for your support and amazing reviews. 
> 
> As usual, no beta so, all mistakes are mine.

Henry was looking ecstatically at the women in front of him. He didn't believe what he had just heard: some of the girls of the team he was a fan were about to reach town. He alternated his eyes between the women in front of him and a growing smile spread on his lips as he turned to look at Emma.

"Ems, can you introduce me to them?"

"No need to ask, kid!" Emma hugged him tightly and placed a kiss between his hair.

She exchanged a quick look with Regina and saw the brunette's eyes watering. Regina got up, leaving without a word, and striding across the sand. Emma looked at Ruby and Zelena, confused, seeing that they had a sad and at the same time tense look, but decided to find the reason later. Regina was apparently upset and Emma feared it was something she had said or done. She left quickly and looked at Henry and then at her friends in a silent request. Henry looked confused at them, but before he could ask anything Emma was already running after the brunette.

"Regina, wait!"

Regina said nothing, just kept walking, fighting the tears that insisted on falling. She feared what might happen if she stopped. Regina felt the blonde's hand grasp her arm gently, pulling it lightly and turning her towards her. Their bodies almost collided and they could feel each other's breath with the space between them almost nonexistent. Emma felt her heart clench as she saw Regina crying and brought her hands to her face, wiping her tears gently.

"Gina, did I say something wrong?" Emma's eyes were wide, vulnerable and uncertain.

"No, Emma. You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to be alone." Regina said, trying to pull away from the blonde, she needed to put a space between them before she did something that could hurt them and Daniel. Seeing Emma with their son made Regina realize how much was at stake but above all that, that she needed to find a way to tell Emma who Henry really was before it was too late.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, why did you leave there like that?"

"Ems, believe me, you did nothing wrong." Regina took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "I just need to get a little alone. Please."

Emma felt her heart quicken with their closeness and vulnerability in Regina's voice, but she didn't insist. She released the brunette and just watched as she walked away quickly. When Regina disappeared from sight Emma decided to go back to where her friends were, sitting with Henry at her side. They talked for a while until the blonde decided to go home with the excuse of seeing if Lily had already woken up.

Lilith was sitting in the living room with a huge bowl of cereal and watching a cartoon on the TV, smiling as she saw the blonde coming in slightly sweaty and her clothes dirty with sand.

"Where were you?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was at Ruby's." Emma offered her best smile and the brunette just shook her head.

"You can go straight to the shower, you can leave those clothes right there. It will not dirty the house with sand."

"I didn't want to wake you, I thought you were tired, so I went to Granny's to have breakfast and then I went to Ruby's." Emma explained, smiling affectionately as she undressed, leaving her clothes on the porch. "Henry slept there and after they had breakfast, Ruby and I played with Henry on the beach. That's why I'm in this state."

"You really liked the kid, didn't you?" Lilith's heart tightened at the flash of pain in Emma's eyes. She was beginning to wonder if this return to Storybrooke really had been a good idea.

"He's a lovely boy," Emma said,and headed to their room. She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower letting the water massage her back and neck as her thoughts flew to that morning. She had almost kissed Regina twice. Her thoughts changed to Henry, she saw a lot of her in the boy, the same tastes, the same energy and coincidentally, the same eyes. She shook her head to brush away those thoughts, and when finished the shower she went downstairs to be with Lilith.

"The Excalibur girls are coming here. Mulan and Aurora are coming home and Elsa and Merida will come with them." Emma said, sitting down next to her friend.

"When they arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Emma said, laying her head on the girl's lap.

They spent much of the day like this: lying down watching cartoons, movies, series, eating junk food, talking about random things until Emma's body stiffened completely when she heard Lilith ask about Regina.

"You should talk to her. There's a lot of unresolved between you and as long as you don't sort things out, you will live on the edge in each other's presence." Lilith said softly.

"We have nothing to talk about, Lily," Emma said, still looking at the TV.

"Ems, I'm not blind." Lilith said gently, still caressing the blonde's hair. "I saw the way you looked at each other that day at the stadium. It's obvious you still have feelings for each other. You are going to end up bumping into her all the time, you have friends in common and there's still her son; who is crazy about you. Or do you plan to met the boy hid from her?"

"You're probably right," Emma replied, sighing heavily. "But I am the one supposed to go after her to have this talk? After all, it was her who left me almost 7 years ago."

"Don't act like a teenager," Lilith said softly. "Regardless of who left who, the feeling still exists. It is clear, can be seen for miles. While you don't talk and sort things out, in anyway, neither of you will be truly happy, complete." Lilith said, her eyes glistening with tears she tried not to shed.

"Are you saying I'm not happy?" Emma leaned on her elbows to look at the former player.

"No Ems, not as you deserve." Lilith stroked the blonde's face as the tears finally silently streamed down her face. "I mean, of course you're happy. You fulfilled your dream, you have wonderful friends, and you have me too, always will." Lilith leaned toward Emma and kissed her lips softly, and the blonde could feel the bittersweet taste of farewell in them. "But I never deceived myself thinking I would make you forget Regina. I was always aware that if you ever met again, the best I could do was stay out of the way. We had wonderful times and I don't regret any of them." Lilith pressed her forehead against Emma's and took a deep breath. "But I know you're shaken with this reunion, and I know that if I continue like this, I'll end up making you feel worse. Because I know you're the most incredible person in the world and would never hurt me."

"Lilith, no. Please." Emma choked on a sob and tears streamed down her face.

She knew there was nothing she could say, and that between the two, Lilith was being the wiser one, but still. They had been together for almost seven years and Emma loved her. They knew it wasn't the way she loved Regina, but she loved her. They had a story, a life together and it was hard to say goodbye.

Lilith caressed Emma's face, wiping her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling affectionately at her.

"Where will you go?" Emma asked, wrapping her fingers around the brunette's.

"I'm going to my mother's house. She said she has a room there; which she always kept for me in case I ever wanted to move in with her again."

"I see..." That was all the blonde could say.

"Hey, don't look like that." Lilith put Emma in a hug, making soothing movements at the blonde's back. "Things are still the same between us. You'll always be that amazing friend I have, I'll always be by your side. We just will not be friends with benefits anymore." She said bumping her shoulder lightly on the blonde's. "I love you, always loved and always will, but it's different, you know?"

"Yes. Because I love you too, always loved and I always will... I know our friendship has reached other levels and I owe you a lot. If it were not for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten here." Emma said, smiling weakly. "Thank you for everything." She kissed the brunette's forehead and buried her face in her neck, letting the tears stream down her face, as if she had taken a huge weight off her back. They stayed like that for a while until Emma heard her cell phone ringing and stretched out to pick it up on the coffee table. It was a text from Robin that they were already in town and settled into Granny's B&B. She replied that she would soon meet them and went upstairs with Lily to pack her things.

After they packed Lilith's things, Emma helped Lily carry them to her car, giving the brunette a tight hug and a kiss between her hair, watching her leave. She went into the house again, changed her clothes, and headed for Granny's. Arriving there she found Robin, August, and Graham at the door of the cafeteria and jumped into their lap, her tears wetting August's shirt as he held her in his arms.

They walked through the town until they reached the beach, where Emma showed them her house and then took some beers in the refrigerator, sitting with them on the front steps of her house. Emma leaned her back against August, and Robin and Graham were in the same position. She told them everything that had happened since the last game; talked about Henry, about that morning where she had almost kissed Regina twice, told how she and Lilith had just broken up, and how confused she was with all this. The men listened to her and advised her as best they could. She took them to Ruby and Zelena's, where they talked for some time and decided to go to the Rabbit Hole, where they met with Killian, Tinker, Kathryn, Frederick, Sabine and Jacinda there. While they drank and had fun Zelena felt her phone vibrate and with her free hand she picked it in her pocket. It was a text from Regina. **_Where are you?_**

She looked at Ruby, showing the message and receiving a nod from her fiancée.  **_We are at the Rabbit Hole with some friends from the girl's ex team. Why?_ **

After a few minutes she felt the phone vibrating again.  **_Daniel had to go to Merlin's house and they are probably going to spend the night there. Something related to the current case they are working on. Henry is spent and I wanted company._ **

Zelena and Ruby exchanged a brief glance as the redhead thought about what to do. They looked at their friends around and after a while she answered her sister's message.  **_You can come here if you want, it'll be good to get out a little. Let Henry with Granny or at our parents if you want to._ **

A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate again.  **_I'm at your house. Frankly, leave a spare key under the vase? I hope you do not mind._ **

Zelena looked at Ruby, who was playing pool with Emma and the men and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Emma found out about Henry. Her fingers itched to send a text to Regina and tell her to meet them, but she thought better of it and thought maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. Emma had told them that she and Lilith had broken up, and Zelena knew that the blonde was suffering from it.  **_Of course we don't care. We'll be home soon._ ** She ended up texting instead.

Some time later they decided it was time to leave. Emma accompanied the men until Granny's and from there she walked to her house, letting the evening breeze minimize the effect of alcohol on her body. Along the way she remembered her talk with Lily, the talk she had had with Robin and the others that afternoon, what be with Henry had been like, and how much she had become fond of him, how much she wanted to see him happy. Walking along the beach, she realized that for the first time since leaving town to follow her dream, she would be alone again. Not alone in the sense without friends, but alone in the sense of not having someone to share her space, her house would be  _ empty _ . When she realized where she was, she was standing in front of  _ her rock _ . As she skirted the stones to sit on the highest, she realized there was someone there and it almost knocked her down, drawing the attention of person sitting there and then she realized it was Regina. She smiled, rising to her feet and climbing onto the larger stone, wondering what the odds of fate might be wanting to tell her something.

They were silent, just sitting beside each other, looking at the sea and letting the gentle breeze caress their faces; each lost in their thoughts. The night began to cool, making the icy breeze from the sea caress their bodies, making Regina shrink almost imperceptibly alongside the blonde, but Emma had always been attentive to the slightest changes of her. Emma sighed and sat behind the brunette, hugging her without saying anything. She knew that this proximity was dangerous, that if Regina turned her head just a little their lips would touch, but at that moment she needed that proximity, the feeling of familiarity at a time when everything she knew seemed to be slipping through her fingers.

Regina allowed herself to curl up in the blonde's arms, closing her eyes and inhaling the faint scent of cinnamon mixed with the sea breeze and the sweet strawberry and chantilly scent of Emma's shampoo. She slowly relaxed, feeling the blonde's strong arms around her body as she leaned her head on Emma's shoulder, looking up at the sky.

Emma stared at the sea, letting herself be carried by the moment and feeling the scent of the brunette blending with the sea breeze, her hair fluttering slightly from the wind that now touched her skins.

They both felt as if their hearts could jump through their mouths at any moment and wondered if the other could hear the pounding of each other's heart, so fast that their hearts were.

 

(...)

 

Emma woke up with the sun bathing her face and her phone ringing insistently. She fumble through the couch for the device, finding it almost falling to the floor. As she looked at the screen she saw that it was Robin calling.

"What happened for you to call me at this hour of dawn?" She said sleepily, but in a playful tone.

"Emma, it's ten in the morning." The technician laughed. "Some things don't really change. Anyway, the guys and I are going to get the girls at the airport, will you come with us?"

"I thought they were coming in only late afternoon."

"And they were, but they managed to anticipate the flight. You come?"

"I'm going to owe you, but I'll meet you at Granny's when you get here, okay?" Emma said as she walked up to her room. After leaving Regina at Ruby and Zelena's house the night before, Emma went back to the house and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until she found something to watch and distract her mind. She hadn't noticed how tired she was until she fell asleep on the couch, and now she needed a warm, relaxing bath because her whole body ached.

 

(...)

 

As usual, Regina was awakened by her little hurricane jumping on her bed. The brunette had fallen asleep shortly after being left at home by Emma the night before. The boy kissed her cheek and said that his aunts were waiting for her to come to Granny's for breakfast because they were too lazy to cook. Regina was looking at Henry all excited about going to breakfast at Granny's, and that probably meant a greasy snack early. She looked at Henry's eyes, so much like Emma's, and it made her sigh heavily, then she got out of bed.

"Tell your aunts that I'll be down in a minute," she said, placing a kiss between his hair.

As she went downstairs she overheard Henry talking to Ruby and Zelena, excited about the breakfast that was to come, telling them that he would order a cheeseburger with plenty of cheese and a very large milkshake. The brunette laughed and shook her head, thinking how much he looked like Emma. When he saw her, Henry ran towards her, hugging his mother. Soon they went out to Granny's with the little one talking the whole way.

"Auntie Zel, are your friends going to arrive at what time?"

"Soon, my darling," Zelena replied, fumbling the boy's hair. "Emma said that they were on their way."

Thinking she could see the blonde at breakfast made Regina's heart race and she noticed Zelena's eyes as if saying  **_you still didn't tell me what you were doing with Emma last night._ ** She knew that her sister had seen her when Emma had left her there the night before because the redhead was in the living room, with Henry sleeping in her lap while The Lord of the Rings - The Two Towers was on TV. Lost in thoughts, she barely noticed when they reached the diner. They picked up a table in the corner, next to the wall and made their orders. The conversation flowed quietly and amused thanks to Henry, who brought the distraction that Regina needed at that moment. Some time later Robin arrived with Mulan, Aurora, Elsa and Merida along with Graham and August. The boy's eyes flashed when he saw the women entering the diner, and he let out an excited squeal, drawing his mother and aunts attention.

Ruby and Zelena rose to meet the girls and hugged them tightly. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, and they were excited about their reunion. Mulan and Aurora went to the table where Regina was with Henry, hugging the brunette. Ruby came up to them and introduced Merida and Elsa to Regina and Henry. The girls sat at the next table with Graham, Robin and August and began to talk to the former players and the little boy who filled the girls with questions. A few minutes later, the diner bell rang, announcing the entrance of a new customer. Henry looked at the door and saw Emma entering.

"Emma!" He shouted, catching everyone's attention.

As she was approaching, Merida stood up and ran, jumping on the blonde's lap, almost knocking her down.

"Some things never change," Robin said, laughing at the blonde's face.

"So,  _ brave _ , is all this because you miss me so much?" Emma couldn't hide the smile at the sight of her friends and Regina's reaction to what Merida had done.

"You abandon us and wait for what? You're lucky I didn't beat you, that's all."

"Emma!" Henry drew the former player's attention as he ran through the small space, throwing himself in her arms.

"Hi, kid!" Emma smiled, tickling him. "Apparently I was late to introduce you to my friends."

"You really are. But Aunt Zel did, so it's okay," he said, laughing in the former player's arms. "Where's Lily?"

Regina saw Emma stiffen slightly with the boy on her arms and then the former player looked at Ruby and the men.

"She's at her mother's house, champs," Emma said, fumbling the boy's hair and putting him on the floor.

She hugged the other girls and the men and then went to the table where Regina was sitting greeting her with a kiss on her cheek. She sat down at the back table and Elsa and Merida sat with her, engaging in a lively conversation about upcoming games. Without her waiting, Henry jumped into the seat, sitting on Emma's lap and filling the girls with questions about when they played together. They were delighted with the little one and began to notice the similarities between him and Emma, which aroused Merida's unrestrained curiosity.

"The kid is your son?" The redhead asked, getting an elbow from Elsa next. "Ouch! That hurts."

"Not. He is Regina's son." Emma said, placing a kiss between the boy's hair.

They talked for a while until Regina called Henry to go home, saying that Daniel had sent a text that he was back home. She was annoyed at Emma and Merida's proximity, even knowing she had no such right. She was relieved when she received the text from Daniel and bade farewell to everyone, leaving with Henry at once.

"So..." Merida began, her stare alternating between Emma and the woman exiting the diner. "What's the thing between you and the brunette?"

"There's no  _ thing _ ," Emma said, looking at her friend and taking a sip of the hot cocoa Granny had brought her moments before.

"Oh, I know. And she was looking at me as if she wanted to kill me because she casually looks at everyone like that?" Merida laughed, making Emma roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot. She's just… private when she doesn't know people around her. Just that."

"Actually, the brunette in question, it's my sister, Emma's ex." Zelena said leaning over the bench and putting her head between them.

"No way!" Merida's eyes widened and she smiled at Emma. "That hottie is your ex?"

Emma looked at Zelena as if she wanted to drown the redhead in her hot cocoa mug, making her ex-sister-in-law burst into laughter. The conversation returned to normal and the girls said that they would stay in the city for some time enjoying their vacation.

 

(...)

 

Regina came home and found Daniel sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in one hand and a piece of cake in the other, watching a something at the TV. Henry ran to him and kissed his cheek, sitting next to him and telling about the weekend he had had with Emma and his aunts. The boy was excited about the brief football match he had played the day before with Emma and Ruby on the beach and about the meeting he had just had in the cafeteria, meeting the other players on his favorite team. The man listened attentively and talked animatedly with the boy, realizing that Regina had gone toward the back of the house as soon as Henry began to tell about his weekend.

"Looks like you've had a long weekend, champ." Daniel smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "What do you think about a video game match?"

"Kingdom Heart?" Henry's eyes flashed with the idea, and soon he was helping Daniel turn it on.

Daniel knew that would leave the boy distracted enough to talk to Regina, and after starting the game for Henry, he headed for the backyard. As he predicted, he found her sitting by the pool, her feet in the water and her eyes watering. He sat down beside her, lacing his fingers to hers and offered a weak smile.

"How are you?" Daniel asked, squeezing his wife's hand lightly.

"I don't know..." Regina answered sincerely, turning to him.

"You need to tell her," he said, looking affectionately at the brunette. "She has the right to know."

"She's going to hate me," Regina replied, letting a few tears fall silent.

''She will be very upset, hurt... But hate you, I doubt it."

"I'd hate her if it was the other way around." Regina replied as she wiped her tears.

"You wouldn't hate her, no. You're a hardheaded, stubborn, and sometimes can't stop your mouth... " He said, laughing at the face she was doing. "But you wouldn't hate her."

"You're probably right." Regina sighed heavily. "I just don't know how to tell her that."

"I'd love to be able to help you, but unfortunately I can't," Daniel said, wiping a few tears that were still streaming down the brunette's face. "Just tell the whole truth when you decide to do it, including how you feel."

She just nodded and they stood there for some time in silence until Henry came running and jumped on Daniel's back, saying he was hungry. They laughed at the boy's face and then got up to the kitchen where the brunette went to prepare lunch with their help.

 

(...)

 

After leaving the Granny's Emma was walking around the town, what Merida said hammering her thoughts. She started going over everything since she'd met the boy and how they had things in common, even physically. Her heart quickened at the thought of such a possibility and she decided she would speak to Regina as soon as possible. As absurd as it might seem, if there was such a possibility, she wanted to know the truth. She thought it best to go home since the brunette was with her husband now and it wouldn't be a good idea to go there and question her about it in front of him and Henry.

When she got home she got her video game and put it in the living room. Then she went to the kitchen and made some snacks, grabbing a bottle of beer and returned to the living room, sitting in front of the TV and starting one of her favorite games; Assassin's Creed: Odyssey. She let the game distract her from all the feelings and questions that had plagued her in the last few days, losing even the notion of time. The ring of her phone woke her, and she frowned at August's number on the screen.

"I'm in the middle of a mission, so be brief," she says, laughing as she answered the call.

"Assassin's Creed again?" He asked, laughing.

"Always. Speak, what do you want, Gus? "Emma asked, finally pausing the game.

"We were thinking of going to the Rabbit Hole, would you like to join us?"

Emma looked at the time and state of her home, knowing that if she didn't go out with them she would probably end up sleeping on the couch again. "Sure! I'll meet you there." The blonde finished the mission she was playing then went up to her bedroom, taking a quick shower and going to the bar. There she met August, Graham, Robin, Merida, Elsa, Mulan and Aurora. They chat animatedly between a round of drinks and another, playing pool, sometimes singing out of tune in karaoke, without worrying about the time. When they realize it, is already dawning and they decided to leave. Emma left the place with one arm around Merida's waist and holding hands with Graham while Robin was with his arm around August shoulder. Elsa, Mulan and Aurora had left earlier, saying they hadn't more energy for this sort of thing.

They made their way slightly staggering, laughing at August and Robin while they stumbled, seeing that they were worse than the rest. When they were almost at Granny's, they met Regina on her way to work. The brunette stiffened and alternated her eyes between the men and Emma and the redhead at her side, now holding hands, laughing nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Regina!" Emma greeted her and the brunette realized she was slightly drunk.

"Good morning, Swan," Regina answered, her jaw clenched while she tried not to feel jealous. She had no such right.

"Ems, I'm going up. Thank you for the evening. Good morning, guys." Merida smiled wickedly and placed a kiss on her friend's face. "Good morning, Mrs. Mills."

Regina's eyes flashed furiously at the redhead's comment, even though she knew she couldn't charge Emma of anything, after all she was married and the former player was free to do whatever she wanted, but she didn't succeed and jealousy got the better of her. Regina looked at Emma and then with a short nod walked back toward her bakery.

Emma looked confused at what had just happened until Graham's laughter made her look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"She's dying of jealousy of you, blondie." The brunette said, leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fell as he laughed.

"Damn!" Emma grunted and kicked herself inwardly for not noticing it. Before Graham could make any more joke she went after the brunette. "Regina!"

"You'd better get back inside, Swan," she said without turning. "Your friend must be waiting for you to continue the fun."

Emma couldn't contain her grin, making Regina even more nervous. She knew that leaving the brunette jealous could be dangerous, but it could also be extremely pleasurable.

"Don't worry, Gina," Emma said, moving closer to her and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. "She knows it's just fun," she whispered into the brunette's ear.  _ If she knew Merida was Elsa's girlfriend _ , Emma laughed.

Regina was angry with Emma and was even more angry when she felt her body respond so quickly the closeness of the blonde, holding her breath and trying to focus her thoughts on the anger she was feeling. With some effort she let go of Emma, using her hand to keep some distance from her.

"I don't think this is my concern, Miss Swan. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to work." Regina said dryly, stepping out of the blonde's way.

Emma stood watching the brunette walking, shaking her head and then went back to the diner. Robin, though drunk, had watched the blonde all night and watched her meeting Regina a few moments ago. He decided that after he had slept for a while he would go to the brunette for a talk about his girl, because that was what Emma had become for him, a kind of younger sister.

 

(...)

 

Regina arrived at the bakery and went straight to the kitchen without even greeting anyone. Cora looked at her confused and decided to go after her daughter to find out what was wrong. She couldn't hold back the smile when she saw Regina separating some items to start the recipes of the day and cursing low.

"Idiot blonde! Who the hell does she think she is to hold me like that?"

"It looks like we're nervous early in the morning," Cora said, entering the kitchen. "What happened to get you in that mood early?"

"Nothing," Regina said as she tied the apron around her waist.

"Oh, so you curse Emma now for a hobby?" Cora said in amusement. She knew that the blonde was back in town and had met Henry a few times since the boy kept talking about her, and she wondered why Emma hadn't yet come to visit her, but seeing Regina's condition now, she knew. She knew that if Emma returned to Storybrooke one day, her reunion with Regina would be complicated and she wondered if the blonde already knew the truth about Henry, she swallowed her curiosity and waited.

Regina looked serious at her mother and the woman noticed that her eyes were wet. She walked over to the daughter and touched her cheek softly, making Regina look at her.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to go after Emma? Maybe it's a good opportunity for me to take ask why she didn't visited your father and I yet."

"I- I was coming here and I ended up bumping into Emma and she was holding hands with that redhead and, moreover, drunk."

"What red-haired girl, my dear?" Cora asked, a smile spreading on her lips. Henry kept talking about the players in town and about the incredible weekend he had meeting them.

"A redhead who played with her. Merida, I guess." Regina exhaled slowly and started walking through the kitchen. "And as if that were not enough she came after me and wrapped her arms my waist, telling me not to worry, that she was just fun." Regina said, looking confused at Cora, who was laughing and leaning against the table.

"I think those years away from Emma made you don't know her anymore, my dear."

The morning passed quiet after that. The bakery movement was as intense as ever and the two busied themselves making the famous recipes while Sir Henry took care of the cashier and Belle's customer service.

By the end of the day, after her parents had left, Regina and Belle were finally leaving the bakery when they saw a man standing at the door, his hand raised as if to knock on the door. "I'll take care of this, Belle. You can go." Regina exchanged a brief glance with the girl and after looking suspiciously at the man, she left. "Mr. Hood?" Regina approached curiously. She hadn't exchanged more than a few words with him and couldn't imagine what he might want there. Regina motioned for him to come in and led him to one of the tables in the bakery hall, placing two chairs down again and motioning for him to sit. "How can I help you, Mr. Hood?"

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?" Regina looked at him incredulously.

"Pardon?" Regina looked at him incredulously.   
"Emma". He sighed heavily. "Do you love her?"   
Regina stared at the man in front of her in complete disbelief. She didn't understand why he was asking her that. She frowned, looking at him again, her hands folded in her lap.   
"I don't think that's any of your business, Mr. Hood." She replied dryly, making a gesture to get up and felt him hold her arm gently.   
"If you don't love her, tell her. Let her follow her life." Robin's expression was tired, but not because of the night of drunkenness. "I'm not going to sit idly watching Emma go to bed with a different woman every day again because you're not with her. I will not sit idly watching her drinking every weekend not to think of you as you parade with your husband and your child."   
"You don't know what you're saying, Mr. Hood." Tears welled in Regina and Robin's eyes.   
"Oh, I know. I know because it was me who passed every Christmas with her while Ruby practically begged her to come and see her friends and she said she couldn't." Robin spoke, his tone rising slightly.   
"I don't..." Regina couldn't control the tears streaming down her face.   
"Emma is fond of your son, Mrs. Mills. And this is killing her." Robin said with a few tears. “It's killing her because he's the son of the woman she loves with another man."   
"Henry is Emma's!" Regina shouted, running her hands through her hair.

Robin gaped at her. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a sentence. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Then you must tell her. I will not say anything, but Emma has the right to know that she has a real family. I'll give you a week to tell her, if you don't do this, then I will. She's already lost too much." Robin left the room then, leaving Regina behind thinking about everything he had said. She knew she needed to tell Emma soon, she just didn't know how.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments. You guys blow me away with your love for this fic.  
> I think this is the longest chapter until now, or at least, one of the longest, for sure. This is what the playlist I heard while writing this chapter, especially the song Apologize by Timberland.  
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy and be ready for an very emotional chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3tDuNGKzo4hL3a48RzaKw6
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> And now it's the time I run and hide while you guys read this chapter.

After Robin left the bakery, Regina stayed there for a few minutes, thinking of everything the man had told her. Emma was really close to Henry, they spent a lot of time together since the blonde arrived back in town. She was smart and would soon connect the dots. Regina got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing her purse and leaving. When she left the bakery Regina went straight home. She needed to think and find a way to tell Emma the truth. She couldn't just appear at the blonde's door and say: _Hi, Emma, you have a son, he's Henry, by the way._

Upon arriving home she thanked silently for Daniel hadn't arrive yet and went straight to her office. She went to the mini bar she kept there and got a bottle of whiskey, going to the couch, getting lost in her thoughts about what she would do and how she would do it from there. Robin's words echoed in her mind, as well as the question Merida had asked Emma at Granny's, and the blonde's tone when she replied that the boy wasn't her son, but Regina's. At that moment she wanted to scream that he was her son too, but it wasn't that simple.

When Daniel arrived with Henry he took the boy to his bedroom and put him in his little bathtub. "Be a good boy and don't mess up while I go check on your mom."

Henry nodded and Daniel went down to look for Regina, finding her sleeping on the couch at the study. He took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He changed her and let her rest. When she woke they would talk about it if she wanted to. He changed too and went back to check on Henry. "Okay, champ," He smiled from the door, seeing the boy still in his bathtub. "Time to finish, don't you think?"

Henry nodded, and Daniel helped him out of the bath, putting his pajamas on, then they went downstairs to prepare dinner.

Henry nodded and Daniel helped him out of the tub, putting his pajamas on, then they went downstairs to prepare dinner.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Henry asked as he helped Daniel.

"She's sleeping, champ. Mom had a long day today and went to rest." Daniel didn't know what had happened, but he knew his wife well to know that it had been intense.

Henry chose not to ask, he knew his father wouldn't tell him anyways so he distracted himself by helping the man with dinner. After eating they lay on the rug of the room and watched The Incredibles but Henry fell asleep almost at the end. Daniel took him to bed, then went to his bedroom, he took a shower then went to bed, placing a kiss between Regina's hair before falling asleep.

 

(...)

 

**_A few days later_ **

 

Emma was making her morning run when she spotted a small but cozy bakery and a smile spread on her lips as she recognized the place. She immediately knew it was the Mills' family bakery. The blonde turned off her iPod and walked to there, checking her appearance in the rearview mirror of a car parked nearby to make sure she was at least presentable. She took a deep breath and walked to the establishment, opening the door and entering. Her eyes traveled the place until they found the man behind the counter.

"Am I hallucinating or did Emma Swan finally find her way to my bakery?" Sir Henry said in a playful tone, already coming out from behind the counter to hug the blonde.

"Good morning, Mr. Mills." Emma smiled widely and walked towards him. "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's all right, my dear." He smiled, stroking her face. "I can't wait to hear all your amazing stories."

"I'd love to tell you, sir, but Cora is going to kill me if I do this before I see her." Emma laughed.

"That's true." The man smiled and looked around for Marian. He asked the woman to stand on the counter for a moment as he took Emma to see Cora in the back. "My dear," he called as they entered the kitchen. "We have a visitor."

Cora turned to see what her husband was talking about and a radiant smile spread across her lips at the sight of Emma.

"Hi." The blonde had the decency to look guilty and smiled sheepishly.

"I was beginning to think I would have to go to your house to see you." Cora said, trying to present a serious tone, but the smile on her lips meant that she was happy to see the blonde.

Emma hugged the woman tightly, and when they pulled away tears had gathered in their eyes. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills." Emma said trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't want to impose my presence on your family and with that end up generating some discomfort for you and Regina's husband."

"Nonsense, my dear." Cora caressed the blonde's face softly. "Daniel knows everyone in this family is crazy about you."

Emma felt her heart quicken at the woman's words and knew her cheeks were flushed. "He seems a nice guy." Emma said, trying to keep the emotions out of her voice.

Before one of them could say anything the kitchen doors opened revealing Regina. Emma felt as if all the air had left her lungs at the sight of the brunette. She was wearing a flowery blue dress that went almost to her knees, the neckline ended right between the valley of her breasts and thin straps decorated her shoulders. Her hair was curly and she wore a light makeup, highlighting only her eyes and, on her lips, the red lipstick that was her trademark.

"Emma," Regina said softly at the sight of the blonde, her heart pounding against her rib cage as Robin's words came to her mind: **_you have one week to tell her or I will_ **. At that moment she knew, she would tell the blonde about Henry this week.

"Hi," Emma smiled, her eyes shining in a way that seemed to take Regina's breath away. "I was doing my morning run, and I ended up passing in front of here, then I remembered that I hadn't come to visit your parents yet and-"

"No need to explain yourself, my dear." Cora's voice interrupted her, making Emma's cheeks turn a new shade of red. "Besides, you're rambling."

"I guess some things never change." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Regina blinked a few times, as if waking from a dream and walked up to the blonde, kissing her cheek softly. "How's it going, Emma?" She hadn't seen Emma since the day they met when the blonde was coming back from Rabbit Hole with her friends and Regina knew she had been deliberately avoiding her because she needed to find a way to tell her about their son. Seeing her there gave the brunette the push she needed. "Henry won't stop asking about you."

"Oh," Emma smiled involuntarily at the boy's name. "Since Lilith returned to her mother's house I haven't been able to stop very much. Besides, I'm seeing some possibilities because although I've retired I don't want to pass my days playing video games." She looked at the Mills and noticed that they seemed a little tense, but it seemed better not to worry about it.

"I didn't know your girlfriend had gone back to her mother's house." Regina felt her heart quicken at what Emma had said. She remembered the blonde saying that Lilith was at her mother's house the day they met at Granny's, when Henry met the other girls from the team, she thought maybe it was just a visit, but from the way Emma had spoken , it was quite clear that no.

''Uh... she- I... '' Emma scratched the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. ''We're not together anymore."

''Oh, I'm so sorry, Emma. '' Regina said sincerely.

''It's okay,'' Emma smiled. "We talked like two grown-ups and decided that it was better that way. It was something mutual and besides, we continue to be best friends."

Regina felt a stab of jealousy and envy and at the same time felt as if Emma was saying it as a kind of revenge. She couldn't help but think about the night she broke up with Emma. The brunette swallowed hard, and offered the best smile she could muster, "I'm glad to hear that. You seem to have a very beautiful connection.''

Cora and Henry watched them talking and didn't know what to do. They wanted to get out of there to give them privacy, they felt like they were intruding in a very particular conversation, but at the same time they didn't see how to leave without interrupting them, so they stood still, almost as if they were holding their breaths.

''Lilith is a wonderful person and she deserves the best.''

"Just like you," Regina said before she even realized she had spoken out loud.

''Uh... '' Emma bit her lip, feeling her cheeks turn red. ''Thank you, I guess.''

Cora shook her head at the scene. They were two fools in love, no matter how much time passed. She knew that even if she didn't want to, she would have to intervene now before they made things more awkward. ''Emma, honey,'' she said drawing the blonde's attention. "Why don't you come over and have dinner with us on Friday? I'm going to make a new recipe that I learned on our last trip and I would love your opinion about it.''

Regina stared at her mother with wide eyes and a little panic, but before she could say anything, she felt her father's hand on her arm.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Mills." Emma smiled widely.

'' You still remember the address, did you? ''

''Sure.''

"Good." Cora smiled in satisfaction. "Be there at six."

''Okay.''

"Regina, my dear," The older woman turned to her daughter with a smile almost too innocent to be sincere. "I believe Emma didn't come here just to talk. She looks _hungry_." Cora turned to the blonde and smiled. "Have you had breakfast yet, dear?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Mills." Emma felt her cheeks become impossibly red and never in her life had she felt it so often in such a short time. She wondered if she was going crazy or if there was something else in Cora's tone when she said she was hungry, but she thought it best to push those thoughts away. Thinking about it wouldn't do her any good. Her cock was painfully hard since the moment she saw Regina.

"Regina, my dear, be a good girl and feed our dear Emma, yes?" Without another word, the woman left the kitchen and her husband followed behind, leaving Emma and the brunette alone.

"What would you like to eat, Emma?" Regina asked without realizing how it would sound after the way her mother had spoken.

''Uh-'' Emma felt her cock throb in her shorts and took a deep breath, trying to direct her thoughts to tragic things in the hope that her horniness would go away. ''A piece of pie would be great,'' Her voice came out a little louder than she intended and Emma involuntarily flinched.

The brunette smiled and went to the back of the kitchen, where she had taken a batch of pie from the oven the moment Emma arrived and brought a piece to the blonde. ''Do you want to eat here or do you prefer to go to the salon?''

"Here is okay," Emma replied, swallowing hard.

Regina offered a smile to the blonde and took a chair for her. As Emma ate, the brunette watched her in silence. ''Emma, I- uh-'' Regina took a deep breath, mustering all her courage to do what she should have done seven years ago. "I need to talk to you, but here is not the place." She glanced around nervously, avoiding for a moment Emma's look, burning with curiosity at her. ''Could we meet at your house tomorrow morning? I'll drop Henry at school then we can meet?" Regina bit her lower lip so hard she thought she could draw blood.

''Uh, sure.'' Emma looked at her with furrowed brows and suddenly remembered that she also wanted to talk to the brunette about something that had been on her mind since last weekend. "I really wanted to talk to you about something, too. Tomorrow morning looks great.''

"Thank you." Regina felt her heart pounding against her chest. _What did Emma have to talk to her about? How would the blonde react when Regina told her the truth? What would happen to them? What about Henry?_

"No need to thank me." She was taken from her thoughts by Emma's soft voice. "Thanks for the pie, it was delicious." The blonde said getting up. Emma approached the brunette and placed a long kiss on the corner of her lips, and closed their eyes at the sensation. Without realizing what they were doing, they let their lips meet and moaned at the touch, but before the kiss could deepen, Emma reluctantly pulled away.

''I really want to kiss you, put you on that table and do unspeakable things, but you're a married woman and I can't do that.'' Emma's breathing was uneven and she felt every cell in her body scream for Regina. ''It's not right with me, with you or with your husband.''

"I'm sorry, Emma." The brunette said, bringing her hand to her lips. "I-" Regina took a deep breath. _What the hell had she done?_ "You're right, I'm sorry.''

"You don't have to apologize." Emma said slowly. "You didn't do this alone." Emma stepped back, needing to put more distance between them before her resolution went down. ''I see you tomorrow morning.''

Regina stood in the middle of the kitchen, watching as Emma disappeared through the door and said goodbye to her parents, then headed out onto the street, going back to her morning run. Her heart was pounding now, and it had nothing to do with the conversation she would have with Emma the next day.

 

(...)

 

Zelena was sitting on the porch of her house and Ruby was lying on her lap. Her fingers slid slowly through her fiancee's hair as they talked about the latest events and how it was all a mess when they saw Regina coming toward them. Zelena looked at the time and frowned. Regina rarely left work early, unless something had happened to Henry, Daniel or their parents. She sat upright, making her fiancee rise from her lap, and looked worriedly at her sister. She could see that Regina was tense.

"We need to talk." The brunette said as she approached the two on the porch.

"What happened, is Henry all right?" Ruby asked, running her hand nervously through her hair.

"Are our parents well? Is Daniel okay?" Zelena asked almost at the same time.

"They're all good." Regina sighed. "It's about Emma."

"What happened to Emma?" Ruby asked in alarm.

"Emma's fine." Regina reassured her. "But I made a decision." The brunette looked around as if waiting for Emma to appear at any moment. "I think we'd better get in."

Zelena exchanged a glance with Ruby and the brunette came forward, bringing a dose of whiskey to them, already wondering what they needed to talk about.

Regina accepted the glass of whiskey and took a long sip, taking a deep breath before continue. "Emma went at the bakery this morning." Regina started slowly, her look distant, as if she were remembering their meeting earlier. "She said she was passing by and decided to come in when she realized that she hadn't visited our parents since she returned to Storybrooke."

"Mom and Dad must have been ecstatic."

"They were." Regina smiled. "The thing is, last week, Robin came to the bakery when I was closing and said that if I didn't love Emma, to let her go, he said that being close to Henry is killing her because he's the son of the woman that she loves with someone else." Regina felt tears stream down her face and she didn't mind wiping them. "I don't know yet why, but I blew up and I ended up telling him that Henry is Emma's son. He gave me a week to tell her or he will."

"How-?" Zelena shook her head. "Why did you say that to someone you barely know?"

"I don't know." Regina sighed. "He was there telling me what to do about Emma, about letting her go and about Henry being someone else's child and I just couldn't take it. I exploded."

 

(...)

 

Emma had come to Ruby's house as she had been doing almost every afternoon since Lilith had left, and she tried to decide about what she would do with her future. She smiled, pleased to see that the back door was unlocked and went inside. As she neared the living room she heard voices and an involuntary smile formed on her lips at the sound of Regina's voice, but before she could make herself present, what she heard made her stop dead in her tracks... **_when I was closing and said that if I didn't love Emma, to let her go, he said that being close to Henry is killing her because he's the son of the woman that she loves with someone else. I don't know yet why, but I blew up and I ended up telling him that Henry is Emma's son._**

Henry was really her son. Just as Merida had suspected. Emma shook her head, trying not to let anger cloud her senses so she could hear everything and confront them. She wanted to know who was the person Regina was talking about. Who had gone to talk to the brunette in her behalf, but when the words finally settled, all Emma managed was to get out of the house without making a sound. She needed to put some distance between herself and the women in the other room, a distance bigger than they were now. As soon as she stepped into the backyard again, she ran. She ran down the beach without a destination, just needing to put as much distance between them as possible. The tears now streamed down her face, clouding her vision as several feelings fought inside her at the same time. A mix of anger, hurt, happiness, betrayal, and many other feelings that Emma couldn't name spread inside her and drove her to run more and more. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs and when she finally stopped, she was standing in front of the building she and her friends used to call the castle when they were younger. Emma sat there and stared at the sea, feeling the breeze slowly dry her tears. What she had heard at Ruby's house echoed in her mind and she began to connect the dots. How the boy looked like her when she was this age, the way Regina seemed shaken the day they were playing football on the beach, the way she always seemed a little tense when Emma was with the kid.

Feelings shuffled inside the blonde like a tsunami wave. Anger, grief, disappointment, happiness, hurt, betrayal... she tried to organize her thoughts so she could talk to Regina, after all, she wanted the brunette to say that looking into her eyes. Emma didn't know how long she stayed in the castle, but when the chill of the night became unbearable, she knew it was time to go home.

When Emma got home she called the only person she was sure she could trust at the moment. Lilith answered at third ring and her sleepy voice almost made Emma hang up, but she knew that that would only make the brunette more worried. She fought back tears as, on the other side, Lilith called for her, completely alert now. "Can you come here?" Emma asked, her voice small and vulnerable.

"Em, what happened?"

"If you can't, that's-."

"I'm coming, Emma."

A little more than fifteen minutes later the brunette was storming through the front door and ran to where Emma was lying on the couch. "What happened, Em?" Lilith knelt before Emma and pulled a few strands of hair from her face.

"He's my son, Lily."

The blonde's eyes were red and swollen and her face was tear-stained. "Who-" Lilith started, but then something clicked inside her and her look shifted from worry to anger. "Where's Ruby?"

"She knew, Lily." Emma's voice broke as another sob ripped through her throat. "She knew all along."

"I'm going to kill Ruby."

Emma could feel the waves of anger and frustration emanating from Lilith, and she had no doubt that if the brunette saw Ruby, Zelena or Regina now, they would end up in the police station. She had no doubt that Lilith could beat the shit out of any of them, but even with all the pain she was feeling, Emma didn't want that. "I know you would do this for me, but I need you now."

"You're right." Lilith sighed and carefully sat on the couch, holding Emma in her arms. "I'm here, it's going to be okay, Em."

 

(...)

 

It had been nearly two weeks since the day Emma discovered that Henry was her son, and since then she hadn't left the house for anything else, at least not during the day, when she knew she might end up bumping into Regina, Ruby, or Zelena. Or anyone in general.

"Sooner or later you'll need to talk to them." Lilith sighed, sitting beside the blonde on the couch.

"I know." Emma looked out the window, watching as the sun set. "Actually, I texted Ruby today, asking if they can come tomorrow because I need to talk to them. I asked her to talk with Regina, too."

"Do you want me to be here when they arrive?"

"Are you going to be upset if I say no?"

"Of course not, Em." Lilith smiled softly and leaned in, placing a kiss in the blonde's hair. "I said I'd stay by your side for as long as you needed, and I understand that this is something that you have to solve between you."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and always understanding me," Emma snuggled into the brunette's arms and closed her eyes, feeling Lilith caress her hair.

"Besides, I think I scared them enough that day Ruby appeared and I almost kicked her ass."

"I would have given everything to see her face." Emma laughed. "You should have recorded it."

"I really should."

They remained in a comfortable silence for hours, just enjoying each other's company. They watched a movie, had dinner and then went to bed, sleeping almost instantly.

The next morning Lilith prepared a light breakfast for them because she knew Emma couldn't eat right when she was nervous, but she didn't want the blonde to go all day without eating anything. After breakfast they said their goodbye and Emma promised to call her to tell how it went.

A little before the time she'd arranged with the women, Emma went upstairs and took a long, relaxing bath - though the bath hadn't done much to ease the tension in her muscles - and thought about the conversation she would have with Regina, Ruby, and Zelena within a few hours. She had no idea what would happen, but she knew she could no longer hide and run from it. Since discovering the truth about Henry she had avoided the boy too and it was killing her, but she didn't know how to look at him without telling him who she really was.

Emma came out of the bath and chose a comfortable outfit, not bothering to hide her dark circles with makeup.

The blonde went downstairs, and as soon as she reached the last step, the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

"Wow, Em." Ruby said as the blonde opened the door for her and Zelena. "You haven't slept?"

"Not much." Emma replied dryly. She closed the door and looked at them. "Where's Regina? I thought I said I needed to talk to you three."

"She's coming." Zelena replied. She could feel the tension radiating from Emma in waves and she was worried about what might happen.

"Okay." That was all the blonde said before falling silent again.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door and Emma just hoped it was Regina so she could end it soon.

"Sorry for the delay, I was closing the bakery." Regina said as soon as Emma opened the door.

"It's all right." The blonde answered without looking at her, closing the door with a soft click behind them. "Take a sit, make yourself comfortable."

When Regina turned and took a step toward the blonde, Emma stepped back, avoiding contact. The brunette raised her eyebrows and exchanged a brief glance with the other two, but they only shrugged. "Emma, what happened?" Regina tried to approach again and felt her chest tighten as the blonde took another step back, turning her face away from her touch. "You disappeared for almost two weeks, didn't answer our calls, and when Ruby came to check you, Lilith almost kicked her ass."

"When were you going to tell me, Mills?" Emma hissed, that was consuming her. Her eyes were hard with a pain that Regina and the other women had never seen before, and shinning with tears that Emma tried not to shed.

Regina looked at her in confusion for a few seconds, then realized what the blonde was talking about, and panic began to take over her. She had planned to talk to Emma the next day when the blonde went to the bakery, tell her the whole truth, but then Emma simply disappeared for almost two weeks, didn't answer her or Ruby's calls and didn't answer the door. They got worried, but one afternoon when Ruby used her old reserve key to get into Emma's house, Lilith put her out there practically kicking her ass, saying that the blonde didn't want to see anyone, that she needed time and that when she wanted to, she would talk to them. She exchanged a quick glance with her sister and sister-in-law, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"You didn't have the right, Mills." Emma said as tears streamed down her face.

"Ems, I... I couldn't ruin with your career. You were just getting started," Regina said, fighting back tears. "I had given up on you so that you could fulfill your dream, I couldn't go back on my decision and ruin your chance."

"Oh, and you thought the best thing was to hide from me that I had a son?" Emma screamed as she approached Regina. "You, who knew how much I always wanted a son, a family! You didn't have that right, Mills!"

"Emma, it was your dream, something you fought half your life to achieve." Regina said, letting the tears finally stream down her face.

"You have to be kidding!" Emma smiled bitterly. "I would have dropped everything in a blink of an eye, Regina. EVERYTHING! More than a fucking career, what I always wanted was a family, and you deprived me of it!" Emma said as she sat down in the armchair again, her face buried between her hands as her tears streamed free down her face, watering her shorts. "Why didn't you tell me? I missed my son's early years and THAT, I can't recover."

"Ems, I'm sorry I was scared." Regina sobbed. "I was scared and confused. I had just gave up on you, the woman I love. Do you think I didn't want to run and call you?" Regina said as she sat in the armchair facing the blonde.

"It's not what it looks like." Emma said, her shoulders slumped. "And what about you?" The blonde turned to look at Ruby. "Especially you, Lucas, I thought you were my friend, my sister, but apparently I was wrong."

"Emma, don't do this! You know this is not true." Ruby said as she approached her friend, tears streaming down her face. "You've always been my sister. You've always been like a daughter to Granny."

"Really?" Emma said sarcastically. "So why did you hide from me the thing I wanted most in this life?"

"Because I knew you'd drop everything and come back in a blink of an eye." Ruby replied.

"And you, Zelena?" Emma looked at the redhead, her eyes red and puff. "You didn't think to tell me, or tell Regina how to find me? You know what hurts me most? We've been in touch for all these years, and none of you had the decency to tell me anything."

"Emma... I couldn't, I had promised Regina..." Zelena said approaching the blonde.

"You know what none of you could have done, but did you choose to do anyway? Keep my son from me! It was my fucking choice to make!" Emma stood abruptly, her hands clenched into fists at the side of her body. She was shaking and the women exchanged a worried look. Emma turned to her ex high school sweetheart, her face bathed in tears, and so much pain in her eyes that nearly broke Regina.

"Daniel always said that I should look for you and tell you the truth... he was right." She whispered. She was feeling her world shattering and there was nothing she could do. It was all her fault after all.

"At least your husband has good sense." Emma said ironically. "Tell me, Mills, if Henry hadn't dodged security that day, would you have come after me one day to tell the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Ems." Regina said, feeling her heart shattering into millions of pieces at the blonde's pain.

"I'm sorry, Ems." Regina whispered. She got up and tentatively reached for Emma's arm, when the blonde didn't push her away, she exhaled slowly.

"Me too." Emma answered, fixing her eyes on the brunette's. "You know, when I saw you there at the stadium, I felt exactly the same way I felt when we met, as much as I was seeing you with Henry there, calling you Mom... later, that day at the rock... and then that day at the bakery... for a moment I thought everything would be okay. " Emma shook her head slowly, more tears streaming down her face. "Now I'm not sure anymore."

Regina didn't know what to say. She looked at Emma before her, so vulnerable, so broken, so exposed. At that moment, Regina knew that her biggest mistake might never be repaired. The blonde's eyes were filled with sadness, disappointment and a pain Regina had never seen before. Without saying anything, the former player walked to the door and opened it. "Please leave, I need to be alone."

 

(...)

 

Ruby pulled Regina by the arm out of Emma's house and exchanged a brief glance with Zelena. The door closed behind them with a loud thud. "The best thing we do now is give her time. Emma needs it and so do we." Ruby said as they walked down the small path to the sand. "Go home and try to rest. We made our choices seven years ago, now it's Emma's turn to make hers and we'll have to respect them."

Regina looked once more toward the blonde's house and saw a movement in the window. She knew it was Emma and all she wanted was to go back there, but Ruby was right. They all needed time. Regina said goodbye to them and began to walk to her house, the events of that late afternoon replaying in her mind like a movie and a single question in her mind: how did Emma find out?

When Regina finally got home she saw the light was on and she knew Daniel was waiting for her. The day before, when Ruby called to say that Emma wanted to talk to them, she was with Daniel and he encouraged her to go. He was apprehensive about the reason for the conversation and decided to wait for Regina because he knew she would need him. When she entered through the door Daniel instantly knew what had happened. Without saying anything, he stood up and walked towards to the brunette wrapping her in a tight hug,making soothing circles on her back as she cried on his shoulder.

They stayed in that hug until the brunette finally calmed down and then Daniel led her to the couch. She sat in silence and he went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"You want to talk about what happened?"

Regina accepted the glass of water he brought and drank almost all the liquid in one gulp. Her mind and heart were a mess, but her biggest pain was for Emma. The way she was, so vulnerable, so exposed, so... small.

"If you don't want to talk now, that's okay." Daniel said looking at his distraught wife.

"I don't know how, but Emma find out that Henry is her son before I had the chance to tell her, and now she hates me."

"I can't imagine how she took it, but I know she doesn't hate you." Daniel said softly. "She's hurt, angry, and it's going to take a while for things to get better, but she doesn't hate you. The way she looked at you that day at the stadium, I doubt she can hate you. Give her time. If she doesn't come for you, go after her. Prove to her that you repent of what you have done. Ask her a chance. A chance to be a family."

"Daniel, what are you-" Regina looked at him confused. Daniel certainly wasn't leaving her now, was he? "What do you mean?"

"Gina, it's not fair to do this to you." He said smiling at her. "I love you, but I'm not going to get in your way. Remember when you told me about your story, and said that you had to give up Emma for her to fulfill her dream and that you did it because you love her?" Regina nodded, uncertain of what to think. "This brought you to me, I was very happy in all those years we lived together, but I never deceived myself into thinking that I could take her place in your life or in your heart. It is my turn to make a sacrifice for your happiness. Henry deserves to have his two mothers together."

Regina looked at the man in front of her, thinking how fate have been so good to her, putting in her way people as wonderful as Emma and Daniel when she was the most selfish person in the world. She noticed, with no surprise that he smiled sincerely at her as he said all those things. There was no negative feeling in his look. She loved Daniel, it was fact, but not how she loved Emma. She knew he loved her, and that he was speaking these things at heart. In the background, Regina always knew that Daniel would do it when the moment came, if it ever came.

"Daniel, I- I don't know what to say." Regina felt a new wave of tears stream down her face.

"Promise me that you will go after her, that you're going to do everything you can to fix this, promise me that you will not let her go again, promise me that you will fight for her, for both, do what your heart says, and if I can help with anything, I will." Daniel said placing a kiss between his wife's hair and hugging her.

 

(...)

 

Ruby went to Granny's early in the morning, looking for Robin. She knocked on the blond's door until he opened it, sleepy. He glanced curiously at the brunette at his door, but deduced that it was something serious, giving room for the former player to enter.

"Was it you told Emma?" Ruby asked, hardly giving him time to close the door.

He stared at her confused for a few seconds, absorbing the brunette's question and then shaking his head.

"I told Regina that I wouldn't tell her, that I would wait a week, I'm a man of word, Ruby, you should know that." The technician said, sitting on the bed.

"And how did she know?"

"I don't know. I don't see her since the weekend that we went to the bar. She didn't answer me, didn't return my messages, or August, Graham or the girls either." Robin said, running his hand through his hair.

"She hates me, Rob." The brunette whispered.

"No, she doesn't hate you, she's just hurt, she's feeling betrayed, by the way, for how long did you knew?"

"Since Regina was six months old."

"God, Ruby! You should have told Emma. She's your sister, damn it!" He said, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Do you think I didn't want to? Robin, I'm curse myself every day for not telling her, but Emma would drop everything and come home running. Playing professionally was her dream."

"If she wanted to give up her career to stay with the woman she loved and her son, that should have been her choice, not yours." Robin shouted at the brunette.

"That's exactly what she said."

"Give her time and then make up for the mess." Robin stood up and opened the door.

Ruby got up and left, walking around town to try to clear her thoughts and try to find a way to fix things with Emma.

 

(...)

 

Daniel packed his bags during the night, while Regina lay motionless on the bed. They talked for hours and she told him everything that happened that afternoon. Daniel reassured Regina that everything would be all right, that they just needed time. When they got to sleep was almost one in the morning. They decided that it would be better for Daniel to leave after Henry went to school, thus avoiding any more tears and they would talk to the boy soon. After he dropped Henry at school Daniel came home to pick up his things. He stopped at the door and looked at the brunette for a few seconds. She was looking at her cell phone as if she expected Emma to call her at any moment, even though she knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Gina, take a few days off, focus on repairing your mistakes now. Henry will need you, and as much as you think not, Emma needs you, too. Let her know that you have never stopped loving her." He knelt before her and touched her chin gently, their eyes met and he smiled softly." Promise me, Regina. Promise me that you will fight for her, that you will fight to have your family."

"I promise." The brunette choked on a sob. "I will do everything to prove to her that I regret it. That I've always loved you. Thank you for everything, Dani. I'm sorry-"

"You don't owe me any excuses, I told you." Daniel smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I always knew this day would come, thank me being happy with Emma."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. This weekend was rushed aff and I couldn't post before.   
> I'm going back to work this week so I'll be back to my weekly updates, only by the weekends. This is the last mid-week update. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> As usual, not beta so all mistakes are mine.

Emma watched Regina, Ruby, and Zelena leave as silent tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Not in a thousand years did she think that the people she loved most could betray her that way. Emma has never had so many feelings fighting inside her at the same time like now. She was happy to know that she had a son and was even happier that Henry was this son, but the pain of having lost so much of his life was clouding her happiness, as well as the pain of being lied to and deceived by the people she loved most. As she watched the women walking away from her house, other questions swirled in her mind; Did Granny and Marco know it, too? Killian, Mary, or any of her friends, knew? Emma wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to those questions. Regina's words kept repeating in her head like a broken record player, while anger and pain clouded her happiness. Emma picked up the glass of water from the coffee table and hurled it against the wall, letting some of her anger and pain crash with the shards. She watched as the water ran down her wall and let her body imitate the liquid, sliding slowly against the wall until she felt the floor beneath her body. She shrunk her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees, letting the tears run free until she had nothing to cry anymore.

It was night when the door opened and Lilith's soft voice filled the dark room. The brunette looked around and her heart squeezed as she saw her best friend curled up in a corner of the room with her eyes lost and her face marked by tears. She approached carefully so as not to frighten or upset the blonde further and crouched down before her, touching Emma's face gently. "Em, it's me, Lily." The brunette caressed Emma's face, wiping her tears and searching her eyes. "It's all right, dear, I'm here." Lily sat next to Emma and placed the blonde in her arms, hugging her tightly as she made soothing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay, Em."

She can't tell how long they stood there in silence until she felt Emma fall asleep in her arms. With some effort the former player took her best friend in her arms and led her into the bedroom, changing her and putting her on the bed.

While Emma slept, Lilith went downstairs and cleared the water-marked wall and removed all the shards from the room.  **_Mom, I'm going to spend the night with Emma again. She needs me._ ** Lilith sighed and looked at her cell phone's. Although dark, it was still early and she wasn't sleepy. Silently the brunette prepared something to eat and sat in the living room, turning on the TV, the volume just enough so that her breath wasn't the only noise in the house and she could hear if Emma wake up and need something.

When Emma woke up the next morning, Lilith was at her side and, without saying anything, the blonde just snuggled against her, sighing with the familiarity the brunette brought in the midst of the chaos in which her life was now.

Lilith placed a kiss in the middle of Emma's hair and the blonde looked up and her eyes locked on Lily's in a silent conversation.

"Thank you for coming." Emma whispered, putting her head on the brunette's chest.

"I called you a few times and when you didn't pick up and didn't return my calls or messages I knew I needed to come." Lilith said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Emma answered truthfully. "I still can't believe they lied to me like that, Lily."

"It's hard for me to believe Ruby would do that." Lilith sighed. "Zelena remain silent about this I can try to understand, but Ruby..."

"I don't know what to do, Lily."

"You need to process all of this before you make any decisions, so you do not end up regretting it. You need time."

"Right now I don't even know what I want."

"And that's totally understandable, my dear."

"I wonder if Granny, Marco, and my friends knew that too, and I don't know if I want to find out."

"I'm sure Granny and Marco don't know, Em." Lilith straightened on the bed so she could look more closely at the blonde. "From what you told me about them, they would never get along with it."

"I never thought Ruby could do something like this to me and here we are."

"But it's different, Em."

"How?"

"Eugenia is a mother, she is a grandmother." Lilith caressed the blonde's face gently. "She sure has her load of mistakes and hits in her life, but I doubt if she knew that, she would let Ruby keep that secret."

"You're right."

"Come, let's eat something." The brunette got up from the bed and held out her hand to Emma. "You always think better after eating."

Emma smiled and took Lilith's hand, letting the brunette put her out of bed and they went to do her morning hygiene before going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Amid all the chaos in her life and heart, Emma was grateful for Lilith's presence. They made breakfast and then went to the beach; it has always helped them think better. They sat on the sand, a few feet from Emma's house, and were quietly watching the waves.

"I think I'm going to LA," Emma said after a while. "I need to stay away from it all. I'm not running away, but I can't think straight here."

"I know." Lilith smiled.

"Here I'm going to end bumping up with them all the time and there's still Henry. I don't know if I can look at him and not tell who I am." Emma turned to look at her friend, her brows furrowed because of the sun. "After all, I don't think it's okay to confuse the kid like that, you know?"

"As long as you talk to Eugenia before you leave..."

"I will." Emma leaned toward Lilith and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again. I don't know what I would do with my life without you."

"I know." Lilith smiled fondly.

 

(...)

 

Emma walked into the diner and looked around, relieved to see that there was no one she didn't want to meet there now. "Granny," Emma called softly as she approached the counter where the woman was distracted doing some calculus. When their eyes met the blonde tried to offer her best smile, but Granny saw right through it and knew that something was wrong. "Can we talk privately?"

"What happened?" Eugenia quickly put away her things and looked around, calling one of the waitresses and asking her to take care of everything for a few minutes. She guided Emma toward the back door leading to the B&B and they went upstairs to the woman's suite. "You look terrible, dear." Eugenia said, holding Emma's face in her hands as she closed the door.

"Granny, I don't know how to do it so I'll be direct," Emma took a deep breath and looked the woman in the eye. "Did you know that Henry is my son?"

"What?" The older woman's eyes widened in complete confusion and surprise, and then guilt. She, more than anyone else, should have noticed the similarities. "No, my dear, if I only knew I would have told you." Tears began to stream down the woman's face and she pulled Emma into a tight hug. She couldn't imagine how the blonde was feeling at the moment. "How did you know?" Eugenia asked when they both calmed down.

Emma led her to the bed and took a glass of water for both of them and began to tell everything she had discovered and how.

Eugenia couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _ How could Ruby do something like that with Emma? With her? How was Regina capable of this? And the Mills? How could she not have noticed the similarities? _

"And that's it." Emma said as she finished telling about her conversation with Regina, Ruby, and Zelena. "I'm sorry for a second, I doubt you or Marco, but I had to be sure." Emma knew the woman was being honest and that made her heart quieter. Her superpower said she was telling the truth. Emma wondered why her superpower hadn't worked with Regina, Ruby or Zelena, but then she knew: she hadn't searched for a lie in their words in the past few years so there was no reason to use her superpower. "I just wanted to warn you that I'm going to Los Angeles tomorrow. I need to stay away for a while, put my thoughts in the place and decide how I'm going to handle all of this and staying here I can't do this. I don't know if I can look at Henry and not say who I am."

"It's all right, my dear." Eugenia placed a kiss between Emma's hair. "Take the time you need, but come back to me and your son."

"I will." Emma smiled and got up. She placed a kiss on the woman's cheek and headed toward her house. She needed to pack her bags so she could leave the next morning. Not for the first time, Emma wondered if retirement had been a good idea.

 

(...)

 

Daniel sighed as he looked at the picture of the boy at his desk. He had left the house for almost a week and he was missing Henry so much. He had talked to Regina several times in the week, always worried about her and Henry's.

"Don't you think it would be better if you talked to the boy and explained to him that you're not coming back home?" Merlin's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Daniel smiled weakly at the man.

"And what am I going to say?"

"You and Regina owe the truth to the boy, though perhaps the whole truth is still too early and a little confusing for him."

"We still don't know what Emma wants." Daniel ran a hand through his hair and put the photo back in place. "I wanted to talk to her..."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Dani." Merlin sat in the comfortable chair before his friend. "Dude, you should have talked to me."

"I wanted to, believe me."

"You know Emma can destroy you all if she wants to, don't you?"

"And she has every right." Daniel leaned back in his chair and looked at his friend for a moment. "But Emma is not like that. She's a good person."

"She may be good, but she's hurt. Every person she loves has betrayed her the worst way possible."

"You don't understand." Daniel shook his head, remembering the few times he had met the blonde. "She's good,  _ really good _ , Merlin. She's that kind of person you see in her eyes, all the love and kindness inside her."

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're in love with her." Merlin laughed.

"That's not it." Daniel frowned. "You'll only understand what I'm talking about if one day you meet her."

"Holy shit, that blonde has you and Regina under her spell. She must be really special." Merlin raised an eyebrow and watched his friend.

"Regina always talked about Emma," Daniel smiled. "She always said that her eyes were like a window to her soul, and her heart. I always wondered how that was possible until the day I met her, and then the day I saw her in school when I went to pick Henry. "

"I've never understood your and Regina's thing very well." Merlin scratched the goatee. "You were always in love with Regina, and yet you always encouraged her toward Emma."

"I love Regina, I've always loved and always will," Daniel stood up and walked to the office window, staring down at the city below. "I always knew our relationship would come to an end someday so I decided to enjoy my time with her to the fullest. Before we become lovers, we were best friends."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Dani."

"I know." The man smiled. "But now we have a meeting with our client." He picked up the folder on his desk and they went to the meeting room.

 

(...)

 

On Friday Daniel went to pick up Henry from school and tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Henry running toward him.

"Dad!" Henry threw himself into Daniel's arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"Me too, champ." Daniel buried his face in the boy's hair and returned his embrace. "I came to pick you up for an ice cream, what do you think?"

"Mom doesn't like me to have ice cream before dinner."

"I know, but this is going to be our secret, okay?"

"OK." Henry smiled broadly and slid his little hand against Daniel's, pulling him through the parking lot and out of the school.

Henry talked all the way over, telling how his week had been and about his schoolwork, excited about the upcoming science fair. "Nick and I are going to make a volcano!"

"Be careful not to blow the whole city." Daniel joked.

"It's not a real volcano, Dad."

"Oh, I see."

They entered the ice cream shop and picked up a table by the window. Henry asked for his favorite; mint with pieces of chocolate and strawberry with chocolate syrup. Daniel opted for coffee and almonds.

After the conversation with Merlin, Daniel called Regina and said he would like to be with Henry for the weekend so he could talk to the boy and explain that he wouldn't return home, but the reason for it he would leave for Regina to tell Henry as soon as she and Emma decided what to do. He would tell Henry only the short version and pray for the best.

After leaving the ice cream shop they went to Daniel's old house, where he lived when he met Regina. He knew it had been a good idea to keep the house even after they were married or else he would still be looking for a place to live.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" Henry looked confused as they stood before the door.

"We're going to spend the weekend here, is everything okay for you?"

"Yes." Henry frowned at him for a moment, then stepped inside.

"Take your backpack to your room and then we'll prepare dinner, okay?"

Henry nodded and followed the way to the room he almost never used.

Daniel watched as the boy disappeared down the stairs and sighed. He had no idea what the conversation with Henry would be like, but he hoped the boy wouldn't hate him. He headed for the kitchen and looked at what he had in the refrigerator and freezer and took out the ingredients he needed to make dinner. In a few minutes Henry was beside him, already changed.

Henry helped him with simple tasks and didn't stop talking for a minute and Daniel thanked silently for it.

After dinner the two settled into the living room to watch a movie, and Henry turned to his father with his brows furrowed. "Mommy is not coming?"

"No, champ." Daniel tried to offer his best smile. "This weekend will be just us."

"You're not coming back home, are you?" Henry frowned, his eyes glistening with tears.

"No, champ." Daniel settled on the couch and put the boy in his lap, smoothing his hair. "I'm not going back home, but it doesn't change anything between us."

"Don't you love Mom anymore?"

"I'll always love you and your mother, Henry." Daniel kissed the top of Harry's head and wiped a tear that ran down his cheek. "You are the most precious things in my life, but it turns out that sometimes adult life is complicated and we have to make difficult choices."

"You and Mom fought?"

"No, champ." Daniel smiled. "One day you will understand, but now the only thing I can promise you is that I will always, always be here for you." He placed a kiss on Henry's forehead and hugged the boy. "And to your mother too, whenever you need me, just call me."

Henry was silent for some time, assessing the things the man had said. He didn't understand why Daniel was leaving home if he still loved them, but he knew his father was being sincere, he could see, he felt it. It was almost like a superpower; Henry always knew when people were lying to him. "Okay." He said eventually. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, champ."

Henry settled himself on the couch next to Daniel and the two enjoyed the rest of the evening watching Henry's favorite cartoons until he fell asleep.

 

(...)

 

A few days after Emma left, Eugenia came to Regina's house and when she opened the door she knew that Emma had told the truth to the woman. Regina stepped aside for the older woman to enter and heard all she had to say in silence. Eugenia's words echoed in Regina's mind and the brunette shuddered at the possibility that Emma would never return or never forgive her.

The first two weeks were the worst, because besides the fight with Emma also had the divorce with Daniel. He left the house the day after the fight and had talked to Henry, but that didn't make things any easier, but at least that seemed to be settling. They agreed on an arrangement where Henry would spend a weekend with each other, but in addition they still hadn't decided anything. Regina wanted to wait for Emma's decision before taking another step that affected their lives.

Almost a month had passed since the fight with Emma and since then Regina hadn't heard a word from the blonde. One afternoon she asked for Emma's number for Ruby and after a long discussion the former player finally gave in. Regina sent lots of messages to Emma and she knew the blonde had read them all, but Emma simply ignored her. She tried to call a few times, but all she heard was Emma's voice on the voice mail. Regina sighed and threw her phone on the couch. There was nothing she could do at the moment but wait. Lilith had told her that Emma had gone to Los Angeles, but that was all the information she was willing to share.  _ "In Emma's place, I would never forgive you, but Emma is too good to this." _ Lilith's words haunted and gave hope to Regina in the same proportion.

It was Daniel's weekend with Henry and the brunette decided to take a walk on the beach to try to calm her thoughts and her heart. Emma's silence was killing her. As she walked along the beach, lost in thought, she didn't realize where she was going until it was too late. Her eyes widened at the sound of Emma's voice and she couldn't stop herself from walking to the blonde's door. "Emma." She said softly and her heart quickened as their eyes met. Ruby and Zelena were standing in front of the blonde, and turned at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Not now, Regina."

"Emma, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you," She stared at the two brunettes at her door for a moment and sighed. "I know we need to talk, but-"

"Emma I know I made a mistake and I don't know if you can forgive what I did-"

"Regina, please."

"If you don't want to talk to me, fine," Regina took a step toward the blonde and prayed that she wouldn't close the door in her face. "I know I deserve it but our son shouldn't pay for my mistakes," Regina sighed. "He misses you, Emma. You've disappeared for almost a month and Henry is confused."

Emma's heart pounded in her chest at Regina's words. It was the first time she referred to Henry as their son and Emma wished the occasion was different. "You're right," Emma sighed wearily. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to _see_ or _hear_ you but our son shouldn't pay for his mother's mistakes." Emma's jaw tightened. "Or the mistakes of his aunts." Emma looked at Ruby and Zelena, then back at Regina. "I'm going to pick him up at school today and then we can hang out a little."

"Henry is going to spend this weekend with Daniel, but I think I can arrange for you to meet."

The blonde looked at her with an arched eyebrow and a clear questioning in her eyes, but said nothing.

"Em-" Ruby started, but Emma cut her off.

"Don't." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you either.  _ You _ , more than anyone should have told me-" Emma closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears. When she opened them again, she looked at Ruby and Zelena, then at Regina. "I don't know if I can forgive any of you."

Before they could say anything else, Emma closed the door and once again watched them silently through the window as they walked away in silence and each went to one side.

Later that day Emma received a message from Regina saying that if she wanted, Daniel would take Henry to her, but Emma answer was that it would be better leave it for Monday. She didn't want to disturb their weekend.

 

(...)

 

"Emmaaaaaa." The blonde turned and saw Henry running toward her, in a mess with his Captain America's lunch bag and backpack. She crouched down and opened her arms, inhaling his childish scent as Henry hugged her tight. "I thought you didn't like me anymore." His voice was muffled by her hair.

"That would never happen, kid." Emma pulled away just enough to look at him and it was as if a magnet pulled her attention beyond him. Her eyes met Regina's, who were standing at the end of the school hallway and she felt her heart quicken. Emma took a deep breath and turned her attention to Henry. "It turns out that adult life is complicated and I needed to take some time off to sort things out, but now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

"Dad said something similar the other day." Henry frowned. "He left home, but he promised that he would always be around if I needed him. You promise you'll be around too?"

Emma couldn't hide her surprise at Henry's words. She had thought about what Regina had said when they met over the weekend but didn't want to ask because she wasn't sure what she would do with the answer, but here was Henry, telling her willingly. Regina smiled weakly at her and a slight tug on her sleeve made her turn her attention to the boy in front of her. "I promise I will not go anywhere, kid." She placed a kiss between his hair and Henry kissed her cheek.

"Emma, what are you doing at school?" Henry frowned, as if he had only now realized where they were.

"I came to talk to Director Gold."

"Why?"

"I heard that Ingrid is in need of an assistant and offered myself to the job."

"Are you going to work at school?" Henry's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Instead of answering, Henry turned and ran to Regina. "Mom, Emma's going to work with Ingrid! She's going to be our teacher too!"

"I think that's a yes." Emma said to herself, a smile spreading to her lips without her being able to stop it.

"That's great, my prince." Regina said as she crouched in front of the boy.

"Now I can start training rugby?"

Regina sighed and looked at Emma. The blonde was standing just a few steps away from them and a amused smile spread on her lips, almost like a vengeful smile, as if saying  _ See, Mills? There's no escape. _

"Mom?"

"I don't know, Henry." Regina stood up and couldn't stop her eyes from traveling the blonde's body. "Rugby is a violent and dangerous sport. Look what happened to Aunt Ruby."

"But that was because that player was a troglodyte!"

"Henry!"

"It's true, mom!" He put his hand on his hip and stared at her. "If you had watched the game you would know."

"One more reason why I don't want you playing."

"Emma played her whole life and never hurt herself."

"Kid, your mother is right." Emma sighed. It seemed her role as a mother would begin earlier than she imagined. "Rugby is usually a dangerous sport."

"But you and Aunt Ruby started playing when you were kids."

"You're right, we started training here at this school when we were almost your age and although I haven't suffered a serious injury like Aunt Ruby's, it doesn't mean I've never hurt myself." Emma crouched down before him and exchanged a brief glance with Regina to see if she should proceed. When the brunette just nodded she continued. "I always encourage kids to play sports and follow their hearts, their dreams, but you have to be aware of everything at stake, kid." Emma tucked a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "You see that scar on my eyebrow? I got it in my first year playing for Excalibur, during a state championship."

"Did it hurt?" Henry asked, reaching for the blonde's scar.

"It hurt." Emma smiled. "The doctors said that if the other player had hit a little lower it might have affected my vision." Emma heard Regina gasp behind them and her eyes immediately met the brunette's. "I stayed a month without playing until I recovered completely."

"Wow!"

"If you really want to train, I'll support you, but I'll just do it with your mother and Daniel consent."

"It's ok." He turned to Regina and offered his best puppy eyes.

"We'll talk about it later, my prince." She said caressing his hair gently. "Now go to the car I need to have a word with Emma."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and then the blonde's. "Bye, Emma!"

"Bye, kid."

"So..." Regina began, fidgeting with her fingers. "Are you going to work with Ingrid?"

"Yes." Emma looked at her for a moment, deciding whether she wanted to talk to her or not. "We talked a little bit before I left for LA and she told me it would be great to have some help and I volunteered for the job."

"I'm sure everyone will love the novelty."

"I hope so." Emma sighed.

"I'm sure they will. You always captivate everyone around you." Regina smiled fondly. "It will not be any different with these children."

"It's not the children that worry me." Emma laughed.

"Oh." Regina bit her lip, trying not to think of Emma eventually getting to know all the women in town.

"Yeah." The blonde laughed. "But that's something I'm going to let to worry about when the time comes. Now I need to go home and get ready for tomorrow."

"Good luck, Emma." The brunette said, putting her hand on Emma's arm and squeezing gently.

"Thanks." Emma's voice cracked and she could feel the warmth of Regina's hand even on her T-shirt. Emma felt her cock throb with the memory of the warmth of Regina's body against hers and she shook her head to ward off those thoughts. "Good evening, Regina." She kissed the brunette's cheek before she could figure out what she was doing and walked away quickly.

"Good evening, Emma." The brunette watched as the former player disappeared between the cars in the parking lot.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I'm really sorry for the delay but last weekend I was at the hospital with a high fever and that's why I couldn't update the fic.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It didn't take long for Emma to realize that teaching rugby would be more complicated than she had anticipated, and it also didn't take many days to realize that her best option was to stay with the little ones instead of the teenagers. In the early days that she was helping Ingrid, Emma noticed the looks of some girls and boys on her and the blonde knew the kind of problem this could cause and didn't want it for her life. She knew how exciting it was when a beautiful, young teacher arrived at school and knew what it could do to a bunch of teenagers with hormones in their prime. After nearly a week ignoring the not so discreet glances of some students, Emma thought it better to talk to Ingrid and asked to stay with only the younger students. Since she was just a helper in that first moment and this was more like a test to see if both sides would fit and how that would happen, Emma felt more confident to talk to Ingrid about it. Luckily, her former teacher, now a coworker, understood what she wanted without Emma needing to expose anyone and soon everything flowed smoothly. The decision made the blonde satisfied, since she could spend more time with Henry and when she wasn't in school she could focus her attention on her charitable work and the organizations she helped.

Emma smiled, looking at her and Henry's picture on the coffee table in her living room. Henry was sitting on Emma's lap and they were smiling identical smiles, their heads tilted to the side and their identical dimples standing out. They were sitting at the door of Emma's house, and Ruby had taken that picture a few days before Emma discovered the truth about the boy. She sighed and turned her attention to the contract on the screen of her computer. Robin had sent her the contract for a new campaign for a watch brand and another for a brand of sportswear. Since Emma had returned to Storybrooke, Robin and the guys were trying to focus on advertising campaigns in which she would work only in the US so she could stay close to Henry, but even that meant having to travel to other cities at one time or another. Emma grabbed the cell phone and texted Robin, saying she would have a few days off next week so they could shoot the New York clock campaign and asked him to try to persuade the sportswear brand to come to Storybrooke to shoot theirs.

(...)

Henry was ecstatic to have Emma as his _teacher_ and kept talking about the blonde to Regina all the time. "Emma is wonderful. She's super funny and patient with everyone, mom." He said when Regina came to pick him up at school.

"I know, honey." The brunette smiled. "And are you having fun taking classes with her?"

"It's the best classes I've ever had!"

"I bet they are." Regina laughed. "But how is your performance on the other classes? You know Emma and Aunt Ruby didn't get here just focusing on PE classes, did they?"

"Don't worry, mom." Henry settled into the back seat of the car and waited for Regina to fasten his seatbelt. "Emma said the same thing and made me promise to dedicate myself to every class."

"She did?" Regina looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

"Yes." Henry smiled. "Can we invite her for dinner with us, Mom? I haven't spent time with Emma outside of school."

"I don't know, darling." Regina felt her heart clench and guilt and regret invaded her. "Emma is a very busy person, but I'll try to talk to her, okay?"

"Thank you, mom."

(...)

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled as she wiped her hand on a cloth and headed toward the door. She had no idea who it might be at that hour, but a smile widened on her lips when she saw Lily standing on the steps of her house. "To what do I owe honor?" She joked as she opened the door and made room for the brunette to enter.

"I was bored at home and I decided to come see how it was your first week at school," Lily hugged the blonde and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It was..." Emma scratched her neck and bit her lower lip. "It was different."

"Different good or bad?"

"Good, I think."

"Tell me everything!" Lilith smiled and followed Emma into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing much." Emma shrugged. "Pasta with cheese and roasted chicken with vegetables."

"Are you waiting for someone? I can come back another time."

"Don't be silly." Emma threw the dishcloth on the brunette. "I'm not expecting anyone, but I wasn't in the mood for frozen food or fast food again."

"Who are you and what have you done to my Emma?" Lilith laughed.

"Shut up." The blonde turned to the stove again and pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Since you're here set the table and join me. There's enough for both of us."

The dinner went smoothly and Lilith heard Emma tell about everything that happened in her first week at school and she was torn between mocking the blonde for having chickened out in front of some teenagers or teasing her because she had chosen the kids. After dinner they grabbed one beer each and sat on the front steps of Emma's house, watching the sea and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Lilith knew that the blonde was still struggling to deal with everything that happened recently and although she was doing her best, Emma was avoiding the two things she needed to do most: talking to Regina and Ruby.

Lilith felt Emma stiffen against her and immediately stood alert, following the blonde's look: a man was walking towards them, but Lilith didn't know him. Emma got up and the brunette did the same.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." The man said shyly as he got close enough. "I'm sorry I came without warning, but can we talk?" He held out his hand to the blonde, hoping she wouldn't ignore him.

"Good evening, Mr. Colter." Emma squeezed his hand and faced him with a raised eyebrow. She had no idea why Daniel was at her door and didn't know if she wanted to find out. "This is my friend, Lilith Page."

"You're Mal's daughter, right?" He smiled awkwardly at the brunette staring at him.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Lilith. "Your mother has always talked a lot about you."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you too, but I'm still not sure."

"Lilith!"

"It's okay, she's right." Daniel smiled. His blue eyes stood out against the dark of night and his smile was too catchy for Lilith to divert her attention. "I would probably do the same thing."

Emma looked at her best friend and then at the man in front of her and just shook her head. "Do you prefer to come in or can we stay out here and enjoy the nice evening?"

"Out here is good."

"Good." Emma nodded. "Would you like a beer?"

"I don't want to abuse-"

"Nah." Emma smiled. "I'll be right back." She disappeared through the door and a few minutes later came back with three bottles of beer, handing one to Daniel and one to Lilith.

Emma sat on the steps again and took a long sip of her beer, waiting for him to start talking.

Feeling the man's tension, Lilith rose to leave them alone, but was stopped by Emma's hand on her wrist in a silent plea.

"You don't have to leave, Miss Page." Daniel smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. "What I have to tell Emma is nothing that can't be said in front of you."

Lilith exchanged a brief glance with the blonde and then sat next to her again. "All right, Mr. Colter."

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here..." He took a deep breath, alternating his look between them and biting his lower lip. "Before you think Regina has something to do with it, she doesn't know I'm here. I haven't even been able to talk to her in the last few days because everything has been a little crazy in the office with the new case we got and-" Daniel shook his head. He wasn't Emma's friend to talk about his life to her that way. He had gone there to talk to her about Henry and Regina, but the words simply came out of his mouth as if he had no control. "I'm sorry, you're not interested in my life."

Emma smiled in amusement, watching the man squirm in front of her and a thousand questions began to form in her mind, but she thought it best to let him speak. Daniel was nervous enough that she needed to put more gas into the fire. "It's okay," Emma said simply.

"The thing is, since I left the house-"

"You did what?" Lilith's eyes widened and her attention immediately turned to Emma, studying her friend's reaction, but she didn't look surprised. "You knew that," Lily said when the blonde just looked at Daniel.

"Henry told me the other day." The blonde shrugged.

"Look, Emma." Daniel's eyes widened, surprised at himself. "I'm sorry, can I call you Emma?"

"Sure."

"Like I was saying," Daniel took a deep breath. "I always knew exactly what Regina felt for you, how she felt about you, and I never had the illusion that she felt the same way about me. The day you argued she came home devastated, like I only I had seen her once in all those years that I know her." Daniel shook his head. "When we first met _after_ you left for Los Angeles, we became friends and we were always very sincere with each other and when she told me your story, I told her that if you ever came to her again, it would be up to her to decide which place you would occupy." He sat on the sand, facing Emma and Lilith and put his bottle in the sand. "Look, I'm not saying that we've been all this time without love between us, it's not that, but what we feel about each other is different. I don't know if I'm making sense, sorry."

"I understand what you're saying, Daniel." Emma smiled weakly. "But I still don't understand the point of this talk."

"That day at the game, when you met again..." Daniel smiled. "When I saw the way you looked at each other, the sparkle in your eyes, I knew I couldn't get in the way of your love for each other. I know Regina made a mistake and you have a long way ahead to fix things, but you are family. You have a son together."

"I don't know what to say," Emma exhaled. Daniel and Lilith gave up the people they loved because of other people. Emma felt a lump in her throat as she remembered the night Lilith said something like that, and wondered what the conversation between Daniel and Regina had been like. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I messed up your life." She turned to the brunette next to her and interlaced her fingers to Lilith's, squeezing gently. "And your life, too. God, I'm a mess!"

"Emma," Lily called softly. "We've already talked about this." She pressed her forehead against the blonde's and stroked her face gently. "It's not your fault. It was our choice."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the brunette and then turned to look at Daniel again. "I really am sorry.You seem a good man, and I'm grateful Henry had you in his life. He always talks a lot about you and how you have fun together." Emma felt the tears welling up in her eyes and blinked quickly to push them away. "I want you to know that I'm not going to ask you to stay away from the kid or anything like that, you're Henry's father, you raised him when I couldn't."

"Emma-" Daniel felt a lump in his throat, but unlike the blonde, didn't fight his tears. He knew Emma was an exceptionally good woman, but he didn't really expect that.

"Let me finish," Emma took a deep breath. "You've been in Henry's life for seven years, woke up in the middle of the night when he cried, changed his diapers, held his tantrums, taught his first values... the incredible kid that Henry is today is why you and Regina did a great job raising him, and no matter how much I'm hurt by what she did, for keeping my son from me for so long, I'm not an asshole." Emma ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "I'm still not sure if I can forgive Regina and the others who knew the truth, but I'm going to try to be civilized enough for the boy's sake, I don't know how or when to tell him the truth. I don't want to make him confused."

"Emma, I know it's complicated, but Henry deserves the truth, at least in a simpler way."

"I don't know how to do this."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to how to get it right on time." Daniel ran his hand through his hair and alternated his look between Emma and Lilith. "Henry is a wonderful boy and he has always been crazy about you. Since he was like, two years old, it was as if somehow he knew." Daniel laughed. "As for Regina, if you love her like your eyes say you love, then don't let this mistake keep you from making things work between you two. I know it's a serious mistake and hard to understand and accept, but believe me, she's always condemned herself for you do not know the truth. "

"It's not what it looks like." Emma shook her head.

"I understand you as well as I understand them, your story is very intense, very beautiful, very strong to end this way. You've stayed apart from each other for too long, just as you stayed away from Henry for too long. Now it's time to make up for lost time."

"Are you really real?" Emma laughed. "Thank you for doing so much for Henry... and for Regina, too." Emma sighed. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen between us, but either way, we have a long way to go."

They stayed talking for a while longer, in what turned out to be a surprisingly nice company and easy to get along with. Daniel shared with Emma moments from Henry's childhood and showed her some photos and videos he had on his cell phone, promising to save everything on a pendrive for her later. Daniel wanted Emma to somehow have access to the moments she had missed.

Lilith watched the blonde in silence. She could imagine all the feelings struggling inside Emma with all that talk and the things Daniel was showing her, but at the same time she felt the blonde much lighter than in the past few weeks. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Lilith leaned toward the blonde so that only she could hear.

"If you want, I'll enjoy the company, but if you have something to do, don't worry, we can do something tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes." Emma smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Go home."

"See you tomorrow, Em." Lilith got up and pulled Emma into a hug. When they pulled away, Daniel was already on his feet.

"I'll seize the opportunity." He smiled shyly. "I'll bring the pendrive for you soon, Emma."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You go to which side?" Daniel asked Lily.

"I'm staying at my mother's house until I find a place to buy, why?"

"I'll walk you there, then." Daniel felt his cheeks redden. "I know it's a small town and everything, and I'm sure you can defend yourself, but I'll be more relaxed if I can walk you home."

"I think there's no harm in it." Lily sighed and exchanged an amused look with Emma. "Let's go then, Mr. Colter."

"Good evening, Emma." The man held out his hand to the blonde, then left with Lily.

Emma watched them walk away together and couldn't help a smile spread on her lips. Maybe this mess that was their lives wasn't so bad, after all.

(...)

The next few weeks went by faster than they could realize, and surprisingly, Emma and Daniel were becoming good friends. After that night he went to her house, they talked a few more times, and even after he handed her the pendrive with all the videos and pictures of Henry he could muster, Emma kept talking to him. They talked when Daniel came to pick up Henry at school, or they just exchanged messages and called each other to talk about Henry and ended up sharing things about their lives.

Daniel and Lilith were becoming closer, too, and this ended up creating jokes and teases on Emma's part.

Emma hadn't talked to Regina beyond what was necessary and knew she was avoiding her, but she still didn't feel ready for a more intense conversation with the brunette.

Emma had traveled to New York to shoot for the watch brand and as soon as the campaign photos came out she came upon a excited Henry holding a photo for her to autograph for him. She hugged him and knelt to sign the pic for him. "Aren't you bored of me yet?" Emma joked.

"Never," Henry replied seriously. "You're one of the people who inspire me the most."

"Are you sure you're only six?"

"What can I do if I am too developed for my age?" Henry offered her an almost innocent smile and Emma burst out laughing.

"Henry," Regina's voice caught their attention and mother and son looked up with identical expressions, making the brunette's heart pound in her chest. "Hello, Emma." Regina's voice came out softer than she intended.

"Hi, Regina."

"I hope Henry is not bothering you."

"He never bothers me." Emma smiled widely.

"How was New York?"

"It was interesting." Emma shrugged.

"You don't look very excited."

"I've been there for work and New York is big and noisy and people are always running."

"Speaking of work," Regina shifted from one foot to other. "Are you enjoying working at school?"

"The kids are amazing," Emma's smile widened and Regina felt a heat spread in her chest. "I love spending time with them and having some fun."

"I thought you'd teach rugby to them." Regina frowned.

"If we make a team for it, yes." Emma scratched the back of her neck and looked at Henry as he pulled the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Nicolas, Ava and I are all the team you need!"

"Good try, kid." Emma smiled at him. "But you know almost better than me that this isn't true. We can't play rugby with only three. Most kids seem to prefer soccer or american football nowadays." Emma shrugged, but a flash of disappointment crossed her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"I'm sure you'll get a team to train."

"I hope so." Emma got up and ran her hand through Henry's hair. "I guess we'd better get out before director Gold closes the school with us here."

"You're right." Regina sighed. "Say goodbye to Emma, Henry."

"Bye, Emma." The boy threw himself against her waist and hugged her.

"Bye, kid," she picked him up on her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek, putting him down on the floor then. "Bye, Regina."

"Bye, Emma."

(...)

Emma decided to enjoy the weekend, and after a long shower she took her old bike and went to the Rabbit Hole. When she got to the bar she saw Killian sitting on the counter with a glass of drink in front of him.

"Where is your beautiful fiancee, Captain?" She whispered in his ear and burst out laughing as he nearly fell off the seat.

"By Thor, Swan!" He raised his hand to his chest and offered her an indignant look. "Want to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist seeing you all focused. It looks like you kicked a dog on the street."

"The only thing I want to kick right now is your ass."

"Ouch." Emma laughed and motioned for the boy behind the counter to bring her a drink. "So, where's Tinker?"

"She traveled because of work." Killian replied, taking a long sip of his beer then. "She, Neal, Sabine and Jacinda always take turns on travel so it doesn't get heavy on anyone."

"Where did she go this time?"

"Argentina."

"It's cool that they offer this variety in their restaurant, so the audience they reach is a lot bigger."

"Yes." Killian smiled. "That's what they thought when they decided they weren't going to focus on just one kitchen."

"And how is your import and export business going?"

"Better than I expected."

"I'm glad to hear this." Emma smiled sincerely.

They continued drinking and talking for a while until suddenly, Emma stiffened beside him, putting Killian on alert instantly. When he followed Emma's look, he saw that she was staring at Ruby and Zelena as they both looked at the blonde without knowing what to do.

"Swan," he touched her arm gently to draw her attention. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Emma got up and put some notes on the counter. "I just remembered that I need to leave. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Look at me, Emma." He asked. "And don't you dare lie." Killian looked back to where Ruby and Zelena were and then looked back at the blonde. "I've never seen so much tension between the three of you before, you can feel miles away and I know you well enough to know there's something wrong. Talk to me, Em."

Emma stared at him for a few minutes, she knew Killian wouldn't give up, and he deserved to know the truth, after all, he had known Henry since he was born. "Henry is my son, Killian." Emma said looking her friend in the eye. "And they knew. They knew and they never told me anything." The blonde closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "Even though I'm not so angry at them anymore, I'm still hurt."

"When did you find out?"

"Almost two months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" His eyes flashed with a pang of hurt, but soon gave way to a sheen of pure happiness. "I'm your son's godfather, I don't believe it!" Killian pulled the blonde into a tight hug and caressed her hair. "I can't imagine how you're feeling about all this, but I think you should talk to them." He pulled away just enough to look Emma in the eye. "I want to kill them for doing this to you, but my rational side knows that it will not solve anything. You need to talk to them and find a way to make things work for the boy's sake and you too. You've lost too much of his life, Emma."

"I'm trying," Emma whispered. "I've been civilized enough with Regina every time we met, but I still haven't had the guts to talk to her about it."

"The more you put off the longer your child's life you will lose."

"You're right." Emma sighed and hugged her friend again. "Thank you, Killian."

"Not for this."

Emma kissed his cheek and then walked over to where they were. "I think we need to talk."

"Would you rather go somewhere else?" Ruby asked, licking her lips. She was nervous about what this talk might bring. They hadn't spoken for nearly two months and it was killing her. Emma was her best friend, her sister, her family. The person she loved the most in this world and she had betrayed her trust and hurt her deeply.

"We can go to my house if you want. There's a drink there, too." Emma shrugged. "Are you guys by car?"

"Yes." Ruby nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

"I came with my motorcycle."

"Okay."

Without another word, Emma turned toward the door and didn't have to look back to know that they were right behind her. When she reached the door she turned and exchanged a quick glance with Killian who just smiled and offered her a thumbs up. Emma shook her head and walked to the parking lot, waiting for Ruby and Zelena at the side of her motorcycle. "Meet you at my house." Emma said trying to control her emotions. She put on her helmet and got on the bike, leaving before either of them could say anything.

When she stopped in the garage, Emma felt her heart pound. She knew she'd postponed that talk for too long, but it was as if everything had happened the night before. She took some deep breaths and used some training tactics to calm her heartbeat and then went to the entrance to wait for Ruby and Zelena. It wasn't long before Ruby's old Red Camaro showed up. She opened the door of the house and waited for them, giving way for them to enter as they approached. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're drinking is fine." Ruby answered biting her lip.

Emma just nodded and headed for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and then returned to the room with a bottle of beer for each. Emma sat in the chair by the window and gestured for them to do the same.

Ruby and Zelena were still a bit uncomfortable around the blonde, but they knew they needed this conversation as much as they needed to get on with their lives.

Emma took a long sip of her beer and watched them both in silence for some time, wondering how this talk should begin. "I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking." Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she couldn't help feeling a little relief as she said it. Emma could never hate any of them, no matter how hard she tried. And she had tried. The blonde noticed them relaxing slightly before her and offered them a tired smile. "But this doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for what you did, specially you, Rubs, I understand that you were worried about my career, that was always my dream, I understand all this, I just don't understand why you took me the power of choice as to what to do with my life." Emma took another deep breath before continuing. "I missed the first years of my son, I lost his birth, I missed the opportunity to pass each night in clear next to the Regina."

"Ems, I don't even know if what we did have forgiveness." Ruby said, putting her beer on the coffee table. "There wasn't a single day when I didn't think about it, I fought Regina when I find out she was pregnant because I thought it was Daniel's, but then Regina came here and told me that the child she was expecting was yours- "Ruby choked on a sob, tears streaming down her face. "She had just given up on you and was confused, afraid and I know this doesn't justify our choices. I know we should have told you, I know that. God! I can't ask you to forgive me. I don't have this right, but I also don't want to spend the rest of my life with you looking at me the way you looked when you saw me in the Rabbit Hole today. I know you're hurt and that maybe only time will heal it, and if there's anything I can do right now to try to fix the mistakes I made, then tell me."

"You know, I understand Zelena didn't tell me anything." Emma said as she tied her hair in a ponytail. "After all, her loyalty was with who she was supposed to be, her sister. That doesn't mean I'm not hurt with you either, Zelena."

"Emma, the fact that Regina is my sister, doesn't lighten my guilt in this story." The redhead said looking at the former player. "There wasn't one time when one of us didn't think to tell you the truth, but you were moving on with Lily, your career was starting. We were wrong to be silent about something so important, but at the time we did what we thought right. Today we know that fate is a funny thing, he plays with us."

Emma just nodded at what they were saying, lost in thought. She thought of the things they had said in the conversations she had had with Daniel since the day he appeared at the door of her house and all the conversations she had with Lilith as well. Emma thought of Killian's words earlier in the bar and everything that had been happening since she discovered the truth about Henry. She loved spending time with him at school and seeing him whenever she could, but she wanted more. She wanted to be able to call him her son, walk with him every day to school and take him to take an ice cream and enjoy every moment beside him from then on, and the more she let the heartache rule her life, the more she would lose from Henry's life. Emma stared at the sea in silence for a moment, as if it could bring her the answers she needed and after long minutes she finally put her beer on the coffee table and stood up. She walked over to Ruby and reached out for her and when the brunette took her hand Emma pulled her up, wrapping her in a tight hug and buried her face in her neck. Zelena joined them a moment later and they held each other for long minutes without saying anything, only enjoying the sense of relief that moment brought.

(...)

Regina was getting ready for a shower when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, confused. Daniel wouldn't bring Henry in for the next few hours and she had no idea who it might be. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she tied the bathrobe around her waist. Her eyes widened as she opened the door and saw a certain blond in front of her. "Emma," she said softly. "It's everything okay?"

"Uh... yes..." Emma stammered as she saw the brunette wearing only a bathrobe, making her forget for a moment why she was there.

Her eyes moved over Regina's body without any shame, and Emma felt her cock throb, knowing the brunette was naked beneath that bathrobe.

"Emma?" Regina bit her lip to hold back a smile as she saw the blonde's reaction. "Are you going to tell me why you came to my house or are you just standing there looking at me like I'm something out of this world?" Regina said with amusement, but in her mind the phrase that was repeated was **_as if I were your favorite meal._ **

"Uh..." Emma scratched the back of her neck and smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks redden. "I'm sorry I came in without calling you first, I can come back later." She pointed to the brunette's bathrobe and moved from one foot to the other, trying to ignore the growing discomfort in her pants.

"It's okay." Regina smiled and gave space for the blonde to enter. "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Emma looked around, trying to move her thoughts to something other than her ex high school girlfriend half naked before her. "I'm here because we have a pending conversation and I think it's time to stop running away." Emma offered her best smile and couldn't help noticing how the brunette stiffened at her words.

"I'll just put on something-"

"Were you going to shower?"

"Yes." Regina replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Then go take a shower, I can wait another few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma smiled.

"I will not be long." Regina said. She felt her heart pounding desperately in her chest and though she tried not to show; she was terrified of the direction this conversation could take. Not because she thought Emma would try to take Henry from her or something, but the thought that the blonde wanted nothing to do with her and maintained a relationship just civilized enough for Henry's sake made Regina's stomach give a strange flip. She climbed the stairs without looking back, afraid of what she would see in Emma's eyes.

"You only took long baths when you were with me." Emma whispered as the brunette climbed the stairs. She was nervous about this, and didn't know exactly where this talk could lead them, but she was willing to try.

While waiting for Regina, Emma took the opportunity to look around, looking at some of the frames scattered around the house. Most were pictures of Regina, Henry and Daniel or Henry with one of the two. There were also some pictures of Henry with his grandparents, Ruby, Zelena, and even Killian and others of their friends. Among the photos, one in particular caught Emma's attention: Henry was in Regina's lap and she was smiling at him. That smile that was usually reserved only for Emma.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered as she stood beside the blonde. Emma had been so lost watching that photo she hadn't noticed when the brunette went downstairs.

"Daniel gave me a pendrive with photos and videos of Henry, from the years I lost." Emma said without turning to Regina. "But this one," she pointed to the photo she was looking. "It wasn't among them."

"Daniel did what?" Regina looked at her in surprise.

"Daniel came to see me a few days ago and we talked about stuff, and then he offered to give me a pendrive with pictures and videos of Henry to somehow make up for the time I lost." Emma finally turned to look at the brunette at her side. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Regina answered sincerely. "I'm just surprised. He didn't tell me anything." The brunette tilted her head toward the kitchen in a silent request for Emma to follow. "I didn't know that you and Daniel had become friends, but I'm glad to hear that."

"I don't know if we're friends, but we're often talking like two civilized people who want the best for Henry, and if we become friends it's just a bonus. He's a nice guy." Emma shrugged.

"He is." Regina smiled fondly. "Emma, I'm not sure what to say to you other than that I regret every day for not telling you before, for not having asked Ruby to do it and that it kills me a little bit every day." Regina took a deep breath. "Probably what I did doesn't have forgiveness, you probably hate me and I'll never have you in my life as I would like, but I didn't do this in order to deprive you of having a family. I wanted you to fulfill your dream-"

"That is the point." Emma stiffened, pacing in the kitchen. "My dream, you all talk about my dream of playing professionally, but none of you gave me the right to choose. When Ruby and I received the offer to play professionally, you simply left me, you didn't even tried to maintain a long-distance relationship. And when you found out about your pregnancy and knew it was mine, you once again decided what was best for me!" Emma's tone rose and she took a step toward the brunette.

"I gave up my happiness so you could fulfill your dream, Emma!" Regina stood up, staring at the blonde. She knew it was sounding selfish, but this talk was getting out of her control and going down a path she didn't want. "I didn't try to maintain a relationship with you because I knew it wouldn't work. My jealousy and my insecurity at that time would probably end our relationship in a way that might never be fixed again."

"Are you saying you didn't trust me? What did you think I would do? Fuck the whole team?" Emma took another step toward the brunette, standing within inches of her.

"No, Emma!" Regina fought the tears that insisted on falling. "I was a teenager, I had a vision of life, and when I met you, that vision just changed, I had never believed in love, I always thought it was silly and I suddenly found myself in love with you, an older girl, one of the most popular in school, and one of the most beautiful, too." Regina took a deep breath and wiped a few tears. "I waited months to take the courage to kiss you and when I decided that I would, you kissed me and that was one of the best days of my life. But I was afraid. I always saw how the girls and even the boys looked at you and the idea of you in a house with several girls from all over the world made me crazy, not because I didn't trust you, but because I knew that my jealousy and my insecurity at that time could put everything to waste between us."

"For Ruby and your sister it worked."

"Ruby and Zelena are different from us." Regina's face was wet with tears, as was Emma. "I couldn't do Emma. I hate change, I always hated it."

"You know what annoys me the most?" Emma said, taking another step toward the brunette. "It's that after all these years, after everything that happened, after I found out about our son-"

The door to the living room opened, startling them both and making them jump. They had walked back into the living room and didn't even notice, lost in the heat of the argument. Cora stared at the scene with an arched eyebrow and shifted her look from Regina to Emma. "I think we should go back another time."

"No need, Mrs. Mills." Emma said, wiping the tears with the back of her hands. "I'm leaving." Emma stared at Regina, as if defying her to say something else or to make a movement.

"What were you going to say when my parents arrived?" Regina felt her head spin and her heart pound in her chest. If her parents hadn't interrupted their discussion, it would probably end in a angry sex and Regina didn't know if she thanked them or if she wanted to kill them.

"Nothing important." Emma stared at her for a few seconds, then walked toward the door. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Mills. Good evening, Regina."

Before the brunette could say anything Emma disappeared down the path to the sidewalk and when the door closed she collapsed on the couch. "Do not even start."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you? 
> 
> I'm updating this through my phone and I'm barely awake, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> There's A LOT of SwanQueen in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Daniel was walking with Henry in the park when he was surprised by Lily. The boy rushed toward the brunette and threw himself into her lap. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, greeting Daniel next.

"Hello, Henry." The brunette ruffled his hair. "How is school?" She knew that Emma working there and that they were almost able to form a team to train rugby, but she loved to hear the boy talk about Emma with such adoration. It made her heart warm and brought Lilith the certainty that she had done the right thing.

"Better than never!" He smiled. "Emma is my favorite teacher."

"I bet she is." Lilith smiled and exchanged a brief glance with Daniel.

"We're going to have an ice cream," Henry looked at Daniel and the man just smiled. "Do you want to join us?"

"I don't want to disturb your father-son time."

"Don't be silly," Daniel reached out, giving Lilith's arm a gentle, friendly squeeze. "We'd love your company."

Lilith felt her heart racing and a shiver ran through her body with the gentle touch and Daniel's kind smile. She knew that this approach between them might be disastrous, but it was as if a giant magnet pulled her close to him. "Okay," She finally said and the smile that spread on Henry and Daniel's lips was enough to calm her. They searched for an ice cream vendor and sat down on a bench near the lake. Henry chatted animatedly with them, and said that Emma had promised him that she would take him to a basketball game as soon as possible. Lily and Daniel exchanged a glance and smiled at this, encouraging the boy to get closer to the blonde.

"How about we go out for a drink anytime?" Daniel asked Lilith as they walked toward the exit of the park.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Colter?"

"No... I mean, yes..." Daniel laughed at his own confusion. "Miss Page, I'm just inviting you to have a drink any time." He chuckled.

"I think I can accept," Lily said, linking their arms and laughing. "Your company has been very pleasant and I think it will be good to go out for a drink any time."

"This weekend I think I'm free, I need to confirm with my partner and also see with Regina if Henry will stay with her or me." He replied smiling at her. "But I think we can meet for a drink."

(...)

After her argument with Regina, the blonde spent the rest of the weekend at home. Daniel went there and took Henry to spend time with her. They played video games, played football on the beach, watched cartoons, Emma showed Henry some photos from her childhood, school and some pictures from the time she played. Daniel took the opportunity to talk to the blonde about the fact that he was getting closer with Lilith and about Emma and Regina's big talk.

"I almost said I still love her." Emma said looking at Daniel as they watched Henry entertained playing video game.

"Why didn't you say it?" He turned to look at her.

"Her parents arrived just in time." Emma laughed, as if remembering something. "The Mills have always had a wonderful timing for certain things."

"That's true." Daniel laughed beside her.

"And what about you and Lily?" Emma asked with an amused smile, bumping her shoulder on the boy's.

"What about Lily and me?" Daniel felt his cheeks turn red.

"Henry told me you guys have met sometimes and asked me if Lily and I aren't girlfriends anymore." Emma said, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Since when does he understand these things?"

"Henry is very clever." Daniel smiled at the blonde, returning the bump with his shoulder. "I think he inherited from his mothers. And you're going to do what about Regina now?"

"Wait, I guess." Emma shrugged. "Everything is still very recent. Although I miss her and being so close to her has driven me crazy, I'm not sure what to do."

"How about following your heart and stop wasting time?" Daniel looked at the blonde and smiled sweetly, encouraging her.

"I wish it was that simple." Emma said as she looked at Henry. "Now it's not just Regina and I. There's Henry and if anything goes wrong, he'll suffer as well."

"Why don't you take things slowly? Before you tell him anything, start spending some time together, talk, meet for lunch, dinners..." Daniel suggested smiling at the blonde.

"Do you really exist? I'm really sorry for messing your life."

"You didn't mess anything. Besides, who knows, is not something good for me, too?" Daniel gave the blonde a sided hug. "Is everything okay, really."

(...)

In the late afternoon Daniel took Henry to Regina's house. The brunette invited him in and they talked about Daniel's recent friendship with Emma, making her more relaxed knowing that they were developing a strong bond.

"Emma has always been like this, she approaches people easily, she has a good heart." Regina said offering Daniel a drink. "And you too, you've always been good to everyone. I don't remember seeing you lose your temper or offend anyone ever."

"Emma is a great person. I'm sure she'll be a wonderful mother to Henry." Daniel said smiling at the brunette.

"I have no doubts about that." Regina replied with a small smile.

"However?" Daniel looked at her, wondering what was going on in her head and her heart.

"But I don't know if we'll ever be okay again." Regina leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

"Give yourself time." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "But something tells me you'll be okay, just take it easy."

They kept talking for a little while and the he ended up telling about Lilith to the brunette and she was happy to know they were getting along. Before leaving, Daniel said goodbye to Henry and told Regina that when she needed it, he would stay with the kid and she thanked him. Daniel walked home and on the way ended up calling Lily and they talked until late that night.

(...)

A few days had passed since the talk between Emma and Regina at the brunette's house, and neither of them had yet had the courage to look for the other. Emma was at Granny's with David having her breakfast when she saw Regina come in and automatically their eyes met, in a talk where words weren't necessary. The sheriff said goodbye to Emma and told her to drop by the loft one of these days so they could catch up and greeted Regina as he passed by.

"May I?"

"Sure."

Regina stared at Emma, thinking how she could look even more beautiful over the years even though her smile was the same as when they first met. Emma looked at the brunette with curiosity but said nothing. Regina had approached her so she decided to let the brunette decide what to do next. She was dying to talk with her and finish that chapter of their lives and move on. The blonde seemed lighter, and Regina allowed herself to relax a bit and the conversation began to flow more calmly. Regina looked at the former player, and every moment she had to control herself so as not to touch her and saw the same battle in the blonde's eyes. As they were leaving Granny's she held Emma's arm gently, causing the blonde to turn to look at her with an arched eyebrow. They stared at each other and Emma took a step toward Regina, narrowing the distance between them. Without saying anything the brunette pressed her lips to Emma's, feeling the blonde stiffen in surprise at first. Emma practically melted as she felt Regina's hand curl up in her curls. The blonde threw the caution out the window and surrendered to the kiss, pushing Regina down the narrow path she knew so well until they reached the back of the diner, where it leaded to the B&B, pressing Regina against the wall and pressing her body against hers. They both groaned at the feel of Emma's erection growing against the brunette's thigh and Regina was ecstatic as she felt the blonde's kiss after so many years. Emma pressed her body against the brunette's and with an impulse lifted Regina's legs, wrapping them around her waist.  Her hands slid beneath Regina's dress, down her thighs to her ass, and Emma squeezed tightly, moving her hips against Regina's already soaked panties. Her hard dick pressed against the brunette's covered cunt and they moaned at the feeling.

"If you want to fuck, get a room."  Granny's voice made Emma jump back, releasing Regina abruptly and leaving her not so small erection visible under her tight jeans. "You'd better work this out before you go to work." Eugenia clicked her tongue and threw a key into Emma's hands.

"I'll never be able to look at Eugenia again." Regina murmured, straightening up her hair and clothes.

"What about me?" Emma was staring at her with wide eyes and red spreading across her face and neck. "I'll never hear the end of it."

They both laughed, remembering several other times when Eugenia caught them in similar and sometimes even more embarrassing situations.

Regina pulled the blonde against her gently, kissing her softly. "I need you, Ems. I need you to give me a chance." Regina said, her forehead pressed against the blonde's.

"I don't know, Gina," Emma voice cracked. She felt her heart pounding and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "A lot happened lately..." Emma stroked Regina's face. "I think we should take it slow."

"And we will," Regina whispered. "But I need you with me, I can't take  anymore having you so close and not having you with me."

"Let's take it easy, okay? I want to take things slow, I don't know if this is the best time for us to start getting involved. It's not just us now and if something goes wrong, Henry will be hurt, too." Emma reluctantly pulled away from the brunette, still looking at her. Her dick throbbed in her pants, but the moment was broken and it wasn't as if Emma would drag Regina into the bedroom and fuck her now. No matter how much her dick said otherwise, she wanted to go slow, she needed to take it slow. For her own good. 

"You're right, we'll take it easy." Regina was surprised to feel the blonde's lips on hers again, and didn't waste time in deepening the kiss.

"That's a promise." Emma panted. "I'll try, but it's not that simple." Emma whispered against Regina's lips. "I think we should go before we get late for work."

"You will not..." Regina bit her lip and pointed at Emma's erection. The thought that the blonde could climb into one of the bedrooms and masturbate thinking about her made Regina's pussy throb and she had to suppress a moan.

"I'm going to call Ingrid and tell her that I might be a bit late." Emma stared at the brunette with a smile that was a mix of sheepish and malicious.

"Oh, fuck." Regina cursed under her breath. "I'd better leave before I do something we may regret later." Regina quickly kissed Emma's lips and walked down the narrow path to the main street again, thanking for the walk to the bakery.

"What happened?" Cora asked when Regina entered the bakery. The older woman noticed that her daughter's hair was slightly disheveled and she looked a little out of breath.

"Nothing." Regina muttered as she crossed the bakery hall. She headed for the bathroom and locked the door, staring at herself in the mirror. _What did you do?_ Regina wondered as she stared at her reflection. _You could have put everything at risk and pulled Emma away._ She touched her lips softly, the feel of Emma's lips still lingering, her lips tingling with the memory. Regina shook her head and turned on the faucet, wetting her wrists and then her neck in the hope that the cold water would calm her body.

After a few minutes Regina came out of the bathroom and came face to face with her mother looking at her with a knowing smile and all full of herself.

"Don't." The brunette said and busied herself in helping Marian make the recipes for the day.

At the end of the day she went to pick up Henry at school and took him to an ice cream in the park, leaving the boy in ecstasy with the little surprise.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked, looking suspiciously at the brunette. Regina always smiled a lot in Henry's company, but he noticed that there was something different about her smile.

"Yes, my prince." She replied stroking his face. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

The boy looked at her in surprise, but soon acquired a mischievous expression, putting his hand to his chin and pretending to think about what he would like to eat. "Hamburger with fries!" He said laughing and jumping on the brunette's lap.

"You two are so alike." Regina chuckled.

"Who, mom?" He asked confused.

"Do you want to eat where?" Regina asked, diverting Henry's attention.

"At Granny's!"

Regina took the cell phone in her bag and sent a message to Emma inviting her to join them. It didn't take long for the answer to come, making the brunette smile widely. She stood up and took Henry's hand as they walked to Granny's.

When they got there, Henry's smile widened when he saw Emma sitting at one of the tables in the back. He ran to her and hugged her, sitting on her lap. "Emma, my mom let me choose what we're having for dinner tonight!" He said still on her lap.

"Oh, really?" She smiled up at him and looked at the brunette with an arched eyebrow. "And what did you choose?"

"Hamburger and fries! Granny's makes the best in town!" He said with a grin.

"Better than mine?" Emma pouted and Regina laughed.

"No. Yours is the best in the world!" Henry laughed and Emma laughed with him.

Regina watched they interact, unable to stop smiling. She realized that giving those moments to them was the thing she would love most to do from then on and listening to their talk she asked, "And when did you eat Emma's hamburger?"

The former player and their son looked at each other and he shrugged, laughing. The blonde looked at Regina with a mischievous expression, and this made the brunette laugh.

"Emma?" Regina called, arching an eyebrow.

"At the weekend Daniel took him to my place and I ended up making hamburgers for us." Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Now you'll have to do it for me, too. For years I haven't eaten your hamburger." Regina folded her arms across her chest and looked at Emma with a fake hurt expression.

"Just say the day and I'll do it." Emma smiled.

"Emma, can you have dinner with us tomorrow?" Henry asked, taking both by surprise.

"You have to ask your mother, kid." Emma looked at the brunette with an arched eyebrow.

"I would love to." Regina winked at Henry.

"Then tomorrow you will have dinner with us!" Henry said throwing himself into their arms.

Granny came to take their orders, and a broad smile spread across her lips as she saw they together. Her heart warmed with the sight and even though there was still a long way to go before it was all right, that was a start.

Emma and Regina talked about Emma's new job and how she was slowly getting more students into the sport; "If we continue this way we can start a team." Emma smiled proudly and Regina felt her heart warm.

"I'm glad to hear this." Regina smiled.

Emma asked how things were at the bakery, and Regina said that Cora noticed her condition when she arrived to work that morning and they both laughed, feeling their cheeks redden.

Henry watched them with a mischievous grin and at the same time felt that his small chest could explode with happiness if things continued like this. He loved Daniel, he was his father and Henry wanted him to be happy too, but seeing Emma and his mother getting closer was something that filled his heart and he couldn't explain why. He smiled at them and slid his little hands into Emma and Regina's hands as they left the diner. "Are you going to make hamburger tomorrow, Emma?"

"No sir." Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Tomorrow we're going to make dinner." She smiled playfully. "Besides, Emma's hamburger is just for me now."

Henry looked at her and folded his arms, pouting and making both women laugh. Emma caught him in her arms and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. The blonde walked them home and from there she went to hers.

(...)

Regina left early from work and went straight home to get some things ready for dinner. The night before, she and Henry stayed up late, deciding what they would do for dinner tonight. The boy was ecstatic and couldn't sleep until everything was settled and in the details for the next day.

Regina wanted to prepare a roasted chicken with vegetables, but Henry convinced her to make her famous lasagna and for dessert his favorite chocolate cake. When she got home she plugged her cell phone into the bluetooth sound box and put her Latin songs playlist to play while preparing dinner. She poured herself a glass of wine while she worked the meal.

Regina had just taken the cake out of the oven when the front door opened. She smiled at the footsteps in the living room, and Daniel and Henry's voice soon reached the kitchen.

"That smells delicious." Daniel smiled mischievously at Regina and there was a twinkle in his eyes that said he knew what was happening.

"Would you like to join us?" Regina asked politely. She knew that Daniel would never interfere with her and Emma.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I just came to drop Henry," He approached the brunette and hugged her. "And wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Regina choked on a sob, fighting the tears that suddenly gathered in her eyes.

"Take it easy and everything will work out. Emma will love dinner and dessert." Daniel kissed the brunette's cheek and then turned to say goodbye to Henry.

The boy followed him to the door and then hurried back to the kitchen. "Do you think Emma will like it, Mom?" He asked as he helped the brunette to tidy things  in the kitchen.

"I hope so, my prince." Regina crouched, getting eye level with the boy. "Now let's take a shower to be scented for when Emma arrives."

"I already know how to take a shower alone." He smiled playfully and folded his arms. His smile highlighted his dimples and Regina felt her heart warm. "Daddy always lets me take a shower alone."

"I'm going to have a talk with Daniel later." She said laughing and pointing at the stairs.

She let him take a shower by his own and hurried to took her own, choosing to put on light clothing, she went to her wardrobe and chose a loose dress, covering only half of her thighs and with a reasonable neckline that would leave her back bare. Regina remembered that Emma liked it when she left her natural hair and prayed that she still liked it. She put on a light makeup and a comfortable sandal. The brunette passed into Henry's room and found the boy ready and couldn't help but smile at the sight of him dressed as if it were an Emma's miniature. He had put on knee-length shorts and a shirt that was a gift from Cora the day his grandparents returned from their trip and on his feet he put on his favorite sneakers, which looked a lot like Emma's Adidas. Regina glanced at the watch at Henry's headboard and realized that it was almost time for the blonde to arrive. They went downstairs together and went into the kitchen. The brunette checked it all over again, making sure everything was perfect. It wasn't long before the bell rang through the house and before she could say anything, Henry was already running to open the door.

"Emmaaa!" Henry threw himself on her arms and smiled.

"Hey, kid, you look good!" Emma said with him still on her arms, looking at him looking like a copy of her at that age.

"Did you like it? I chose my outfit."

"You did?" Emma asked smiling and arching an eyebrow, receiving a nod from Regina, who was standing next to them watching the scene in silence. "Good night, Gina."

"Good evening, Ems." Regina smiled and looked the blonde from head to toe.

Emma wore black shorts and a white shirt that highlighted her arms and her tattoo even more. The sleeves folded up to her elbows, her hair tied in a ponytail and a light makeup highlighting her eyes and lips, and on her foot, her inseparable Adidas. The former player put Henry down and approached Regina, pulling her into a hug as she buried her head in the hollow of the blonde's neck, returning the hug. They stood in that hug for a few seconds that seemed minutes, just feeling each other's scent, feeling each other's body inside that hug, enveloping them more and more.

"Now it's a decent greeting." Emma said giving a discreet kiss on Regina's neck. "Good night, baby."

Regina felt her body light up and a shiver ran through her body at the blonde's touch. Henry watched the scene amused. When she let go of Emma the brunette was slightly flushed and the former player smiled remembering when they met. She ran her eyes through the brunette's body and thought it would be hard to keep her hands to herself with Regina in that dress, but she would have to work hard, after all, now there was Henry.

"Hey, you two, I'm hungry." Henry said attracting their attention. He stroked his belly to emphasize his statement and they burst out laughing.

"Let's feed this little dragon then." Regina laughed.

Henry set the table with Emma's help. Emma helped Regina with the dishes and then sat down in front of her son, leaving the space between them, the head of the table, for Regina. The brunette sat in her seat and smiled as her two dinner companions cheerfully smelled the air around them.

Regina served the blonde with a generous slice of lasagna and let Emma get her portion of salad by herself. She watched as the blonde got a generous helping of salad and at how Henry watched her intently.

"This smells amazing, Regina." Emma practically moaned as she brought a mouthful to her mouth.

"Thank you, Emma." The brunette smiled widely. "I don't remember you liking salad..." she teased.

"Believe me," Emma smiled and took another mouthful. "Robin and the guys know how to convince us."

"You look very close." Regina said shyly. They barely talked about the time Emma had gone, but she was curious to hear Emma's stories. Henry always shared a story or another that Emma told him, but she knew the blonde shared only the good stories with him. "I mean, you and the guys, but so do the girls."

"They're like family to me." Emma beamed. "They've been with me in the good and the bad times for the past seven years, or almost if you don't count the time I've been playing in New Zealand and Australia."

"You played for New Zealand?" Regina's eyes widened, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought. When they met, all those years ago, Emma always said that one of her dreams was to play in New Zealand and now, listening to the blonde talk about her career, Regina felt like a fool for having lost that. She knew Emma hadn't said that to open an old wound, but she couldn't help feeling it. "You did it..."

"Yes." Emma bit her lip, fighting her own tears. "It was just after Ruby's injury. I almost refused."

"Why?" Regina and Henry asked at the same time.

"Because it didn't seem right to go without her."

"Emma, did you visit the Hobbits land?" Henry asked, dissipating the tension that had formed.

"I didn't have time, kid." Emma smiled sadly.

"Do you like The Lord of the Rings?"

"I love."

"I bet you'd look good in Legolas's outfit." Henry said with a mischievous smile.

"I believe he's your favorite?" Emma asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes!"

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with Emma sharing some stories of when she was playing, and she and Henry talking about comics, video games, movies, and other things.

Regina watched them with a wide smile and as much as she could talk about any of those matters with them, she preferred to just watch Emma and Henry. Her heart was tightening and swelling at the same time. She couldn't describe how happy she was to have the two people she loved most in front of her, but at the same time she felt that a part was missing because Henry still didn't know the truth. She was taken from her thoughts by Henry, asking to do a marathon of the Avengers movies, since Endgame was about to debut.

"Of course, my prince." Regina smiled and got up. "Go into the living room and separate two movies for today."

"But mom..."

"Kid, it's a lot of movies and we can't watch it all in one day." Emma said softly. "As much as I love these movies we'll have to watch them little by little. I promise we'll watch Endgame at the theater, but we have time until there." Emma ruffled his hair and smiled. "You're not going to get any spoilers, don't worry."

Henry smirked at Emma's promise and ran into the living room to sort the movies they were going to watch that night as the blonde helped Regina tidying up.

Emma felt her heart race with the familiarity of that moment and how they looked like a real family except that Henry still didn't know he was her son. Emma pushed that thought aside and focused on helping Regina with the dishes so they could join Henry soon. She couldn't help but remember the many nights they spent together in her house or at the Mills', but on those occasions Ruby and Zelena were usually with them.

Soon they joined Henry in the living room and he put the first movie in the order they should be watched and settled between Emma and Regina, putting his head on the brunette's lap and his feet on the former's player.

At the end of the movie Henry was asleep, stretched out on both of their lap and Emma offered to take him to his bedroom. Regina led the way and Emma changed him and put him on the bed. When she turned to leave the room she found Regina standing at the door, her eyes watering, watching them. She moved closer to the brunette and held her face gently to make her look at her and without saying anything pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there for a few minutes, letting silent tears run free down their faces, but for the first time since they were reunited, they were tears of happiness and not of pain.

They went downstairs hand in hand and upon reaching the door Regina was surprised by Emma who pulled her into a kiss. "Good night, Gine. Good dreams." Emma smiled. She hugged the brunette one more time, not wanting to leave, but knowing it was the best thing to do at the moment. She needed to go slow.

"Good night, Ems. Sleep well." Regina said, smiling and watching as the blonde walked into the street.

The next day they met for breakfast at Granny's and then went to the theater to watch Captain Marvel. It was hard to know who was more excited to see the movie.

Emma had already watched, she had been invited to go to the premiere in Hollywood, which generated a big demonstration of jealousy in Regina, but not enough for a fight between them. The brunette swallowed her jealousy and encouraged Emma to go because she knew it was part of the blonde's life and it was something she really liked.

"Don't worry, baby," Emma whispered against the brunette's lips. "I only have eyes for you."

"I know." Regina smiled. "But-"

"No," Emma said softly, pressing her finger against her lips.

"Okay."

(...)

The week followed with meetings at Granny's for breakfast and at lunch Emma went to their friends' restaurant to have lunch with Regina. When they were alone they talked about the years they were apart and although it was sometimes a little painful, Regina found that she liked to hear about Emma's stories and the blonde loved to hear about Henry's early years.

They were taking this rapprochement slowly, and both had to control themselves more than one day they imagined not to jump in each other's pants in their dates.

After Captain Marvel's premiere, Emma returned dinner at her house and made her famous hamburger for mother and son. Henry kept asking her about the movie and the cast and Emma patiently answered all his questions. He was living the dream of any child and the blonde couldn't blame him.

After eating they settled into the living room and watched two more Marvel movies so they could watch Avengers: Endgame. By the end of the second film Henry was fast asleep. Emma didn't want to wake the boy and offered the guest room for him to sleep there. Regina reluctantly accepted and they both put the boy on the bed. After a heavy make out session and hands wandering where they shouldn't, Emma reluctantly stepped away from the brunette and suggested that she sleep in Ruby's old room.

Regina looked at Emma's erection and bit her lip. It would be practically impossible to sleep in a room near the blonde's, knowing she would probably masturbate to get rid of the painful arouse. Regina would do the same and then take a cold shower in the hope of getting some sleep.

The next day Emma got up early and went run on the beach as she always did. On returning home she found Regina navigating through her kitchen and preparing breakfast and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Emma wanted that every day in her life.

After breakfast they went to the beach and Emma gave in to Henry's requests, playing with him for much of the morning while Regina just watched and eventually the brunette joined them. At the end of the morning they returned to Emma's house and took a shower before going to the kitchen to prepare a meal. In the afternoon they settled in the living room to watch some more movies. By the end of the weekend Henry was feeling in the clouds after spending so much time with Emma since they met. Regina and the former player also felt in the clouds, but for reasons quite different from Henry's. Before they left, the boy asked Emma to dine at their house again next weekend.

(...)

The following week Emma and Regina continued their little routine and their approach grew every day. They were holding fast to their promise to go slow, even if that was sometimes almost impossible.

On Friday night they watched Avengers: Infinity War and all three were a sobbing mess at the end of the movie.

Emma came up with Henry in her arms and they took turns changing him and putting him to bed. The blonde kissed his forehead and Henry smiled, wrapping his arms around Emma's neck and kissing her cheek. There was so much love and adoration in the boy's eyes that Emma thought her heart was going to explode. She stroked his face and kissed his cheek and then stood up so that Regina could say goodnight to the boy.

"Mom." Henry called her, gaining their attention.

"Yes, my Prince?" Regina asked as she sat in his bed.

"Are you and Emma going to date just like Dad and Aunt Lily?" Henry asked leaving the two without reaction.

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes slightly wide and the blonde held herself so as not to burst into laughter. Regina opened and closed her mouth, unable to answer to the boy, looking at Emma in the hope that she would say something. The former player burst into laughter, leaving Regina confused.

"You're saying your father and Lily are dating?" Emma asked, catching the boy's attention.

"I don't know if they're dating. I saw them kissing the other day." Henry replied with a amused smile. "Are you going to kiss too?"

Emma looked up at him, arching her eyebrows, then looked at the brunette in front of her, redder than a tomato. The blonde changed the subject and didn't answer the boy and Regina thanked silently for that. They went downstairs hand in hand and the former player pulled Regina toward the couch, sitting down next to her. Regina was wearing a black dress with a reasonable neckline and the loose skirt that went halfway up her thighs, which rose a little when Emma pulled her against her.

Their eyes met in a silent conversation while they approaching their faces without realizing it. Emma brushed her lips against Regina's, and the brunette closed her eyes, feeling her heart race, and took one of her hands to the back of the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss. Emma slid her hand down the side of the brunette's body as they kissed, laying her on the couch and covering her body with hers. Her hands slid to Regina's thighs and Emma squeezed lightly, making her pant and the blonde smiled in the kiss. Regina felt that Emma was getting aroused and moved her hip against hers, seeking for more contact and the former player smiled, sliding her hand down the brunette's thigh. She threw caution out the window, again, and they both moaned as Emma's hand found Regina's panties and she pressed her pussy lightly over the silky garment. Regina moaned in the kiss and Emma smiled, biting her lip. The former player leaned her weight on the her arm and descended a trail of kisses and bites down the brunette's chin and neck, feeling Regina move beneath her in search of more contact. Emma kissed the valley of the brunette's breasts and went down to her fully exposed thighs, kissing and biting gently.

"Emma..." Regina gasped.  "Don't start what you won't finish."

"Who said I won't?"  Emma whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. She had waited too long, and if she was without Regina another moment Emma was certain she would explode. She slid her fingers into Emma’s soft curls, nails scratching at the back of her neck just as she knew Emma liked. Regina’s tongue stroked against Emma’s as she pressed herself closer, twin moans filling the room when their bodies moved together.

Regina whimpered, head falling back the second a warm mouth enveloped her right nipple. Her hips resumed rocking of their own accord, soft moans tumbling from her lips as Emma’s incredibly talented tongue worked her breasts.

Regina swore that every nip, every lick to her breast could be felt between her legs, and soon there was a flood between her thighs. Her panties were soaked, her stomach clenching and curling with desire. Regina rocked harder, moaning loudly as delicious pressure was placed against her needy clit. 

Emma shifted on the couch as she desperately tried to ignore the absolute aching need to grind her cock into Regina’s soft cunt. Emma feared she was dreaming, and if that was the case, she did not want to wake up, but as much as she wanted to bury his cock in Regina's soaked cunt, she wanted that moment to be about the brunette. 

Emma knelt on the rug and brought Regina's body to the end of the couch, her eyes locked on the brunette as she slipped her panties out of her body and slowly lowered her face, closing her eyes as she approached the soaked pussy in front of her. "I love how you get wet for me." Emma smirked and before Regina could respond, she felt the blonde's tongue sliding through her slit. The moan that escaped Regina's lips was music to Emma's ears and she repeated the movement a few times.

"Emma, please," Regina gasped, sliding her hand through the blonde's hair, pressing her face against her pussy. Emma smiled and obeyed, thrusting two fingers into her soaked cunt, eliciting a loud moan from Regina. Emma felt she could cum only with the sight of the brunette moaning and squirming against her mouth like in the old days. In a few minutes the brunette had reached her orgasm, biting her hand to muffle the moan that formed in her throat so as not to end up waking Henry, as Emma continued to lick her pussy clean. The brunette tugged lightly at the ex-player's hair, indicating that she would stop and so Emma did, smiling as she stood up and looked at the brunette. Regina pulled her into a kiss and they stayed that way for a few minutes as their breathing settled. Regina pulled her into another kiss and the blonde hugged her, adjusting the brunette's dress as she kissed her. "What about you?" Regina asked rubbing her hand over the blonde's hard dick.

"I-" Emma gasped. She wanted nothing more than to fuck Regina all night long but despite what had just happened, Emma felt that it wasn't time yet. Reluctantly she pulled away, just enough to look the brunette in the eye. "I think I'd better go home, it's late." She said softly.

"Why don't you sleep here?" Regina asked, tightening her arms around Emma.

"I don't know Gina..." Emma placed a kiss in the middle of the brunette's hair.

"Nothing needs to happen that you don't want to," Regina said softly. "I don't want you to feel forced to anything." Regina caressed the blonde's face. "I know this may sound ironic for what just happened, but I really want to sleep with you, just sleep. I miss it."

"Me too, Gina, me too." Emma smiled and placed another kiss in the middle of Regina's hair. She knew there was no turning back now. What had just happened would change everything from now on, and honestly, Emma couldn't wait. They got up and packed up the living room, picking up some things that were scattered on the floor and then they went up to the brunette's bedroom. Emma took off her shirt and shorts, and Regina took Emma's Captain America old T-shirt and handed it to the blonde. "I can't believe you still have it." Emma smiled as she pulled on her old T-shirt. Regina grabbed her Iron Man T-shirt and wore it.

"I couldn't get rid of it. I needed something from you." Regina said softly as she pulled the covers. She lay down and Emma was soon at her side, hugging, watching the brunette lying on her chest as she stroked her hair. Emma felt as if she could touch the sky. After so many years she was finally with Regina again.

Regina was ecstatic. A smile formed involuntarily on her lips and she snuggled closer into the blonde's arms, feeling finally at peace after so many years, falling asleep in no time while Emma stroked her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink, dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people seem to know my story better than I do and aren't happy with how I write the story or develop the characters. 
> 
> Let me tell you something: most people's lives suck and reading is the only way they can have a good time and forget about their problems and I like to provide that to them. 
> 
> I'm sorry, but in my stories you will not find stupid fights caused by jealousy, cheating between Emma and Regina or things like that. 
> 
> If any of you are expecting Emma to harm Daniel, Regina, or anyone else in this story, I suggest that you press the unsubscribe button at the top of the page.
> 
> Btw, I will answer every review in time. 
> 
> **This chapter is very NSFW**

Emma woke up with Regina still asleep in her arms and couldn't help looking at the brunette at her side. After so many years they were finally together again, and as much as she was trying to go slow, she knew that after last night it would be impossible to stay away from the brunette.

She let her fingers slide smoothly over Regina's face, caressing every inch as if she wanted to engrave it in her memory. Emma closed her eyes and pressed lightly into her hair, feeling the soft scent of her shampoo, bringing her more into her arms. Regina shifted and smiled with her eyes still closed. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Emma was really there, that it wasn't one of her dreams anymore. She buried her face into the blonde's neck and hugged her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Emma said kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't mind waking up as long as I'm in your arms." Regina said slyly.

Emma said nothing, she just brushed her lips against hers and then Regina's tongue asked for passage deepening the kiss. The businesswoman pushed her fingers through the blonde's hair, lowering one of her hands down the back of the former player, and then Emma was on top of her. Regina let out a muffled moan as she felt the blonde's body against hers and pulled her closer, moaning in the kiss.

Emma felt her body give the first signs of arousing when a knock on the door broke the moment. Henry's little voice on the other side of the door made Emma roll suddenly off the brunette, and she fell from the bed, making the other woman laugh.

"Ouch!" Emma rubbed her elbow and butt, looking with indignation at the still laughing brunette.

"Are you okay, my love?" Regina asked when she stopped laughing and got up to help the blonde.

"I am, but you better go see our son who's still calling you at the other side of the door." Emma said accepting the brunette's help.

Regina looked at Emma with a goofy grin on her face. To hear the blonde say our son filled her heart with a joy she thought she could never feel. She kissed Emma softly and went to the door, opening and letting Henry in. She took him in her arms and went with him to the bed, watching the boy smile unequaled when he saw Emma there. The blonde smiled awkwardly as she didn't know what the boy's reaction would be, and when she saw him smile, she let herself relax and smiled at them.

"Did you sleep here, Emma?" Henry asked sitting on her lap.

"Yes, kid."

"Is this okay for you?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes!" Henry said and looked at the them smiling. He looked serious at them and seemed to think about something. 

They looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what was going on in his little head until the boy smiled and said, "When Dad left, I was afraid you and he would be sad." Henry said sitting on the brunette's lap. "But then he started to become friends with Aunt Lily and you and Emma became friends again, and then he started dating Aunt Lily and you and Emma started seeing each other every day. The other day Mary Margaret told us a story about two people who loved each other but who had to separate and after many years were reuniting... I am a child, but I know you like each other. And the story that MM told us was a lot like yours."

Regina and Emma stared at the boy in astonishment, not knowing what to say or if they should say something about it. When they realized, silent tears were streaming down their faces and the boy looked at them worriedly.

"Mom did I say something I shouldn't?" He asked, putting his hands on her face.

"No, my prince." Regina said, stroking the boy's face. "Don't you mind that Daniel and I are with other people?"

"No." He smiled. "If you two are happy, then so am I. And I love Emma. And Aunt Lily is very cool."

Emma felt her heart racing and a sob escaped her throat. Without thinking about what she was doing, she took him from Regina's lap and hugged him tightly. 

Regina stared at them with her heart almost exploding with such happiness.

"I love you too my prince." Emma said, still holding him.

(...)

Daniel had invited Lily for coffee, and after they went for a walk in the park. Without realizing, they ended up interlacing their hands as they walked and talked about their lives, their experiences, and their plans for the future. They stopped by the lake and sat in silence, just watching the birds' movement by the lake, the fishes that came to the surface from time to time, and then Daniel caught himself watching Lily.  _ She is beautiful _ , he thought. Her strong features, her long brown hair and her green eyes that became a lighter shade against the sun. He knew he would always love Regina and she would always be an important part of his life, but it was different. Daniel knew there was no point in dwelling on a feeling that had no future. He was grateful for the years he had had alongside Regina and Henry, and no matter how much the brunette loved him, he knew it wasn't the way she loved Emma. When he met Lily that night at Emma's house, he felt something he couldn't explain. Daniel was startled to realize that he was becoming interested in someone else, but it wasn't like he could control it. He knew Lilith loved Emma too, and knew their story was pretty much alike at that point. They both loved women who loved someone else, and no matter how wonderful years they had been with them, they were not the ones they loved deep inside.

That night he accompanied Lilith to her mother's house and they were chatting along the way, sharing little stories about their lives and after that it was as if a greater force placed them always in the same places and at the same times and so they began to approach until he finally had the guts to ask her to a date.

Daniel was lost in thought as he watched the brunette and didn't realize she had turned to speak to him.

"Daniel?" Lilith snapped her fingers before his face to wake him from his thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry," He murmured, feeling his face and neck turning red from being caught looking at the brunette.

Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other, slowly approaching their faces. Lilith closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his lips brushing against hers, bringing her hand to the back of his neck and deepening the kiss. Daniel brought his hands to the former player's face, caressing as he let himself be carried by the kiss and a new feeling started growing his chest.

Lilith felt her heart beating in a different way. For the first time in years she was kissing someone else, becoming interested in someone else. She had talked to Emma recently about this, since she didn't want whatever happened between her and Daniel's to undermine their friendship. Emma was probably the most important person in her life and nothing would ever change that. The blonde reassured her, as usual. Lilith knew the outsiders didn't understand the relationship she and Emma had, and to be honest, she didn't care what others thought as long as Emma knew what she meant in the brunette's life. What they built in the years they spent together was a beautiful thing that helped them grow a lot, understand their feelings, and that not everything in life is black and white. There's a lot more gray than some people can understand. They were more mature and wiser now and knew better than to waste time with feelings like anger or hatred or mulling over a situation they had no control or couldn't change.  **_What's done is done. There's no need to dwell on something we can't change_ ** , Emma used to say, and Lilith always thought it was a clever way to move on with life.

"Lily?" Daniel called softly. "You wanted to tell me something?"

She smiled sheepishly and shook her head to push those thoughts away and let her eyes meet his again. "I didn't-" She sighed. "What are we doing exactly?"

"The other day, when we kissed, I thought you wouldn't want to see me again, because you just let me at my door and ran." Daniel said with a shy smile.

"Sorry about that." Lilith caressed his face softly. "I was confused, I was afraid. It was many years at Emma's side, knowing she loved someone else, and I was afraid that the story would repeat itself with you. Actually, I still am, because I know you love Regina."

Daniel looked at her for a few moments and then he said softly but firmly; "I love Regina, but I realized that the love I have for her is something different. I don't know how to name, but I'm feeling something for you and I'm scared too, because you love Emma, but I think if we take it easy, maybe we can figure out what's going on in here." He said pointing to his chest.

Lilith smiled and kissed him again, a soft kiss, still full of doubt, but with the feeling that things might be different now. They stayed in the park for a little while, and then Daniel suggested they go to watch a movie.

(...)

Ruby and Zelena were at home dying of curiosity to know about Emma and Regina. They knew they were in a kind of relationship, but they were going slowly because of Henry and because they didn't want to take a step bigger than them, but they knew both enough to know that  _ going slow _ wouldn't last long.

"I can't wait anymore." Ruby said rising from the bed and pacing the bedroom. "I'll call Emma."

Zelena got up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to the bed, dropping them on the mattress.

"Leave them. I'm curious too, but let's hope one of them gives a sign of life." Zelena said kissing the former player.

"Zel, you don't understand-" The brunette began to speak, but was interrupted by a kiss.

"My love, I understand perfectly. I'm crazy with curiosity, but let's wait they tell us things." Zelena smiled and kissed her fiancee lips again. "I have a great idea to spend our time, if you want, of course."

Zelena spread kisses down the brunette's jaw and neck as her hand slipped inside her shirt, lightly squeezing the brunette's breast and making Ruby pant with the touch.

"I think it is a great idea." The former player whispered, a moan escaping her lips as she felt the redhead squeeze her nipple lightly between her fingers and wrapped her legs around Zelena's waist.

Soon the brunette reversed the positions, staying above and holding Zelena's hands over her head, kissing her neck, and with her free hand she lifted her fiancee's t-shirt, running her tongue slowly through the valley of her breasts and smiling upon hearing a low moan escape her lips. Ruby wrapped the redhead's nipple between her teeth and wedged her legs between hers, pressing her soaking covered pussy against her thigh.

Zelena gasped and tried to loosen up, receiving a reproving grunt from the former player who still sucked at her nipple willingly. Ruby took her free hand to Zelena's soaked pussy and pressed her clit still over the cloth.

"I love how wet you get for me." Ruby whispered against her fiancee's lips and smiled as Zelena's hips thrust against her in search of more contact.

"Just for you, baby." The redhead gasped, feeling Ruby's hand slide down her underwear.

Slowly the brunette slipped two fingers into Zelena's pussy and both moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck," Zelena threw her head back, sinking it into the pillow. "You stretch me so well."

"That's it, baby," Ruby gasped. "Let me get this out."

Zelena let out a reproving groan as the brunette pulled her fingers out of her so they could get rid of their clothes, but before she could protest Ruby was on her again.

"I love you," Ruby whispered against her fiancee's lips.

Zelena almost came at the feeling of Ruby's thigh against her bare pussy, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel her fiancee's pussy against hers so she stilled Ruby's movement and couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look the redhead offered her. "I just readjusting." To make her point clear Zelena adjusted Ruby's body on hers making the brunette's cunt slide against her pussy. Her head fell in the pillow and her back arched against her fiancee's body. "Fuck, this is so good."

Ruby moaned louder at the contact and started to rock her hips against Zelena's. This was one of her favorite positions to have sex with her fiancee. It always made her feel more intimate with the redhead, and she loved how closer they could be during this position. She could feel her orgasm approaching, but she wanted Zelena to come with her, so she sped up against the redhead's pussy and wrapped a nipple between her lips, sucking hard and making Zelena cry out.

"Fuck, baby. Right there." The redhead moaned louder. "Yes, God. YES. Harder, baby. I'm almost there."

(...)

Emma, Regina, and Henry went downstairs to the kitchen, and the brunette let the former player prepare breakfast, smiling at Henry's joy to help her. They made eggs and bacon while Regina prepared an orange juice and fruit salad.

"Emma, play video game with me?" Henry asked when they finished eating.

"Sure, kid." Emma smiled. "But your mother has to play with us."

"Ems..." Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know how to play those things."

"I'll teach you, Gina." Emma replied hugging her from behind and smiling at Henry.

They went into the living room and settled on the couch; Henry next to Emma and Regina sitting between her legs.

They spent part of the morning between games and laughter and Regina felt that she couldn't be happier, but something was missing; she wanted to tell Henry the truth about Emma. She was sitting between the blonde's legs and her head resting on her shoulder as Emma played another match with their son and Regina thought about how they could tell him, what would be his reaction, if he would understood and more when she was taken from her thoughts by Emma placing a kiss on her neck.

"What are you thinking?" Emma rested her face on the brunette's shoulder.

"In one thing we have to do and I don't know how." She closed her eyes and sighed as the former player placed another kiss on her neck.

"And what would that thing be?" Emma pulled away just enough to look at her.

Regina looked around and noticed that Henry wasn't in the room, turning to the blonde. "Where is our son?"

"He went to the bathroom, why?" Emma settled herself on the couch so she could look more closely at the brunette in her lap.

"Well, you asked me what I was thinking-" Regina bit her lip softly. She knew Emma was dying to tell Henry the truth, but she wasn't sure when she wanted to do it. "I was thinking about how we'll tell him the truth." Regina answered as she settled into Emma's arms. "In what will be his reaction, if he will understand."

"Baby, I really want to tell him the truth, but maybe we should wait a bit." The former player said, briefly kissing the brunette's lips.

"You're having second thoughts-"

"No," Emma rushed to reassure the brunette. "But we still have a long way to go. I'm not having second thoughts about us or our family, I would never do that, but I still want to take it easy." Emma kissed her cheek softly. "Henry is a wonderful boy and I know he loves me and I have no doubt he would feel in the clouds, but it's not as simple as that, we can't just come and say, Henry, you have two mothers." The blonde caressed Regina's face and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "I know he's a smart kid, but maybe we should wait."

"You're right," Regina exhaled. "The decision of when to tell him is yours, dear. Let's do it in your time." The brunette smiled and pulled Emma for a soft kiss.

They spent the weekend together and Henry was excited about it. He loved the blonde's company and knew how happy his mother was when she was around.

On Sunday night when she went home, Emma was almost exploding with happiness. She was certain that they would still be a big family soon, and had no plans to exclude anyone from their lives. With that thought she picked up her phone and dialed her new friend's number. "Daniel?" Emma asked when he answered the phone.

_ "Hey, blondie." _ He replied excitedly.

"I had a crazy idea for Henry's birthday and I wonder if you're up help me."

_ "What idea,  _ **_Brain_ ** _?" _

"It's very simple, Pink." The blonde jokes with him.

They talked for a while and in the end Daniel was as excited as Emma. "Do you think you can do that, blondie?"

"Yes. I have some contacts, it's time to use them." Emma replied excitedly.

"I'm in. I'll help you with whatever you need."

The next morning Emma had her breakfast at Granny's with Regina and from there she went to school. She was happy at how things had been developing in her life after all. For the first time in her life Emma felt that her biggest dream was finally coming true: she had a family with the woman she loved. In the last few months a lot had changed and she knew it wasn't that simple, but after dealing with so many different people and cultures and after everything she had gone through, Emma knew better than to waste time on petty feelings.  **_You only live once,_ ** it was her motto and even if it hurt at times, Emma always grabbed everything life gave her and tried to have the best experiences. She remembered when Peter offered her the spot on Excalibur and her talk with Killian that night, and today she was sure that wherever her parents were, they were proud of the woman she had become.

(...)

There was a big holiday coming and Emma got the idea to ask Regina and Henry to travel with her. She had come up with this idea one afternoon when she stopped by the police station to visit David and he mentioned that he was going with Mary Margaret to his mother's house for the holiday.

"You intend to take them to where?" David's wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"To Los Angeles." Emma smiled. "Regina always wanted to get to know the city and I have a good house there, it will be good for us to spend a quiet weekend. Besides, I think it's time to tell Henry the truth."

"Truth about what?" David frowned.

"A few months ago I discovered that Henry is my son." Emma said and the smile that spread on her lips could illuminate the most dense darkness.

"What do you mean, Henry is your son?" David's eyes widened almost comically.

"Crazy, right?" Emma smiled sheepishly. "I didn't say anything before because it was a pretty mess when I found out, as you can imagine... but now everything is starting to get better and Regina and I are getting closer again."

"I-" David felt a lump in his throat and struggled against some stubborn tears that crept into his eyes. "That's incredible, Em!" He stood up and hugged the blonde tight. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

That afternoon Emma talked to Regina about the trip and the brunette said she would talk to Daniel about it because it was his weekend with Henry.

The next day, when they met for breakfast Regina said that Daniel had agreed and that he would take the opportunity to invite Lilith to travel then.

"They're really getting closer," Emma said amused.

"Apparently, yes." Regina smiled.

Emma packed her bags and stopped by Regina's house to get her and the boy and headed for the airport, landing a few hours later at LAX Airport where they took a cab and departed for Malibu. The former player had bought a house near the place where her career had begun and Henry was excited to see it.

Regina had told Emma that despite everything that happened, she would like to know where it all began.

They set off for Malibu Beach and Henry's eyes shone all the way, admiring the warm, colorful landscape of the place. Enchanting with the huge palm trees and the beaches they passed. Regina was silent beside the blonde as she pointed the places to Henry and told some stories from her past. Upon arriving at the house the brunette was impressed by the property. The house reminded her of what Emma had in Storybrooke, yet she looked bigger and more modern. The former player took Henry to one of the bedrooms and accommodated him there, taking Regina by the hand to her bedroom.

There were some pictures of them on the bedside table next to Emma's bed, others on a small mural hanging from the wall and more photos of the blonde's teenage years and career scattered across another mural and some picture frames on the dresser. A California king bed was in the center of the bedroom and looked quite comfortable, there was a large glass window that ran from ceiling to floor and left the room quite bright.

"I bought this house in my first year as a professional player. Even though I had my own bed room in the house I shared with the girls of the team, I wanted something mine." Emma said hugging the brunette from behind and placing a kiss on her neck.

"It's a beautiful house," Regina said softly.

"It was my refuge."

Regina said nothing, just took the sensation of having the blonde's body next to hers and leaned her head back, propping her onto the former player shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Henry came into the room attracting their attention.

The boy was excited about the idea of where Emma's career had begun.

Emma took the boy in her arms and interlaced her fingers with the brunette's leading them to the house where she lived with her teammates and the guys. Arriving in the old house where Emma lived with her teammates, Milah and Aurora were sitting on the front steps talking while Megara and a few other girls were playing ball in the sand in front of the house. When they saw the blonde they rose and ran towards her and Emma felt Regina stiffen slightly to her side.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had retired." Milah asked, hugging the blonde.

"And I retired. We're here for the holiday." Emma smiled.

Milah alternated her eyes between Emma and the brunette next to her and looked at the boy between them, taking in everything with evident excitement. As she looked inside the house, Emma saw Peter standing by the pool watching her with a smile and arched eyebrows. She looked at the brunette at her side and smiled, running toward her friend and jumping on his lap.

"I missed you, girl." The man said, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone to meet the place that changed my life."

"It's the girl you dated when I invited you to play professionally, isn't she?"

"Yes, it is her." Emma looked at the brunette and their son with a dreamy smile. "Regina Mills." 

They walked to where the brunette was and Peter smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Regina, I think I owe you a formal introduction." The scout said approaching the brunette. "I'm Peter."

"Hi, Peter."

"I hope you don't hate me." The man said, alternating his eyes between her and Emma.

"I couldn't hate one of the people who helped Emma realize one of her biggest dreams, even though it cost us a few things." Regina replied, giving Emma a sided hug.

"And this champion, who is he?" Peter asked crouching to be at the boy's level.

"I'm Henry." He said, smiling at the scout. "And someday I'll be a great rugby player, just like Emma and Aunt Ruby."

Emma and Regina exchanged a surprised look at their son's words, but said nothing. Their eyes locked on a mute conversation for a moment, and they knew they would have to talk about it, too.

They talked for a while and Emma showed the house to Regina and Henry; her old bedroom and introduced the rest of the girls. The girls on the team were playing ball with Henry on the beach while Emma and Regina were sitting on the front steps just watching the kid have fun. Regina was sitting between Emma's legs, her head resting on her chest, and they smiled as they watched the boy running back and forth laughing and having fun with the girls from Emma's former team.

"It was on those steps that I spent part of my time while I was here." Emma leaned her chin against the brunette's shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. "This is where I used to sit when I wanted to be alone, even though I had my bedroom, this is where I came to think."

"You were happy while you were here, weren't you?" Regina asked turning her face to look at the blonde.

"In parts I was, but I always felt like something was missing."

They stayed there for some time and the former player told some stories of when she lived there with the girls and how was her experience early in her career. Henry came running toward them, smiling, sweaty and tired and the blonde thought it would be best to go home so he could rest and she could be alone with her family. This thought warmed Emma's heart and made her smile involuntarily as they walked toward her house.

When they got there they put Henry for a shower and he fell asleep soon after. Emma pulled Regina to her bedroom and they went to sit on the porch, watching the view. Regina sat between Emma's legs again and the blonde rested her face on her shoulders.

The brunette turned in the former player's arms and looked at her, caressing her face softly. Emma looked at her and smiled, bringing their lips in a brief brush with closed eyes and a small smile forming on her lips and soon she felt the brunette curl her fingers in her hair and deepen the kiss.

Emma pulled her into her lap, hugging her, her tongue caressing Regina's tongue as she slid her hands down the brunette's back.

Regina spread kisses down Emma's jaw and neck, licking and biting lightly and making the blonde sigh. Regina began to move gently in her lap, moving back and forth and Emma felt her body light up, giving the first signs of arousing.

Regina smiled in the kiss as she felt Emma's cock begin to stir and increased the pace with which she thrust her hips in the blonde's lap, making them moan a little louder. When Emma opened her eyes the brunette noticed that they were a darker shade of green and her pupils were dilated. The former player kissed her eagerly while one of her hands entered the brunette's dress, lightly squeezing her breast, making her moan. Emma removed Regina's dress, leaving only her panties on, and her eyes went over the brunette's body.

Regina smiled and removed the blonde's tank top leaving her with only the top of her bikini and shorts. Emma kissed the brunette's lips again, this time a kiss loaded with warmth and longing as her hands ran down Regina's bare back and forth, scratching lightly, gripping her waist, kissing her neck, shoulders and finally her breasts. The former player ran her tongue over the brunette's hardening nipple, making her moan a slightly louder as she clamped them between her teeth as one of her hands massaged and squeezed the other breast as Emma's other hand was now under the already wet fabric of Regina's panties. Regina gasped at Emma's touch in her clothed pussy, moving her body against her hand for more contact. The blonde smiled and got up with Regina still on her lap and the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, squealing in surprise.

"What are you doing, Ems?"

"Taking you to a more comfortable place." Emma answered in a hoarse voice.

She walked to the bed, keeping her eyes on hers and a smile on her lips. As they reached the bed Emma laid Regina gently, getting to her knees between her legs and pulling off the top of her bikini and shorts, staying only in her underwear.

Regina smiled lasciviously as she saw the erection beneath Emma's underwear and wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling the blonde's closer, panting as she felt the former player's body against hers.

Emma let out a low moan and kissed Regina intensely, placing kisses down her neck, shoulders, and breasts. She ran her tongue over the brunette's belly, stopping just as she reached the hem of her panties, smiling at Regina who was watching her closely, a smile on her face. The former player gave a kiss on the damp cloth of her panties and smiled triumphantly as the brunette let out a low moan. Emma hooked her fingers to the side of the piece and slid it out of the brunette's body. Emma felt her cock throb at the sight of Regina completely naked, her wet pussy in front of her and the lascivious smile on the brunette's lips.

Emma ran her tongue over the length of her pussy, making the brunette moan louder, and she repeated the movement a few times before finally starting to suck the brunette clit, licking and sucking her clit between her teeth softly as she felt the brunette curl her fingers in her hair and pressed her face against her soaked pussy.

Regina groaned low and moved her hip against the blonde's mouth, seeking more contact while trying to keep her moans low so as not to wake Henry, but it was almost impossible. When she felt Emma's tongue entering her, her body exploded into an orgasm and she let a louder moan slip through her lips. 

She placed a soft kiss against Regina lips, then chest and started to kiss her way down the brunette's body.

"Emma…"

"Shhh." The blonde smirked and placed a kiss on Regina sensitive clit. "You don't want to wake up our son, do you?" The blonde smiled mischievously and pressed her tongue against the brunette's soaked cunt, moaning at her taste. The blonde moved her mouth upwards again. Her tongue trailed up between the brunette's soft inner lips and she lapped the wetness that trickled down the brunette's thighs. She moaned at the taste; intoxicating and heady, the perfect balance of spicy and sweet. Something clicked inside her and she craved more, an animalistic growl erupted from her throat and she started sucking the brunette's clit harshly.

"God, yes. Emma, YES." Regina panted, her hips canting against Emma's mouth while she was ridiculously closer to another orgasm. "Don't stop, Emma. FUCK."

Emma eagerly complied and sucked harder. She knew Regina was close, so she entered her with three fingers making the woman above her bit her hand to muffle her moans. The blonde's fingers slid against her G-spot while Emma's tongue was on her clit and it was enough to finish her and send her hurtling over the edge. Her body went rigid as she came in Emma's mouth.

"Come here," Regina whispered. Her body light after the powerful orgasm.

Emma smiled at the brunette and snuggled against her, kissing her lips softly and drawing a moan from Regina as she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. "I love your taste."

Regina bit her lip and felt her heart quicken. Ever since they watched Deadpool an idea was playing in her mind and she decided to research about it, seeing that that could be very pleasant for the blonde she decided to try. "Stand up." Regina asked, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

Emma complied, keeping her eyes fixed on the brunette's and rising slowly, biting her lip as she felt Regina kissing her thighs and bringing her hands to the hem of her underwear, slowly sliding down her legs.

Regina felt her mouth salivate as she slipped the underwear from the blonde's body freeing her hard cock. She bit her lip and ran her tongue over its head, smiling when Emma let out a muffled moan. The brunette repeated the gesture a few times, her eyes locked on the former player and her hands resting on her thighs as she slid her tongue across the length of Emma's hard cock using one hand to massage the former player's balls, and sucking them then, making Emma moan louder and taking her hand to the brunette's head, curling her fingers through the brown strands and pressing lightly on her head.

Regina continued sucking and running her tongue over the blonde's sack as one of her hands moved up and down Emma's hard cock, making the blonde's moans grow louder. The brunette looked up, offering the former player a half smile, almost innocent as Emma struggled to keep her eyes open. She loved watching Regina while she gave her a blowjob, but the feeling was too much for her.

Regina smiled mischievously and put two fingers to the blonde's lips, stopping for a moment what she was doing and looking at her. Emma noticed that although Regina looked like she knew exactly what she was doing, there was little uncertainty in the brunette's eyes and she waited.

"Suck." The brunette ordered, struggling to keep her voice steady and Emma looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "I want to give you pleasure like you've never had before."

Emma just nodded and opened her mouth to receive Regina's fingers, muffling her moans as she felt the brunette's lips slide down her cock again.

Regina removed her fingers from the blonde's mouth and kept her eyes locked on Emma's. She wanted to give pleasure to the former player as much as the blonde caused her. Emma felt that she would orgasm at any moment with the brunette causing her such sensations and this only increased when she felt Regina's finger play in the entrance of her ass, letting a louder moan escape her lips. The brunette kissed the head of Emma's cock, swallowing as much as she could, pressing her finger against the former player ass hole and receiving a slightly surprised expression, but Emma didn't stop her. Despite the surprise, she was curious to know exactly what Regina had in mind and if Emma had to admit, the feeling wasn't exactly bad. She let the brunette do what she had in mind, relaxing her body as she felt Regina pressing her finger at the entrance of her ass and a moan escaped her lips.

The businesswoman kept eye contact with the blonde, attentive to any change in her expression and smiling as she felt the tightness of the blonde in her hair intensify.

"Is it all right for you if I go on?" Regina asked pulling away just enough to look at the blonde.

"Y-yes." Emma gasped. She was beginning to wonder if that was how Regina felt when they were teenagers and had anal sex.

"Just relax and if you feel uncomfortable or any pain, don't hesitate to ask me to stop, okay?" The brunette said, kissing the former player's thighs while she masturbated her with her other hand.

"OK." Emma said with some difficulty concentrating on something other than the pleasure the brunette was giving her.

Regina slid her finger slowly, her eyes locked on Emma's, always attentive to the former player's expressions. She moved her finger slowly, so that Emma could get used to the sensation and not to end up hurting her. With her other hand she started masturbating Emma slowly as her eyes lingered on the blonde's face for any sign of pain. "Try to relax," Regina said softly. "Do you want to change positions?"

"N-no," Emma gasped. The feel of the brunette's finger sliding slowly into her ass as she masturbated her was almost too much for Emma.

"Okay," Regina said softly. "I'll add another finger and if it hurts I want you to tell me." Regina leaned over and kissed the blonde's thigh.

Emma nodded and stroked the brunette's hair, encouraging her to continue.

"Did you bring some lube?"

"It's on the nightstand," Emma gasped.

Regina slowly took her finger out of the blonde's hole and rolled onto the bed to reach for the bedside table. She took the lube and went back to the middle of the bed where Emma was waiting for her.

Regina deposited a reasonable amount of lubricant in her fingers and slowly returned to penetrate the blonde, slowly sliding her fingers through the ring of her ass. Gradually Emma relaxed more and Regina managed to slide her fingers more easily into her anal hole. She smiled at the blonde and kissed her thigh again, kissing her crotch and her cock until she put it in her mouth.

"Fuck," Emma groaned and her hips jerked involuntarily against Regina's mouth. "Sorry, baby."

The brunette just shook her head and continued to suck Emma, moving her fingers more easily into her ass and swallowing more and more of her cock while with her other hand she began to massage the former player's balls.

Emma's hands slid between her hair, gently moving her head up and down her shaft as the brunette gave her a pleasure she had never felt before. "Gina, I-" Emma tried to say, feeling Regina increase the pace in her ass and with the other hand holding her so she wouldn't pull her dick out of her mouth. "Regina, I-"

"It's okay," Reluctantly the brunette slid Emma's dick out of her mouth. "You can cum in my mouth."

It didn't take much after that for Emma to reach one of the best orgasms of her life, filling the brunette's mouth with her semen and biting her hand to stifle her moans and not wake Henry in the other bedroom.

Regina sucked every drop, smiling at Emma, pulling her to her knees, capturing Emma's lips a hungry kiss. The brunette lay down and brought Emma with her, pulling the blonde's body over hers and kissing her as she lightly scratched her back and her tattooed arm and squeezed her butt cheeks. She felt Emma's cock begin to stiffen again, poking deliciously at her soaking pussy.

Regina reversed the positions, straddling Emma's waist and kissing her eagerly. She moved her hips slowly over the blonde hard cock, making her soaked pussy slide over the former player's cock and feeling it hardening beneath her, drawning muffled moans into the kiss. Regina moved gently, feeling the blonde's cock harden more and when she saw that Emma was ready she placed the blonde's dick against her entrance, sliding slowly over it and a hoarse moan escaped their lips.

Emma's hands explored the brunette's body eagerly, stroking, squeezing and scratching as Regina moved; in an almost torturous pace over Emma's cock, with her hands resting on the blonde's abdomen, while she slowly bounced up and down her dick.

Emma sat on the bed, sliding her arms around Regina's back and held her tight, just treasuring the feeling of being buried so deep inside the woman she had missed for so long. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other close, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin as they slowly thrust against each other.

Emma pulled back when she felt the brunette in her lap start to grind down harder. "Tell me what you want, Gina." She whispered into the brunette's neck.

"I-I want more." Regina moaned. "Please, Emma." She squealed in surprise when she was suddenly flipped over, landing on her back on the bed with Emma on top of her, still buried inside her.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Emma whispered as she placed here hands on either side of the brunette's ribs and slowly rotated her hips. "You on your back and me on top of you, buried so fucking deep inside you?"

Regina moaned and nodded, sliding her hands down the blonde's toned back before grabbing the blonde's firm butt cheeks. "Fuck, yes" She moaned as she pulled the blonde into her. Emma moaned at Regina's desperation and began to slide out before slamming back in. Both woman whimpering at the force. Emma leant down on her elbows and pressed her head into Regina's neck before slamming her hips down repeatedly into the moaning woman below her, thrusting into her and fucking her harder.

Regina was in heaven, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Emma's head where is was pressed into her neck as the other one slid down her back, scratching her nails down the straining muscles encouragingly as she jerked her hips up against Emma's hard thrusts.

"You feel so good inside me." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. "I missed you so much, Em" She moaned as the blonde's thrusts became more erratic. "Are you gonna cum, Emma? Are you gonna cum inside me?" She ran her hands through the blonde tattooed arm while her other hand held firm onto Emma's butt cheek. 

That was all encouragement Emma needed, pistoning her hips against Regina's, moaning and panting in her ear. 

Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's body. She increased her pace and her thumb found Regina's clit, flickering the small hard nub faster while she fucked Regina with abandon.

"That's it, Emma. FUCK." Regina cried out. Regina cried out again when Emma shifted her hips, hitting her g-spot. "OH GOD, EMMA. MORE."

"That's okay, baby." Emma quickened her pace. "Come for me." She thrust up into her harder, gripping her hips tighter as she did.

"Oh, fuck." Regina moaned, she felt her body tightening and her pussy squeezing the blonde's dick. "Just like that, Emma." Regina leaned into her elbowls, watching Emma's dick disappearing into her tight pussy. When the blonde's cock hit her g-spot she couldn't hold it any longer. Regina screamed "Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes, daddy! God! Fuck me right there!"

Emma was surprised to hear the brunette talking like that, but it only fueled her. "I'm not gonna stop until I cum inside your tight pussy"

"I am so close daddy please don't stop fucking me!"

"Is this what you want, baby girl, me filling your cunt?" Emma was so close and all he wanted was to fill Regina's pussy with her cum, but she didn't want to do it without her permission. And they wasn't using a condom. To be honest it was the first time since that fateful night that Emma had sex without a condom and she didn't know how she was lasting so long. All this dirty talk and Regina suddenly calling her Daddy were things she didn't knew she needed until now. 

"YES! God Yes! Don't stop, daddy." She moaned. "Yes, daddy fill me, I want you to fill my pussy" Regina whined wantonly. She was so close.

Thin layers of sweat glistened on their skins and their breaths were coming short. Regina moaned and scratched her back probably leaving angry red marks. "Come for me, baby girl. Come all over my cock. You feel so good with your tight pussy wrapped around daddy's cock."

Her words pitched her over the edge, her body tensing and shaking as she came, a silent cry on her lips as her head dropped back in the pillow.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage that she feared it could escape through her mouth at any moment. Regina hugged Emma and felt her sliding out of her slowly, snuggling their bodies into a tight hug. She was kissing Emma intensely and her head was spinning as her heart beat frantically and seemed as it could explode with such happiness. After nearly seven years they were together again, she didn't need words to know that the feeling between them was the same or even more intense than before, but she still couldn't stop herself from saying; "I love you, Ems." Regina kissed the blonde's forehead gently, pulling her closer. "I never stopped loving you and I always will. There wasn't a single day when I didn't think of you."

"I love you too, Gina." Emma pulled away just enough to look at her. Her eyes glittered and a goofy smile played on her lips, highlighting her dimples. A few blond strands were stuck in her face and Regina gently brushed out her face. "You always were and always will be the one for me."

The sunset filled the room with a play of light on their faces, bodies, and hair, leaving the blonde's eyes lighter and Regina's skin tanned. Emma settled herself into bed and Regina placed her head on her chest, feeling the blonde stroking her hair, falling fast asleep. Emma watched her sleep with a huge smile on her lips and so, looking at her, she finally fell asleep.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How's everyone? 
> 
> The big moment is here and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, NSFW.

Regina woke up a few hours later, smiling still with her eyes closed as she felt Emma's arms around her, snuggling her body against the blonde's. Emma buried her face in the crack of the brunette's neck and squeezed her gently, smiling against Regina's skin and placing a kiss on her shoulder. They stay in bed for a while longer until Emma stretched under the brunette's attentive eyes. The sheet slid down a little, revealing her breasts and abdomen, making Regina bite her lip as the blonde shifted on the bed.

"I know what you have in mind, but first we have to feed our son." Emma said as she opened her eyes and saw Regina looking at her with desire. "He'll wake up soon, and I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Just like his other mother every time she wakes." Regina laughed and kissed the blonde's shoulder. "Always hungry and love to eat junk food."

"I don't eat junk food all the time!" Emma said in a false tone of indignation.

"But you wish you could."

Emma brought her hands to the brunette's face, holding it gently, pressing her lips against the brunette's, and smiling as she felt Regina's hands move over her body. Before the brunette got where she wanted, Emma took her hand and bit her lip lightly. "Later."

When Emma got up, completely naked and walked toward the bathroom, Regina felt her pussy throb with desire for the blonde, fidgeting restlessly in bed. She lay down again, staring up at the starry sky through the large glass windows that ran from ceiling to floor for a few minutes, losing herself in thoughts, and when she realized, Emma was back, wearing her favorite basketball team's uniform. Regina thought the former player was incredibly sexy when she wore one of those uniforms and looked at her with a smile. She liked the yellow and purple against the blonde's tanned skin. Her loose hair falling down her bare shoulders and the relaxed expression on her face. Regina stood up, letting the sheet slide down her body, smiling as the blonde's eyes burned over her naked body. She moved closer to Emma and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then went to the bathroom.

"I'll see if our son is up." Emma said before Regina closed the bathroom door.

The brunette nodded and smiled at her, her heart pounding and swelling with love and joy at that phrase. Regina had dreamed about this for years, and there were times when she thought it would never happen. "I'll be with you in a minute," The smile that spread on Regina's lips radiated love and happiness. She closed the bathroom door and looked around: the bathroom was spacious and quite luxurious as well. A huge glass window with panoramic view of the beach and below it an inviting bathtub. The black marble floor with white details, the wood cabinet contrasting with the black marble sink. Above it a large mirror with black and gold frame, a spacious shower box  with white marble to contrast with the rest of the environment. White and fluffy towels were arranged in a trunk next to the bathtub. Regina walked to the shower box, opened the shower, and a low moan escaped her lips as the stream of hot water made contact with her body. She closed her eyes and let the jet of water massage her back.

When she finished her bath and walked into the bedroom to get dressed, she could hear Emma and Henry's laughter and it indicated that they were in the hallway. She grabbed a dress and panties and went back to the bathroom to get dressed so if they entered the room there would be no problems. When she returned to the bedroom she walked to the dressing table and straightened her hair with her hands. She let her hair dry naturally and thus form the curls Emma loved so much. Regina left the bedroom and went downstairs, finding Emma and Henry in the kitchen. The boy was sitting on a stool as he watched the blonde prepare something on the stove. Her eyes flashed at this scene and once again Regina felt her heart swell with love and happiness. Emma was singing something she didn't understand at first, but that seemed to amuse Henry, laughing as the blonde flipped something in the pan and danced awkwardly, holding the skimmer and turning to him then, using the object as if it were a microphone  **_Sorry girl but you missed out._ ** Regina laughed as she finally recognized what Emma was singing and ended up attracting the blonde's attention to herself. Without stopping singing, the former player smiled at Regina and walked over to her, pointing the skimmer at her, indicating that she should sing the next line. Regina looked at her with an expression that said,  _ "I will not do that," _ but Emma smiled again and continued to point the object at her until the brunette finally hummed the next sentence, feeling her cheeks redden. Looking at Henry's, the boy's eyes sparkled as he watched them play around. Regina always played with him, the moments with her and Daniel had always been great, but he had never seen her like that, and it was something totally new to him. She smiled at Emma and kissed her briefly, then walked up to Henry and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Did you sleep well, my prince?"

"Yes, mom." He said, alternating his eyes between her and Emma. "I'm hungry.

"Of course you are." The brunette smiled at him and then looked at the former player. "What are you doing?"

"Hamburger!" Emma answered and went back to the stove singing a new song.

The blonde danced awkwardly, but in a lovely way, and Regina couldn't take her eyes off her. It looked like they had gone back in time, and she was seeing herself in one of the times she had slept at Emma's house when she still shared the place with Ruby and they were just teenagers. She smiled as she remembered those nights, and she lost herself in memories, attracting Emma's attention.

"What's going on, Gina? It's everything okay?"

"I was just remembering one of the times Zel and I went to sleep in your house and you did something like that." Regina said, smiling and touching the blonde's face gently.

"I've always been an excellent singer, you guys never knew how to appreciate my talents." Emma kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I've always appreciated your talents." Regina offered her a mischievous smile, without Henry seeing.

Emma felt her cock throb before the brunette's look and knew that if she didn't distract herself, she would soon be showing a not so small hard on. She breathed and went back to what she was doing.  **_"Our love as far as I can seeeeee"_ ** Emma sang, making Regina and Henry laugh.

"Darling, we're inspired today, aren't we?" Regina laughed.

"Don't talk like that about the classics!" Emma laughed, turning to the stove again. "You love these songs too."

Henry stared at them, his eyes sparkling. He was ecstatic, discovering a whole new side of his mother and knowing Emma a little more.

Emma made some snacks for them and they went into the living room where the blonde settled things on the coffee table and tossed some pillows on the floor, placing Henry between them. After eating, Henry watched a cartoon while they went to clean the kitchen.

Emma went to do the dishes while Regina helped her dry. She sang softly and the brunette stared at her with a glint in her eyes and her heart pounding. She barely believed she was having a second chance with Emma, and this time having her little family together, as it should have been from the beginning. Her thoughts flew, blending days of her past with Emma and the present. She was taken from her thoughts when water splashed on her face and as she looked at the blonde she was laughing.

"Sorry, Gina," Emma shrugged and an mischievous expression broke on her face. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Too bad," Regina said seriously, her eyes locked on the blonde's. "Because mine isn't." As soon as she said it the brunette tucked her hands under the tap and threw water in Emma, making her blink a few times as water ran down her face. Regina laughed at Emma's face and didn't notice when the blonde joined her hands under the tap and then did the same as she did, wetting her face and her exposed neck until the neckline of her dress.

"Now we're even!" Emma laughed and approached Regina, pulling her in a kiss.

"I'm going to have to change, you wet my dress." Regina said in a false accusational tone.

"For the plans I have for later, you will not even need clothes." Emma said with a malicious tone, biting the brunette's lip and kissing her neck.

Regina closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips as she heard the blonde say that and kissed her neck. Unknowingly she moved her body closer to Emma, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her, letting out a muffled moan as she felt Emma's wet hands on her back. She guided the blonde's body until they met the table and pressed her against it, scratching her arms, pressing her body against hers, kissing her neck and letting a low moan escape as Emma's cock began to harden against her thigh.

"Gina..." Emma moaned huskily. "We can't now... our son is in the living room."

"I know," Regina said, running her tongue over the blonde's neck. "But we're not going to do anything right now."

She squeezed the blonde's breast and smiled as Emma tried to muffle a louder moan, bringing her other hand to the hardening dick, pressing lightly over the shorts.

"Gina..." Emma gasped as the brunette massaged her cock. "If you will not finish this, stop torturing me now."

"I'm going to see our son, we'll solve this later." Regina bit Emma's lip and left the kitchen.

Emma watched the way the brunette swayed her hips as she walked and then looked down, seeing the bulge in her shorts. She let out a heavy sigh and went back to doing the dishes, trying to focus her thoughts on something else so she could go into the living room when she finished her task. Almost twenty minutes later she went into the living room and noticed that Regina and Henry had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled and shook her head, taking the boy into her arms and carrying him to the guest bedroom. She smiled at the thought that new that could be his bedroom in this house and her heart swelled with happiness. She changed Henry and woke him to brush his teeth before going back to sleep. As soon as he returned to the bedroom and laid on the bed, he fell asleep again. Emma went downstairs and found the brunette still asleep on the couch. She turned off the TV and adjusted the mess they had made earlier in the room, taking Regina into her arms and carrying her to their bedroom. When she started up the stairs the brunette woke up and looked at her smiling.

"Emma, put me down, you do not have to carry me," Regina said drawing the blonde's attention to her.

"Nope." Emma smiled. "I'm going to take you to our bedroom, now go back to sleep."

Regina smiled and the blonde kissed her lips briefly, resuming her climb to the bedroom. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and leaned her head against her shoulder, letting Emma carry her to the bedroom. 

When they got there Emma placed her on the bed and headed for the bathroom to do her bedtime hygiene, returning a few minutes later with only a sports bra and her briefs boxers. The brunette was awake and bit her lip when she saw Emma coming in only in her underwear toward the bed. Emma offered her a devilishly smiled and approached the bed, kissing the brunette briefly and lying at her side. Regina got up and went to the bathroom, doing her hygiene and then returning to the bedroom, only wearing a red lace panties. Emma's eyes locked on Regina's body, devouring her. A malicious smile formed on her lips and before the brunette came to the bed, Emma took off her top and tossed it somewhere in the room, taking Regina by the waist and pulling her to her, pressing her lips to hers and letting their bodies fall together in the large California king bed.

(...)

When Emma woke up the next morning and stretched, she ended up grimacing in pain, her body though very relaxed, it was a little sore. She smiled still with her eyes closed as she remembered all the activities of the night before and the many positions they had experienced together. Emma rolled in the mattress, letting the sheet slide down her body and the sunlight touch her, stretching her hands together and wrapping her arms around the brunette beside her, placing kisses down her neck and shoulders.

Regina grinned into her arms and turned to her, offering one of the smiles that Emma liked most, the ones that made her feel like she was floating in some kind of paradise and then captured her lips. Regina turned and smiled as she realized that Emma was spotting a hard-on and moved her hip against her making the blonde moan softly as she felt the brunette's wet pussy against her cock.

"Looks like someone woke up excited," Emma said as she lightly bit the brunette's neck.

"I was dreaming with you." Regina smirked and pressed her pussy against the blonde's dick. "But you also woke up very excited..."

"It's not my fault if my body loves to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world." Emma said and moved her hips against Regina, making her moan louder as she felt the blonde's dick slide against her pussy without entering her.

Regina caught Emma's lips and kissed her intensely, moving her hips slowly against hers, kissing, licking and biting her neck until she reached her breast, circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue and sucking eagerly causing Emma to moan beneath her.

Emma knew she wouldn't last long, but she was enjoying the sensation of the brunette's soaked pussy sliding against her rock hard cock. "Gina," she moaned as the brunette bit her nipple a little harder. "I need you." She slid her hands down the brunette's back to her ass and squeezed it, lifting her slightly. "Put me inside you, baby."

Regina moaned against Emma's flesh and with her free hand guided Emma's dick into her wet cunt and they both moaned at the sensation. Regina moaned as she welcomed the invasion into her body and moved her hips slowly, feeling Emma's hard cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Emma moaned. "That feels so good. You look so good around my dick."

"You love fucking me with your big thick dick, don't you, daddy?"

"As much as you love being a naughty girl who loves my bare dick pounding your bare pussy."

"Oh, shit, Em." Regina moaned as the blonde shifted her position slightly, hitting her g-spot. "Like that, baby."

"You're so tight around my dick, I can barely move." Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and helped her movements. "Ride your daddy the way I know you like it." Since discovering this side of Regina, Emma could no longer leave this role play off every time they fucked. It was a big turn-on for both and she was loving all the kinkys that were unfolding between them. When they were younger they tried one thing or other together, but never something like that and Emma was loving every second. Her hands slid up Regina's body to her breasts, squeezing and pulling her nipples the way she'd discovered the brunette liked it and drawing a loud moan from her.

Whispers and moans filled the room as Regina continued to slide up and down the cock buried inside her, her eyes closing with the pleasure of being filled by Emma Swan. Her eyes widened as she felt Emma's soft hands slide down her thighs and caress her hips. "God, you're beautiful." Emma whispered to herself. Regina's movements slowed and she smiled lovingly at the woman beneath her.

Emma smiled at her before holding the tan hips in her hands firmly and thrusting her hips upward, sinking her cock into Regina. 

Regina gasped at the move and moaned as Emma began to thrust up into her faster. "Oh, God," “Oh god” Regina moaned as she closed her eyes and focused on the cock thrusting into her. She began to move up and down with Emma's thrusts, moaning at the force as their bodies slapped repeatedly against each other. She threw her head back as Emma thrust faster inside her.

"Emma, I-" Regina moaned and threw her head back, resting her hands on the blonde's abdomen.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby?" Her free hand sneaked between them to cup Regina's pussy, her fingers sliding between her drenched folds to expertly rub her aroused clit. "Are you going to cum on your daddy's dick?" Emma pressed her feet to the bed, lifting her hips and hitting Regina's g-spot at a new angle, making the brunette moan loudly. "I know you love to feel my dick slipping into your pussy and filling it with my cum, so come for me so I can fill you, baby."

"Oh, fuck, EMMA," Regina cried out, feeling her cunt tighten and twitch around the blonde's dick.

Emma's thumb rubbed faster against Regina's clit and she moved her hips in an almost animalistic rhythm against the brunette. "That's it, baby, cum for me." Emma panted and pushed her hip against the brunette, buring herself deeper into her pussy and tightening around her dick.

"EMMAAAA," Regina cried out, her cunt squeezing around Emma's cock as her cum soaked the blonde's dick.

"Oh, fuck, Gina," Emma cried when the pleasure became too much and she finally came, filling the brunette's cunt with her cum.

Regina fell forward, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders as her pussy continued to twitch around the blonde's dick. "Oh my god." She moaned, sighing as Emma slowly slid out of her. The brunette lifted her head, sliding her lips slowly against Emma's in a slow kiss. "I love you, Emma." Regina whispered, and buried her face into the blonde's neck.

"I love you too, Gina." Emma placed a kiss between her hair and hugged her closer. Emma sighed contently as Regina buried her head in her neck. She smiled and slid her hand up the brunette's back until she reached the damp hairs at the back of her neck.

Regina sighed happily at the feeling of Emma's short nails scratching at the base of her neck and her warm soft body below her, she pressed a soft kiss to the skin under her lips and tucked her head more firmly into the blonde's damp neck.

They stayed some time like this, just enjoying the feel of each other's body until the brunette let out a sigh; "I think we'd better take a shower and get out of this room or we'll end up spending the whole holiday here." Regina said smiling and then kissed Emma softly.

They got up and walked into the bathroom together, returning to the bedroom a few minutes later and putting on clean clothes. Emma took another uniform from her favorite basketball team, this time wearing the one that featured purple and one of Regina's favorites while the brunette preferred a loose dress, leaving her hair loose, the way Emma liked, with a few curls forming.

(...)

While Emma went to the kitchen, Regina went to the bedroom where Henry was sleeping, calling the boy for breakfast, coming downstairs with him a few minutes later.

When he spotted Emma in the kitchen he ran and hugged her, kissing her cheek and then Emma set him on the stool, walking toward the brunette, kissing her lips briefly. Regina joined her in preparing the breakfast and after eating the boy asked if he could see the former player's bedroom.

"Of course, kid." Emma said, taking him into her arms and clasping her free hand to Regina's.

They went upstairs to the blonde's bedroom and the boy's eyes flashed at the size of the room, the large glass window, the huge double California king bed in the center, the closet, and his eyes soon found the pictures Emma kept in her bedroom. Henry smiled at each of them; photos of Emma's adolescence, her travels with Lilith, and others in which some of the girls on the team joined them, trips with Ruby, Zelena and Lilith, photos of when Emma met the Avengers cast and so many others that Henry barely knew where to look. Regina was beside him, looking at the pictures more calmly and a proud, and at the same time sad smile formed on her lips. Everything could have been different if she hadn't been a coward.

When Henry spotted a particular photo, he ran to the nightstand and took frame of Regina and Emma where the brunette was sitting on her lap and kissing her cheek. He looked at the picture with a smile, and his eyes glittered. Henry was quiet for a moment, looking at the other photos on the nightstand, putting that picture in place and taking another one where Emma, Regina, Ruby, Zel, David, Mary, Tinker, and Killian on bonfire night, sitting by the fire, wide smiles on their faces. Killian had the guitar, and Tinker was smiling at him. Beside her Emma seemed to sing something to Regina, their eyes locked on each other as David and Mary watched them smiling and Ruby and Zel exchanged a kiss.

They were quiet, standing by the bed just watching the boy and the way he analyzed each picture in front of him, holding the picture frame in his hands as he walked around the room looking at the murals with the other photos and also the ones on the dresser.

"Mom, how did you two meet?" He asked, alternating his look between them.

"Your mother was distracted with her cell phone and she bumped into me," Emma crouched before him and smiled. "She almost fell and I held her. After that we became very friends..."

"And you guys dated?" He asked curiously, surprising them both.

"Henry, we... uh..." Regina searched the words so she could take the opportunity it and tell him the truth, but nothing came.

"Come here, my prince." Emma picked him and put him on the bed, sitting down beside him. "Your mother and I have known each other for a very, very long time, and since I first saw her, I really liked her, very much."

"So you ended up dating, didn't you?" Henry asked again.

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked to test how far the boy understood about this.

"Because Aunt Zel and Aunt Ruby sometimes said they missed that time." He said raising the photo from the bonfire night for them. "They have this same picture next to their bed and once, before I became your fan I saw this photo and asked them who was this person sitting with my mom..."

"And what did they say?" Regina asked, sitting down next to him.

"That it was someone who had been very important to you... but that you didn't talk to each other and that is why sometimes you were so grumpy." He laughed.

"Who said that?" Regina asked incredulously, but already knew the answer.

"Aunt Zel." He replied looking at them, an mischievous smile spreading on his lips and making his dimples evident.

"I'll kill Zelena, and then I'll resurrect her to kill her again." Regina snorted.

"The story Aunt Mary told the other day was yours, wasn't it?" He asked looking at the brunette.

Regina exchanged a glance with Emma and then turned to the boy, touching his face gently and taking the picture of his hand. She stared for some time at the photo, smiling without realizing it. "Honey, why do you think the story Mary Margaret told was ours?"

"Because when she finished the story, she said she missed how things were before everything changed and each one move on with their lives. Though they had remained friends, some people had left, perhaps forever." He replied. "And she said that the two people in her story had met at school, that they became friends first and then dated, but that they fell in love with each other since they first met and that when the time came to choose between career and love things got complicated and everything changed." He sighed and alternated his look between them. "That somehow they've all changed because of it." He struggled to remember the words used by his teacher and to show that even at a young age he understood some things.

They looked at each other and their eyes were watery, thinking how what happened between them somehow affected the lives of everyone around them and whether things might have been different.

After some time in silence Regina swallowed the sob that was forming in her throat and gently touched Henry's face causing him to look at her. "Yes, dear, the story Mary Margaret told was ours." She took a deep breath and looked at Emma in a silent question and the blonde just nodded. "We met at school and Emma was one of the most popular girls in school, partly because she was part of the rugby team and in parts because she was always nice to everyone, always treated everyone well..." Regina looked at them and smiled, taking a deep breath and continuing. "Emma has one of the kindest hearts I've ever met, and one of the lightest moods as well, and I was a shy girl who didn't really like change in my life."

Emma snickered at the "shy girl" and Regina offered her a pointed look. The blonde smiled goofily at her, exposing her adorable dimples. Regina shook her head and turned to Henry again. "She was always laughing, smiling, joking, in addition to being the first person I met at school. Then your aunt and I became friends with her and her friends, and then we became inseparable. Your grandparents loved Emma and Ruby right away and your aunt and I spent a lot of time with them, until I discovered that I liked Emma in a different way, but I didn't know if she liked me, until that day;" She pointed to the photo in her hands. "I took courage and somehow told her that..."

"In my defense," Emma said, drawing their attention. "I liked your mother very much, but I was afraid she wouldn't like me the same way, so I didn't say anything to her."

"Yes, and if I hadn't said anything, maybe neither would know what the other felt." Regina smiled and touched the blonde's face gently. "Anyways... a few months later, in the final of the school championship, your godmother and Emma received an invitation to play professionally and I knew if I let her choose, maybe she would give up her dream to stay with me, and as much as it hurt me and her, I thought it was the right thing to do at that time. I just didn't expect a little surprise shortly after." Regina felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she knew the moment had come and needed to tell him the truth.

The boy listened attentively to each word, his eyes sparkling, remembering the stories his godfather and godmother told him about when they were in school and how they had been friends since they were kids, the way they talked about Emma to him; always with great affection. The things Ruby and Zelena had told him without Regina knowing, from their school days and some of their conversations he had heard a few times when he went to sleep there.

He looked at his mother, who seemed lost in thought, and then looked at Emma, her eyes watering, and alternating her look between Regina and him.

Suddenly Regina straightened and alternated her look between him and the blonde, and Emma knew what was coming next. She couldn't help but feel some tension in her body. She knew that Henry loved her and was loving every moment of the past few weeks, but children were unpredictable and she didn't know what the boy's reaction might be upon knowing the truth.

"Henry, dear..." Regina took a deep breath before continuing. "How would you feel if you knew Daniel isn't your real dad?"

"I don't know..." He answered slowly, his eyes alternating between Emma and Regina and his brow furrowed in confusion. "He isn't?" The boy looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed and slightly arched, his big green eyes curious about that question, the way he scratched his neck and tilted his head to the side evaluating the brunette's question made Regina smile: almost everything in him was inherited from Emma. Every trace, every gesture.

"Ems, do you have any pictures of when you were a kid here?" Regina asked, drawing the blonde's attention.

"I don't know... I must have." Emma replied, frowning and tilting her head to the side. "Let me take a look, hold on."

Regina chuckled at them and how they made the same faces and gestures and hoping for what she had in mind to work. A few minutes later the blonde came back with some pictures of her as a child and handed them to Regina. The brunette looked at the photos for long seconds: it was undeniable the resemblance between Henry and her, it was undeniable that she was as his mother as she was. Regina took one of the pictures and handed it to Henry, who looked at the photo in his hands for a few seconds, frowning and then turning to the blonde.

"Why do you have a picture of me? Did you and Mom talk to each other, and Aunt Ruby and Aunt Zel didn't know?" He asked confused.

"No, dear," Emma smiled at him and gently touched his face. "The child in this picture is me. I was your age when I took this picture."

"But it looks like me." He said looking at the photo again. "I'm your brother?" He asked and a smile spread on his face.

"No..." Emma said slowly and he slightly slumped in bed. "Would you like to be?"

"Yes!" Henry smiled and turned to the brunette again. "Mom, why did you ask that about dad?"

"Because I have something very important to tell you, my prince." Regina took a deep breath and felt Emma's hand over hers, giving a soft and encouraging squeezing. "Daniel, he's not your real father." Regina said carefully, studying Henry's reaction.

"That doesn't mean you need to stop liking him." Emma said. She knew it could be confusing and despite everything that had happened, she didn't want to deprive Henry or Daniel of this relationship. He was as much a father to Henry as she was his other mother.

The boy looked at her a little confused, frowning slightly as he studied the two in front of him intently, or as closely as a child his age could. He looked again at the picture and then at Emma and Regina. "If Daniel is not my father and I look a lot like Emma when she was a kid, but I'm not her brother, so I'm her son?" He asked, looking expectantly at them.

He loved Daniel, that was a fact, but he also loved the blonde and the possibility of her being his mother was almost too much for him. Henry looked apprehensively at them, waiting for an answer. Some kids at his school had two parents and others had two mothers and he always found it incredible, as was the case with Grace, who had two parents, Jefferson and Will, and he got on very well with the men. He didn't know exactly how that worked, but in his head and thanks to what Mary taught, what counted was what you felt for the person, how much you liked her. And he loved Emma.

"Would you like Emma to be your mother?" Regina asked a little apprehensively.

"Yes!" He replied smiling at them both. "Yes!"

The smile that spread over Emma's lips could illuminate even the darkness of Mordor's midlands, and they couldn't keep a few tears from streaming down their faces as Henry looked at them with some expectation, waiting for them to tell him something to answer his question.

"Darling, answering your question," Regina took a deep breath and exchanged a relieved look with Emma. "Yes, Emma is your mother, just like me." Regina wiped away the tears that fell silent on her face. "Daniel and I met a little before I knew I was pregnant with you. I was confused, scared and angry at me and he was a very important part of my life at that time. He helped me a lot. When I met him, Emma was already left to play and I barely had contact with her, that's why she hasn't met you before." Regina stroked his face and looked seriously at the boy. "Don't ever think she didn't want to meet you. This is on me. I'm sure if Emma had known about you, she would have dropped everything and headed back to Storybrooke the next day."

"If she had done that, does that mean she wouldn't have realized her dream and become a rugby player?" He asked in a small voice.

"Probably not, my prince." Regina said softly.

"But I would have dropped everything for you, Henry." Emma said, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want him to feel guilty for a moment. He was her greatest treasure and Emma would do anything for her family happiness. "You and your mother are the most important thing in my life."

Henry said nothing. He just looked at them, his eyes shining and a huge smile on his face, and for a moment Emma wondered if they had done the right thing in telling him now, but before she could say anything he threw himself into her arms and she realized he was crying.

It was the first time Emma was seen him cry, and it frightened her a little. Not even during their rugby trainings Henry cried and Emma began to feel a slight panic take care of her. Emma took a deep breath, praying that her instincts were right and tucked him into her lap, touching his face gently and making him look at her. "My prince, why are you crying?" Emma asked apprehensively.

"Because now I have two moms and I'm happy about it." He said, hugging the blonde again.

Regina joined the hug and kissed Emma softly, stroking the boy's hair. They spent the rest of the morning in the blonde's bedroom where Henry fired question after question about the school time and they explained it to him in a way that didn't confused him too much about how they were their mothers and he could only smile.

This was by far the best holiday Emma had ever had in her life. After lunch they went to the beach in front of the house and played ball for a while, and even Regina risked entering their play, making Henry laugh every time Emma stole the ball from her and Regina hit lightly on Emma's arms and shoulders, making Henry laugh even more. Henry laughed as Emma caught Regina by surprise and placed her on her shoulder, catching Henry with her free hand, heading toward the sea. "Kid, stay here." Emma said firmly, still holding Regina on her shoulder. The boy smirked, wondering what Emma was going to do to Regina while the brunette screamed and beat the blonde's back in vain. Emma walked to the edge of the beach, feeling the water wet her feet and went into the sea until the water was at her waist.

"Emma Swan, don't even think about it!" Regina warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma laughed and threw the brunette into the water.

Before she could step away, she felt Regina pulling her into the water, and the two disappeared for a second of Henry's watchful eye. He laughed and his eyes sparkled with joy. He felt his small heart swell with happiness.

When they returned to the surface Emma walked to where the boy was and took him in her arms, walking with him towards Regina, who was still in the sea and holding him while he laughed in her arms. Henry loved the sea, but he knew he was too young to go in alone.

"This is the best day of my life," Henry said to them. Another wave wetted Emma's feet and waist.

They stood on the edge of the beach for a while and then returned to the sand where they built a large sand castle. Around lunch time they went back inside the house and went to take a shower. They spent the afternoon lying on the couch watching The Lord of the Rings - The two towers and at night Emma took them to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants, which was fifteen minutes from her house.

Henry was exhausted when they returned home and fell asleep minutes after they sat down to watch a movie. Emma took him in her arms and carried him to the bedroom, with Regina at her side. They changed him and woke him up so he would brush his teeth and then tuck him on the bed.

"Good night, kid." Emma whispered, placing a kiss between his hair.

She waited for Regina and they went to the blonde's bedroom next.

They both felt as if they had taken the world off their backs and Regina let out a squeak of surprise as Emma suddenly caught her and walked with her to the bed, kissing her intensely and stroking her face,  covering her body with hers. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and brought her closer, squeezing her butt cheeks and letting out a low moan as Emma moved her hip slowly. Soon the caresses became more intense and they were lost between kisses, bites, legs, hips and moans, letting their bodies move together for most of the night, falling asleep with their arms around each other and with a smile on their faces.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How are you doing? 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler but equally important. 
> 
> We're nearing the end, approximately 10/15 chapters left. 
> 
> Now, I thought a lot about this and here's the thing: your troll, you won't make me give up my story like you did to so many other authors with your disrespectful reviews. You not only attack people stories but you attack their appearance, their insecurities and many other things. You've been attacking authors in all platforms, AO3, Ffnet, Wattpad and in the Brazilian sites, too. You should be ashamed of yourself.  
> Unfortunately we don't have a way to report and block you here. 
> 
> Thanks all my dear readers for your kind words and respectful reviews. I'll answer them all, don't worry.

The rest of the holiday passed quietly for the little family. Henry now felt more comfortable asking questions about their past, and Emma could openly express her affection for the boy without causing him any strangeness. Emma couldn't put into words how happy she was at finally telling the boy the truth. It was as if now her life was really beginning.

On their way back to the small town in the hinterland of Maine they went straight to Ruby and Zelena's house, who were dying of curiosity as to how things were between them and wanted to know if they had already told Henry the truth.

"So, how was the holiday?" Ruby smiled as she opened the door, enveloping the blonde in a tight hug. She could tell that everything had gone better than planned only by the smiles the small family displayed.

Before Emma could answer, Henry ran past them like a small hurricane and jumped into Zelena's lap, who was sitting on the couch. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"What's the point of all this happiness, little monkey?" Zelena asked, tickling the boy's belly.

"I have two moms, Aunt Zel!"

"Oh, really?" The smile that spread on Zelena's lips could only be compared to what was on Emma and Regina's lips.

Beside them, Ruby smiled widely, fighting the tears that filled her eyes. That little family was finally together and beginning their journey to be what they should have been from the beginning. She reached out and reached for Emma's hand, pulling the blonde to herself and pulling her in a tight hug.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently before releasing her to give her and Ruby a moment and went to sit with Zelena and Henry on the couch. The boy was telling everything that had happened during the holiday; all the places Emma took them, the time they spent playing on the beach, the movies they watched together, the many photos he saw in Emma's bedroom and the moment he discovered that the former player was his other mother.

"I'm sorry I took so much from you," Ruby whispered into Emma's ear, still hugging her.

"We already talked about this," Emma pulled away just enough to look her best friend. "What is done is done, the past cannot be changed." Emma kissed the brunette's cheek and smiled. "The best I can do now is live the present and worry about the future."

"Sometimes I think you don't exist," Ruby smiled. "Anyone in your place would have reacted differently - and quite rightly - and would never look at me, Zelena or Regina again."

"Rubs," Emma sighed. "Granny and Marco taught me that keeping bad feelings doesn't do me any good. I was hurt, angry, and so many other negative feelings when I discovered the truth that I can't name them all." Emma wiped away the tears streaming down Ruby's face. "Regina and I have been talking a lot since we decided to give each other this new chance, I'm not that teenage girl anymore, and she's not either. We have all made our choices and we have to deal with the consequences. "

"But what we did..."

"I chose to stay away from Regina instead of fighting for her. I accepted her decision without fighting for us. I preferred to change my name to forget my past. I made my choices too." Emma took a deep breath. "If I had tried to fight for her, to show her that we could work, just like you and Zelena, even with our fears and insecurities, everything would have been different, but it's no use getting attached to what happened and cannot be changed." Emma looked at the couch where Henry was excitedly telling Zelena about his holiday "If I keep thinking about each and every one of them, I'll never be able to live the present or future, I won't be the mother Henry deserves, I will not be happy with myself." She wiped the tears from Ruby's face again and kissed her cheek again. "Life is made from the choices we make, Rubs." Emma squeezed the brunette's arms gently and released her, walking toward the trio on the couch and placing a kiss in the middle of Henry's hair.

The boy looked at her and the smile that formed on his lips made her heart warm.

While Emma went to get something at her house - which was only a few minutes from her best friend's house - Regina was talking to Zelena and Ruby and left her cell phone on the coffee table.

Henry was bored because now his mother and his godmothers were having an adult conversation and all he could do was watch. He saw Regina's cell phone on the coffee table and the device seemed to glow like a golden ticket from the chocolate factory. Henry smiled and picked up the phone to play a game the brunette had downloaded to him on the way back, but accidentally opened another app; which made him smile and at the same time blush slightly.

Zelena noticed the change in the boy and approached slowly so as not to frighten him. "Henry, dear, what are you looking at?" The redhead asked as she sat down next to her nephew.

"Some pics on Mom's cell phone." Henry answered and a smile formed on his lips. It was the pics they had taken during the holiday.

"Can I see it, too?" Zelena asked, taking the device from the boy's hand.

When Zelena slid to the next photo her eyes widened and a mischievous grin formed on her lips. She kept sliding the pictures and she could feel the red spreading over her face and neck and her eyes widening.

"Wow, Sis!" Zelena squealed, her eyes shining with malice. "So that's how my dear sister has fun with our favorite blonde!" She said, and handed the cell phone to her fiancee.

"Mills! Congratulations!" Ruby smirked at the photos and burst out laughing at the expression that mixed confusion and fear into the brunette's face. "I always knew Ems was well-endowed... But you, Mills... I never imagined you to be." Ruby grinned mischievously and looked at Henry who was aware of their  conversation. "Honey, cover your ears, please." She offered him an innocent smile. When the boy obeyed and started humming low, she turned to Regina again; "a professional deep throat."

Ruby and Zelena looked at each other and burst into laughter, leaving the younger Mills completely flushed and unsure what to say.

Upon seeing Emma entering the living room the redhead approached the former player and placed a hand on her shoulder with a malicious smile. "Emma, are you related to Latrell Spencer?" Zelena asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I... uh... no, why?" Emma asked, confused. The next moment Ruby was by her side and was still holding Regina's cell phone.

"I love that part where Latrell goes out with the blonde in the wheelchair." Ruby smiled and handed the device to Emma.

The blonde's eyes widened as she saw the picture on the screen: Regina was in all fours at the edge of the bed and Emma fucking her from behind.

"Gina... you said you had deleted those photos." Emma felt her face becoming impossibly red and her biggest desire was for a hole to appear on the floor and swallow her.

"I forgot." Regina murmured. Her face and neck were as red as Emma and she wanted to disappear from there.

"Forgot, sis?" Zelena asked approaching her. "Or did you keep it on your phone to relieve yourself when Emma couldn't help you?"

Emma stared at the brunette and her friends in disbelief.

"How did you have access to that?" Emma took a deep breath and alternated her look between the women in front of her.

"Henry catch your dear Gina's phone, probably to play some game, and I noticed he was smiling a lot and I decided to take a look on what he was doing." Zelena said casually, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"HE WHAT?" The former player looked at her sister-in-law and then at Regina.

"Calm down, blondie. He didn't see anything too much," Zelena assured her. "But my fiancée and I weren't so lucky."

"Henry, dear," Emma took a deep breath. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it so early, and despite the boy had his ears covered and humming low, she didn't want to risk. "Mom needs to talk to you aunts, boring adult stuff," Emma grimaced and the boy smiled. "I know you have an badass bedroom here and an even more badass video game... how about going to play a match? I'll join you soon."

"Okay, Mom." Henry smiled and looked at the women suspiciously. He kissed the blonde's cheek and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Emma felt her heart explode with happiness at his words. It was the first time since they told the boy the truth that he called her mom, and he didn't seem to notice. It seemed like he'd done it his whole life.

When Emma heard the soft click of the door closing she finally let the air out of her lungs, but before she could say something Ruby and Zelena were back at the taunts.

"Ems, I didn't remember you being so well-endowed." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

"Have you...?" Regina asked, unable to hide the slight jealousy in her voice.

"This duck and me?" Ruby smiled as she hugged the blonde. "No, Mills, but Emma is my sister and as a good sister and I've seen her naked... I've already caught her relieving herself... Sister things, you know?"

"You didn't need to tell her about it." Emma grunted, squeezing her friend's arm lightly.

"Oh, I didn't even tell it was Regina's name that you moaned while doing this." The brunette replied smiling and looked at the younger Mills next. "Oops, I think I just told her."

Regina was flushed with their taunts, but hearing that Emma masturbated while calling her name send a wave of arousing through her body and she felt her pussy throb. She walked slowly over to Emma and placed her hands on the blonde's waist as she pulled herself closer and brushed her lips against hers. "So you also masturbate while calling my name?" Regina whispered and bit the blonde's lower lip gently.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held Regina against her body and pressed the brunette against her. Regina smiled as she realized that the little teasing had had the desired effect and she leaned her face against Emma's, whispering next to her ear: "When we get home you show me how you call my name while you stroke yourself."

Emma shuddered slightly against her and Regina smiled at that, turning in the blonde's arms to look at her sister and sister-in-law in front of her, with arched eyebrows and a mischievous smile on her lips.

They talk for a while; telling them what the big talk with Henry was like, his reaction, and trying to avoid their indiscreet questions about the moments when they were alone.

(...)

Lily and Daniel returned from the holiday Sunday afternoon and decided to stay in Daniel's house for a while before they went to Mallory's house where Lilith was temporarily living. When they arrived they were greeted by the blonde, and Lily closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she smelled her favorite meal.

"You did..." Lilith opened her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"Yes, my dear." Mallory smiled. "I knew you wanted and you hadn't eaten my Stroganoff in a while so..."

"Good heavens, Mal!" Daniel said, entering the living room in with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Even I missed your stroganoff!"

"Hello, my dear, how was the holiday? My daughter behaved?" Mallory smiled as she saw Lilith's cheeks flushing.

"Mom!"

"She behaved very well." He replied, blinking at Mal and they laughed at the former player indignant expression .

They talked about amenities and the mood was light and casual. Mallory was very fond of Daniel and when she learned that Emma was back in town she knew he would probably suffer, because if the blonde decided to go after Regina, or vice and versa, it would cause pain for everyone.

What she didn't expect was that he and her daughter would eventually arouse feelings in each other and start a relationship. This was a surprise to Mallory, and now she just hoped the two would be happy and find what they had been looking for in the last few years. Lilith never told her many details about her life with Emma, but she knew a few things.

When she started her career and began to get involved with Emma and began to nurture feelings for the blonde, even though she knew she wouldn't reciprocated in the same way, Lilith told Mal, but she never revealed the real name of the girl she was with. She always said the pseudonym Emma had adopted in her career and the doctor always advised her to follow her heart and that when it was time she would meet someone who loved her like she deserved.

Even so, Mallory never had any kind of negative feeling about the girl Lilith was with. She knew that her daughter was grown-up and determined enough to do what she thought was best with this relationship and if she was in it, it was because she knew exactly what she was doing.

After Daniel said goodbye and left for his house, Lily and Mallory let their bodies relax on the comfortable couch in the living room and the brunette laid her head on her mother's lap, feeling her caress her hair.

"So... you and Daniel?" Mallory asked, attentive of her daughter's reaction.

"We've both had intense relationships over the past few years and even if we were not reciprocated the way we wanted to, Emma and Regina always made sure we didn't feel like we were just a way to pass the time or something. They tried, they really tried and we had happy times with them, we can't deny it, and we love them intensely too." Lilith looked up and smiled at the sight of her mom looking at her. It was good to be there. "But we find that there is a feeling born between us, different from what we feel for them one day and that is precisely why we want to go slow."

"You have no idea how happy I am in hear this!" Mallory leaned forward and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I followed Daniel and Regina's relationship closely and I saw how much they both suffered, and I know that you suffered too, but now it seems like everything is settling down and it makes me very happy, you all deserve it."

They continued in the living room for a little while, talking about Daniel, Emma and Regina, and the Mallory was discovering more about her daughter's life, about the time she was playing professionally and realizing her dream, just as she was getting to know a little more about the woman for whom her best friend had always been completely in love, and told her daughter a little more about Daniel.

The mother - daughter relationship was narrowing, creating bonds they didn't think could ever be possible and Mallory made a mental note to thank Emma and Regina for it in the future.

(...)

Mary was preparing dinner for her and David when a wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the bathroom, leaving the sheriff worried in the living room. A few minutes later she was back, a little pale but smiling.

"Mary Margaret, is everything okay?" David got up and walked over to the brunette.

"Yes, dear," Mary caressed the blond's face. "I just felt a little sick. It must have been something I ate."

He just nodded and decided to go with her to the kitchen and help her finish cooking dinner. David noticed that his wife had been smiling since coming back from the bathroom, but since she said nothing, he thought it best not to press her.

The next day, on the way to school the brunette went to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, running to the bathroom upon arriving at the school. Those minutes of waiting were almost torturous to her, but upon seeing the result a smile formed on her lips, and she jumped from joy. She grabbed her cell phone and texted David saying she needed to meet him at lunchtime because they needed to talk.

At the police station, the blonde man looked with a worried expression on the screen of the phone and this attracted Emma's attention, who couldn't stop smiling after the holiday.

Emma had no class that day and decided to stop by the police station to say hello to her friend. "Is everything okay there, Sheriff?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think." He lifted his head to look at her and Emma laughed at the confused expression on his face. "Mary just sent me a text, saying that she needs to meet me at lunchtime."

"And you're making this silly face because...?" Emma laughed at David's outraged expression.

"I'm not making a silly face!" David defended himself. "I'm worried." He put his phone in his pocket again. "She was preparing dinner yesterday and suddenly ran into the bathroom and when she came back she was a little pale and spent the rest of the night smiling."

"Ah, David... you're really slow, aren't you?" Emma laughed. "You really doesn't know what she has to tell you?"

"No..."

"So I'm not the one to tell you. Wait until lunchtime. Just let me know where you're going so I can watch your silly face get even bigger when she tells you what it is."

He stared at her in disbelief, but he knew the blonde wouldn't say anything more.

The rest of the morning passed without complications; nothing happened at Storybrooke, and at lunchtime they went to Granny's which was the closest to school.

Emma left them alone and sat on the counter, waiting while Granny prepared her lunch. Since the blonde returned to the little town and went to eat there, Eugenia made sure to prepare all the meals of the former player herself.

While Emma was eating and talking to the older woman, her attention was partly turned to the table where David had lunch with Mary Margaret, and it caught Granny's attention. "Emma, didn't I tell you already that it's wrong to eavesdrop?" The older woman scolded her.

"Sorry, Granny." Emma shrugged and turned to Eugenia. "But it's not my fault that David is a blindfold and has no idea what Mary is going to tell him and I already know."

"What are you saying, Emma?" Granny asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Wait, it's now." The blonde responded by dropping her cutlery and straightening up on the stool.

Granny just shook her head and smiled, following the blonde's look to her friends' table. It wasn't long before a radiant smile spread over David's lips and he put his arms around the brunette waist and looked where Emma sat next. They signaled for her to join them and the next moment she was beside them.

"So..." Emma watched them both anxiously, boucing on her heels.

"We're having a baby!" David smiled widely.

"I knew it!" Emma celebrated and hugged Mary Margaret, briefly taking her off the floor.

"What do you mean, you knew?" David asked, alternating his look between them.

"When you told me about last night and the message, I assumed that was it." Emma replied with a smile.

"And you couldn't have told me before?" David pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, drawing a laugh from the blonde.

"And end the surprise? Never!" Emma answered, making a hi-five with MM.

They talked for some time and the blonde told MM about the holiday and found that Henry arrived at school saying to everyone that he now had two mothers and that one of them was the super player, Romanoff, but that actually her name was Emma Swan. Mary told her he was very happy and told everyone about it. The blonde thought her chest might burst with such happiness at hearing such things. Mary said that she would make a dinner to tell the news to all their friends soon and after lunch she returned to school and Emma and David to the police station.

At the end of the day the blonde went to pick up her son at school and when he saw her the boy ran towards Emma, jumping on her and kissing her cheek. "Hi, mom."

Emma went to the Mills' bakery to pick her up and from there they went to Regina's house. They made dinner and then went to watch a movie together and as usual, Henry fell asleep in their lap, being taken to his bedroom by Emma and Regina. Then they went to the brunette's bedroom and the businesswoman barely gave Emma time to close the door. When the blonde realized, her lips were lost on Regina's and her clothes were finding their way to the floor. The night was just beginning for them.

(...)

**_A few days later._ **

Emma smiled still with her eyes closed when she was awakened by Regina calling her for breakfast. This was their routine since they had traveled to Malibu a few days ago. Sometimes the blonde slept in Regina's house and sometimes the brunette slept in Emma's house. She pulled the brunette to herself and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, darling," Regina said, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

"Good morning, my queen."

"Our son is waiting for us to have breakfast." Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "And this weekend he's going to Daniel's house, which means we'll have plenty of time." Regina whispered maliciously, biting the blonde's earlobe.

Emma felt her body respond to this, but swallowed her arousal and forced herself to get up for breakfast or everyone would be late, and she knew how Regina was about delays. Reluctantly, she pulled the brunette off her and sat on the bed, looking for something to wear finding her shirt lying at the foot of the bed. Regina bit her lip at the sight of Emma stooding with just her shirt and white underwear, and wished it was Saturday morning already, just to be able to put Emma back on the bed again and make the most of the start of the day. She sighed heavily and then stood up, straightening her clothes and heading toward the door while the blonde made her morning hygiene.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Ems." Regina said before leaving the room.

The blonde just nodded and closed the bathroom door, taking a quick shower and coming down already changed. The coffee went quietly with jokes and laughter as it always was between the trio and with each passing day Henry felt happier with his two mothers. Emma and Regina took him to school and Regina went to the bakery while the blonde went to prepare herself for another class day.

(...)

"Law office-"

"He even looks like a serious man on the phone like that." Emma sneered. "Why is it so hard to answer your cell phone? I've been trying to reach you for almost half an hour. I had to call Regina and ask for her office number. Do you have any idea how many questions Regina asked me?"

"Good morning to you too, blondie." He laughed. "I probably left it in the car, sorry." He said as he began to look for his phone on his desk and drawers. "But what's so important you need to talk to me?"

"Henry's birthday, did you forgot?"

"Of course not, blondie. What do you really need me to do?"

"If it works out, I'll need coverage on the day of the party," Emma laughed. "Your job is to stop Regina from wanting to skin me alive when I get there."

They talked for some more time and the blonde said she would meet her friends to see what they got about what they were planning and the man asked her to keep him informed.

(...)

Emma smiled as she entered Granny's and saw Merida, Elsa, Robin, Graham, August, Ruby and Zelena sitting at the table and headed straight for them. She told them what the plans were for Henry's party and they were all excited about what she was planning.

"I'm going to call them when I get home today, but I don't think they'll care to help. Elsa and Merida, can you help Ruby and Zel decorate? Apparently they do it every year." Emma smiled widely.

"Sure, Em." Merida exchanged a quick look with Elsa. "We can't wait to see their reaction."

"Ems, don't worry, we got this." Elsa squeezed Emma's arm gently. "This party will be unforgettable!"

"You know there's a chance that Regina will kill you, right?" Zelena laughed. She was excited by Emma's idea and knew it would work, but she also worried that it might cause some disagreement between Emma and Regina. The brunette had the tendency to get extremely tense at every Henry's birthday party and that would be even worse.

"Yes, with pleasure when she will thank me later for this party. I have a surprise planned for her too."

"Now I'm curious," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What have you planned for Regina?"

"THAT you guys will find out in the day," Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know why, but I feel like Henry will have to sleep with us here at Granny's after the party." Merida laughed. "You're still going to traumatize this kid."

"Depending on the surprise, is better."

(...)

Daniel took Henry ar Regina's house earlier in the evening and took him to Granny's where they would meet Lilith for dinner. The boy was excited and told him about the new routine of his life, since he discovered that Emma was his mother and how things were going at school.

"Dad, can Aunt Lily spend the weekend with us?"

"If she wants, I don't see a problem." He smiled at the boy.

"Then I'll ask her when she arrives."

A few minutes later the brunette came with Mallory and they joined them, soon being attended by one of the girls in the cafeteria. In a few minutes their orders came and dinner went on quietly with Henry telling them excited about their incredible holiday with his two mothers.

Lilith felt her heart swell with happiness for Emma.

"Auntie Lily, do you want to spend the weekend with Dad and me?"

"This weekend is yours, I don't want to intrude."

"You never intrude," Henry smiled. "I like you, and Dad smiles more when you're around." Henry replied, making them both blush and drawing a laugh from Mal.

"This kid is like Regina in that." Mallory laughed.

"Auntie Lily, if one day you marry my father I'll have three mothers?" Henry asked with his hand on his chin.

"Wow! Okay. Enough chocolate for you," Daniel felt his cheeks turn impossibly red and he didn't know what to do. He and Lilith were still getting to know each other and going little by little with whatever was going on between them, and they hadn't talked about something more serious yet.

Mallory loved the children's innocence and the way Henry was spontaneous and always spoke the things that came to his mind. She always found him quite like Regina and believed that had a lot of Emma in the boy too, even though she didn't know much about the blonde.

After the dessert they accompanied the doctor until home, and after Henry insist a little more, Lily agreed to spend the weekend with them. They watched TV, ate popcorn, and when Henry fell asleep Daniel led him into the bedroom, changing his clothes and putting him to bed. He returned to the living room and Lily was collecting the mess they had made and soon he joined her, leaving the room organized in no time.

"What do you think about going to the bedroom?" Daniel asked, hugging her from behind.

"I think it's a great idea." Lily leaned her head against his shoulder.

When they reached the bedroom the brunette pulled Daniel by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, sliding her hands through his back, smiling in the kiss as she felt him squeeze her waist. Before long their clothes were scattered on the floor and their bodies moved in sync as their moans mingled low in the room.

(...)

Emma woke feeling Regina's body against hers, and smiled, stretching, and putting Regina against her, kissing her neck and shoulders, beginning their morning as they liked best; in the midst of many kisses, caresses and moans echoing through the room. After a few hours they finally got out of bed and went to take a shower before going down to breakfast.

While the blonde went down to prepare the coffee, Regina stayed in the bath and when she reached the kitchen she couldn't help but smile when she saw Emma only in a pair of shorts and sports bra, her hair in a ponytail and humming low: _Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you. Say baby I love you._

"I'll say your name later." Regina whispered as she hugged the blonde from behind, lightly squeezing her breasts.

"Jesus, Regina." Emma moaned, resting her head on the brunette's shoulders.

"No, darling, it's just me." The brunette smiled and kissed briefly, then busied herself to help making breakfast. They ate peacefully and then walked on the beach until they reached their place: the rock where they spent many moments of their adolescence and their relationship in the past. They climbed up and sat down, remaining silent for some time just watching the sea.

Emma had her chin resting on the brunette's shoulder and her arms around her waist. "Gina..." Emma called her softly and her voice faltered a bit, which immediately attracted Regina's attention.

"What is it, Em?"

"How was it when you found out you were pregnant with Henry? I mean, how did you feel?" Emma asked quietly, her eyes on the horizon. "You don't need to answer if you don't want."

The brunette touched her face gently, making Emma look at her, noting that the blonde's eyes were lighter because of the tears gathering in them. She kissed Emma softly, caressing her face. Regina smiled at her, holding her face in both hands. "I guess I've never felt so much fear and so much happiness at the same time in my life." Regina sighed. "And so much sadness, too."

"At some point, have you doubted if the son you were expecting could be Daniel's?"

"No." Regina answered firmly, but softly. "Daniel and I started getting involved after you decided to cut off all contact between us."

"I shouldn't have given up so easily, but at that moment it seemed the right thing to do," Emma shook her head.

"Even so..." Regina tucked a strand of blond hair behind Emma's ear. "I shouldn't have kept this information from you. Today I know how wrong it was."

"Life is made of the choices we make." Emma said softly. "You've done yours and I've done mine and we're going to spend our lives dealing with them. It's up to us to make peace with the mistakes of the past and move on or let it stay on our way forever." Emma leaned forward and caught the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. "I have decided to leave the past in the past, what is done is done and cannot be changed, we can't go back in time and change what happened, but we can decide how we will move on." Emma kissed the tip of the brunette's nose and smiled. "And I decided that I want to be with my family, I want to be happy."

"You don't exist." Regina caught Emma's lips in a kiss.

"I know." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, but then her playful tone gave way to a serious expression. "Gina, can you tell me about your pregnancy? I'd like to hear how it went..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And then Regina did.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> The beginning of the chapter is NSFW, so... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

**_A few days later_ **

 

Emma sighed as she looked at the contract on the computer screen in front of her. Another photographic campaign she would have to leave the town to make. Not that she didn't like to do it, she really did love doing those sessions, but Henry's birthday was approaching and she wanted everything to be perfect. She read the campaign one more time and signed the contract, sending it to her agent and to the brand company for which she would shoot this time. Regina wouldn't like this, but it was her job and if the brunette really wanted to have a family with her, she would have to understand that. Emma closed the laptop screen and walked to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug. It was still early and she wouldn't have to be in school for at least an hour.

Memories of last night raided her mind and Emma felt her cock throb at the memory of Regina's pressed against the wall as she thrust hard into the brunette.  _ I think I'd better take care of this before I go to school or won't be able to concentrate _ , Emma thought, feeling her cock stiffen more with every image that popped into her mind. She took one last sip of her coffee and climbed back to her bedroom, stripping off her clothes and settling comfortably on the bed, just in her underwear. Emma slid her hand slowly over length, squeezing gently and sighing as she felt her cock harden beneath her touch. Emma slid her hand into her underwear and gave herself a long, lazy stroke. She could feel the pre-cum starting to wet the head of her cock and she knew she wouldn't last long. An wicked smile spread over her lips at the thought she had had and Emma reached out her free hand to reach for her cell phone on the nightstand. She unlocked the device and, biting her lip, opened the camera, pointing at her crotch. Reluctantly, she released her dick and pulled her underwear down, just enough to free her little monster. Emma smirked to see that her cock was in almost all of its glory and took a pic.  **_I miss you, baby girl._ ** Emma smiled as she sent the pic to Regina. Emma knew that the brunette was already awake at this hour, and probably preparing Henry's breakfast and couldn't wait for her response. Emma stroked her cock from base to head, gently pinching and rubbing her thumb over the slit in the tip. "Oh, fuck."

It wasn't long before her cell phone vibrated with a message from Regina and what she saw almost sent Emma stumbling to the edge: in response there was a photo of the brunette in her bed, wearing only a pair of red lace underwear, and her hand was inside her pantie and below the photo said:  **_Two can play this game, daddy._ **

Emma smiled and another idea popped into her mind. She had never done anything like it before, but for all there was a first time.  _ Can I call you? _ She sent it back and then came Regina's reply:  _ Yes _ .

Emma didn't think twice before pressing the video call button and waited anxiously until the brunette answered.

_ "Good morning, daddy," _

"Good morning, baby girl." Emma smiled. "I suppose you liked the picture I sent you ?!" She asked, caressing her cock long and slowly.

_ "As much as you liked mine." _

"What can I do if I have the most beautiful woman on the planet as my girlfriend?"

_ "Inspired, aren't we?" _ Regina scoffed, but the moan that escaped her lips was enough to let Emma know she was close.

"You have no idea."

Regina smiled brightly at her. Emma loved the way Regina's eyes sparkled whenever they were playing like that. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. It was difficult for her to believe that such a creation had graced the Earth, but there she was, on the other side of the phone, almost completely naked, only in red lace pantie for her.

Slowly, Emma pulled the phone away from her face and tilted it down, showing her the hard cock in her other hand. Then, voice low and painfully seductive, she husked, "That's what you do to me, Gina."

" _ Fuck _ ," Regina cursed under her breath.

"What was that, baby girl?" Emma mocked with a smile, trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't come soon. "What's the matter, baby girl? Do you need a little more?"

Regina's lips parted slightly and she could only nod. She needed to cum and she needed it before their son woke up. Seeing her stunned response, Emma took her reaction as a "yes" and positioned the cell phone better so that Regina could have a close-up of her hard cock dripping with pre-cum.

_ "Fuck, daddy," _ she breathed.

"Now, baby girl, I believe it's your turn," Emma smiled and stroked her cock lazily.

Regina wasted no time and slipped her panties down her thighs. She huffed when she realized she couldn't take it without leaving the phone, then lowered the phone and quickly slid the garment out of her body.

"Come on, baby girl..." Emma cooed. "Show daddy."

Regina settled back into bed and spread her legs wide, giving Emma a full view of her trimmed, wet curls.

"That's it, baby girl," Emma moaned happily, keeping the camera focused on her cock as her hand stroked her length one more time.

So what they were doing finally hit Regina and her heart nearly stopped: Emma was touching herself, right in front of her. Thinking about her.  _ Her _ . And she was thinking about Emma. She could cum just watching the blonde masturbate. She had been so aroused lately that she could barely control herself.

"Stroke your breasts for daddy," Emma asked. "Play with them like if it was me, the way we know you like it, baby girl."

A guttural moan escaped Regina's lips and she fought a little to put the cell phone in a way that she had both hands free to do what Emma was asking. After a few awkward attempts she grabbed one of the extra pillows on the bed and placed it behind the phone, holding the phone upright and offering a full view of her body to the blonde on the other side of the screen.  _ "That's not fair, daddy." _ Regina whined.  _ "I want to see you, too." _

"All right, baby girl." Emma smiled and placed her cell phone in the middle of the bed so that the brunette could also get a full view of her body. "You're so beautiful, baby girl," Emma smiled at Regina's blushing.

As the blonde settled in bed again, Regina did as she had requested and slowly brought her free hand to her breast, squeezing and caressing before pressing the nipple between her fingers and pulling, letting a moan escape her lips.

"That's it, baby girl," Emma rubbed her head slowly, watching the brunette's every move. "Put a finger inside your tight cunt, baby girl." Emma moaned as Regina's finger disappeared through her opening and a moan escaped the brunette's lips. "That's what Daddy likes."

_ "What else daddy likes?" _ Regina panted, feeling her walls begin to flutter.  _ "Emma, I will not last long," _ she warned, adding another finger to her soaking pussy.

"Daddy loves to be inside you, baby girl," Emma groaned as she watched her girlfriend's fingers slide swiftly in and out of her pussy. Emma held the base of her cock tightly in her fist. "Want to be inside you." She panted.

Regina's hand now had a mind of its own. She was no longer trying to impress or arouse Emma. Her body sought relief and she needed Emma to come with her. The coiling heat in her belly was intoxicating. Releasing all control, Regina tilted her head to look at the screen of her phone again as she pushed her own fingers in and out of her pussy, panting shallowly with each movement. She loved each time she entered herself, surprised at the way her walls clamped down. She'd masturbated before, but never like this. Never had it felt so… so good.  _ "I need you inside me," _ she whimpered, her movements growing frantic as she neared climax.

"I know, baby girl," Emma gasped, pumping harder to come with Regina as she sensed how close the brunette was. "I want to fuck you so hard."

_ "Oh, God. God. Fuck. Daddy… Daddy. Gonna come!" _

"Yes, baby girl," she panted. "Come for me. Come for daddy."

When her soft moans became desperate, loud, high-pitched whines, Emma eagerly watched her arousal soaking her hand, and wasn't disappointed when her orgasm made it a reality.

When she screamed,  _ "Daddy!" _ Emma moaned loudly.

Then she roared, "Oh fuck," as her hips jerked uncontrollable, and semen erupted from the head of her hard shaft, splashing over her fist and onto her abdomen. "Fuck, baby girl. You're so good for Daddy." Emma panted, watching Regina struggling to catch her breath as well.

For a few minutes the only sound that filled their bedrooms were the sound of their breaths, which gradually normalized. "I think we should take a shower or we'll be late." Emma said after a few minutes. "See you later?"

_ "Yes, darling." _ Regina smiled at the camera and Emma felt her heart pound.

"I love you," Emma smiled goofily at the camera, as if they had not just masturbated in front of each other, using one of their favorite role plays.

_ "I love you too, darling." _

(...)

Regina stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her body intently. Her breasts looked a little bigger and she was having trouble making them fit inside her favorite bra. They were also more sensitive. She bit her lip and decided to put on another bra before she was late for work. When she went down to the kitchen Henry had already finished his breakfast and was waiting for her to leave. She settled Henry into the back seat of the car and turned on the sound, humming along with the song on the short ride to school. Regina smiled seeing Emma at the gate, waiting for them and helped Henry untie the belt so the boy could go to class.

"Good morning, Gina." Emma smiled, pressing her lips gently against the brunette's. "Good morning, kid." She bent down and placed a kiss on Henry's head. "Go inside before you're late for your first class."

"Okay, ma." He smiled and kissed them both. "Bye, Moms." He fired into the school before they could respond.

"Are you okay?" Emma frowned in concern as she noticed the brunette's expression. "Does it have anything to do with what happened this morning?"

"I'm fine, honey." Regina smiled, assuring her. "And what happened this morning was more than fine." She stroked Emma's face. "I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been comfortable."

"Okay." Emma nodded and studied the brunette's expression for a moment, but didn't press. She knew Regina would tell her when she was ready, whatever it was that was leaving her like this. "Are you going to come get Henry or do you want me to drive him home?"

"I think I can get him, but we can go to my house and have dinner together if you want."

"I would love to."

"See you later, darling."

"See you, babe." Emma smiled and kissed the brunette before disappearing into the school before Ingrid came to pick her up by the hair.

Regina watched as the blonde disappeared among the students, greeting and smiling at all of them, and a feeling of love and pride flooded her chest. When Emma finally disappeared from her sight she turned and made her way to the bakery.

"Good morning, darling." Sir Henry smiled.

"Good morning, dad."

"It's everything okay?" He frowned in concern. "You look distracted." He put his hand on her shoulder and exchanged a quick glance with Belle, signaling the girl to take care of the store as he walked with Regina to the kitchen. "Is it something with Emma or my grandson?"

"They're fine, Dad." Regina assured him. "I'm just a little unwell."

As they passed the kitchen doors and the scent of lemon tart reached her nose, Regina practically threw her purse into her father's arms and ran into the bathroom, leaving Sir Henry, Cora, and Marian exchanging worried looks.

"I'll see if she needs anything." Cora murmured, wiping her hands on her apron and taking off. Upon reaching the bathroom she knocked softly on the door and opened it. Regina was kneeling before the toilet seat, her hair in a messy ponytail, and her face resting on one hand. "Is everything all right, dear?"

"I-" Regina lifted her head to look at her mother. "I don't know."

Cora sighed and walked to the sink, dampening a towel and handing it to Regina. The brunette accepted and passed the cloth over her face, wiping her mouth and rising with the older woman's help. "I think you should make an appointment with Mallory, yes?"

"I believe so." Regina sighed.

"Have you bought any tests or-"

"Not yet." Regina put the wet towel on the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water wet her hands before wetting her face and neck. "To be honest is the first time this-" Regina looked disgustedly at the toilet. "Happened."

"But you know what that might mean." Cora smiled. "Have you and Emma been using a condom?"

"Mother!" Regina's eyes widened.  _ No matter what her age, having that kind of conversation with her parents would never become less embarrassing _ , she thought.

"It's a simple question." Cora shrugged.

"No-no." Regina shook her head. "We didn't use condoms any of the times we had sex."

"Then call your sister and see if Mallory has a moment to meet you today."

"And if Emma doesn't want-"

"Before you start thinking any idiocy, go see Mallory." Cora cut her off. "Besides, don't be stupid. Emma will explode with happiness if you're expecting another child from her."

"I know." Regina smiled. She fished her cell phone in her pocket and texted Zelena, asking if Mallory had a free schedule that morning. In a few minutes she was leaving the bakery and heading toward her best friend's clinic.

(...)

"You look awful." Zelena said as soon as Regina entered through the front door.

"Good morning to you too,  _ sis _ ."

"Emma hasn't let you sleep,  _ sis _ ?" Zelena smiled lasciviously.

"It's a little difficult to sleep when I have her dick buried in me."

"I see you two woke up inspired today." Mallory's voice echoed behind Regina, startling the brunette slightly. "I think you set a appointment with me." Mallory raised an eyebrow and looked at Regina.

"Yes." She looked at Zelena and then at the doctor in front of her.

"Then come with me, my dear." Without waiting for an answer Mallory began to walk into her room and didn't have to look back to know that Regina was right behind her. "You want to tell me what brings you here?"

"As if you didn't have an idea after what you just heard." Regina snorted.

"Don't behave like a teenager." Mallory laughed amused. When they reached the room she opened the door and gestured for Regina to enter and sit in the armchair in front of her desk and took the place beside her. "Now be a good girl and tell me what brings you here."

"This morning I was changing to go to work and I noticed that my breasts look a little bigger, then when I arrived at the bakery I ran to the bathroom and emptied my breakfast in the toilet as soon as I smell the lemon pie my mother was cooking. "

"I assume you and Emma haven't used a condom?" It was more a statement than a question, but she had to do it the same way.

"No." Regina sighed. "I know we were reckless, but honestly? When I felt her hard for me, against my body, I didn't think of anything else." Regina felt the red spread across her face and neck. "And I'm sure she did not either."

"Alright," Mallory sighed. She got up and walked to the door, calling a nurse and asking her to prepare the necessary equipment. "Let's draw your blood and see what it tells us."

"Okay."

"If you're positive, I want you to make your appointments immediately and call Emma."

"She's at school," Regina felt her heart pound. "I think I'd better tell her when I go there to pick Henry at school."

"As long as you tell her this time." Mallory said with a pointed look.

"Of course I'll tell her!"

"Good." Without further ado Mallory left the room and went to the reception to retrieve Regina's files with Zelena.

(...)

Emma smiled widely at Regina leaning back in her car as she and Henry walked through the parking lot.

"Mom!" The boy let go of Emma's hand and ran to the brunette, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello, my little prince."

"Hey," Emma smiled as she approached the two. She leaned and pressed her lips gently against the brunette's. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Regina smiled, but there was an uncertainty in her look that didn't go unnoticed by Emma. She was holding an envelope in her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. Regina alternated her look between Emma and Henry and took a deep breath before lowering herself to stay at the boy eye level. "Henry, dear," she licked her lips nervously. "What would you think if you had a brother or a sister?" Regina glanced at Emma to see what her reaction would be, and her heart almost jumped out of her mouth as the blonde widened her eyes and made a sound that sounded like a choke.

"It would be great!" Henry swayed on his heels. "I'd take care of him... or her," he added next. "We could play video games, I could read a story for him or her, we would play all day!"

" _ Regina _ ," Emma's eyes were impossibly wide and shining in a way the brunette had never seen. "Why are you asking this now?"

"Am I going to have a brother or a sister?" Henry asked, drawing their attention.

Regina looked at Emma again and smiled widely, a few tears running silently down her face and she turned to Henry again. "Yes, my prince."

"Regina," Emma's voice was almost a plea. "Are you serious?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she didn't know if she could keep her heart inside her chest.

"I would never play with this, Em-"

Before Regina could finish the sentence, she felt her body being lifted off the floor as the blonde spinned with her. Regina felt Emma's strong arms giving her the safety she needed as a choked laugh escaped the blonde's throat.

Some parents, students and teachers looked at the scene curiously. Beside them Henry barely could contain himself with such happiness, swinging on his heels and smiling widely.

Emma spinned and laughed with the brunette in her arms, making Regina squeal. Emma kissed her cheek repeatedly, saying between one kiss and another that she was the luckiest woman in the world. "We're having a baby!" Emma said when she finally put the brunette down.

"Yes, darling." Regina stroked Emma's face gently.

"Does anyone know yet?"

"Just Mallory," Regina smiled. "Zelena must be wanting to kill me because I didn't say anything, even with her thousands of questions, messages and calls during the day."

"You should tell her."

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Regina felt her eyes fill with tears again. "I want to do everything right this time."

"We will," Emma captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss and sighed happily as they pulled apart. She felt that her chest could explode with happiness. "I think you'd better call your sister and ask her and Rubs to meet us at your house, and your parents, too." Emma kissed the tip of the brunette's nose and fished her cell phone in her pocket. "I'll ask Granny and Marco to meet us there too, okay?"

"Of course, darling."

(...)

Arriving at Regina's house, they barely had a chance to get out of the car before Zelena and Ruby put them in a tight hug.

"You're not letting me breathe, Rubs." Emma grunted, smiling against her sister's body.

"Sorry," the brunette pulled away and smiled.

"Aunt Ruby, Aunt Zel," Henry's voice caught the attention of the former player. "I'm going to have a little brother."

"Is that so?" Ruby smiled widely and her eyes shone with happiness.

"And how do you know you're going to have a brother and not a sister?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know." Henry shrugged.

"Regina, Emma?" Cora's voice made the women look at her with identical smiles, and there was no need to say anything to let her know what that last-minute family reunion was all about. "Ah, my girls!" She wrapped both of them in a clumsy hug as tears welled up in her eyes.

Henry perched in Ruby's arms and the grin didn't leave their faces as he watched his grandparents hugging and kissing his mothers.

After a few minutes they finally went inside the house and Cora and Sir Henry put the bags they had brought from the bakery on the kitchen counter. When Regina called and asked them to go there, Cora wondered what she wanted to talk about and separated some things for dinner because she knew her daughter wouldn't be thinking about it.

Henry rushed into the kitchen to help his grandparents pack everything for the impromptu dinner and could barely contain his excitement as the novelty delivered to him a few hours ago. The bell rang and he hurried out to open the door for Granny and Marco, practically throwing himself into the arms of his newly discovered grandparents and saying he was going to have a little brother.

Emma was in the living room with Regina, Ruby and Zelena, and her smile widened as she saw Eugenia and Marco walking towards her. They wrapped her in a tight hug and she let her body relax in their arms as silent tears streamed down her face. She was happy, happier than she ever thought she could be, but she couldn't help wondering if that was how she would have felt seven years ago when Regina discovered she was expecting their first child.

"We're so happy for you, my girl." Granny said, holding Emma's face in her hands and wiping the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Emma bit her lip to keep more tears from falling.

Granny kissed her forehead and released her, hugging Regina afterwards.

"My girl," Marco smiled, stroking Emma's hair. "I just got a grandson and you're giving me another one? You don't waste time eh?!"

"Marco." Emma whined, feeling the red spread across her face and neck.

They talked for a while in the living room, all excited about the news, until the doorbell rang again, announcing the delivery of the dinner that Emma and Regina had ordered on the way home.

They picked up the boxes of pizza and headed for the kitchen, putting them on the table along with the things Cora had brought from the bakery. Dinner was lively and Emma watched in ecstatic state as Cora, Sir Henry, Granny and Marco made plans and plans.

"Are you alright?" Regina whispered, squeezing Emma's hand gently and bringing her back.

"Yes." Emma smiled. "I just- after we broke up all those years ago, I didn't think I could be this happy again." Emma smiled and captured Regina's lips in a soft kiss.

After dinner they settled into the living room where plans for the future continued between lively conversations and champagne glasses, except for Regina.

"But of course this would happen soon!" Ruby's voice caught Emma's attention, and she turned to see what her friend was saying. "You were fucking like rabbits and you didn't-" Emma leap off the couch and covered the brunette's mouth with her hand, her eyes wide and her cheeks impossibly red.

"Henry is right here if you have forgotten." Emma hissed in Ruby's ear.

"Sorry," the brunette smiled innocently. "I think I got a little excited about having another nephew or niece."

To their relief, Henry was too distracted in a video game match to notice what his godmother had said.

(...)

Emma was lying in bed and Regina was with her head on her chest, tracing invisible patterns in her abdomen slowly. Their bodies were still sweaty and they were exhausted after spending part of the night celebrating the news of Regina's pregnancy, and she could still feel Emma's semen running down her legs, making her squirm against the blonde's body.

"Are you ready to go again?" Emma asked with amusement.

"I'm always ready for you," Regina whispered sensually and bit Emma's nipple lightly, drawing a low moan from her.

"I love this," Emma moaned as Regina's hand wrapped around her cock and she began to stroke her softly. Reluctantly, she stilled the brunette's hand, preventing her from continuing with the caresses. "And as much as I want to continue, we have to talk." Regina stiffened against her body and Emma hastened to reassure her. "No need to worry, Gina." She lifted the brunette's face gently and smiled as her eyes met. "But now we have to make some decisions about our future."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking..." Emma bit her lip. "I would like for you and Henry to move to my house. I don't want to spend another day away from you or our children." Emma smiled, her lovely dimples highlighting, and slid her hand down Regina's still flat belly, stroking gently.

"Yes!" Regina smiled and reached for the blonde's lips.

"I'm going to reform Rubs old bedroom for Henry," Emma said thoughtfully. "And I'll turn the guest room in the nursery for our baby."

"Do you think Ruby will mind?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "I already talked to her and she said that I didn't even have to ask, that the house is mine and all that."

"And when do you want us to move?"

"I think I'd better make those reforms first," she caressed the brunette's face.

"Whatever you want, darling."

"There's one more thing," Emma bit her lip, a serious expression took over her face. "I need to get to Boston next weekend. I was going to tell you earlier, but I just forgot about it."

"For how long?"

"Just a weekend."

"Okay..."

"It's a photo shoot that popped up and you know I always do these things and-

"You don't have to explain yourself, darling." Regina put a finger to Emma's lips, silencing her. "It's your job and if I want to be with you, I'll have to get used to it, you're a famous woman, you're a star, you know I would never do anything to disrupt your career."

"Thank you for understanding and supporting me."

Regina caught Emma's lips in a gentle kiss and snuggled into her chest again, drawing imaginary patterns back into her abdomen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you decide to retire so soon?"

"I lived my dream," Emma sighed. "I love rugby and I know I could still play for a few more years, but I thought a lot about it. It wasn't a decision I made last minute." She turned slightly so she could look at Regina. "Rugby is my passion, but it's also a sport that can be very violent and I've always had this plan, you know?"

"What plan?"

"Play for a few years, do my professional career, realize my dreams and then retire and go back home where I could build a family with someone I loved."

"You don't regret it?"

"No."

"Your tattoo," Regina slid her finger gently over the blonde's arm. "What does it mean?"

"These are the things I love. The story of my life." Emma nudged Regina gently away. She pointed to the drawings and explained what they meant and when she finished she lay down bringing the brunette with her again. "And now I need to update this story."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How are you?
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter, full of fluff and some NSFW moments so... 
> 
> From now on all the chapters will be like this and I hope you guys enjoy it. We're nearing the end of the story but there's a lot to happen yet. 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine.

Emma stirred at the sound of the toilet flushing followed by low swearing and it took a few seconds for her brain to register what was happening. She reached across the bed, still with her eyes closed, and sighed as she noticed that Regina's side was empty. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through her shaggy blonde hair. Regina's sickness was intense and she felt bad for the brunette, but there wasn't much she could do to help so, Emma tried to be at her side, comforting her in each one of them. Emma stood up and walked to the bathroom door, knocking gently  before pushing open and stepping inside. "Hey, babe," She knelt down beside the brunette and stroked her back. "I'm here. It's okay."

Regina offered her a look that would make anyone else shrink, but Emma knew it was only because of the pregnancy hormones.

Without saying anything, the blonde slid her arm around Regina's waist and helped her to her feet. She held Regina by the waist as the brunette washed her face and mouth.

"That's your fault." Regina grunted and Emma just rolled her eyes behind her, with a smile on her lips.

"I'll be more careful next time." Emma said softly. "I'll try to remember to pull it off before filling you with my cum even though you're begging for it and calling me daddy while you do."

"Don't you dare do that." Regina said through clenched teeth.

Emma smiled wickedly and placed a kiss between her hair. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Em."

"Come on, I'll make you a light breakfast." Emma smiled. "Just let me-"

"I'm going to wake up our son while you do your morning routine" Regina kissed the blonde's cheek and left.

When Emma left the bathroom she found mother and son waiting for her in the hallway and smiled as Henry ran towards her, jumping in her lap. She took the boy in her arms and he placed a messy kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Ma."

"Good morning, kid." Emma held Henry's arm and held out her free hand to Regina. "Let's make breakfast for your mother and brother?"

"Yeees!"

When they arrived in the kitchen, Emma placed Henry on one of the stools and pointed the other for Regina to sit next to him. The brunette opened her mouth to protest, but the look Emma threw at her was enough for Regina to sit next to Henry and just watch as the blonde made breakfast for them.

Emma danced and hummed low as she separated the ingredients and began to prepare the batter for pancakes. She picked up the milk, and the orange cake Cora had prepared for them the day before and set on the table with some fruit and yogurt and turned to look after the pancakes while Regina and Henry set the table.

"Gina, what time is the appointment with Mallory?" Emma asked as she turned a pancake into the frying pan.

"At 9:00 a.m."

"So we still have some time."

"Aunt Zel said we'll go shopping for my birthday party today." Henry said excitedly.

Emma struggled to keep her expression serious and not deliver that she was preparing the biggest surprise of Henry's life, and probably Regina's too, for the boy's party. She was dying to tell them, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Since the announcement of Regina's pregnancy, almost two weeks ago, she spent most of the time with the brunette and Henry and was trying to bring all of her future campaigns to Storybrooke rather than having to travel to other cities to photograph them. In addition to rugby and visits to hospitals and orphanages, this was one of the things Emma most liked to do. She always had fun photographing.

"Ma," Henry's voice roused her from her thoughts and she lifted her head to look at the boy. "Aren't you going to do those hospital visits any more?"

"I don't have anything scheduled for now, kid," Emma shifted her gaze between him and Regina and the brunette just shrugged. "Why?"

"I'd like to go with you in one of them." Henry smiled. "I always found it amazing that you made these visits for the children in hospitals and orphanages."

Emma felt her heart pounding and her eyes filled with tears. She blinked a few times to keep the tears from falling and smiled as she felt Regina's hand on hers, squeezing gently.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Hen." Emma's voice was heavy with emotion. "Sometimes it's very difficult-"

"I know it is." He cut her gently. "But I really want to do this to you, ma."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina for an answer, and the brunette just nodded.

"Okay."

(...)

"Good morning sunshine!" Zelena greeted them, smiling widely.

"I don't know what's good about it." Regina grumbled.

"That bad?"

"She's already threw out twice this morning." Emma sighed.

Zelena grimaced and before she could say anything Mallory appeared in the hallway. "Good morning, my dear." Regina just stared at her and the doctor rolled her eyes. "No use looking at me as if you wanted my head on a silver platter, my dear." Mallory laughed and greeted the two women, putting both in a hug. "I'm glad you can be part of this moment this time, Emma."

"Me too."

"This way." Mallory pointed to the hall leading to her room. "Have you bought the vitamins I prescribed?"

"Emma made a stock of them at home." Regina laughed. "I told her I didn't need so many, but she doesn't hear me."

"I just want to make sure you and our son have everything you need." Emma shrugged, feeling the redness spread across her face.

Mallory smiled widely at the scene before her. When Regina first appeared at her door almost seven years ago, scared and unsure of what to do, she wanted to be able to decide for the brunette and call Emma, but that wasn't her choice to make and she just prayed for that one day everything would be fine. Her prayers had been listened and she couldn't be happier for the people around her.

As they entered the room Regina felt Emma's hand slide against hers and squeezed gently and that gesture comforted Regina more than she could put into words. This time it was different, Emma was with her. Emma knew about the pregnancy and was thrilled about it. Every cell in her body regretted not telling the blonde about Henry, but Regina closed her eyes for a moment and pushed the feeling away. There was no way to change the past and she needed to focus on the present and the future. Henry was still a child and needed them, and now there was another baby on the way.

The smile that spread on Emma's lips was so wide that Regina was afraid it could tear her face in two.

"So," Mallory gestured for them to sit in the armchairs in front of her desk. "How are your nausea?"

"That's probably the only part I don't miss." Regina grumbled.

"I'm going to prescribe a few vitamins and supplements that may help lessen your nausea, but you know they will only disappear after the third month."

"She will keep throwing up every morning for three months?" Emma's eyes widened in a way that was almost comical. "Oh, baby," she turned to Regina and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"It is no use crying over spilt milk."

"Was that a joke?" Emma stared at the brunette in disbelief and a smile formed on her lips.

"A very bad one." Mallory laughed and Regina just shrugged. "Well, let's go to what really matters." She gestured to the bed and Regina settled herself. Emma sat beside her and reached for her hand, squeezing gently in a comforting gesture.

Mallory prepared the gel to use on Regina's flat stomach and the brunette mumbled when it made contact with her skin. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and looked at Regina. The brunette smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently, which calmed the blonde instantly. Emma didn't know what to expect or what she would see on the screen, but when the images began to form, she was sure that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even if for anybody else that image was a lot of nothing.

Regina felt her heart warm as she saw the smile on Emma's lips and a pang of regret washed over her, and as if reading her thoughts, Emma just shook her head and leaned toward Regina, kissing her softly. "I know what you're thinking, but no, we've already talked about it."

Regina felt a lump in her throat and just nodded, feeling tears streaming down her face.

"I'll give you a few moments," Mallory gently squeezed Emma's shoulder and left the room.

"I'm so sor-," Regina began, but before she could finish, Emma's lips crashed against hers wrapping her in an intense kiss. Regina clutched at Emma's shirt and pulled her closer, desperately trying to put all her love and regret into that kiss. Since they had got back together it was being wonderful, but that moment was special and she wanted Emma to know that she really was sorry. "I love you," Regina gasped against Emma's lips.

The blonde smiled, kissing Regina again. Emma moved her lips down her jaw, to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, pulling soft moans from Regina.

Regina's hands wandered, clutching at her clothed skin and tangling into locks of blond hair.

Emma knew they should stop, Mallory could come in at any moment, but her mind was too fogged to stop Regina and her ministrations. The brunette's hand slid past Emma's pants and they both moaned at the touch. The hard cock pulsing against her jeans and Regina's hand, begging to be touched directly and buried inside the brunette's tight pussy. "We should stop," Emma mumbled.

"We should," Regina agreed, but she didn't stop what she was doing and then her hands were opening the button and lowering the zipper on Emma's pants.

"Regina-" Emma whimpered as the brunette's hand touched her hard cock.

"Yes, daddy?" Regina's voice was low and husky, and it sent shivers down Emma's body.

"We shouldn't-" Emma's hip jerked forward in search of more contact. "Mallory-"

"I know," Regina bit into the blonde's neck and slid her hand slowly down her hard dick. "I need you inside me so much. I'm so wet, so ready for you, daddy."

"Shit, baby girl," Emma moaned, and slid her hand down Regina's thigh until she reached for her panties, making the two moan with contact. "So ready..." Emma slid two fingers into Regina's tight, wet pussy.

"Oh, fuck," Regina moaned and her hips thrust against Emma's hand. A louder moan escaped her throat as the blonde curled her fingers and hit her g spot. "I need you inside."

Emma moaned in disapproval as Regina released her cock to work quickly on her clothes. The blonde pulled Regina to the edge of the stretcher and lined her cock with the brunette's pussy. With her free hand Emma pulled her panties aside and with the other guided her dick inside. "Oh, fuck, baby girl," Emma moaned, her eyes rolling with pleasure and she had to concentrate not to cum. "So tight even after I've stretched you so good in the last few weeks."

"Fuck me hard, daddy," Regina put her hands on Emma's waist and pulled her closer, as if any space between them hurt the brunette physically.

Emma's hips moved quickly and even if the position wasn't the best, Emma knew she was reaching Regina's g spot and that soon she would cum on her cock. She brought her free hand to the brunette's clit and massaged it quickly, wanting Regina to come with her. "I'm close, baby girl."

"Me too, daddy." Regina bit Emma's neck a little harder and a loud moan escaped her throat as Emma's cock hit her from a new angle. "Oh, fuck, right there, daddy. Fill me with your cum."

"I bet you're going to like this, aren't you, baby girl? Walking around the clinic with my cum running down your legs like the naughty girl you are." Emma thrusted her hips a little harder and then Regina was coming in her dick and pushing Emma at the edge as well, making the blonde cum inside her and painting her walls with her cum. "Oh, shit, baby girl," Emma grunted. "You're so good wrapped around my dick." Emma's words in her husky, low voice sent Regina spiraling for a second orgasm and she bit the former player's shoulder hard to stifle her moan. Emma held Regina close to her body for a few seconds until their breaths returned to normal. "Are you alright?" Emma stroked the brunette's face and kissed her lips softly, moving a lock of hair out of her face.

"Better than fine." Regina smiled and leaned her head against Emma's shoulder again.

When Emma felt Regina's wall stop pulsing around her dick, she pulled off slowly, knowing that both were sensitive and also because she didn't want to make a mess in Mallory's room. They moaned at the loss of contact and Emma fixed Regina's panties before turning around and grabbing a few tissues, wiping her dick before putting back into her pants. "Do you need anything? You want me to help you clean-" Emma stopped and looked down the brunette's legs and felt the redness spread across her face slightly and took a deep breath to keep her cock from hardening again.

"It's okay, Emma." Regina said softly. "Just help me get off this stretcher so I can clean up. There's a bathroom here."

Emma nodded and helped the brunette down, watching as she walked carefully toward the door on the opposite side of the room.

"I hope you have finished whatever you were doing there and didn't make a mess in my room or stained my carpet." Mallory's voice sounded behind Emma as Regina reached the bathroom door. They mumbled something unintelligible, causing Mallory to burst into laughter. "No wonder Regina is expecting another child." She laughed as she walked towards Emma and sat at her desk, gesturing for the former player to do the same.

"Is there any risk for the baby?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with slight panic. "I mean, we have sex without a condom or I- uh- no-"

"Or cum inside your girlfriend?" Mallory finished, amused by the other blonde's embarrassment. "No darling." She settled into the chair and folded her hands on the table. "There is no risk for the baby or Regina, but as the months go by you will have to be more careful about the positions and with the... enthusiasm, so to speak, when it comes to having sex."

"Okay," Emma nodded slowly. She felt her face becoming as red as a beet, but she couldn't help asking. It was her family health and safety that were at stake. "How many months do we have before to start worrying about it?"

"You still have time," Mallory smiled. "About seven or eight months you will have to start being more careful."

"And how are Regina and the baby?

"Healthy." Mallory smiled and slipped the envelope she'd brought toward the blonde. "These are the images of your baby's first ultrasound."

"Thanks." Emma smiled widely and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "Thank you for taking care of Regina and Henry-"

"I know I have no right," Mallory sighed. "But just so you know, I tried to get Regina to tell you about Henry."

"I know," Emma said softly. "I know what she did was wrong, but at the time it seemed like the right choice for her, and as much as I was hurt when I found out, I also have my share of the blame."

"I don't see how."

"I could have chosen not to accept Regina's decision to break up with me, I could have tried to show her that we could work, even in a long distance relationship, but instead I chose to accept her choices." Emma shrugged. "I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to dwell on the past, you know? What's done is done and there's no need reason to talk about it when nothing can be done to change the past." Emma smiled. "Besides, I can't complain about the life I've had in the last few years. I met incredible people, I realized my dream of playing professionally in the best teams and countries that could exist for this sport and I had a good life." Emma bit her lip and looked at the door where Regina had just entered. "I am grateful for everything that has happened in my life because it has helped me become who I am."

"You're probably the most incredible person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Mallory said, fighting the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Now I understand what Regina and Lily meant when they told me you were the best person they knew."

"I don't even know if I can put into words how much Lily means to me." Emma said sincerely, her eyes locked on the blonde's in front of her. "She's my best friend, she was my safe haven when I had no one. Without her I wouldn't have gotten as far as I got."

"I'm really glad you're still friends and Regina and Daniel understand your relationship." Mallory reached for Emma's hand on the table and squeezed gently. "You mean a lot to my daughter too."

"I never wanted to hurt her-"

"She knows it, and so do I." Mal cut Emma gently. "She knew of your feelings for Regina when you started getting involved. It was her choice, and she's okay with it, but if that bothers you then you should talk to her."

"It doesn't bother me," Emma said softly. "Lily and I have talked about this a thousand times and we're fine, but I thought it was important that you heard that from me."

Without saying anything, Mallory stood up and walked around the table until she reached Emma and put the blonde in a tight hug.

Emma was still for a moment, surprised by the woman's reaction, but then returned the hug.

A few moments later Regina joined them and Emma knew she had heard the whole conversation. The brunette sat next to her and slid her hand against Emma's, gently squeezing in a accomplice gesture. She exchanged a look with Mallory and the doctor smiled, thanking Regina for giving her and Emma that moment.

Mallory prescribed some supplements and vitamins to help Regina with her nausea and arranged the dates of the next appointments according to Emma's schedule so she could be present in which one of them.

(...)

Ruby was lying on Zelena's lap, feeling the redhead caress her hair absently. Tears streamed down her face as they watched Click for the hundredth time.

"If you had the power to go back in time, whether through a remote control, a portal or some other way, would you change anything in your life?" Zelena asked, wiping away the tears streaming down her fiancee's face. Every time they watched this movie, Ruby became emotional and she couldn't avoid her own tears as well. Click always made them think about their past choices and where it took them, how it affected their lives and the people around them and even if everything was fine now, it was still something that made them emotional.

"Yes," Ruby took a deep breath and settled into Zelena's lap so she could look into her eyes. Each time she looked at her fiancee she felt as if her breath was being taken away from her. Zelena was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life and Ruby felt she could lose herself in her blue eyes, like the most beautiful ocean. Maldives, Bora Bora, Padang Padang Beach, among others, were the places that Ruby associated with her fiancee blue eyes every time she looked in Zelena's eyes. "I would have married you a long time ago and wouldn't have kept Emma from Regina's pregnancy."

"Only that?" Zelena felt her heart beat fast. "Wouldn't you change the game where you injured your knee?"

"Only that." Ruby sat, staring into the eyes she loved so much. "I wouldn't change anything else because all my choices led me to you. I'm sorry to make you wait so long."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Zelena said softly, reaching her fiancee's face and pulling a lock of hair from her eyes. "Waiting for the right moment was a choice we did together, something we talked a lot and agreed to do." Zelena leaned toward Ruby and kissed her lips softly. "You are the love of my life and I would wait for you for as many lives as I needed."

Ruby sobbed against Zelena's lips and pulled her closer, wanting, needing to end any distance between them. "I love you, Zelena." She whispered. "I love you now and always."

"Now and always, my wolfie." The redhead stroked Ruby's hair and pulled her closer, cradling the brunette in her arms. "You are the best gift that life has given me."

(...)

Emma was standing in the middle of Ruby's old bedroom as she contemplated where to begin the renovation. Killian, Neal, Daniel, Merida, Elsa, Lily and David were scattered around the room, just waiting for the blonde's decision. They had offered to help when Emma said she would do the reform. Marco had done a little surprise for Henry and the new family member's nursery.

"Kill, Daniel, Lily," Emma turned to them, standing in the middle of the bedroom and smiled. "You help me with the wardrobe. Neal and David stay with the dresser, Merida and Elsa, you have the bed."

A chorus of "Okay" followed and soon the small group was working hard to start reforming what would be Henry's bedroom from then on.

Emma had hired a friend of Marco to paint the walls with everything Henry like: his favorite superheroes and heroines, his favorite cartoons and movies. 

The bed, which Marco was making, had Marvel and DC characters carved on the sides and headboard of the bed in their famous poses. 

Emma had also secured autographed posters of Henry's favorite movies to put on one of the walls, as well bed sets, completely personalized with Henry's favorite characters.

As soon as they had finished dismantling the furniture and taken it out of the room, they began to smear the walls, past the dough, and then began to paint them. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted and Regina, Granny and Mallory arrived at Emma's house with some boxes of pizza and a few packs of beer as a reward.

Emma was standing in the middle of the room - now completely lined with newspaper - wearing only sweatpants and a white sport bra, her hair tied in a loose ponytail, barefoot, and a roll of paint in one hand. The open paint can next to her, a few drops of paint had soiled her pants and arms and the sight of the blonde in that state made Regina feel her body respond immediately. She walked over to the blonde, hugging her from behind and placing kisses down her shoulders.

"Gina," Emma smiled as she felt the brunette's body against hers. "I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't come here during the reform." She turned in Regina's arms and kissed her lips softly. "I don't want to put your health or the baby at risk."

"It's fine, darling." Regina smiled and pulled a lock of blond hair from Emma's face. "The paints we buy are harmless to my health or our baby. Besides, I will not be in contact with the paint for a long time while you're working on it, don't worry."

"Okay."

"Now come on, we've brought rewards for your hard work." Regina smiled and pulled Emma by the hand toward the stairs.

The small group went down stairs immediately and after washing their hands they settled in the living room to eat.

(...)

Two weeks had passed and Henry's room was finally ready: painted, decorated, and furnished. Emma had made some changes in her bedroom as well, so she could set her things and Regina's. In the moving day, Killian, Neal, David, Daniel and Lily helped transport Henry and Regina's things and set it all up.

A few days later Regina and Henry moved officially to Emma's house, now their new home and they couldn't be happier. They took Henry to his new bedroom and the boy looked around with a wide smile, looking every corner, every drawing, every detail. He raced around the room, touching the drawings of his superheroes, drawings of his favorite movies that were painting on the walls. He touched each of the new toys Emma had bought for him, the books he liked them to read to him before bed, properly set up on a small shelf, and some figure action that the blonde had bought for him in the boy's dresser. Emma and Regina were standing at the door just watching their son, smiling as he discovered every corner of his new bedroom. Emma interlaced Regina's fingers and felt her squeezing gently in return, she pulled the brunette in her arms, hugging her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Moms, I loved it!" Henry said when he finally came back to them. "I'm not leaving here ever again."

"So I guess we'll have to eat that pizza alone, my love," Regina smiled, tilting her head to look at Emma.

"I guess so." Emma nodded and kissed the brunette's face.

"I think I can make an exception for pizza," Henry said, patting his belly.

"Of course you can," Regina shook her head and laughed.

They ate pizza and went to the living room to watch a movie, and as usual, Henry fell asleep on the couch and Emma carried him to his bedroom. They changed him and kissed their son goodnight, turning on the Batman's lamp and closing the door. When they reached their new bedroom, Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and took her in her arms, walking with her to the bed and placing her gently on the mattress. Emma smiled and removed her clothes, staying only in her sport bra and black boxers before settling into bed beside her girlfriend. She placed soft kisses along Regina's jaw and neck, nipping lightly and slowly removing her clothes. "Welcome home, baby." Emma whispered before pulling a hard nipple in her mouth. 

Regina moaned low and clutched at Emma's hair, pulling her closer. She sighed softly when Emma ran her tongue over her nipple before biting lightly. "Daddy," Regina moaned. "I need you."

"We have all night, baby girl." Emma smiled and returned to her ministrations. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, how are you?
> 
> Henry's birthday party is finally here and I hope you guys enjoy it!

The weekend of Henry's birthday party had come and that was the reason Regina was pacing the living room. Emma had left early saying that she needed to get some things for the party and so far she hadn't come back. The party was starting and no sign of the blonde. Regina was going to kill Emma when she arrived, relive her and then kill her again. How could Emma do that to her and Henry right on his party?

Regina ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Henry appeared seconds later, looking like a miniature of his other mother. He was wearing knee-length shorts, a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black sneakers just like Emma usually wore. "Where's Mom?" Henry looked at Regina suspiciously.

"She's coming, dear." Regina forced a smile at the boy and walked towards him. "You're handsome."

"Ma helped me choose the outfit." He smiled proudly. "I said I wanted to look like her and Emma separated it for me."

"You look like your mother when she was at your age," Ruby's voice caught their attention and Henry ran to her. "You look beautiful, kiddo."

"Thank you, Aunt Ruby." Henry smiled. "Do you know where is Ma?"

"Uh," Ruby looked at Regina quickly and regretted at the same moment. The brunette stared at her with an arched eyebrow as if to say that she knew that Emma was up to something and Ruby knew what it was. "I didn't spoke with her today, Henry, but she must be coming."

"She left early and hasn't returned yet." He peaked. "Do you think she changed her mind and doesn't want us anymore?"

Ruby looked at the boy with wide eyes and a lump formed in her throat. Why the hell would Henry think that? The next moment she and Regina were kneeling in front of the boy and with equal looks of concern.

"Why are you saying that, Henry?" They asked at the same time.

"A older boy said that soon Emma will grow tired of the quiet life here and would leave for Los Angeles without you and me where she could have her old life back and wouldn't need to be stuck with just one pussy."

"Henry!" Regina's eyes widened at the boy's final words, but her blood was boiling because of what she heard. She would find out who this boy was and why he had said these things about Emma and her family.

"He said that Storybrooke is boring and that we're just spoiling Emma. That she was better off playing rugby and knew a lot of people out there."

"My dear," Ruby took a deep breath, trying not to let the anger she was feeling at that moment take the best of her. She would find out who the boy was and would do the same to him as she had done to the girl who broke Emma's heart when they were still kids. Nobody fucked her family and got away with it. "Look at me," she touched his chin gently, making him look at her. "I've known your mother since she was a baby, I know Emma like no one else, and I know this kid is wrong about the things he said. Emma was never as happy as she is now. I've never seen her so happy." Ruby caressed his face softly. "Emma loves you, your mother, and your little brother or little sister more than anything in this world. She would never trade what she has with you for anything."

"But then why did she disappear right on the day of my party?"

"Your mother went to get you a surprise, Henry," Ruby sighed. Emma was going to kill her, but she didn't care. Henry needed to know that Emma hadn't abandoned them. "She's been planning a surprise for you for weeks, but it's only been ready today and it's a little far, that's why she's taking too long."

"What did she plan?"

"Nice try, kid." Ruby laughed. "But it's a surprise and I can't tell you." She effectively avoided Regina's gaze, which she could feel burning on her.

"Where is my handsome godson?" Zelena greeted as she entered the house with gift bags in both hands.

"Auntie Zel!" Henry ran toward the redhead, forgetting the turbulent revelation he'd just dropped on Regina and Ruby. "Emma is preparing a surprise for my party!"

Zelena exchanged a look with Ruby and Regina and immediately noticed that there was something wrong, but for Henry's sake she saved that information for later and turned to the boy in front of her. "She really is and I think you'll love it!"

"Which is?"

"It's a surprise, Henry, I can't tell."

"But how can it be a surprise and you and Aunt Ruby know what it is?"

"That's because the surprise isn't for us but for you." Zelena laughed. "And to your other mother too," she winked at Regina and the brunette arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Oh, no, I have no idea what Emma has in mind for you."

"Can you at least tell me if it's going to take too long?" Regina sighed, defeated "She's not answering the phone and I don't know what to do."

Ruby checked her cell phone and saw that by the time Emma was probably on the way back. "In a couple of hours she must be back."

"Okay."

(...)

Emma sighed and checked her cell phone again. Ten missed calls from Regina. She was in trouble, but at least it would be worth it. She took advantage while waiting to check her social medias and interact a little with her fans since she hadn't done this in a while. She felt her heart warm with the amount of comments in her latest photos, the holiday she'd spent with Henry and Regina in Los Angeles, saying they were happy for her and proud of her. Emma laughed with some comments from some fans, with many crying emoji, saying that _'Romanoff is really taken and my heart broken.'_

"Look who's here."

Emma raised her head at the sound of the voice and smiled; "It's been a while."

"How's going, kiddo?" One of the men hugged her tight.

"Better impossible," she smiled still holding him.

"We were really happy with the news and excited to make this surprise for your boy and your girlfriend."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd agree" Emma said, feeling her cheeks flush.

"And why wouldn't we?"

Emma shrugged. She knew they were wonderful people and although they developed a kind of friendship, this was a big step and she wasn't sure if they would agree. One thing was to do this to visit sick children in hospitals, another was to do this for a specific fan.

"Emma, we know how much this means to you and we are happy to help, to be part of this moment." One of the women approached her and squeezed her shoulder gently. "You are an incredible woman with a heart of gold. Attending events with you has always been a delight and we always end up making great memories, but this moment is something precious to you as much as every time we meet in the past and we are happy to be part of it."

"Even if you need to wear your special and little uncomfortable suits?"

"Even so."

"I think we'd better hurry or your girlfriend will punish you." One of the men joked.

"Given that I have ten missed calls from her and three from Ruby..."

"You're in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah," Emma laughed. "But it will be worth it." She greeted the rest of the group and they headed to the hotel parking lot, splitting up between Emma's car and the cars they had rented the day before.

(...)

Henry was running around, playing with some of his classmates and also with Killian, Merida, Lilith, David and Mulan while the rest of the guests were scattered around the house.

Mallory, Zelena, Elsa, Robin and a few others were sitting on the sand in front of Emma's house, chatting amenities and keeping an eye on Henry and the other children even though they were playing with some other adults.

"I hope you know that the poor cell phone isn't at all to blame," Daniel chuckled as he entered the living room and saw Regina throwing the device on the couch.

"She's late, Daniel!" Regina snorted. "Hours late. She knows I hate delays and Henry... There are things I need to talk to Emma about."

"She will come, Regina." He approached gently and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not just her delay that's leaving you like this. What happened?"

"A boy is bothering Henry at school, but he hadn't said anything until today."

"Can I help in any way?" Daniel asked worriedly. He felt his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Henry in any way.

"Just talk to him, I guess." Regina shook her head. "Ruby and I talked to him earlier, but I need to talk to Emma about it. She works at school and maybe can work it out, I don't know." Regina was feeling lost. She knew that as a mother she would have to deal with difficult situations, but she didn't feel prepared for it. "I'm going to talk to Emma and see what we can do to make Henry feel more secure about what the boy said to him."

"I'm sure you're going to sort it out in the best way." Daniel smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks." Regina smiled weakly and hugged him.

Daniel nodded and picked up a bottle of beer before heading back to the beach where Henry was playing.

Regina sat on the arm of the couch and ran her hand over her belly that was beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy. She smiled at the thought of carrying another baby from Emma and how things had changed so much in such a short time. Regina picked up her cell phone and tried to call Emma again, and breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde answered this time. "Finally!" She felt tears running down her face and cursed low for it; _'Damn pregnancy hormones.'_

**_"Sorry for not answering you before, baby."_ **

"It's okay, Em." Regina sighed. "Are you on your way?"

 **_"I'll be there in half an hour or so."_ ** Emma smiled, looking around and seeing that her surprise was almost ready. **_"I love you, Gina."_ **

"I love you too, Em."

(...)

As promised, a little over half an hour later, Regina spotted Emma approaching the house and ran toward her, throwing herself into her arms and receiving a kiss that left her breathless.

When they pulled apart Regina looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and her eyes burned into something that was a mixture of fury and excitement. "Where did you go? Which surprise you were planning for our son that I couldn't know, why did you leave me out of it?" Regina fired.

"I didn't tell you anything because the surprise is for you too, my love." Emma said softly, holding Regina's hands and pulling her closer again. "I just hope you and our son enjoy it."

Before Regina could ask anything, Emma was hit by a small hurricane that brought her to the ground. "Mom!" Henry hugged her tight. "You're late." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Aunt Ruby said you got a surprise for me and that's why it was taking you so long."

"I'm going to kill your aunt," Emma muttered, but the look she received from Regina made her stiffen immediately. There was a reason Ruby had revealed this and it wasn't a good one. Emma looked at the boy who was smiling expectantly at her and again at Regina, receiving only a nod. "But first let's see how's your party going." She forced a smile at the boy. Emma found it incredible and frightening how she and Regina could communicate with such small gestures even when the subject seemed so delicate.

"Where is it?" Henry asked, looking around.

She looked at the door of the house where Zelena, Ruby, Merida, Elsa, Lilith and Daniel were waiting eagerly and smiled at them. "You'll see," Emma smiled widely and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Let's go in for a bit, I need some water."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. She knew that whatever Emma was planning would be unforgettable. Regina slid her hand into Emma's and they headed toward the house, where their friends waited anxiously.

Emma greeted them all and once inside the house went to the kitchen. She took three glasses of water in a row and took a deep breath. Now that the moment had come she felt her body vibrating with anxiety and excitement. She remembered the night she met the Avengers cast, and the feel was pretty much the same. Emma put her hands in the sink and took a few deep breaths.

"It's going to be fine, Em." Lilith's voice made her open her eyes and turned to look at her friend. "They will love your surprise." The brunette approached and hugged her. "Did they all come?"

"Yes," Emma's voice was shaky and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Do you think that-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lily interrupted her. "How did you plan their entry?"

"I asked them to improvise. I want it to be as natural as possible."

"When will they arrive?"

Emma glanced at her watch and her hands trembled slightly. "Any time now."

"Then you should join your girlfriend and son to see their reaction." Lily smiled encouragingly. As she had done years ago, she placed a hand on the blonde's back giving her a little push. "Breathe, Emma, everything will work out."

When Emma reached the living room, Henry was entering with Killian beside him. They were both sweaty, their hair disheveled and they smiled widely. She shook her head and smiled at the boy, but before she could say anything, her attention shifted to the man standing in front of the door and she just smiled.

Regina was coming down the stairs and stopped abruptly behind Emma, her eyes wide because of what she was seeing.

As if sensing the brunette's presence, Emma turned and smiled a smile that she reserved only for Regina and Henry.

"Is really them?" Regina whispered in awe, and Emma just nodded.

"Hey, champ," Emma put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Your surprise just arrived, why don't you turn around to see if you like it?"

Henry's eyes flashed brightly and he turned to see what his long-awaited surprise was, and what he saw left him speechless: the Avengers stood at the door of his living room. They wore their official outfits, like in the movies, except for Mark Ruffalo, who was casually dressed, like Professor Banner and not painted as Hulk. Henry alternated his eyes between the group and his mothers, not believing what he was seeing. "Mom," his voice was trembling.

"It's okay, kid." Emma smiled. She felt her heart pounding against her chest and her body vibrated with anxiety. Henry's reaction to the cast he liked so much was being completely different from when he dodged security to meet Emma. She exchanged a quick glance with Chris Evans and the man walked towards them with a smile. He was wearing his Captain America suit, just as the other Avengers wore theirs.

"So, I've heard you like Captain America?" He asked, kneeling in front of Henry. His eyes flickered to Emma, standing behind the boy with Regina by her side and he could feel apprehension and insecurity rolling from the blonde in waves. He knew how much this meant for her; that Henry and Regina had a unforgettable experience.

"He's waiting for your answer, my prince." Regina nudged the boy softly. She felt her body vibrate with Emma's surprise and knew that it was her to put Henry into action.

"Yes," Henry said, his voice barely a whisper. They had never seen him like this, and for a moment Emma wondered if she had done the right thing. His eyes were wide and excited and darted around the room, to the group of people waiting behind the man kneeled before him.

The blonde man smiled and reached the shield attached at his back, handing it to Henry. "I hope you enjoy your birthday gift then."

Henry's eyes went wide and he looked at Emma in disbelief.

When he looked back at the man in front of him, Chris smiled and removed his Captain America mask. "Happy birthday, Henry."

The boy stood motionless for a moment and then threw himself into the man's arms before him, burying his face in his neck and letting the tears stream down his face.

Emma's body sagged in relief and she felt Regina's hands on her waist, steadying her. The blonde exchanged a brief glance with Ruby, Zelena, Daniel, Lily, Merida, and Elsa and they smiled widely at her. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, and all her friends and family smiled widely, some with tears in their eyes. When her eyes finally met those of the special guests before her, Emma nodded discreetly, mouthing a 'thank you'.

After a few minutes Henry finally released Chris Evans and looked at Emma with a renewed adoration. He gestured for her to bend down and when Emma did he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Ma, this is the best gift I could have, the best party of my life."

"I'm glad you liked it, Hen." Emma's voice was muffled by the boy's hair. "Why don't you greet the other Avengers?" Emma smiled fondly as she stepped back to look into his eyes.

Henry nodded and smiled widely, but before getting lost among his special guests, he asked Regina to bend down and hugged her as well. "I love you moms." Henry said as he let go of the brunette and then ran to greet and have fun with his special guests.

Regina got up with Emma's help and before the blonde could say anything she put her into a tight hug and pressed her lips together in an intense kiss.

Emma moaned softly against her girlfriend's lips and pulled her close, taking away the little space between their bodies, as if any distance between them physically hurt the blonde. Her hands settled on Regina's waist and she squeezed softly, making the brunette moan against his lips.

"Thank you for everything," Regina panted when they finally interrupted the kiss.

"It's not over yet," Emma smiled that goofy grin that Regina loved so much, which highlighted her dimples. "I said I had a surprise for you too and it's not just Robert's presence as Iron Man."

"What is it, Emma?" Regina looked at her suspiciously, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know if she could handle another big surprise in such a short time.

Emma exchanged a look with Robert and the man smiled, making his way among the guests to get to the couple. "Excuse me, excuse me." He gestured with his hands in his best Tony Stark style. "Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist passing."

Regina laughed and Emma just shook her head. She slid her hand into Emma's and the blonde squeezed softly.

"I hear you're the only one with good taste here," Robert smiled.

"Apparently, yes." The brunette answered after a few seconds.

"Someone in this family has to have it."

"I have great taste." Emma grunted under her breath.

"Of course you have, kiddo." Robert smiled and hugged Emma aside. "You're very lucky to have this girl in your life, Miss Mills, she has a heart of gold."

"Emma is the most incredible person I've ever met."

"She really is," Scarlett said as she approached them, Henry safe in her lap. "And this kid here is even more lucky to have two such wonderful mothers." She stretched out her free hand to Regina and greeted her. "You make a beautiful family, congratulations."

"Thanks." Regina couldn't stop smiling. That day would remain in their memories forever. She had never seen Henry so happy in his life. "Thank you for being here and making this day something unforgettable for our son."

"But it's not just him who receive gifts today," Robert turned to the group that was scattered around the house interacting with the other children and the other guests and signaled to Gwyneth Paltrow and the next moment she joined the small group. She handed a bag to Robert and he took an Iron Man's helmet from inside it and just like the shield that Chris had given to Henry, the helmet was completely autographed by the cast. Robert handed the helmet over to Regina and the brunette looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Emma said you love Iron Man."

"Oh, Emma!" A choked laugh escaped Regina's throat and she hugged the blonde, burying her face in her neck. "Thank you, darling."

Emma placed a kiss in the brunette's hair and whispered that she loved her before they pulled apart.

Regina took the helmet and admired it for a moment. "I think we'd better keep this in our bedroom before it gets dirty or broken."

"Robert, why don't you change this armor for something more comfortable?" Emma suggested. "We still have a guest room, if you want, you can use it for get changed."

"Oh, thank you, Emma." He smiled. "Pepper, could you get my bag in the car?"

Gwyneth rolled her eyes mockingly and went to the car to get what her friend had asked for.

Regina was introduced to all the members of the Avengers that Emma had managed to get together for Henry's party and the smile didn't leave her lips.

Henry was ecstatic, and Emma couldn't help but associate him with the squirrel Hammy from the cartoon **_'Over the Hedge'_ ** after drinking a can of soda. She doubted he would be able to sleep early that night. He played with Tom Holland, Elizabeth Olsen, Brie Larson, Chris Hemsworth, and the others as if they had known each other for years.

Emma hugged Regina from behind as she came downstairs again and rested her head on her shoulder, watching Henry having fun with his favorite cast. He was having the time of his life and Emma couldn't be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the cast members who attended Henry's party were: Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr, Elizabeth Olsen, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Tom Holland, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Sebastian Stan, Zoe Saldaña, and Tessa Thompson.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter but life happened, shit happened and I didn't had the energy or mind to update/write any story.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.   
> See you guys next weekend, and I will answer your past reviews in the meantime.

Regina was exiting the shower, finally being able to relax after the last guest had left. The brunette wore a set of baby dolls that she knew Emma loved and was drying her hair on the towel when she entered their bedroom and saw the former player sitting on the bed and holding a paper while tears ran down her face. Immediately Regina dropped the towel on the chair and joined Emma in bed, taking the blonde's free hand between hers and finally attracting her attention. "Emma, my dear," Regina's voice was pure concern. After the perfect day they had during Henry's birthday party, she had no idea what could have happened to the blonde to cry. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Emma lifted her head, looked at Regina, and smiled, handing her the paper she was holding: Henry's birth certificate, now with Emma and Regina names.

"I- I don't understand..." Regina shook her head, looking at the paper in her hand again.

"Daniel gave it to me when he was leaving." Emma smiled through her tears. "He said it was the least he could do for me."

"Did he remove his name from Henry's certificate?" Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Even though he wasn't Henry's biological father, Daniel was his father. He raised Henry for almost seven years of his life. Regina understood Daniel's gesture, but at the same time she wasn't sure what that meant. Was he giving up on Henry in his life now that Emma was back and he had Lily?

"I don't know what to say or think about it either," Emma whispered. She saw the confusion in Regina's expression and knew that both were feeling the same thing about what Daniel had done: gratitude, relief, love and at the same time a kind of fear and anger because they didn't know if the man was giving up on Henry.

"I know Daniel loves Henry more than anything in this life," Regina said, looking at the paper in her hand. "And I know he has a noble heart like yours to make a gesture like this out of love, but I don't know how Henry will react when he knows that and that's what worries me."

"I know this may sound selfish, but he doesn't have to know now," Emma said softly. "Although I know he loves me unconditionally, I know it takes a while for kids to get used to big changes and I don't want to confuse him or he thinking Daniel doesn't love him anymore."

"Speaking of which," Regina bit her lip nervously. She intended to leave this conversation for the next morning, but since the subject had appeared it was better to speak at once. "A kid at school told Henry some things that made him insecure, but he just brought it to our attention today."

"What kind of things?" Emma felt her heart pounding desperately in her chest. The idea of someone hurting Henry purposely hurt her physically.

"Apparently this boy said that soon you would get tired of us and the quiet life we took here and would go back to Los Angeles or any other place where you could have as many women as you wanted without having to be stuck just with me and a child to ruin your career."

"What?" Emma growled, stooding so fast that she almost knocked Regina over. "Who is this kid? I'll show him something."

"Emma," Regina rose and held the blonde by the shoulders, making Emma look at her. She could feel Emma trembling with anger under her touch and took a deep breath. "You're not going to do anything to the boy, you're not a teenager who just gets a suspension if you fight somebody at school. You're an adult, a famous person and going after that kid can destroy you and our family as well."

"But he-"

"I know, and believe me, my first impulse was to find out who the boy is and end up with him for making Henry doubt your love for him, but that would only destroy our family." Regina stroked the blonde's face gently, wiping the tears that still wet her cheeks. "What you can do, though, is talk to Henry, show him that nothing this kid said is true, and after today's surprise, I doubt our son still has any doubt of your love for him."

"Acts speak louder than words, right ?!" Emma smiled weakly. She still felt like someone was crushing her heart, but at least what Regina had said reassured her a little. The surprise she'd brought to Henry was just a small gesture to show him how much he meant to her.

"You're right about that, honey." Regina smiled and leaned against the blonde, catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What do you think about spending a week in Los Angeles when the summer vacation starts?" Emma asked as they walked towards the bed again. "I'd like to take you both to the pier and in other places I didn't get the chance last time."

"I'd love to, and I'm sure our son will be very excited." Regina snuggled into Emma's arms and let the blonde guide them to the comfortable double bed. "He is like you, loves beach, sun, summer..."

"I'll never understand how people can spend their holidays in places covered by snow and cold." Emma shook her head in a mocking way and settled in the bed, bringing Regina's body up against hers. "Can you travel out of the country during pregnancy?"

"I think so," Regina frowned. "Why?"

"I have some plans for our son's vacations and I'd like to know what you and Henry think, but let's talk about it at breakfast because now I have other plans for that wonderful mouth of yours." Emma smirked and captured Regina's lips in an intense kiss, changing their position quickly and putting the brunette above her.

Regina groaned low as Emma's cock stiffened against her pussy covered only by the thin fabric of her panties and baby doll short. "And what would those plans be?" She bit her lip and slowly rolled her hip against Emma's, pressing her pussy against her covered dick.

Emma bit her lip and the ferocious, lusty smile that spread on her lips sent shivers down Regina's body and before she could say anything Emma's lips were in hers and the blonde's hands moved smartly to remove their clothes.

(...)

Emma woke with her body aching and a satisfied smile on her lips, feeling Regina's body against hers. The previous night had been intense in several ways, but especially in the amount of times they made love or simply fucked. She stretched slowly, feeling the sun bathe her exposed body and kissed Regina's shoulder. She watched the woman asleep for a few more seconds and then stood up to do her morning hygiene. Emma looked out the window and sighed, it's been a while since her last morning run so the blonde took her running clothes and with a quick kiss on her sleeping girlfriend and son, she went out for a morning run.

Thirty minutes later she was back and smiled as she found the two still asleep. Quickly she undressed and went to take a shower before starting to prepare breakfast.

Emma went down stairs silently and separated some fruit, chopping them into a bowl for Regina since this was helping to reduce her morning sickness. She busied herself making pancakes for her and Henry and an orange juice jug for them.

Emma hummed low when she heard footsteps in the kitchen and turned to see Henry coming in. He rubbed his eyes and offered her a sleepy smile, "Hi, Ma."

"Good morning, Captain." Emma smiled widely at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Henry smiled. He walked over to her in the sink and stood on his tiptoes to get a better view of what she was doing. "Need help with something, ma?"

"I already have almost everything ready, but you can help me by setting the table for us."

"Okay."

Henry took the dishes Emma had left where he could reach them and put them on the table, then he took the cups for his juice and his and Emma mugs for the hot chocolate. In a few minutes the table was set for breakfast and Emma was putting the plates and bowls together with the food when she heard the distinct sound of the door of her bathroom closing abruptly.

"Kid, stay here, I'll be right back." Emma sighed and ran to her bedroom. When she got there she knocked softly on the bathroom's door and entered, kneeling beside Regina, holding her hair and making soothing circles on her back. "I'm here, my queen."

Regina grunted something unintelligible and offered Emma a look that would make anyone else cringe, but the blonde just smiled affectionately at her.

When she finished Regina leaned against Emma's body and closed her eyes as the blonde did the toilet flush. Emma laid a kiss on her forehead and after a few seconds helped Regina to her feet and walked to the sink.

Regina looked at her image in the mirror with a scowl and then splashed water on her face and began working on her morning hygiene.

"Moms?" Henry opened the door softly and his head popped through the bathroom door. "Is everything okay?" His eyes were big and worried and Regina's frown instantly softened and she smiled at her son through the toothbrush.

"It's okay, kid." Emma gestured for him to enter the bathroom with them. "Your mother is a little indisposed, but soon it will pass."

"Is it because of the baby?"

"Yes."

"Was she like this when she was pregnant with me, too?"

"Yes, kid." Emma smiled. "But don't worry, this is normal."

"Okay."

Soon the trio were coming down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Regina accepted the bowl of fruits with a grateful smile and gave a quick kiss on Emma's lips. She sat down next to Henry as he devoured some pancakes along with a large glass of orange juice.

Emma joined them and devoured some pancakes too, but not in the same hurry as Henry. She looked at Regina with a look that said she wanted to say something to Henry, but she wasn't sure if it was the moment and the brunette just nodded encouragingly.

"Kid," Emma said softly, drawing Henry's attention. "Your mother and I talked last night and I was thinking..." Emma reached for her glass of juice and took a long sip before continuing. "What do you think about spending a few days in Los Angeles during summer vacation? I can take you to the pier, the ferris wheel, and we can go to various places you want."

"Really?" Henry's eyes flashed excitedly.

"Really, my prince." Regina stroked his hair. "But that's not all, is it, Emma?"

"No." Emma smiled. "I've been thinking about your summer vacations and all the things I'd like to do with you and your mom, the places I'd like to take you both, and everything else... how do you guys feel about going to New Zealand to visit Hobbiton? And all the other wonderful places where some of our favorite movies were filmed?"

Henry's eyes widened comically and he looked from Emma to Regina as if expecting it to be a dream he would wake up at any moment.

"She's serious, honey."

Henry looked at Emma again and the blonde smiled expectantly at him.

"This is awesome!" He said after a few seconds, as if Emma's offer had finally registered in his head.

The rest of the breakfast ran lively, the trio making plans of which places they would visit in Los Angeles and then what their New Zealand route would be, what places they would visit first, how long they would stay in each place, and everything else.

After breakfast, Emma, Henry and Regina were walking on the beach and Emma led them to  _ the rock _ . She helped Regina and Henry up, and the boy stared at the sight in front of him. The sight from the rock was something that always took people's breath away.

Emma sat down next to Regina and placed Henry between her legs, stroking the boy's hair as she tried to organize her thoughts into the other conversation she needed to have with him. Emma had no idea how to start, but she needed her son to know that nothing that kid at school said was true. She had never been as happy in her life as she was now and there was no career or money in the world that could change that. Emma felt a lump in her throat as Regina's words came back to her mind and once again all she wanted was to teach a lesson to that boy.

Regina felt the tension emanating from Emma and placed a hand on her back, making soft, soothing circles. She herself did not know how to handle it right or how to start a conversation like this and was grateful that she and Emma were together right now.

"Kid," Emma said tentatively after a moment and the boy turned his head to look at her. "Your mother told me about an incident at school, a kid who's been annoying you with crap."

Henry tensed against Emma's body and she looked at Regina for help.

"We're not mad at you, my prince," Regina said softly. "But we're worried."

"Henry, look at me," Emma said gently. She rarely called him by his name so he knew it was serious. Henry looked at her and his eyes were starting to glisten with a few tears and that made Emma's heart clench. "I'm not mad at you, nor Regina, but we're worried and I'm angry at this kid. My desire is to go to him and teach him a lesson, but I can't." Emma sighed heavily. She took a deep breath and continued; "But what I can do is assure you that nothing, absolutely nothing he said is true." Emma stroked Henry's face and wiped a tear that had run down his cheek. "I've never been so happy in my whole life. You, your mom and your brother or sister on the way are the most important things in my life. I wouldn't trade you for any career, no party, and I wouldn't trade your mother for every woman in the world, no matter how beautiful they might be. You are the people I love the most in this world, my family and that's what matters to me." Emma felt her eyes burning with tears, but she didn't try to stop them from falling. "I would have traded my entire career for you, that is the only trade I would do in my life."

"But you love rugby," Henry said softly.

"I do love, but I love you more." Emma smiled. "There is nothing in this world that I love more than our family, Henry. Absolutely nothing." Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Beside them Regina watched the scene in silence and felt her own tears running down her cheeks.

(...)

Emma and Regina walked with Henry between them, each holding one of the boy's hands while he could hardly bear the excitement of the night to come. They arrived in Los Angeles the day before and spent the day at the beach and the evening they went to dinner at a Mexican restaurant that Emma loved.

That morning they played on the beach and then rested the rest of the day, safe at Emma's house. She had planned the evening to be the beginning of Henry's unforgettable vacation.

Late afternoon painted the Los Angeles sky orange, pink and blue as the sun began to set. She'd always loved the Santa Monica Pier, since she was a little girl and saw the pictures on TV or magazines. She loved the junk food: burgers and milk shakes, fried clams and giant swirled lollipops, and Pacific Park, the run-down amusement park at the very end of the pier, overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

Pacific Park was full of new, shiny rides; the old churro carts were gone, replaced by artisanal ice cream and lobster platters. But the boards under Emma's feet were still warped and weathered by years of sun and salt. The air still smelled like sugar and seaweed. The merry-go-round still spilled its mechanical music into the air. There were still coin-toss games where you could win a giant stuffed panda. Henry stared toward the massive Ferris wheel decorated with gleaming LED lights. Regina stared at the lights of the Ferris wheel reflecting off the ocean so brightly that it looked as if someone were setting off fireworks underwater: red, blue, green, purple, and gold.

 Emma closed her eyes and smiled at the wind on her face. The wind, there was always wind on the pier, the wind that blew ceaselessly off the ocean, smelling of salt and faraway places. 

Emma looked to the brightly painted stand where people competed to see who could toss a plastic ring and land it around the neck of one of a dozen lined-up bottles and an idea popped into her mind, but first: the Ferris wheel!

The queue of the Ferris wheel was smaller than Emma had expected for the season and it made her more excited. She didn't want to waste too much time in boring lines. The park roared with life and teenagers, couples and families who had gone there to enjoy the warm summer night.

They stood in line for a few minutes and Henry could barely contain his excitement. When it was time for them to enter the booth, the ticket boy smiled at Emma and greeted her briefly, freeing the trio to enter.

Emma put Henry between them and placed her arm on the back of the seat, touching Regina's shoulder comfortably.

The Ferris wheel began its slow climb and Henry stretched in his place to try to see more of the landscape before him. It was the first time he was on a trip like this and and it had already become one of the best moments of his life.

When they reached the top Henry looked around in wonder. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. "Moms, can we get back to the Ferris wheel later?"

"Do you want to come again?" Regina looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow and placed a hand on her belly. She wasn't sure if she could face the climb twice without vomiting on the people underneath them.

"Yes," he shrugged. "But if we can't do it tonight it's okay."

Emma exchanged a brief glance with Regina and noticed the brunette's concern. She put a hand on Henry's shoulder making him look at her. "If Mom is okay for another climb then we'll come, okay? We have a few more days to go back and visit the Ferris wheel at night."

"Okay," Henry smiled and turned to look at Regina. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Yes, my prince." She smiled fondly.

A few minutes later they finally got off the ferris wheel and Emma guided them to the restaurant on the pier. The place was full and a bit noisy, but the blonde had made a reservation for them and soon the waiter takes them to their table. Over dinner they talk about what they would do in the next few days while they were in Los Angeles and once again check the itinerary of their trip to New Zealand, revisiting the hotel reservation and the tour packages they bought for the vacation.

That night they did not return to the Ferris wheel, but Emma promised Henry that they could do it the next day if Regina were feeling free of seasickness.

The next day they went to downtown Los Angeles in the morning and enjoy some shopping and lunch there. In the afternoon they returned to the house to rest and the night they went to the pier again. Henry and Regina gazed excited at the Ferris wheel that now shone in blue and pink against the dark sky and soon they were in the cabin going skyward. As they climbed a fireworks display was announced and Emma smiled widely. When they reached the top the Ferris wheel stopped and their cabin had a clear view of the fires exploding in the sky.

Henry and Regina had equal looks of surprise and awe.

"Emma, this is beautiful," Regina whispered, her look alternating between the blonde and the fires in the sky.

After the ride and fireworks at the Ferris wheel, they went to enjoy another attractions of the park. Emma held three plastic rings in her hand. Regina, her dark hair caught up in a neat bun, stood beside her, eating caramel corn and laughing and Henry looked between his mothers and the game in front of them. Emma threw the rings: all three at once. Each spiraled out in a different direction and landed around the neck of a bottle.

Regina arched an eyebrow: "Smug, aren't we?" She laughed when Emma just wiggled her eyebrows. 

A mixture of cheers and noises of disbelief went up from the people at the ring toss. Fortunately, there weren't many of them, and Emma was able to collect her prize: a giant stuffed unicorn and escape with a minimum of fuss.

Emma gave the stuffed animal to Henry and the boy hugged it tightly against his chest. "Thanks, ma."

After that they walked towards another game, this time a game where the goal was to shoot metal ducks to win a prize. Emma paid and catch the gun, concentrating in her targets. After two attempts she won, this time a giant stuffed toothless, from the cartoon How to train your dragon and gave this one to Regina. 

The brunette eyed the stuffed, fluffy toy and took it, bringing it closer to her chest. "Thank you, Emma." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde. 

(...)

After two weeks in Los Angeles visiting all the possible places, from parks to the observatory and the Hollywood sign, the little family was finally shipping to New Zealand, where they would spend about two weeks to make the most of the place. Emma and Regina had planned the trip with Henry and the trio chose the itinerary together.

Emma had booked the family suite at the luxury hotel,  _ Regent of Rotorua _ , which gave easy access to  _ Hobbiton _ and a few places they had planned to visit, such as  _ Cathedral Cove _ , where some scenes from the films of  _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ were filmed.

Their first destination was the hobbit's village, and not even Regina could contain the excitement of visiting the homes of Tolkien's little creatures. They also visited the Ithilien,  _ Mangawhero River _ , where  _ Gollum _ catched a fish. They sat down and sipped coffee next to the panoramic mural of " _ The Road to Paradise _ " aboard M.V Straitsman as they crossed the Cook Strait. Peter Jackson chose Paradise to film scenes depicting  _ Lothlórien _ and  _ Isengard _ .

They visited the  _ Weta Cave _ in  _ Miramar, Wellington _ . Located next to the Weta studios, where the films  _ The Lord of the Rings _ and  _ Hobbit _ were created. They also visited the mini-museum which brought them face-to-face with props and exhibits of their favorite films and an incredible insight into the creativity and imagination behind Weta's art and Emma and Henry could barely contain their excitement at so many things catching their attention. Emma bought the replica of the bow and arrow of Legolas, his outfit, Gandalf's hat, Aragorn sword:  _ Andúril _ and two gifts that she would save for a special moment. Emma carried the bow and arrow on her shoulder with a huge smile, the sword sheathed at her waist, Legolas outfit and the hat in a bag and Regina also had a bag in one of the hands with some more souvenirs from the store.

"Do you even know how to use bow and arrows or how to wield a sword?" Regina asked amusedly, but without diverting her attention from Henry, who was walking a few steps ahead of them, carrying his own shopping bag.

"It depends on which sword you're talking about." Emma hugged the brunette from behind and whispered into her ear, gently biting Regina's earlobe and a low moan escaped the brunette's lips. Emma smiled in satisfaction as the brunette shivered in her arms and placed a kiss on her neck. "I can show you later how I wield my sword."

"I'd love to," Regina whimpered, fighting the urge to roll her hip against Emma.

"Moms!" Henry turned and frowned at the position they were in, and then a grimace of disgust washed over his face. "Ew, nevermind," he turned and kept walking.

"You traumatized our son." Emma laughed against Regina's shoulder.

"You're the one groping me in public."

"You better go see what he wants," Emma murmured, stepping away from Regina and putting the shopping bag in front of her body to hide the erection that was starting to form under her pants. The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow and licked her lips seductively in a silent promise that the night would be long.

(...)

Regina was sitting on the hotel porch watching the starry night as Henry slept peacefully on his bed in the next room, but inside the same suite, exhausted from another trip's day. The brunette had a smile on her face and faraway look, arousing the former player curiosity. Emma approached softly and kissed Regina's neck, sitting behind her and hugged the brunette, bringing her closer to her. "What are you thinking?"

"When we were studying and one weekend I went to sleep in your house and we spent the whole night watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy." Regina leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. "I was completely in love with you back then and I had no idea how to make you realize it. I remember it was in the scene where Arwen gives Aragorn her necklace, the Evenstar because he was going to a new stage of the mission and you were all focused watching the movie, I turned to tell you something and you look at me then, leaving our lips very close."

"I remember that day." Emma kissed Regina's cheek softly. "I wanted to kiss you so badly that it hurt not to do it. But I didn't because I didn't know how you would react and I wasn't ready to tell you the whole truth about me. I don't regret how things happened between us though; our first kiss, our first time, it was all incredible."

They smiled and started a soft kiss, full of affection and sweet memories. The kiss soon intensified and then the brunette was sitting on Emma's lap, kissing her jaw, neck and again her lips. It didn't take long before the clothes they wore met the bedroom's floor and their bare bodies met in various positions all night long as they tried not to make too much noise so as not to wake Henry up.

(...)

When they passed Nelson, they took a mini cruise to  _ Tonga Island Marine Reserve _ , a kayak tour, picnic lunch and a ride to Bark Bay. From Nelson they headed to Queenstown where they took a stroll through the forest and mountain along from the shores of  _ Lake Wakatipu _ heading towards  _ Glenorchy and Paradise Valley, _ visiting places that were used for movies, such as Isengard which sits between the snow capped mountains and the crystal clear waters of the  _ Dart River, and Mount Earnslaw _ which appeared in The Hobbit trilogy. The tour also included locations used in films like  _ X-Men Origins: Wolverine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian _ .

The next day they went for a full day trip through the  _ Milford Strait _ , passing through the  _ Fiordland National Park _ along  _ Lake Wakatipo _ , where they could enjoy a buffet lunch. Then they went to the  _ Cleddau Valley _ , where a mini cruise was held.

As they passed through the granite walls between the majestic  _ Pico Miter _ , Emma took from her pocket a small box, with a necklace, and on it the  _ Evenstar _ pendant, which she had bought the same day they visited Hobbiton. Emma hugged the brunette from behind, sitting on the bench as Henry watched her smiling.

"Ems, what is this?" Regina asked as she saw the blonde putting the little box in her lap, turning between Emma's legs to look at her.

"Open," Emma urged the brunette, and the smile that spread on her lips was a nervous and apprehensive smile, but at the same time it could destroy any darkness.

Regina carefully undid the package, and when she opened the box she saw the necklace and the pendant. She looked at Emma and the object in her hands a few times before she could utter a sentence.

Emma put her finger on the brunette's lips, preventing her from speaking and picked up the necklace, placing it on Regina's neck.

"I know that after everything we've been through, labels do not need to define what we have, but I want you to know that this necklace has a great meaning for me." Emma stroked the brunette's face gently and leaned over, kissing her softly. "Since we got back together, I didn't do it right, so, Regina Mills, do you accept to be my girlfriend? Again," Emma looked at her expectantly, biting her bottom lip nervously. Emma knew she should have asked Regina to marry her, but even with this new stage in their lives, she thought it might be too early for that and she also wanted to enjoy every step of their new relationship.

Regina looked at her with a smile Emma had seen a few times, and it was the smile she liked best; wide and soft, and with teary eyes. Unable to find the words she wanted for that moment, Regina held Emma's face between her hands and kissed her intensely. Beside them, Henry watched the scene with an expression between a scowl at the show of affection and a smile that highlighted his dimples that matched Emma's.

The rest of the ride was quiet and in the little family eyes, even more beautiful than before. They went through every place that was in the itinerary, photographing, buying souvenirs, enjoying every moment.

(...)

Daniel and Lily embarked for  _ Greece _ on the same weekend that Emma and Regina embarked for their travel. Daniel and Lilith stayed at the  _ Pension Romantika _ , located on  _ Platis Gialos _ beach, near the beaches  _ Psarou _ and  _ Agia Anna _ . They toured the alleys of the island which were decorated with cobblestones that formed a beautiful mosaic, visiting churches, bars, restaurants and other places that left them breathless. When they returned to the place where they were staying, late in the afternoon, they took a shower and sat on the porch, enjoying the view of the incredible beach in front of them. 

The sunny afternoon passed slowly, giving way to the beautiful spectacle formed by the twilight in the sky. Lily snuggled into the man's arms and talked about sweet things, talking about childhood, adolescence, knowing a little more about each other, exchanging loving kisses and discoveries.

"Tomorrow we could go to  _ Mere Year _ , what do you think?" Daniel asked as he pulled away from his girlfriend's lips. "I've heard there are incredible beaches there, even more beautiful than the one we're now."

"I think we can go wherever you want." Lily smiled and captured his lips again.

They were trying to go slowly, discovering themselves, knowing each other's tastes, qualities, and flaws, and they were happy as they never thought they could be in that relationship.

Daniel stood up, pulling the brunette by the hand and they entered the bedroom between kisses and smiles, soon leaving their clothes scattered while they loved each other all night.

Daniel smiled as he woke up, having the ex-player still asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a few moments, caressing her face gently so he wouldn't wake her. His relationship with Lilith had been something totally unexpected and something that brought a happiness that neither of them ever imagined was reserved for them. Daniel looked at his watch and thought it best to take a shower so they could enjoy the day on one of the beaches one of the hotel workers had indicated the day before. When he returned to the bedroom he found Lilith stretching like a cat on the mattress and smiled at her, walking toward the bed and kissing her softly.

"Good morning, my love." Daniel stroked the brunette's hair.

"Good morning," Lily sat up in bed and smiled sleepily at him. "I see you're ready for our day... why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so beautiful asleep that I didn't dare wake you up."

Lily leaned into him and kissed him softly, getting up then and letting the sheet slide down her naked body as she headed for the bathroom. Daniel bit his lip at the sight and when the brunette closed the door he got up to get dressed.

They went down to breakfast and then set off for  _ Paradise beach _ , spending the morning there and after lunch they went to  _ Super Paradise beach _ , revealing an even more wonderful place than they had ever seen before. They enjoy the sunshine and crystal clear water, returning to the hotel only in the late afternoon.

The days that followed were marked with plenty of sun, beach, kisses, intense caresses and smiles between them. The conversations flowed naturally between them, as if they had known each other for a long time, and this brought them closer every day.

(...)

Zelena smiled when she got home and found Ruby in the kitchen. The former player was preparing their dinner like every night. Zelena approached with an affectionate smile and captured her fiancee's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I prepared Parmegiana chicken for us," Ruby smiled and handed the redhead a glass of red wine.

"Do you need help with something, dear?" Zelena asked, accepting the wine glass and humming in approval as the liquid trickled down her throat.

"No, I have everything under control." Ruby turned to remove the parmegiana from the oven. "You're late today, is everything okay at the clinic?"

"Mr. Tilman appeared there when we were almost closing. Nick got hurt while playing in his backyard, but it was nothing serious."

"Oh, and he's okay?"

"Yes, just a slight twist in the ankle, but nothing that a rest weekend doesn't solve." Zelena smiled. "Soon he'll be able to enjoy his vacation again."

"Speaking of vacation," Ruby smiled widely and reached the phone in her pocket, opening the whatsapp app and clicking on Emma's icon. She opened the photo that the blonde had sent earlier and showed Zelena. They were sitting on the boat with the breathtaking landscape behind them, and the Evenstar necklace contrasting with Regina's tanned skin with the caption: she said yes.

"Oh, my God!" Zelena's eyes widened. "Emma proposed Regina?"

"Not yet," Ruby sighed. "She wants to, but she's afraid it's too early." The brunette rolled her eyes and Zelena mumbled something under her breath. "I know," Ruby agreed with her fiancee. "But you know Emma. She said she wants to enjoy every step of their relationship and now with Regina's pregnancy, I think they will wait a little longer to take that last step."

"I can't put into words how happy I am for them." Zelena wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and kissed her softly. "And for us, too."

"Me too," Ruby smiled. "Regina sent you the pictures of their day?"

"I've seen a few, but we can sit and look through them all after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, let's eat before the food gets cold." Ruby let go of Zelena and led her to the table. She served them and sat down.

Zelena moaned with satisfaction at the first fork of her dinner. She loved it when Ruby cooked because the girl had a wonderful talent in the kitchen. Since she left rugby after her injury and returned to Storybrooke, Cora had invited Ruby to work with them at the bakery a few times, but the former player always refused. Zelena was lost in thought as her eyes met Ruby's, and she noticed that the brunette was biting her lower lip nervously. "What is it, wolfie?"

"I-I was thinking..." Ruby set down her fork and took a long sip of her wine. "Maybe it's time we set the date for our wedding. I mean... everything is as it should be and we don't have to wait any longer."

"You're right." Zelena smiled and reached for Ruby's hand. "We had agreed that when everything was resolved we would get married and that moment finally arrived."

Ruby smiled widely and Zelena felt her heart pound in her chest. She was the luckiest woman in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!   
> How are you?
> 
> Sorry for the delay. We are heading to the end of the story, only a few chapters left. 
> 
> This one is full of fluffly and a little NSFW in the middle. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (And as usual, all mistakes are mine)

Regina woke up in the middle of the night and sat on the bed, feeling her mouth salivate. A sudden desire aroused her and she looked at her sleeping girlfriend for a moment, deciding whether to wake her or not. "Em," Regina shook the blonde softly.

"Uh," Emma grumbled asleep and turned in bed, searching for her girlfriend's body.

"Em, wake up." Regina called the blonde again, biting her bottom lip.

“What do you need, babe?” Emma opened her eyes slowly. "Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yes, my love."

“So what is it?” The blonde rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed, turning on the bedside lamp to get a better look at the woman beside her.

“I'm craving for something…”

"What do you need, Gina?"

“Ice cream with pickles and fries.”

"Yuck," Emma scowled, but set the sheet aside to get up and fulfill her girlfriend's cravings.

"There's one more thing," Regina bit her lip and offered a slightly guilty expression.

"What it is my love?"

"I want Granny's fries."

"I'll go over there." Emma smiled softly. "I'm sure Granny won't mind." She grabbed a t-shirt that was folded over the armchair and pulled it on, placing a kiss through the brunette's hair before leaving the room.

Emma walked down the stairs quietly so as not to wake Henry and took the keys to the house but upon arriving in the garage she opted for her old bike. The night was warm and pleasant like most summer nights in the small town of Maine.

(...)

Granny woke up alarmed to the sound of light knocking on her door. She took her glasses and put a robe over her nightgown. “I'm coming.” Her eyes widened and concern washed over her expression as she saw Emma at her door at two in the morning. “Honey, what are you doing here? Are Regina and Henry all right? Is the baby all right?” The woman fired as she put Emma inside.

"Yes," The blonde smiled reassuring the older woman. "Is that Regina woke up with a craving…" Emma bit her lip and a guilty expression marked her face, bringing back memories of when the blonde was just a teenager and was caught doing something she shouldn't.

"What does she want, honey?"

"Pickles, ice cream and fries, but she wants  _ Granny's fries _ ." Emma offered a silly smile, highlighting her lovely dimples.

"I'll get it ready right now!" Granny glanced quickly into her room and smiled when she saw Marco rubbing his eyes. “It's all right, honey. It's just Emma. ”

"Is she fine? Are Regina and the children all right? ”

"Yes, Regina just had a specific wish."

"Oh yes." He stood and walked over to the two women. "Need my help with something?"

"No, Marco." Emma smiled and kissed the man's cheek. "Sorry to wake you up."

"It's nothing, my dear." He hugged Emma tightly and looked at them both with a sympathetic expression. “Then go do what Regina wants before my grandson is born looking like a frie.”

Emma's eyes widened comically and the couple couldn't help but burst out laughing. Eugenia took Emma's wrist gently and guided her into the diner kitchen. While she was preparing a generous portion of fries for the brunette, Emma called Regina, for in her eagerness to fulfill her lover's desire she forgot to ask what flavor of ice cream the brunette wanted.

(...)

Emma returned a little over an hour later, carrying a plastic bag with a couple of take out boxes inside; ice cream, pickles and a big portion of fries in her other hand. She stopped in the kitchen and prepared everything for Regina, putting them in separate small bowls so the brunette could eat as she preferred. She went up balancing the tray in one hand and in the other took what was left of the food Regina had ordered.

"Hi," Emma felt her heart could burst with happiness at that moment: Regina was sitting on the bed wearing one of her old Los Angeles Excalibur T-shirts and tousled hair. Her belly was starting to show a little more in recent weeks, making the brunette even more beautiful in Emma's eyes. “I brought what you asked. Sorry to take so long."

"No problem, Em." Regina shifted in bed so Emma could sit with her. Emma set the tray in front of Regina and watched with fascination and slight disgust as the brunette mixed fries and pickles into the same bowl of ice cream. "Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Regina laughed at the look of disgust on her girlfriend's face.

"I'll pass." Emma grimaced and laughed.

After Regina finished her yuck bowl as Emma called it, the blonde took things to the kitchen, put away what was left and put the bowls in the washing machine. When she went up again, Emma checked Henry once more and smiled when she saw the boy sleeping heavily. Arriving at the room she shared with Regina, the brunette was lying waiting for her. Emma closed the door softly and lay down next to her girlfriend, smiling widely as the brunette snuggled into her arms and put her head on her chest.

That was the life Emma had always wanted. She placed a kiss through Regina's hair and fell asleep within minutes with a smile on her face.

(...)

Regina woke up at about 9 am with the sun beating on her face. She mumbled something unintelligible and buried her face in the hollow of Emma's neck, not wanting to leave, but knowing she needed it because last night Zelena had called saying they needed to talk to them.

Carefully she pulled herself out of Emma's arms, not wanting to wake the blonde yet and went to the bathroom, grateful that her morning sickness had disappeared by this time of pregnancy. She did her morning hygiene and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Emma and Henry. As she prepared the dough for the banana pie Regina felt Emma's body against hers and smiled.

The blonde slid her hands up her waist to her belly, still small but big enough for five months of pregnancy. "Why didn't you wake me up to help you?" Emma asked placing a kiss on the brunette's neck and smiling as she shivered slightly in her arms.

"You went to Granny for me at dawn, wanted to let you rest," Regina's voice was shaky from Emma's caresses. The blonde was spreading soft kisses on her neck and shoulder and she could feel Emma's smirk against her skin. "Emma…" Regina's voice came as a warning, but the blonde just laid another kiss on her skin.

“What's wrong?” Emma smiled mischievously. "Am I distracting you, Gina?"

“Not at all.” Regina closed her eyes tightly trying to suppress a moan as she felt Emma's erection pressed against her body. "You should know by now that I have excellent concentration."

“So nothing I do will bother you, right?” Emma slid a hand to the brunette's breast and squeezed softly. A satisfied smile spread through her lips as she felt the small nub hardening under her fingers.

"Absolutely."

“I'll take that as a challenge.” Emma slid her hand down Regina's belly and a silly smile replaced the malicious for a moment with the thought that the fruit of their love was growing inside Regina. "You're the most beautiful and sexiest woman I've ever seen." Emma whispered in the brunette's ear, biting her earlobe softly.

The former player brought her hands to Regina's breasts and began to play with her hard nipples, smiling with satisfaction when she felt the brunette's body shudder again under her touch. "Still think I can't make you falter?"

“I am a woman of many talents, my dear.” Regina bit her lip hard to suppress a moan. The feel of Emma fingers playing with her nipples and the blonde's erection against her lower back was sending shivers down her body and her panties were impossibly wet. She just wanted Emma to fuck her at once, but she wouldn't surrender to the blonde's game.

“I'd love for you to show me some of them.” Emma bit the brunette's neck gently and moved one of her hands down Regina's body until she reached her panties. Emma slid the ruined garment to the side and ran her fingers over Regina's wet slit, finally tearing from her a sound that was between a moan and a sigh. “You're so fucking wet.” Emma slid her fingers casually between the brunette's pussy lips without penetrating her. “So wet that I could slide my cock into you easily,” The blonde pressed her body more firmly against Regina’s. “Can you feel how hard I am for you? Don't you want my cock going in and out of your wet pussy, Gina? Stretching and making you feel good until I can't take it anymore and fill you with my cum?”

"Oh, fuck, Emma." Regina threw her head back, leaning on her girlfriend's strong shoulder. "I need you, darling."

"Tell me how you want it, babe." Emma kept moving her fingers slowly through Regina's pussy lips without penetrating her. “Fast and hard or slow and hard?” Emma could feel her cock throbbing and begging to be buried in her girlfriend's soaking pussy, but she wanted to hear Regina beg.

“Slow and hard,” Regina moved her hips back, pressing her ass against Emma's covered cock.

"Okay, babe," Emma took her hand from Regina's pussy and laughed at the disapproving sound the brunette let out, but she didn't want to break the contact between them. She used her free hand to free her cock from the confines of her briefs and shorts and used her leg to push Regina’s legs wider. Emma slid her cock against Regina's covered pussy and both moaned softly at the sensation. "I love hearing you scream my name, but you'll have to be silent, we don't want Henry to hear us, do we?"

"No- no." Regina bit her lip so hard she thought she might draw blood.

“Good.” Emma kissed the brunette's neck and concentrated on her next move; she pulled Regina's panties aside and began to slowly sliding her thick veiny cock into the brunette's underwear, feeling her cock slide smoothly between Regina's soft pussy lips.

"Oh, fuck," they both moaned together. Their position gave a different pleasure and the adrenaline that flowed through their veins at that moment only increased the pleasure they were feeling.

Emma kept moving her cock without slowly, penetrating her and their soft moans filled the kitchen.

"That's delicious, but I need you inside, Em."

"Okay babe."

Emma gripped her cock and positioned it at Regina's entrance, sliding slowly. "Oh, fuck, fuck."

"Indeed," Regina moaned.

Emma began to move slowly, thrusting slow and hard as Regina had requested and both moaned at the sensation. Emma leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder and concentrated on keeping up with the slow pace she was now; The feel of Regina's pussy massaging her cock nearly threw her to the edge, but she refused to come before her girlfriend.

Regina reached Emma's head and tangled her fingers between her blond curls, caressing the back of her neck. "That's so good, Em."

"I love you," Emma whispered and moved her hand to Regina's clit, circling and massaging gently. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to come and wanted the brunette to come with her. "You're so sexy, you're so wet for me."

"Only you have that effect on me, my love." Regina's hips thrust against Emma, pushing her deeper into her. "I love you too, darling."

Emma continued at a torturously slow pace, but with deep, hard thrusts and soon Regina's hips were moving faster against her.

The pressure of Emma's fingers on her clit along with the stimulation in her pussy were too much and they threw Regina to edge, making her come quickly, wetting all of Emma's cock. She bit her hand to suppress a cry of pleasure and not wake Henry.

Emma began to erratically move behind her and Regina knew the blonde was close.

"Come with me, my love." Emma gasped against the brunette's skin. "Come again for me."

"YES," Regina whimpered, feeling another orgasm build in her body and with a particularly hard thrust from Emma, she came again, this time feeling the blonde filling her.

"FUCK" Emma gasped against the brunette's skin and leaned her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

Regina's head tilted forward and she felt her body give up after two powerful orgasms. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Emma against her and how their bodies fit perfectly even into this position. She turned her head to the side and kissed Emma's tattooed arm that held her in place.

“MY EYES, MY EYES, MY EYES.” Ruby and Zelena's voices took them from their moment, and Emma and Regina quickly looked up to find the pair standing in their back door.

Their eyes widened and Emma felt her face burn from being caught, but Regina just adjusted her posture, blocking Emma from their sight.

"If you had called before you wouldn't be there giving your worst interpretation of Phoebe." Regina snorted. "Now turn around so I can take my girlfriend away from you."

"One day you'll end up traumatizing Henry." Zelena laughed but did what her sister asked.

"It’s like high school all over again." Ruby laughed and shot them a look before turning away.

Regina rolled her eyes and carefully began to guide Emma to the downstairs bathroom, but without letting the blonde slip out of her so as not to end up making a mess on the floor. “There, my love, I got you.” As they reached the bathroom the brunette locked the door behind them and let out a moan of disapproval as Emma slid slowly out of her. “I love you, Em.” Regina turned in the blonde's arms and held her face in her hands, capturing her lips in intense kiss.

"I love you too, Gina."

When they left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen, they found Zelena and Ruby finishing breakfast and thanked them for it.

"So, what is so important that you wanted to talk to us that you couldn't wait a while?" Regina asked approaching the two to greet them.

Emma accepted the cup of coffee Ruby gave her and sat on the kitchen stool, waiting for her friends to speak.

"We finally set the wedding date," Ruby bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Emma and Regina lunged at them, wrapping them in a tight hug and feeling tears stream down their faces.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." Emma sniffed, still hugging them.

“Moms? Aunts?” Henry's sleeping voice broke the group hug and the four women looked at him with identical smiles and tears in their eyes. "It's everything alright? Why are you crying?

"Tears of joy, my prince." Zelena knelt before him and caressed the boy's face. "Don’t worry."

"Ah," he smiled, alternating his gaze between the women before him.

"Come on, let's have breakfast," Zelena smiled and took her godson in her arms and carried him to the table. "We made pancakes and pie."

"Nice!"

Regina and Ruby put the rest of the food on the table so they could enjoy breakfast and soon everyone was sitting and eating. Henry excitedly told Ruby and Zelena about his vacation, and after breakfast was over, they went to sit on the front door steps of Emma's house that faced the beach.

As they watched Henry run from side to side, Emma turned to her friends with a wide smile. "So when is the wedding going to be?"

"In September," Ruby smiled broadly. "And we want to ask you to be our bridesmaids." She bit her lip, almost as if she expected them to refuse.

"Of course we do!" Emma and Regina said together.

“There's one more thing we'd like to ask…” Zelena alternated her gaze between the two and Henry, who was still playing in the sand. "We would like Henry to come in with the rings."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to do that." Emma smiled and turned to call the boy.

"What's up, ma?" He panted as he approached the women.

"Your godmothers want to ask you something."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" Regina narrowed her eyes and stared at the boy.

"I don't know." He shrugged. “But when adults want to talk to us we are usually in trouble.”

"Not this time, Hen." Ruby smiled and affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "We want to ask you something."

"What is, aunt Ruby?"

“Zel and I are getting married soon and we would like you to enter with our wedding rings. Are you in?”

"That's important, isn't it?" He shifted his gaze between the women before him.

"Yes, my prince."

"And you want me to do it?" Henry's eyes widened slightly. "What if I fall or whatever, screw it up?"

"You're not going to ruin anything, Henry." Emma stroked her son's hair gently. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to, your godmothers will understand."

"No, that's not it." He shook his head. "I want to, of course I want to." He grinned widely and his dimples highlighted. "But I'm afraid of doing something wrong and ruining Aunt Zel and Aunt Ruby's moment and disappointing them."

"You will never disappoint us, Henry." Ruby and Zelena said at the same time, looking straight into the boy's eyes, trying to convey all safety and love to him.

(...)

**_A few weeks later_ **

The preparations for Ruby and Zelena's wedding was in full swing now that they had already decided on the groomsmen and bridesmaids and also set the date. They were choosing their outfits and decor, almost going crazy with Cora and Granny guessing all the time about everything. Emma and Regina laughed each time they came to their house running away from the older women, and sometimes - absurd - ideas they had.

"You laugh now, I want to see when your wedding time comes, if you'll laugh like that." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Pay no attention to them, my love." Zelena pulled the brunette to herself and placed a kiss in the middle of her hair.

"Ems, have you bought your clothes for our wedding yet?" Ruby asked in her fiancee arms. "And you, dear sister-in-law?"

“Of course we bought it! It seems like you don't know your sister-in-law.” Emma smiled and hugged Regina from behind, caressing her pregnant belly.

They kept talking and laughing most of the night. After dinner they settled on the couches, with thick covers over them and watched movies on Netflix until they fell asleep.

Emma woke up a few hours later with a sore neck and decided to go upstairs and sleep in bed. She checked her cell phone and smiled when she saw Tinker's message; a picture of Henry and Killian sleeping on a mattress in the living room, wrapped in Henry's Peter Pan blanket. He had gone to spend the weekend with them as he hadn’t done in a long time. She sent a picture of Regina, Zelena and Ruby asleep in response and then picked Regina gently in her arms and climbed the stairs with her, carefully placing her on the bed. Emma lay beside her and placed the brunette against her body, wrapping Regina in a warm hug, and falling asleep again then.

(...)

The next morning Emma woke up before her girlfriend and went down to prepare their breakfast and met Ruby upon arriving in the living room. The two went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

"Where's your fiancee?" Emma asked as she grabbed some things from the fridge.

"I took her to the guest room." Ruby smiled and reached for the frying pan. "Glad you kept it."

"I had to keep at least one spare bedroom for any girls' nights."

“Hope we still have a lot of girls nights.” Ruby looked at Emma with an uncertain smile. So many things were changing and now they were finally having the life they had dreamed since high school, but it was still a little scary. Seeing all the plans they had made for years finally taking shape and coming true was something that made Ruby happy in a way she couldn't put into words. Realizing the dream of becoming a professional rugby player was one of the best things that happened in her life, but marrying the woman she had loved since high school? There was no comparison. She watched Emma prepare breakfast and how her best friend was happier than ever. "You're enjoying this Regina pregnancy thing, aren't you?"

"It's wonderful, Rubs." Emma smiled widely. “Even when she wakes me up in the middle of the night with her crazy cravings and I run around town because of them. Seeing her smile when I get what she asked me, feeling the baby kicking, moving, seeing her belly grow a little more each day… that's all I ever wanted.” Emma's smile intensified, highlighting her lovely dimples and she didn't bother to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes, but these were tears of happiness in their purest form.

"I will never forgive myself for not telling you about Henry."

“There is no going back, but at least everything has settled. Don't think about that anymore.” Emma hugged her friend and placed a kiss in her hair.

They made pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Emma prepared a bowl of fruit and cereal, set aside the pie she had helped Regina prepare the day before, and also prepared a healthy portion of fiber fruits and cereal with yogurt for Regina.

While they were busy preparing things and playing like children, they didn’t notice that Regina and Zelena watched them from the doorway with identical silly smiles.

"We're very lucky, aren't we?" Zelena asked without taking her eyes off her clumsily dancing fiancee, that was humming along with Emma.

“Yes, we do. They are amazing women.” Regina replied smiling as she watched Emma and Ruby play as in the old days. "I missed this so much."

"Us too," Zelena replied, giving her sister a side hug. “What do you think about interrupting their little party? I'm starving."

“Of course you are! You and Emma are always hungry.” Regina laughed.

They approached the two and hugged them from behind, placing kisses on their necks and shoulders and helping them to put the rest of the things on the table, sitting between jokes and smiles and enjoying breakfast as they hadn’t done in a long time.

They spent the day at the beach amid talking and joking.

At night they went to the grocery to buy the things to prepare the hot dogs Regina want, grabbing two pots of ice cream for dessert. When they got home they went to the kitchen and each one took care of preparing something, always with Emma and Ruby humming low and dancing awkwardly before the watchful eyes of their girls. After the snacks were ready, they settled into the living room and marathon the Harry Potter movies.

Sunday passed quietly and in the late afternoon as they sat on the front steps of the house with their feet shuffling in the sand, Ruby turned on her fiancee’s lap and poked her friend's arm, drawing her attention and Regina's.

"Ems, Gina, I know we recently asked you something, but Zel and I have been talking a lot about something..." Ruby started a little awkwardly. "I... we... uh..."

“Rubs, speak up! You're making me nervous.” Regina interrupted her, exchanging a confused look with her girlfriend and sister.

“It's just that we want to have a baby and as you might imagine, the traditional method is out of the question.” Zelena said, seeing that her fiancee was more nervous than her. "So we would like to ask you, Emma, if you would be our donor."

"I- uh... that's fine with me, I think." Emma smiled, but her brows were slightly furrowed. "Gina, is that okay for you?"

"If you're comfortable with that, then yes." Regina turned between Emma's legs to look her girlfriend in the eye. "I support whatever your decision on that."

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> NSFW at the end. 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine.

The following week, Emma and Regina went to Mal's office for another routine appointment and perhaps this time find out the sex of the baby the brunette was expecting.

"Does this baby will collaborate with us today?" Mal smiled as she walked them to the ultrasound room.

"I hope so. I think I'm more anxious than Regina to find out the sex of the baby.” Emma positioned herself next to the brunette and stared intently at the device that soon began displaying images of their baby.

Regina linked her fingers with Emma's and stared at the screen, smiling. Gradually the picture got a little sharper - as much as possible on an ultrasound - and then for the first time the baby turned around, letting them finally see that one more boy was on his way to the SwanMills family. When Regina turned to see the blonde's reaction, a few tears streamed down her face and the smile was so big, so intense and conveyed all the happiness she was feeling at the moment and Regina had no doubt that now her life was complete. Tears streamed silently down the brunette's face and she caressed Emma's face with her free hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Mal left them alone and went back to her office, making room for that moment between them.

"Henry will be so happy to know." Regina said as they pulled apart, her forehead still pressed against the blonde's and caressing her face.

"I love you, Gina." Emma said and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Em."

(...)

Ruby and Zelena were the Mills' house setting up some more wedding details and trying on their clothes while Sir Henry took care of the details of their honeymoon trip. Cora and Granny made sure to keep each other in a room under the pretext that seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck.

"Grandma, our wedding isn't traditional, seeing the outfit won't change anything." Ruby muttered as a seamstress made some adjustments to her outfit. Contrary to what everyone expected, Ruby had decided on a three-piece suit; black pants and waistcoat contrasting with a white shirt adorned with black suspenders.

“Ruby Lucas, this is not open to discussion! You'll only see each other's clothes at the wedding day!" Granny replied, settling back in her chair.

Ruby just shook her head and was lost in the memory of when she told Eugenia and Marco that she would choose the suit rather than an dress. They were both a little shocked and maybe even a little disappointed, but soon set that aside in favor of their granddaughter. Ruby couldn't be more grateful for her family and friends. She looked at Granny, sitting in the armchair, and smiled at the older woman, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Ruby hadn't yet told her about Zelena's insemination because she didn't want to raise hope if it didn't work.

_ "Em, are you sure?" Ruby asked the blonde the week after they asked her to be the donor. _

_ "Yes, Rubs." Emma smiled in a way that highlighted her dimples. “I know it may seem confusing to many people, but I am honored to be your donor.” Emma put her arm around her best friend's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “Besides, I'd be hurt if you went after a random donor when I'm right here and I can do it for you.” Emma placed a kiss on her friend's head and smiled softly. “Besides, you won't have to worry about a random dude appearing at your door one day wanting rights over the child if one day he finds out his sperm went to a famous person. I know these things are done under strict secrecy for security on all sides, but I still can't help thinking about things like this happening and I'd rather die than let someone hurt my family." _

_ “You're the best person I know, Emma Swan.” Ruby grinned through her tears and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. _

"Ruby!"

Emma's breathless voice drew her from her thoughts and she looked at the blonde with furrowed brows. "Hey, Em." She narrowed her eyes and watched her friend for a moment; it looked as if she had cried, but at the same time her cheeks were flushed and a huge smile painted her face, highlighting her dimples. "It's everything alright?"

"It's a boy, Rubs!"

“YEEEESS!” Ruby gestured for the seamstress to stop what she was doing and the next moment ran to Emma and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Henry will freak out when he finds out!"

Granny was sitting in the armchair of Regina's old bedroom and watching the scene with teary eyes and a smile on her face.

In the next room Zelena was trying on her dress with Cora by her side, watching closely as the seamstress made some adjustments to the garment. Her dress was strapless green, tight at the top and the skirt a little looser, giving her more movement.

Zelena heard Cora's voice in the background, giving suggestions to the seamstress, but the redhead was lost in her favorite memory and couldn't care what her mother was saying.

_ It was Ruby's birthday and they had gone to Australia, the team had an important game there and Zelena was on vacation from the clinic and traveled straight there to meet her girlfriend. Zelena had bought the ring from the same jewelry store that her father bought the engagement ring he gave Cora the day he proposed to her, and he was happy to help Zelena choose hers. _

_ Arriving at the hotel, she went straight to Ruby's room and waited until they returned from training. Zelena sat on the porch of Ruby's room and waited for her. The ring box safely hidden in the pocket of her pants. When Zelena saw Ruby entering the room she got up and ran to her, throwing herself into her arms and kissing her hard. It had been almost four months since they had seen each other; things at the clinic were busy and Zelena had started her business school at the same time as the girls' team was playing a major championship; traveling to various places. _

_ After a long shower they went for a walk on the beach a few miles from their hotel. One of Sydney's most beautiful beaches with crystal clear waters and where you could observe colorful fish and the coral; they sat on the sand with the endless sea in front of them. Some birds flew low, sometimes plunging into the water and returning to the surface with a fish stuck in their beaks, sometimes just brushing over the water or simply walking on the sand. _

_ Australia was one of their favorite places because its breathtaking beaches and amazing nature always drew the girls on unforgettable adventures. _

_ Zelena was sitting between Ruby's legs while the brunette had her chin on her shoulder and they were talking about everything that happened in those nearly four months they hadn't seen each other. Zelena pulled back and turned to face Ruby and caressed her cheek gently. Zelena loved how her girlfriend's eyes looked against the sun, even more beautiful. She brushed her lips against the player's; smiling before deepening the kiss. When the air became necessary and they pulled apart, the redhead's eyes were even clearer. Ruby noticed that she was nervous, but didn't understand why. _

_ “Zel, what's up? I realize that since we got here you seem to want to tell me something." Ruby caressed her girlfriend's face and kept her eyes locked with hers. _

_ "I want to. Yes... I just... I don't know. I'm afraid." Zelena fumbled with the words, remembering the first time they kissed and smiled. “We've been together for a while and we've been through a lot and I love you, Ruby Lucas, I love you so much that I can't even imagine my life without you. That day in the locker room was the best craziness of my life. I don't regret anything that happened between us and I need to ask you…" Zelena felt through the pockets of her pants and pulled out a small box. Ruby noticed her shaking hands and her wavering voice as her eyes returned to the player's eyes before her. "Ruby Lucas, will you marry me?" _

_ Ruby was looking at her with a wide smile, a smile she had rarely shown in recent months and Zelena realized that this smile she offered at times when she was very happy. A few seconds passed and the brunette continued to look at her, silent. She shifted her gaze between those blue eyes she loved so much and the open box in Zelena's trembling hands where a white gold ring with an emerald in the center adorned with small ruby stones rested inside just waiting for her. When a few seconds passed and Ruby didn't said anything, Zelena felt her heart clench and moved her hand to close the box, but was stopped by her girlfriend's hands. _

_ Ruby smiled and tears fell silently down her cheeks as her trembling hands held Zelena's hand around the box. "Yes! I do. Yes!" _

Zelena was taken from her memories when the bedroom door slammed shut, and Regina, teary-faced, and a smile that could tear her face in two, came in like a hurricane.

"Regina, how many times do I have to ask you not to slam the door?" Cora asked turning a little startled.

"For God's sake, Regina! Do you want to give me a heart attack before my wedding?" 

"Sorry."

“Were you crying?” Cora approached the younger woman, holding her face between her hands.

"I was, but they were happy tears!" Regina shifted her gaze from her mother to her sister, smiling even more. "We're having another boy!"

Zelena ran toward her sister, ignoring the seamstress and her grumbling and wrapped her in a tight hug. She was happy as she had never been before. Her happiness wasn't just about her and her fiancee, but seeing everyone she loved happy as well, and seeing her sister and friend happy after so long, after everything they had, made her feel complete. "Henry knows already?"

"Not yet," Regina smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Since he's still at school we came straight here, we wanted you to be the first to know."

"Your dad will love to know there's another boy on the way," Cora hugged the brunette sideways. “Have you thought of a name?”

"Not yet. I'll let Emma choose." Regina said, sitting in the armchair next to the window. She caressed her belly softly and a wide smile took over her lips.

"Since you're here, Emma and you could try on your clothes too and not let Ruby and I suffer on our own while we're being spiked." Zelena smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

(...)

After leaving the Mills' house, Emma and Regina went to pick up Henry from school and the boy looked slightly suspicious. It wasn't uncommon for them to pick him up together, but there was something in their eyes and energy that made him squint in curiosity. He watched them all the way home, but chose not to ask anything. Henry knew they would tell on time.

When they got home Henry went to his room and took a shower while Emma and Regina prepared dinner. A few minutes later the boy came downstairs and looked curious, seeing them preparing hamburgers midweek. He sat on his stool, propping his elbows on the kitchen counter and smiling in silence as he watched his mothers. Regina's belly was bigger now and both he and Emma loved to pamper the brunette and spent hours talking to the baby in her belly.

"Moms, are you alright?" Henry asked as he watched Emma setting up another hamburger.

"Yes, my prince," Regina turned to him and smiled. "Why?"

"Is not weekend yet and you are preparing hamburgers for dinner." He pointed out, watching Regina grab a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"It's just a special day today, darling and you'll soon know why." Regina smiled and approached Henry, placing a kiss between his hair.

Henry arched an eyebrow and looked at the women before him curiously. He had no idea what it could be, but he felt it was a good thing.

When they finished preparing the hamburgers Henry helped them get things into the living room and they settled on the rug in front of the tv. Regina savored her hamburger as if she had never eaten anything like it, and Henry and Emma had their mouths and cheeks smeared with mayonnaise.

After finishing dinner they went to clean their faces and hands and returned to the living room. Emma sat beside the brunette on the couch and Henry sat on the rug, looking at them curiously. "Moms, I'm dying of curiosity here, can you free me from my misery?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a look at Henry's words and burst out laughing.

"He's definitely your son," Emma laughed. "Kid, have you considered joining the performing arts school?"

"No," He frowned. "I want to be a rugby player like you and Aunt Ruby." He stood up and watched them both. "What's so special that you made hamburgers for midweek dinner?"

"We went to see Mal today to see if the baby was all right and we found out if it's a boy or a girl," Emma smiled as she caressed her girlfriend's belly. "Do you want to know what we found out?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You'll have a little brother." Emma's voice broke with emotion. That day had been intense and she couldn't wait to see her baby's face, but seeing the smile that spread across Henry's face made her heart beat fast.

"Yeeees!" Henry jumped on the carpet and then jumped on the couch, getting between them, hugging them as best he could.

(...)

On the weekend Daniel, Lilith and Mal went to lunch at Emma and Regina's house and were surprised by the requests to be godfathers and godmother to their baby.

Daniel and Lilith were surprised by the request, given the role they once played in their lives. Mal was overjoyed by the request and even happier to see that they both made a point of keeping Daniel and Lilith in their lives, occupying important places even now. 

She watched them talking and joking, talking about the baby on the way; Daniel gave Emma some tips, and Lilith chatted excitedly with Regina, and felt tears stream down her cheeks. They had developed a strong and true friendship and the bonds they had created over the years would never be broken.

Daniel and Emma made plans for when the baby grew up; saying that he, Emma, Henry and the baby would play at the beach and play video games championships, among other things and Regina and Lilith just laughed and shook their heads.

"Looks like we have two teenagers here," Lily said looking at the brunette next to her.

"Sometimes I forget that Daniel can be as childish as Emma and Henry together."

Emma had turned on the TV and the videogame and they were getting ready for a match, looking like two kids.

"Get ready to suffer the biggest defeat of your life, Colter," Emma teased, bursting out laughing when she saw her friend's sullen face.

"Go on dreaming, blondie."

The three women watched the scene and laughed, happy with the direction their lives had taken.

They spent the afternoon between joking and talking and just before they left Killian and Tinker arrived, bringing Henry back home. They joined the others and that yielded a few more video games and a few more hours of conversation.

Later in the day Emma carried Regina into the bedroom and ordered Henry to keep her company while she tidied up the mess they had left in the living room. A short time later she got up and settled with the two of them in bed, choosing a cartoon on Netflix and they fell asleep before the end.

(...)

The following week Regina asked Mal for Lilith's number and asked the brunette to meet her at lunchtime. The former player was a little surprised, but thought it best to go see what Regina wanted. They went to lunch at Tinker and Neal's restaurant, grabbing a more reserved table at the far end of the room.

"Lilith I know you must have found my invitation strange, but I'd like to ask for your help," Regina took a sip of the orange juice and smiled. "As you well know, Emma's birthday is coming up and I want to prepare a surprise for her and I would like you to help me."

“That will be wonderful, Regina! What do you have in mind?"

They kept talking and Regina told her what she was planning for the blonde's birthday, making Lily even more excited.

After lunch Regina went to meet Ruby and told her about her plan for Emma's birthday.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Emma's face!" Ruby grinned.

“I need you to get in touch with the Excalibur guys and the other players who are closest friends to you, I want them all here on the day.”

"Leave it to me!"

"Just don't tell MM, you know she's not very good at keeping secrets," Ruby laughed mischievously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

After settling the details of Regina's surprise for Emma's birthday and what Ruby and the others would need to do, the brunette headed toward the school to talk to Gold.

As she walked the halls of the school, memories flooded Regina's mind and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. That place had changed her and Emma's life, and also her sister's and Ruby's.

She stopped in front of Gold's door and took a deep breath before entering his office.

“To what do I owe the honor, my dear?” Gold reached out to greet Regina.

“Hello, Gold. I want to ask you something." Regina sat in the chair he indicated and waited for him to sit before her. "Emma's birthday is coming up and I'd like to ask for your help."

"And how can I help you, my dear?"

(...)

The weeks went by in a blur and they could hardly believe that Ruby and Zelena's wedding was finally coming. Within a week the ceremony would take place in the convent chapel.

Henry had gone to spend the weekend with his grandparents, and Regina decided to take the time to prepare a little surprise for Emma. Since their return from vacation, their routine had been busy because of preparations for Ruby and Zelena's wedding, the work, and the approaching birth of their baby. Although they enjoyed many family moments, they hadn't had time for themselves in a long time, and Regina knew that Emma missed it as much as she did.

Regina made Emma's favorite dessert and then went about preparing dinner; pasta with white sauce, cheese and broccoli, the way Emma liked it.

She looked at the clock and saw that she still had some free time until the blonde arrived, then ran to their room and prepared everything. She placed some aromatic candles in the bedroom and bathroom and scattered some rose petals in the bedroom and bathroom and also up the stairs.

When she heard the noise of the front door open she smiled and waited in the hallway.

“Gina?” Emma's voice filled the house and she could hear the confusion and surprise in the blonde's tone. "Gina?"

Emma looked around with furrowed brows. The house was quiet and lit only by a few aromatic candles scattered around the place, and Regina was nowhere to be found. She felt her body vibrate in anticipation of what it could mean. Her mouth salivated at the sight of her favorite meal at the table and she decided to go up to see where Regina was.

A smile formed on her lips as she reached the stairs and saw rose petals and candles on the steps leading upstairs. Emma bit her lip and began to slowly rise. Her body throbbed in anticipation and she could feel her cock hardening under her pants. No one had ever prepared anything like this for her and Emma felt her heart swell with happiness.

“Gina?” She tilted her head as she reached the top floor and smiled when she saw the door of their bedroom open.

"I'm here, honey."

Emma entered the room and felt her heart race. The floor was decorated with rose petals and candles, leading to the bathroom. Regina was lying in bed wearing a lace and red silk bra that highlighted her breasts, now larger because of her pregnancy. "Fuck," Emma whispered. "You look wonderful." She smiled and walked over to the bed, kneeling and crawling over to Regina.

“Did you like it?” The brunette felt her cheeks flush slightly. Although it wasn't her first pregnancy, she couldn't help feeling insecure at times, and as much as Emma always said how beautiful she was, it was something Regina couldn't control. Pregnancy brought changes in the body and psychological of any woman.

“If I liked it?” Emma arched an eyebrow and her eyes roamed the brunette's body, devouring her with her gaze. “We love it.” She licked her lips and pointed to the tent that was forming in her pants.

"Idiot," Regina laughed and felt her body relax slightly. Emma had enjoyed the surprise and what she was wearing and that was more than a sign for her to continue. "Come here."

Emma shuddered at the request of her girlfriend, her voice hoarse and sexy. She crawled over to Regina, her eyes alternating between the brunette's face and body. 

Emma bit her bottom lip and her eyes met her girlfriend's again, switching to her full lips in a silent plea.

Regina nodded slightly and the next moment Emma's lips were pressed against hers. The blonde leaned on her hands not to press her body against Regina's and not end up hurting her or the baby and moaned low against the brunette's lips, feeling her hand sliding down her body, under her shirt.

"You've been such a caring girlfriend, so wonderful in the last few months, especially the last few weeks," Regina whispered against Emma's lips, gently guiding the blonde into a more comfortable position. “And you deserve a reward. It's been all about me and our baby and Henry the last few weeks, it's time for me to take care of you." Regina guided Emma in the mattress, placing the blonde propped against the pillows and straddling her hips.

They moaned at the contact of Regina's pussy against Emma's hard cock under her jeans. "Gina," Emma whimpered as the brunette moved gently against her cock.

"Don't worry, darling," Regina licked the blonde's neck. “I'll take good care of you.” She smiled when she saw Emma squirm under her touch and slid her hand under her t-shirt, squeezing her left breast gently over the sports bra Emma was wearing. "But I think you have too many clothes on."

Emma understood what her girlfriend wanted and leaned forward, helping Regina remove her t-shirt and the sports bra.

Regina bit her lip at the sight of the hard nipples before her, begging to be sucked and without thinking twice enveloped one with her mouth while caressing the other. A smile formed on her lips as the first moans escaped Emma's lips and she intensified her caresses.

"Gina," Emma whimpered. The feeling of Regina's tongue sliding against her nipple and the brunette's pussy pressing on her cock was almost enough to make her come in her pants. "If you keep this up I won't last long."

"Don't worry, Em." Regina released the blonde's nipple with a pop and smirked. "We have the whole weekend and I'm just getting started."

“Oh God.” Emma threw her head back as the brunette took her other nipple in her mouth and moved her hips gently against her cock.

“Let me take care of you, dear. Just enjoy." Regina released Emma's nipple and placed kisses down the valley of her breasts and her defined abdomen until she reached her pants, deftly opening the button and slowly lowering the zipper. She felt her mouth salivate as she saw the bulge under Emma's underwear and without wasting any more time freed the hard cock from the confines of her underwear. Her eyes locked with Emma's, and Regina began to masturbate her slowly, watching the blonde's expression, hornily and carefully.

Emma felt her cock throb under Regina's hand and knew she was pathetically close.

Emma wanted to keep her eyes open and enjoy the scene before her, but the way Regina licked her cock and masturbated her was too much for Emma. Feeling the brunette begin to swallow her cock Emma threw her head back, bringing one of her hands through Regina's hair and the other to her breast, squeezing and tugging at her nipple as loud moans escaped her lips. "That's it, Gina, suck my cock."

Her hips began to move on their own, and Emma was lost in the wonderful sensation of Regina's warm, wet mouth and when she felt her cock touch the back of the brunette's throat she opened her eyes slightly worried, but Regina just winked at her and continued sucking her dick, taking more in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Emma moaned as she felt her cock slamming deep in her girlfriend's throat again. Her hand caught in Regina's hair and she felt her eyes roll with pleasure as the brunette swallowed her cock. "You're amazing, Gina."

Regina's seemed to flourish at the compliment because she just started sucking harder and a little faster making it a little sloppier, knowing that Emma was close.

Emma loved when Regina sucked her and it had been a while since the last time. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and enjoy every second of this scene. She loved when Regina sucked her like this, sloppier and dirty. "You love it, don't you, babe?"

Regina moaned around her cock and the vibration of the sound almost made Emma come.

Emma gently pulled at Regina's hair, indicating that she let go of her dick. Usually she didn't mind coming fast, but it's been a while since Regina last sucked her and she wanted to make that moment last a little longer. She slapped her cock a few times against Regina's lips and cheeks just to calm down and Emma looked surprised when Regina just closed her eyes and opened her mouth, as if eager to get the blonde's cock back in her mouth.

She stroked herself a few times before lifting the cock, exposing her smooth balls. She brought Regina's open mouth toward her cock and guided both of her balls to be sucked into the hot cavern.

Regina sucked her balls hard, then released them to lick some more.

Emma trusted her hips back and forth forcing her dick into her own hand and her balls into Regina's mouth and the dual sensation was just too much. "Shit, babe, I'm coming."

Regina smiled contentedly around Emma's cock and focused on swallowing every drop of her girlfriend's cum.

"Wow, that was…" Emma gasped as the brunette released her dick with a loud pop.

"Just the beginning," Regina smiled mischievously.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" Emma arched an eyebrow, bringing Regina in for a kiss.

They moaned as Regina's body pressed against Emma's, her thighs in contact with the blonde's wet cock.

Regina pressed her body against Emma's and turned her back to her, taking her arms and wrapping around her waist, prancing her ass against the ex player's dick, moving slowly against her.

Emma let a low moan escaped her lips as she felt the brunette wiggling her ass against her dick, already beginning to show the first signs of arousing  _ again _ , Emma thought.

Regina threw her head back against the blonde's shoulder and slid her hand into her panties, moaning loudly at the feeling of her soaked pussy.

When Emma saw what she was doing a loud moan escaped her lips. "Come here, babe," Emma took a deep breath and settled into the bed, placing Regina between her legs as the brunette's hand worked inside her panties. Emma felt her cock harden against Regina's lower back. “You're the most beautiful and sexiest woman I know.” Emma slid her hands up Regina's arms and placed one of them over the brunette's belly while the other joined Regina's hand inside her panties. "Let me," she whispered in the brunette's ear and smiled as Regina withdrew her hand and let Emma masturbate her.

Regina moaned loudly as she felt Emma's fingers work skillfully on her clit and against her pussy lips, but without penetrating her and the feel of Emma's hard cock against her body was enough to make her come, but she wanted more, she wanted the feeling of being filled and stretched by Emma, even if it was her fingers.  "Em, darling, I need more," Regina whimpered and then felt the blonde sliding two fingers into her tight and wet pussy, drawing a louder moan from her. The blonde's thrusts were firm and quick and Regina couldn't help but moan. "Fuck, Emma, you fuck me so good, darling."

It didn't take long, and the ex-player felt the walls of Regina's pussy contracting against her fingers and increased the pace of her thrusts, making Regina shudder and moan louder with each movement. When Emma reached the brunette's g-spot she shuddered and cried out in pleasure, feeling her cum coating Emma's fingers.

Emma held Regina as the brunette recovered from her orgasm and when her breathing returned to normal she gently slid her fingers out of Regina's pussy. “Can you do something for me?” Emma bit her bottom lip.

"What do you have in mind, dear?"

“Is it still safe for us to try something more… bold?” Emma's eyes flickered in anticipation and moved to the brunette's belly. "Without hurting you or the baby?"

"Yes, honey," Regina smiled and felt her heart swell at all the love and concern in Emma's eyes.

"Then get on your fours for me, babe."

Regina moaned and did as Emma asked, positioning herself in the middle of the bed. She felt the mattress sink behind her and knew the blonde was positioning herself. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation and clenched around nothing.

"Ready?" Emma asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, I think."

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Okay."

Emma smiled and slapped not too hard against Regina's ass and the brunette yelped, more in surprise than in pain.

"Still okay?"

"Yes, honey," Regina panted. She felt her pussy throb and clench around nothing again, but she was too sensitive to be penetrated again. She heard the concern in Emma's voice and smiled. Even if they were trying something new and bold there would always be the care and concern between them.

Regina was taken from her thoughts by the feeling Emma's tongue in her pussy and instinctively pulled away. “Holy shit!”

"You're okay? Did I hurt you?" Emma stood and looked worriedly at the brunette.

"No, honey, I just-"

“Still too sensitive?” Emma caressed Regina's back gently. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Regina's response was muffled by the pillow she'd placed under her for better support. "But you may have to put your tongue elsewhere..."

"Holy shit, Regina." Emma moaned at her girlfriend's words. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Since that night in Los Angeles they hadn't had anal sex again and by then Emma had been the recipient of such pleasure and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't want to try it.

Regina moaned as she felt the tip of Emma's tongue against her tight hole, letting out a muffled moan against the pillow. She felt two fingers slide against her pussy lips as the blonde's tongue played at her tight ass. "Em," Regina whimpered.

“You would love for me to fuck you from behind, wouldn't you?” Emma's voice was hoarse and dripping horny.

Emma slid her finger into Regina's opening, slowly penetrating her as her finger brushed the entrance to her ass. Gradually the pace with which Emma thrust her fingers and her tongue increased, drawing out louder moans from Regina.

With her free hand Emma masturbated, quickly moving her hand up and down her cock while pleasuring the brunette.

Emma positioned Regina more comfortable on the bed, positioning herself between her legs and sucking her breast eagerly, feeling Regina move her hip against her for more contact.

"Not yet," Emma stepped back a little. "I want you to touch yourself while I grab something."

“Where are you going?” Regina moaned softly, but did as Emma asked, leading two fingers to her opening, her eyes never leaving Emma as the blonde got out of bed and walked over to the dressing table.

“I need this for what I have in mind,” Emma turned after a few seconds holding a lube and something in her other hand that Regina couldn't immediately identify. Emma's eyes were predatory but at the same time full with love and concern. "Keep touching yourself, babe."

Regina whimpered and slid two fingers slowly through her opening, calling Emma's name.

"I love when you touch and call my name," Emma was standing on the edge of the bed, watching the brunette closely.

"I always do that," Regina moaned. Her eyes traveled over Emma's body and she bit her lip as she watched the blonde. Her breasts - the perfect size for her hands and mouth - with pink nipples begging to be sucked again, her defined abdomen and her cock, hard as a rock, begging to be buried in her in any of her entrances. Her eyes moved to Emma's tattooed arm and she licked her bottom lip. Emma was the most beautiful and sexiest woman she had ever seen and the most amazing part is that Emma Swan was her girlfriend, the mother of her children. “What are you waiting for, Emma? Come here and fuck me so I can carry on with what I have prepared for you."

"As you wish," Emma climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the brunette. She leaned over Regina and kissed her hungrily. "Now get that ass back up for me, babe." Emma smiled mischievously as she sat on the mattress, but her eyes were full of love as she looked at Regina. She put the tube of lube, and - what Regina now recognized as a dildo - in bed and waited.

The brunette promptly obeyed her, turning in bed and getting on all fours. She propped her elbows on the mattress and felt her body vibrate in anticipation.

Emma positioned herself behind Regina and slid her cock between her legs without penetrating her just coating into Regina's juices.

Regina cried out in pleasure as she felt Emma's hand collide with her ass and instinctively moved her hips back for more contact.

Emma hit the exposed flesh again and again, loving the feeling of Regina's wet pussy sliding against her cock. "You like that, don't you, Gina?" Emma slapped again, a little harder this time and Regina moaned louder. “You're so desperate for me to fuck you that you can't stand still.” Emma slid her cock against Regina's pussy lips, coating it with her essence.

"Emma, stop teasing me for God's sake and fuck!"

Emma pressed her cock against Regina's tight asd, lubricating it with her pre-cum and Regina's own juices while sliding two fingers into her pussy, slowly penetrating her. Emma loved the way Regina changed in bed, leaving any shyness or shame aside to give and receive pleasure intensely. The former player smiled and moved, grabbing something from the bed and although Regina couldn't see what it was, she had an idea.

Emma poured some lubricant at Regina's tight ass, making her moan as she felt the cold liquid against her hot skin. 

Emma took the penile-fitting dildo that was on the bed and fit it on her cock, pouring some lube on it as well.

Regina whimpered at the sight of what the blonde had done and let out a groan of anticipation, moving her hips back for more contact.

Emma slid her cock against Regina's tight hole teasing her and smirking at her girlfriend's moans. "Tell me if it's too much, if it hurts you, okay?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina moaned. "Maybe just go a little slowly until I get used to it."

"Of course, babe." Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on the brunette's sweaty back. "I would never hurt you."

"I know, honey." Regina gasped as Emma slid her cock against her tight hole and the dildo against her pussy lips.

Regina gasped and moaned with pleasure as she felt the blonde's cock penetrate her as the dildo slid down her pussy. "Oh, fuck, Emma, this is so-"

"I know, babe." Emma paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Only the head of her cock had slipped into Regina's ass and she felt she could come at any moment. "Oh fuck, Regina." Emma whimpered as she slowly entered her. "So tight."

Emma stood still for a few seconds, letting them both get used to the sensation. For a moment she wonders if she should have tried without the dildo first. "Hey babe, are you alright?" Emma frowned. "Want me to pull out?"

"No, Emma," Regina panted. "I want this, just go slow at first." Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, making Emma's heart leap in her chest, and Emma placed another kiss on her girlfriend's back before sliding further but very slowly.

It took Emma a few minutes to get in, but when she finally made it, Regina's expression was one of pleasure instead of pain. "Are you ok, Gina?"

Regina looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Now fuck me Emma."

“As you wish,” Emma smiled dangerously and put her cock out before sliding inside again. She started at a slow pace and gradually increased the speed of her thrusts.

"Oh my God," Regina cried out. The feeling of the double penetration was almost too much and Regina knew she wouldn't last long. "This is so good."

Emma moaned and slid her hands down Regina's back, caressing her to her waist. She held at Regina's hips and leaned slightly, her expression contorted in pure lust.

Regina felt one of her hands slide down her body to her breast, playing with her extremely sensitive nipple because of her pregnancy and then abandon it only to descend to her clit. “Oh, fuck, Emma.” She shifted her hips back, taking Emma deeper into her two holes. "I'm coming!"

"That's it, babe, come with me," Emma increased her pace, straightening behind Regina and pulling her hair gently.

"Oh fuck Emma, do this again!"

Emma smiled and obeyed the brunette's request, pulling her hair a little harder.

Regina moaned louder and pushed her ass against the blonde, taking Emma deeper.

"Do you like it, Gina? Do you like me fucking you from behind and pulling your hair?"

"Yes, Emma, oh fuck, yes." Regina whimpered.

Emma increased her pace, thrusting harder into Regina's holes and their moans filled the room, mingling with the sound of their bodies colliding and the sound of Regina's wet pussy welcoming the dildo that was about the same size as Emma's dick.

It wasn't long before the brunette came, milking the dildo and a throaty moan escaped her mouth as she felt Emma come in her ass.

Emma stood behind Regina for a few seconds, knowing that the brunette was too sensitive and that if she tried to remove her dick or dildo now it could hurt her. When she felt Regina's hand on her thigh she knew it was safe to move and slowly slid out of her holes, collapsing on the bed beside her and opening her arms for Regina to snuggle against her.

After her breaths normalized, Emma removed the penile-fitting dildo and looked at the brunette. “Are you okay?” She stroked Regina's face softly.

“Yes, honey.” Regina leaned on one elbow and kissed Emma's lips gently. “I hope you're not too tired, because I still have plans for you.” There was a twinkle in Regina's eyes that sent shivers down Emma's body and she just arched an eyebrow. "Come with me." Regina stood and pulled Emma by the hand to the bathroom. She set the bathtub to fill and directed Emma to the shower.

Emma let the hot water run down her body for a few seconds and let Regina in under the shower. After a few minutes the bathtub was satisfactorily full and Regina took Emma by the hand, guiding her there.

"Sit there," Regina pointed to the edge of the bathtub.

Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but promptly obeyed her girlfriend's request and settled herself on the edge, leaning her back against the huge window behind her.

Regina knelt before Emma and captured her lips in a hungry kiss as her hand slid over the ex player's erect cock and squeezed it lightly, causing Emma to release a muffled moan.

Regina spread kisses down her jaw, neck, shoulders, and valley of breasts until she finally ran the tip of her tongue over the blonde's rigid nipple, scraping with her teeth as her hand slid faster over Emma's cock.

She paid equal attention to the former player's other breast before kissing her intensely.

Emma feels her cock throb and her hands were tightly squeezing the edge of the tub. She sighed as she felt the brunette stroke her cock again, leaning toward the blonde and running the tip of her tongue through her head and then the full length of her cock, pulling away again. "You're dying to feel my mouth swallowing you again, aren't you?" Regina whispered in the blonde's ear, pressing her body against hers.

"Y-yes"

Regina smiled and made her way down the blonde's body, spreading kisses all over her skin until she reached her cock and swallowed all at once making Emma moan louder.

She felt Emma's hand slide through her hair and press her cock further into her throat.

Emma moaned loudly and tried to keep her eyes open to enjoy Regina's mouth sliding down her cock, but as the brunette increased the rhythm with which she swallowed it and brought one hand to her tight entrance while the other hand massaged her balls, Emma let out a loud moan, throwing her head back.

Regina ran her finger a few times through the blonde's tight hole and began to slowly penetrate her as she eagerly swallowed her cock.

It had been a while since Regina had first done this, and although it was a little foreign, Emma couldn't deny that it was very pleasurable. She couldn't contain her moans as she felt Regina's fingers slide into her ass and began to move her hips slowly, still gripping the brunette's hair.

Regina stopped what she was doing and smiled when Emma let out a frustrated moan, her eyes locked with the blonde's. "Turn around and lean on the edge," Regina ordered.

"Gina…" Emma looked at her slightly tense.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

"Then turn around and lean on the edge," the brunette asked gently and kissed the blonde's lips.

Emma hesitated for a few seconds and finally gave in. She knew Regina would never hurt her and if she was honest, she was dying to know the sensation of receiving pleasure similar to what she had given Regina minutes ago.

Emma leaned against the edge of the bathtub and then felt Regina's mouth on her back as her hands gently scratched her arms and legs. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the tip of Regina's tongue press against her tight hole as her hand slid down her cock slowly.

"Holy shit!” Emma cried out, letting the sensation of the brunette's tongue in her ass drive her.

Regina took this with a signal to go on and continued to flicker her tongue against Emma's tight hole, preparing her so that she could receive something else and slowly sliding a finger through Emma's tight entrance, still masturbating her.

Emma was ecstatic at the sensations Regina was causing her. She had never felt anything like this and wondered if that was the sensation and pleasure Regina felt moments ago.

Gradually Regina began to slide her finger more easily into Emma's tight entrance. "I'll put one more finger in, tell me if it hurts."

Emma just nodded and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself as relaxed as possible. "Oh, fuck," Emma moaned louder as the brunette began to slide her fingers easier inside her ass.

After a few minutes Regina withdrew her fingers from Emma's ass and the blonde let out a frustrated moan, glancing over her shoulder to see what was happening and tensed slightly on seeing Regina reach for the lube and an accessory on the edge of the tub.

Regina poured a generous amount of lubricant into the accessory and stared at the blonde for a few seconds. “If you don't want me to continue this is the time to tell me, Emma. I won't do anything you don't want, but I'd love to give you as much pleasure as you gave me."

"And I want to try everything with you, Gina," Emma smiled.

"This is an anal plug, it's smaller and thinner than the dildo you used on me just now, but I'll still go slow, okay?"

"Okay."

"So try to relax so I don't end up hurting you." Regina said softly and leaned against Emma, kissing her lips quickly.

Emma just nodded and tried to relax as she felt the tip of the plug at her tight hole. Emma closed her eyes and memories of the day Regina fucked her in Los Angeles soon filled her mind and slowly she was relaxing and feeling the plug slide more easily inside her ass.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, babe." Emma lifted her head and looked at Regina over her shoulder. "You can move now."

Regina smiled as she saw the blonde relaxed and began to slide the plug in and out, drawing low moans from Emma.

Slowly Emma began to move her hips back, matching Regina's thrusts and her moans becoming louder and this made Regina begin to move the accessory a little faster, keeping her eyes alert to each expression of the blonde and her body.

Regina brought her free hand to the blonde's cock, jerking her off as she slid the plug into her ass, drawing louder moans from the former player.

"Oh, fuck." Emma cried out. She knew she would soon reach orgasm and the only thing she could think about was the sensations Regina was causing in her body. "For God's sake, Gina, I'm-"

Before Emma could reach orgasm Regina removed her hand from Emma's cock and chuckled at the incredulous look Emma gave her. "Not yet, honey," Regina started to remove the plug, but was stopped by Emma's hand on her wrist.

"Leave it," Emma pleaded, her voice hoarse with arousing. "I want to try something."

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, really surprised. She had no idea what Emma intended and when she saw the blonde sit inside the bathtub and closed her eyes with an expression of pleasure on her face she almost came again. The pleasure that crossed Emma's face was something Regina wished she had forever etched in her memory.

The blonde looked at her with a mischievous smile and gestured with her finger for the brunette to come to her and so Regina did.

Emma kissed the brunette's belly and guided her into her lap, capturing her lips in an intense kiss.

Regina let out a muffled moan as she felt Emma's hard cock against her pussy and moved her hips for more contact.

"Do you want it, babe?" Emma asked hoarsely.

"Please, Emma."

"Put it on you, Gina."

Regina promptly obeyed, grabbing Emma's cock and guiding into her opening, moaning along with Emma with the feeling of being filled and stretched. "Fuck me and don't stop," Regina whispered, leaning against the blonde's shoulders and feeling her hug her waist.

"The baby-"

"We're fine, more than fine, Emma," Regina kissed her hard and dug her nails into the blonde's shoulders. "Now fuck me."

Emma watched her for a few seconds and then obeyed her girlfriend's request, moving in and out of her tight pussy; slowly at first and then increasing the pace.

Their moans echoed through the bathroom, mingling with the sound of water and their bodies sliding against each other, filling the place. Emma captured Regina's lips in an intense kiss as her hands slid down her back and she slowed her movements, leading her finger to the Regina's tight hole again and smiling into the kiss as she heard the brunette moan when she pressed her finger against the tight hole, slipping easily from the early activities and the water.

"Oh fuck Emma." Regina whimpered. “This is so good.” Regina was bouncing up and down Emma's dick, feeling  _ too much _ and she knew she wouldn't last longer.

The pleasure Emma was feeling at that moment was something unique, incomparable. The feeling of Regina's pussy tightening around her cock and the plug buried in her ass gave her a pleasure she'd never felt before. She knew she wouldn't last long, but she refused to come before Regina.

Regina bounced in Emma's lap, rising and falling, feeling the blonde's cock and her fingers filling her more and more. She felt herself growing closer and increased the pace in with she moved in Emma's lap and her moans grew louder.

"You feel so good Gina. Shit, that's it. Squeeze my cock!" Emma felt the walls of the brunette's sex clench around her cock and it was pushing her to the limit. "I'm coming, babe."

"Cum, Emma, cum inside me and fill me with your hot cum."

Emma moaned and thrust deeper and harder a few more times and then they felt their bodies explode in an orgasm at the same time.

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, breathless and exhausted but immensely happy and satisfied.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered against Regina's ear, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead. "The baby-"

"We're fine, Emma." Regina said softly, pressing her lips against the blonde's. "I'm just a little tired, my girlfriend wore me out, you know?"

"I'll take you to bed then." Emma kissed the brunette's lips softly and helped her off her lap.

They whimpered at the loss and Regina helped Emma remove the plug. They took a quick, relaxing shower and went to the bedroom.

"I'll go down and heat up dinner-"

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?"

“I still have enough energy to have dinner with my girlfriend.” Regina captured Emma's lips in a soft kiss. As she pulled apart she took the blonde's hand and guided her downstairs to the kitchen and reheated their dinner.

After dinner they went up to the bedroom where they watched a movie until they fell asleep together.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! 
> 
> We are nearing the end of this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emma was with Ruby in Regina's old room and the brunette was in the next room with her sister while Henry was with his grandparents in the living room.

The Mills led the way to the church, meeting Eugenia, Marco and the other guests there. Zelena was in her green dress with some gold details, her hair was tied up in a simple arrangement and a light makeup highlighted her eyes. Regina walked beside her to the altar, drawing as much attention as the redhead. She wore a blue velvet dress with silver details on her back and chest. Her makeup was light, highlighting her eyes, and in her mouth her inseparable red lipstick. They entered and positioned themselves in their positions, with Regina, Tinker, and Mary beside the redhead as bridesmaids. On the other side were David and Killian, just waiting for Emma and Ruby.

While they all went to church Emma was sitting in the armchair of Regina's old bedroom and looking proudly at her friend. She knew that everything that had happened in those years hadn't been easy for them either, and when her cell phone rang with a text from Regina, she got up and walked over to Ruby who was pacing the room.

“Rubs, it's time.” Emma took her gently by the arms, stopping her. “Before we left, I wanted to say that… I'm very happy for you. I know things have been complicated for both of you too, but I'm really glad this day is finally here and I can be a part of it.”

"I'm so nervous," Ruby whispered. She offered a smile through the tears that threatened to fall and Emma smiled lovingly at her.

"You look beautiful! Zelena will lose her shit when she sees you,” Emma laughed and offered her arm to Ruby. "Shall we?"

“Let's go!” Ruby took a deep breath and they got out of the house, getting into a waiting car at the door of the Mills’ house.

When they reached the church doors Emma got out of the car and helped Ruby out, offering her arm to her best friend again. They both took a few deep breaths and then started walking toward the now closed wooden doors.

Initially Emma had been unsure as to Ruby's request to walk her to the aisle, since Marco could do it and she didn't want to hurt him, but the man encouraged her to accept:  _ “After all that you've been through, nothing fairer than you being the one to take Ruby to the altar,”  _ he smiled kindly and caressed their cheeks. Emma shook her head to ward off the memory and prevent her tears from falling too soon. As they walked through the huge wooden doors all eyes fell on them and Regina and Zelena widened their eyes as they saw the two stopped at the church door: Ruby wore a suit that molded perfectly to her body. Black trousers and black shoes, a white shirt and a red vest with some gold details, and Emma was wearing a suit that fit her body with a white shirt and blue vest over her shirt with the tie, and both pieces were the same shade as Regina's dress.

Cora, Henry Sir, Granny, and Marco looked proudly at the four standing in the aisle.

Following what they had rehearsed, Emma positioned herself next to David and Killian while Regina stood beside Mary and Tinker.

Henry was sitting on the first bench between Cora and Granny and the brides' friends were scattered around the church. The interior was small and cozy; lamps hung from the ceiling and white and red tulips decorated the interior of the church. When everyone settled down, the priest began the ceremony, talking about love, family, friendship, forgiveness and new beginnings.

“I had rehearsed a thousand things to tell you right now, but you know I'm terrible at it,” Zelena laughed nervously. "So please, let me say it all at once." The redhead took a deep breath, feeling Ruby's hands covering hers and squeezing them gently. Her heart was pounding desperately, but feeling Ruby's hands shaking as much as hers soothed her somehow. “From the first time I laid eyes on you I knew; You would be mine. Not mine in a possessive way, but mine. You lived with the high school stars up and down, but you alone were a star, the brightest one that could exist. The day we first kissed,” Zelena took a deep breath and looked at Emma, Regina, and David, finally looking back at Ruby. “That was one of the biggest craziness of my life and I didn't know what would happen from there. I had no idea if you wanted me the same way, but when I heard you say you wanted a moment alone with me, my heart sped up and I might be wrong, but there was something else. And then it all happened, we became girlfriends and our relationship got stronger and stronger and I knew that one day you would be called to play professionally as you dreamed, and I knew I would have two choices; give up on you and let you go to make your dream come true, or try as hard as it may be at times, but stay with you.” Tears streamed silently down Ruby and Zelena's face, as well as Emma and Regina. “When that day came and you came to talk to me at that hotel, the image of a life without you almost crushed my heart and I knew I couldn't just give it up from you. No matter how hard it could be, I needed to have you in my life. We went through a lot of things, good and bad, but we always had each other and today we are here, finally realizing one of our biggest dreams. I love you Ruby Lucas and I will love you till the end of my days.”

They stared at each other for a moment and then Ruby pulled the redhead in for a kiss. A different from all they had ever exchanged. She knew that this was the beginning of a new stage in her life, one she had dreamed of for many years. When the kiss ceased they stood with their foreheads pressed together and Ruby caressed her future wife’s face gently.

"It's going to be hard to beat you," Ruby laughed through her tears. She pulled back just enough to look Zelena in the eye and caressed her face before beginning her vows. “The day Emma and Regina met and I saw the blonde there talking with you, I decided it was time to get to you, I just didn't know how. I've always watched you since the day you first walked through that gate. You're so beautiful, all geeky, all focused on your studies, always answering questions before everyone else. And I just thought; how do i get to her? She is so beautiful, so smart. I spent hours watching you. When Ems sent me that message I found the perfect opportunity. When I saw you entering the locker room I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it would come out of my mouth. I wasn't sure if you would really come and I kind of froze when I saw you there. I was always so sure of everything, always took the lead, but when I saw you there I just didn't know what to do. So I took a deep breath and finally approached you and well- ”

"Let's keep it G rated, yes?" Emma interrupted her friend. "There are children here, for God's sake."

"Oh shut up Em." Ruby - and all the guests laughed. 

On the bench, Cora, Sir Henry, Granny, and Marco arched an eyebrow and the two older women shook their heads, unable to avoid the thoughts that arose. They knew the girls very well to know that whatever they were talking about wasn’t something to be shared among so many people. “After that we started to get more and more involved and every day I was more afraid. Afraid of having to decide between you and my career, afraid of you leaving me because of it, afraid of one day you simply deciding you didn't want me anymore. Until that day in the locker room, I had never been seriously involved with anyone. You were and will always be the first and only exception in my life. I don't regret any time I've spent with you, good or bad, I don't regret anything I've had so far with you by my side, and I know from now on things will be even better. I love you, Zelena Mills, and today is the happiest day of my life.”

Zelena felt as if her heart would come out of her mouth; she was shaking, tears were running silently down her face and she could only smile. She was finally marrying the woman she loved, the one she loved since the first time she saw and without saying anything else she pulled the brunette in for a kiss. A kiss full of love, affection, passion, desire, respect and so many other feelings she could barely describe.

As they pulled away they heard the priest say to exchange the rings and Henry was already beside them smiling and looking at them with pride. He held the small pillow with the two gold wedding rings and reached out so that they could take them.

"I would say you can kiss the bride, but you already did that so..." The priest laughed. “By the power vested in me, I declare you wives. May God bless the union of you and your family.”

They both smiled and Zelena pulled Ruby in for another kiss.

As they pulled away, Emma and Regina wrapped them in a tight hug, wishing them happiness and all the wonderful things life could offer. 

Cora, Sir Henry, Eugenia, and Marco were at their side the next moment to congratulate the girls, and the happiness they were feeling at that moment was stamped on their eyes. Her girls had been through so much, and now everything was settling in, finally. After family their friends approached to congratulate the newlyweds and then everyone went to the Mills mansion for the wedding reception and party.

(...)

**_October 23rd, Emma's Birthday Party._ **

The blonde's birthday party arrived, and with it the surprise Regina had been preparing with Henry and their friend's help. The school's indoor court was littered with pictures of various moments in Emma's life: from her childhood with Granny, Ruby, and the boys, through her teens, to the time she and Ruby started training rugby at school under Ingrid's command, and then when she met Regina; some photos of when they were still friends and other photos of when they became girlfriends. They had also hung photos of the school championship final, when Emma and Ruby were called in to play for LA's Excalibur, some photos while Emma was in Los Angeles and some of when Emma played for the Australian and New Zealand teams, and finally more recent photos of when she returned to Storybrooke and all the moments that had passed there.

Regina made sure to put all the photos, even some photos of Emma and Lilith - which she knew were from the time they were together - because they were important passages in Emma's life.

There were some photos courtesy of Ruby, Granny, Lily, Robin, August and Graham and the girls from LA's Excalibur, and the most recent photos Regina and Henry had chosen together; photos of their first holiday in Los Angeles, photos of their vacation, the boy's birthday and photos taken on a daily basis. At Henry's request one of the featured photos was one he had taken; Emma, Regina, Ruby and Zelena in a hug the day Ruby and Zel asked them to be their bridesmaids. Regina chose a photo they took during their trip to New Zealand, the day Emma asked her to be her girlfriend again.

Tables, chairs, banners, colorful balloons, lots of food and drink were all arranged on the court and in one corner, a makeshift stage had been set up and a guitar was positioned next to a stool and a microphone, and in the corner of the stage was a small table with a laptop. Above the small stage was a big screen that was connected to the laptop.

Robin, August, Graham, Killian, David, and Daniel were responsible for keeping Emma busy until party time.

Regina took Henry to Ruby and Zelena's house and went to Moe's flower shop and with Belle's help took part of the order to her house, tidying up as she wished, and the rest she took to the school. When Zelena arrived, Ruby and Henry were waiting for her on the court and with their and Belle's help she finished the decoration by making a path of petals from the entrance to the small stage. The guests began to arrive at the scheduled time and Regina sent a message to Daniel's cell phone, saying that everything was ready.

(...)

Emma looked confused at her friends when Daniel did a hi-five with Killian and they turned off the video game in the middle of the game, sending Emma home. 

Upon arriving home Emma was surprised by the fact that there was no one and in the living room there was an envelope addressed to her. When she opened it she was even more confused;  _ She left me roses by the stairs _ was the only sentence on the note inside. She set it down on the couch and headed for the stairs leading to their bedroom, surprised to see that there were red rose petals on every step to her bedroom door. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered the day Regina had surprised her with an incredible night and Emma followed the path of roses; Finding the room unlit and on the bed was an outfit like the one she wore the night she first kissed Regina: the black shorts, a white shirt, and white boxer. Emma arched an eyebrow and looked around: on the bedside table next to bed was another envelope with another note;  _ Put it on and meet me at school, at the gate where we first met _ . Emma put the note on the nightstand and went to the bathroom, letting the water fall down her body and relax her as a thousand thoughts flooded her mind about what Regina might be up to. Following the instructions she put on the clothes the brunette had left on the bed and picked up the bug, going to school.

She parked the old bug across the street and crossed looking curiously around. The school was completely out, and she wondered why Regina had sent her to meet her there on a Saturday night, even more so on her birthday. They had made plans with Ruby, Zelena and their friends to go out and have fun, but now Emma was really confused. She picked up her cell phone to send a message to the brunette as she approached the gates, and like the day they met it ended up causing her to collide with someone, and in the reflection she held the person and smiled to see that it was Regina. The brunette was wearing a dress similar to one she wore the night they kissed - and did many other things - for the first time. Regina's hair was curly and that made Emma smile even more; she loved when the brunette left her natural hair. Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pressing her lips to hers and sighed contentedly as Emma deepened the kiss.

“What are you up to, Gina?” The former player asked as they pulled away, but without releasing Regina.

"You'll find out soon," Regina smiled mischievously and turned away, turning Emma with her back to her and tying a blindfold in the blonde's eyes, turning her again and placing her hands on her waist, guiding Emma to the school building.

When they reached the indoor court she withdrew Emma's blindfold and the blonde looked around in disbelief: there were red rose petals making a path all over the court, all her friends, all the important ones in her life were present there. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Regina who was standing beside her and hugged her, burying her face into the hollow of her neck. They stayed like this for a while and Regina felt her shoulder wet and lifted the blonde's face holding it in her hands. She stroked Emma's cheeks and wiped her tears gently, pressing her lips to hers gently. "I love you." Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's and hugged her again.

“Let her go, Mills! You can enjoy it later,” Killian's voice echoed on the court making everyone laugh.

Still hugging Emma, Regina just raised her hand and offered her middle finger making the laughs intensify. When Emma finally pulled away from the hug, she turned to the presents on the court and looked calmly. Her face was still wet with tears and a huge smile spread through her face. Before she could do anything Henry came running toward her and threw himself against her body. Emma picked him up and the boy kissed her cheeks; "I love you, Ma," he whispered, hugging her.

Emma put the boy down and holding hands with Regina and Henry, she approached her friends, receiving the hugs and greetings from all.

The music echoed around the court and everyone was having fun and talking. Emma looked around in delight. She laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and walked through the place, watching every photo, every message on the posters, every detail.

While Emma was distracted by the decor, Ruby and Zelena exchanged a quick look with Regina and went to the makeshift stage grabbing the microphone and catching everyone's attention.

Regina walked with Emma and Henry until they were close to the stage and soon the big screen lit up, and within minutes a video began, showing the most important moments of the blonde's life. Tears streamed silently down everyone's face as the images past the big screen. Everyone there had their lives linked in one way or another, and for that little group of friends, Emma, Regina, Ruby, Zelena, Killian, Tinker, Neal, David, Mary, Mulan and Aurora, their lives were even more interconnected; they knew most of them from a young age; the good and bad times of their lives were lived together, even if with some distance and these ties would never be broken. 

Mallory, Lilith, Daniel, August, Peter, Robin, Graham, and the LA Excalibur girls also played a very important role in the lives of Emma, Regina, Zelena, and Ruby.

Cora, Sir Henry, Granny and Marco smiled proud and happy to see that even after all these years, after so many things that happened, they all remained together as one big family they always were. Merida, Elsa, and all the girls who played with Emma and knew her story, were happy to be there, participating in such a moment in her life.

As the video was almost over Killian released his fiancé's hand and took the stage, picking up the guitar and positioning himself on the stool. Regina took Emma's face in her hands and pecked her lips, then went to the stage before Emma could say anything.

Soon the screen went dark again and Killian began strumming a song on the guitar and then Regina's voice echoed around the court.

_ We're on top of the world _

_ We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go _

_ Can I call you mine _

_ So can I call you mine now darling _

_ For a whole lot of time _

_ My heart finally trust my mind _

_ And I know somehow it's right _

Regina's eyes met Emma's and she smiled nervously but didn't stop singing.

_ And oh we got time, yeah _

_ So darling just say you'll stay _

_ Right by my side _

_ And oh we got love, yeah _

_ So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side _

Emma no longer cared about the tears streaming down her cheeks as all she saw at that moment was Regina singing to her.

_ We're on top of the world _

_ We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go _

_ Hmm, I've got something to say _

_ You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out _

_ I'm wanna tell you now _

_ 'Cause I know somehow it's right _

Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she just hoped to make it to the end of the song. She ran a hand over her belly, stroking it softly and it calmed her a bit.

_ And oh we got time, yeah _

_ So darling just say you'll stay right by my side _

_ And oh we got love, yeah _

_ Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side _

_ Be my forever _

_ Be my forever _

_ Be my forever _

Emma felt Lilith's hand slide against hers and the brunette squeezed gently, whispering in her ear how happy she was for Emma and the blonde turned to her for a moment, smiling. "Thanks for everything," Emma whispered back and the next moment Lilith had disappeared among the guests again.

_ You're my bright blue sky _

_ You're the sun in my eyes _

_ Oh baby you're my life _

_ You're the reason why _

_ We're on top of the world _

_ We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go _

Regina felt her heart beating even faster as the song neared its end as it was the moment she was waiting for.

At the end of the song Regina walked to her father, who was standing near the stage and grabbed a small box that he held. Sir Henry smiled encouragingly at the brunette and she just bit her lip, returning to the center of the small stage and asking Emma to come up.

Emma looked at Ruby and Zelena beside her and they just nodded to her to do what Regina was asking. She felt her heart pounding and although she had an idea of what was to come, she still didn't believe it was really happening.

By the time Emma finally took the stage, Regina was already a complete mess. She took the blonde's hand and kissed her softly.

Emma exchanged a brief look with Killian, but he just smiled and waved for her to look at the brunette before her and so did Emma.

“We've been through so much… we've been apart for so long because of a mistake I did, and so much has changed in our lives, but what hasn't changed and won't ever change is the love I feel for you, Emma Swan,” Regina felt her whole body tremble with anxiety and adrenaline, but she wouldn't stop. She stroked her belly again and took a deep breath before continuing. “Nothing in our life has been easy. We had choices to make; We hit some and we missed others, but we learned from them all. We grew up, we became mothers, but we still keep that child side, that teenage side in our hearts. The day I gave up on you so you could realize your big dream was one of the worst days of my life, I felt like I was breaking into so many pieces that I could never put them together again, and then shortly afterwards I found that I carried a part of you with me. I was happy and terrified at the same time, I wasn't sure what to do and I ended up making one of the biggest mistakes of my life by not telling you about it,” The tears became more intense, and Regina felt Emma's hand squeeze hers gently. “The day I gave in to Henry's wish and we took him to watch the game in Boston and I saw you holding him in your arms at the end of the game, my heart stopped for a few seconds. I thought it was a mirage, a hallucination, I thought it wasn't real, but when I heard you saying my name and I knew; You weren't a hallucination of my mind. It was real, you were there, just a few steps from me and I... I just didn't know how to act. I wanted to run and kiss you, say how long I waited for that moment, say how much I still loved you, but I couldn't." Regina wiped her tears uselessly as they kept coming. She looked at the crowd and met Daniel's supportive and sympathetic look and he just smiled encouragingly at her. “I couldn't do any of that because I had a life, I had a husband and- I had no right to hurt you and also to come crashing into your life again without considering your feelings or those with whom you were in a relationship.”

"Gina... I-" Emma tried to speak through her tears, but the brunette put a finger on her lip gently interrupting her.

"Let me finish, please." Regina asked. “When we met here at Storybrooke and I learned that you were back for good, a mix of emotions washed over me. I was afraid that you wouldn’t love me anymore, I was afraid that you would hate me when you found out the truth about Henry and many other feelings mingled in my heart. Then we had that day at the bakery, and before I could tell you about Henry, you heard me talking with Ruby and Zel and disappeared. I was confused because I didn't know you had heard our conversation, and I thought you were avoiding me because of what had happened at the bakery. When you texted Ruby asking us to meet you at home I was relieved and scared because I didn't know what could be so important to you wanting the three of us there and when I arrived… well, everything got out of control and I thought I had lost you forever and it would be nobody's fault but me again.” Regina shook her head to ward off the thoughts of those days. "I didn't know what to do, if I should go after you, how long to give you or whatever." Regina felt her eyes burn with the tears she tried not to shed. “The weeks after that day were tough and I was going crazy not knowing what to do, and when we met here at school that day you came to Ingrid's assistant position, for the first time I had hopes that it might all end well.” Regina smiled through the tears that finally fell down her cheeks again. “After that we started trying again and each day was more perfect than the next, we told our son the truth and that day was one of the happiest of my life, and then came the news of our second son, the move to your house... and I realized one thing: after all that I still haven't asked one of the most important things.” 

For the first time since she'd started speaking, Regina let go of Emma's hand and the blonde then noticed that she was holding a small box in the same hand as the microphone. She guided the former player to the stool on the stage and stood before her, holding the microphone in one hand and the little box in the other.

"I'm not going to kneel if that's what you're thinking, but I need to ask you." Regina joked and Emma knew she was nervous. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma's eyes widened and the smile she showed was undoubtedly the brunette's favorite: it reminded her of the teenager she had met years ago with that light, playful and everyone’s friend.

Emma shifted her gaze between the now open box and the brunette's face in front of her. The ring that glittered before her was white gold with yellow gold accents and an emerald in the middle. Emma recognized it immediately and looked incredulously at her girlfriend. “When… where… you…”

“Articulated as always, my love.” Regina smiled and with her free hand she caressed Emma's face. “But now I just need a very simple one. Yes or no."

"Yes! By the gods! Yes, a million times yes!” Emma pulled her into an urgent kiss, full of love, affection, desire, so many feelings she could barely express.

They felt as if they were shattering and remaking over and over again. In the distance they heard applause and whistles, rambling phrases from friends who were as happy as both of them. As she pulled away, Emma stood with her forehead pressed against the brunette's while Regina slid the ring through the ex player's right finger. Emma stared at the ring with a sparkle in her eyes and Regina knew she had gotten it right.

"I planned to propose to you soon, but it looks like you were faster this time," Emma laughed and pulled her fiancee for another kiss. "When did you buy this ring?"

“During our trip to New Zealand. The day we passed that store where you bought some souvenirs,” Regina smiled. “You and Henry were so entertained that you didn't even notice when I bought it. I asked Zelena and Ruby to keep it with them so as not to risk you spoiling the surprise. ”

“Did I mention how much I love your surprises?” Emma smiled and captured her fiancee's lips in a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, family and friends came to them to congratulate them for their engagement and congratulate Emma, after all it was her birthday party.

The party was lively, Henry was running around with some friends from school and Emma, Lilith, Killian, Daniel and David playing with them too.

Regina was next to Ruby, Zelena, Mary, Tinker, Cora and Granny and they looked at the scene happily. The girls Emma had played in Excalibur joined the children, and each of them felt full for a reason.

Each had an important part in the story of those four, and they were happy that everything was finally okay as it should have been from the start.

After some time playing with Henry and his friends, Emma decided to take a break and walked toward the locker rooms to splash water on her face. When she turned on the tap and put her hands underwater the ring flashed on her finger and she smiled. 

Emma washed her face and headed toward the open court and sat on one of the benches, losing herself in memories and thoughts. A few minutes later, she noticed a presence beside her and turning around she saw Killian sitting next to her.

"The party is in there," He patted his shoulder against hers and a gentle smile spread across his lips. His eyes sparkled with joy and he was finally complete.

"I know. I just needed some air. The night was pretty exciting,” Emma looked at him and smiled at her friend. “The last time we were like this, I ended up flying to Los Angeles. Now I'm here, with an engagement ring on my finger and feeling like my heart could burst with happiness.”

"The world goes around, dear friend," Killian kissed his friend's cheek and stood up, looking at her before leaving. "I'm glad everything is as it should be."

He returned inside and a few minutes later another person approached. Emma didn't need to look to know who it was. The scent, the energy, the aura... she knew with her eyes closed. She would recognize among a billion people. Emma smiled and soon Regina was at her side. The brunette intertwined her fingers with the former player's and when Emma looked at her she smiled. "Not liking the party?"

“There's no way I can't love every second of this party.” Emma smiled at her, caressing her face. “I really didn't expect something like that. I thought you were going to do something just for us, but this party, the surprise, your proposal, the video... you singing ... I'm the luckiest woman in the world.”

"Sorry to tell you, but that's not true," Regina laughed at the blonde's face at hearing such words. “Not true because I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I have you, we have our Henry and soon we will have a baby in our arms. Baby one that needs a name and I want you to choose it.”

“Me?” Emma's eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her lips. She felt her face could tear from such happiness. That night only lost to the night she had Regina in her arms for the first time. She was silent for long moments, thinking of everything that had happened in her life; since that game where she met Regina again, and how their lives had changed in recent months. She thought of her childhood, the few years she lived with her parents and how little she remembered them. Emma wondered how Eugenia, Marco, and Ruby had always been to her family and all the love they had given her since Emma could remember. She closed her eyes and moistened her lips and took a deep breath. "I- I already know which name to choose."

"And what would it be?" Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Ethan," Emma smiled softly. "I never told anyone, but that was supposed to be my name."

"It would be a beautiful name just as Emma is," Regina kissed her softly, leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder and they stayed there for a while.

When the night became too cold to stay outside, Emma took Regina by the hand and they went back inside where they could enjoy the rest of the party.

Later, lying on her bed with Regina naked in her arms and caressing her belly, Emma felt the baby kick and a tear fell silently down her cheek. She had never felt so complete, so happy in her life.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of fluff and SwanMills family moments and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

After Emma's unforgettable birthday party, it was time for them to get ready for one of the city's favorite holidays, Halloween night.

Regina had gone with Zelena and Henry in nearby town to buy their costumes, and Emma couldn't wait to put on her Legolas outfit she had bought during their New Zealand trip.

Emma took Henry for traditional "trick or treating" and the blonde was happy to be able to participate in this moment in her son's life for the first time. She had spent the day before and that morning arguing with Regina that the brunette would stay home resting while she and Henry got candy from the neighborhood, claiming that Regina needed to rest because of the pregnancy.

Regina found all of Emma's concerns lovely and couldn't say no to the blonde.

“You better know you won't eat these sweets at once,” Regina warned as she saw Emma and Henry coming home with two buckets full of sweets.

"Don't worry, mom," Henry walked to her and kissed her cheek, then her belly. "I'll save some for Ethan."

"It'll be a while before your brother can eat candy, honey." Regina smiled through the tears that welled in her eyes at Henry's gesture. "But I'm sure he'll love to go out with you and get candy when he's older."

"Do you really think so, mom?"

"I'm sure so, my prince."

"Kid, you two will be unbeatable in the neighborhood when you go out for candy." Emma, who was leaning against the door jamb, smiled at Henry and approached the couch Regina was sitting on. “Are you sure it's okay to go to the party? I don't mind staying at home… ”

"I'm fine, darling," Regina smiled at the blonde's concern and leaned in slightly to kiss her lips. “We're fine.” She caressed her belly and Emma smiled, lighting up her lovely dimples.

"Okay," Emma looked at Henry, who was chewing on a candy bar and gestured for the boy to approach. "Kid, go change your costume for the party."

Henry smiled and stood up, running up the stairs toward his bedroom.

(...)

Emma put on the moss-green cotton trousers and tunic that had a vine design, the black belt at her waist and a chest strap across her chest that was pierced for her arrow-support quiver. At her wrists were the leather bracelets that went to her elbows and the gray cloak above, with the leaf-shaped brooch clasp. Her hair was tied like the film's archer elf and completing the look, the brown leather boots.

Henry was wearing his dress pants and black shoes, a white dress shirt with a gray pullover with yellow and red details on the collar, and a red and yellow tie. Completing the look he wore the black cape with the red lining that ran to his feet with the Gryffindor's house symbol and the hood falling down his back. Emma had gotten a pair of glasses like Harry Potter to complete her son's look and promised him that next year they would visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

When Regina finally arrived in the living room, she was wearing a black cape like Henry's, yet the symbol she carried on her chest was that of the rival house; Slytherin. She wore a heavier makeup than usual, highlighting her eyes and lips inseparable red lipstick.

"So that's it? Are you going to wear a costume from our son's rival house?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow and using a false tone of hurt. She couldn't help but notice every detail in her fiancee, and she swallowed as she noticed the different makeup and leather boots that appeared beneath the heavy velvet cloak.

"I'm sure you won't complain when you see the rest of the costume," Regina approached Emma and leaned against her, whispering in her ear and biting her earlobe.

Emma shuddered at the sultry tone and felt Regina's satisfied smile against her skin. "I- I'm sure I'll love it."

"I asked my parents to take Henry home with them tonight," Regina placed a kiss on Emma's neck and walked away, offering a smile too innocent to be honest.

Before Emma could say anything, the doorbell rang and she thanked the distraction before she ended showing a hard on in front of her son. Regina's words combined with her husky, sensual voice sent chills down her body and Emma had to concentrate not to show how much it had affected her. She offered the brunette a tight smile and walked toward the door.

Emma felt a small wave of relief as the night breeze hit her face as she opened the door, helping to lessen the warmth Regina had caused in her body and offered her best smile to the small group standing at her door. They had arranged to meet at her house and from there would go to the school where the Halloween party would be held.

David and Killian noticed their friend's condition and flushed cheeks and offered her a mischievous smile, receiving only a roll of her eyes. Mary and Tinker greeted Emma and entered, joining Regina and Henry in the living room.

"Ems, who are you dressed for, exactly?" David asked looking at his friend's clothes.

"I'm Legolas!"

"Right... and where is your bow?"

"It's in the bedroom, I'll get it for you to see."

As she went up to get the bow, Regina went with Mary and Tinker to the kitchen to get a beer for the men and Emma.

Killian was dressed as Dracula, inspired by Vlad's armor from the movie Dracula: an untold story, and Tinker wore a costume inspired by Castlevania's character Sypha Belnades. David was dressed as Thor, and Mary was wearing a Jane Foster costume. Regina shook her head and laughed. 

They looked at Emma, Killian and David, who were trying Emma's bow, and the smiles on their faces combined with the jokes and jokes reminded them of another time, but they would not trade that moment for anything. They handed them the beers and then the doorbell rang again, revealing Ruby and Zelena, wearing Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy costumes, respectively, and the redhead smirked at her sister when she saw that she was indeed in the costume that said would use.

When the group of friends was complete they headed for school and Emma once again felt complete. She hadn't been meeting with her friends in years to enjoy such a party in her hometown. The last time she had gone to a Halloween ball was before she and Ruby were invited to play for Excalibur and Emma was glad to be there with her friends again. The feeling of home has never had a better definition in her life.

When they arrived at school Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled with satisfaction as she saw the work done by students and teachers, including her. The decor was simply fantastic and she could not wait to see the fantasies of others.

Cora and Sir Henry were dressed as Morticia and Gomez, from the Adams Family, Eugenia and Marco were dressed as Carl and Ellie. Daniel and Lilith were Superman and Wonder Woman, and Mallory wore a vampire outfit.

They went to enjoy the night dancing, drinking and taking lots of pictures.

Henry divided his time between his family and friends, playing and running around the court until his small body gave in to exhaustion and happiness. As he began to show the first signs of tiredness, Regina exchanged a brief look with her parents and they said goodbye to everyone, taking Henry home.

"Maybe we should go home too," Regina whispered in Emma's ear, making the blonde shudder. "I have something for you."

Emma stared at the brunette for a few seconds and felt her body warm up at her fiancee's mischievous look. "Bye, guys, see you tomorrow. Or next week." She took Regina by the hand and started walking toward the door, drawing a laugh from the brunette.

(...)

"Kid, we have to choose well." Emma said to Henry as they entered the car shop in the nearby town.

"Okay, ma," Henry's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked at the options before him. "That one over there!" He pointed excitedly at a yellow Corvette Z06. "Or this one!" He pointed to a Bugatti Veyron SS.

"Whoa!" Emma's eyes widened and she laughed. "Your mother kills me if I show up with such a car at home." The blonde knelt to stay at the same height as her son and looked into his eyes with affection. "As much as I want to buy such a car, now is not the time. I need to think about the safety and comfort of our family."

"So no cars like Tony's?"

"Tony?" Emma frowned in slight confusion.

"Tony Stark." Henry looked at her like she was crazy for not knowing who he was talking about.

"Ah," Emma laughed. "No, Hen, no cars like Mr. Stark's."

After walking around the store and looking at the models, listening carefully to the information offered by the salesman, Emma finally decided on a vehicle. She eventually opted for a Porsche Cayenne, which made Henry very happy.

(...)

"Moms," Henry approached Emma and Regina, who were snuggled on the living room couch watching one of their favorite series.

“Hen?” Emma leaned over to look at the boy and Regina immediately opened her arms for him to snuggle with them. "Is everything okay, kid?" Emma looked worried as the boy settled under the thick blanket they used to protect themselves from the cold.

"Yes," He looked at both of them for a moment. "I had a nightmare, can I stay here with you?"

"Of course you can, Hen," Emma felt her heart tighten and stretched her arm as far as she could to stroke the boy's hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's no big deal," Henry shrugged. “It was because of that horror movie we watched this afternoon.”

"I said that that movie was too heavy for you, my prince." Regina stroked his hair and brought him closer to her, placing a kiss between his hair.

“What would you like to watch, Hen?” Emma quickly switched to the family profile because she knew the content of the series they were watching was far from ideal for a seven-year-old boy.

"Some movie with a dog." Henry grinned snuggled against Regina.

Emma exchanged a brief look with her fiancee and the brunette just smiled. She went through the movies available until Henry chose Marley and Me.

"Kid, this movie is sad," Emma grunted.

“We can choose another one then…”

"Your mom is only saying that because the movie makes her cry." Regina smiled kindly at them. "But she secretly loves this movie."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hen." Emma smiled and hit the play button.

"Moms," Henry bit his bottom lip and thanked silently for the dim light in the room. "Can we have a dog?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a look and the brunette sighed.

"Honey, having a dog takes time and responsibility, it's not that simple," Regina said softly.

"I know, mom." Henry straightened on the couch so he could get a better look at his moms. "I promise I'll take care of him; feed, take him for a walk, educate him, clean up the dirt…"

"I think we can think about that," Emma smiled softly. "You've been a responsible boy since we met and I don't see a reason why we don't have a dog."

"But the baby..."

"We can adopt a puppy, Gina," Emma looked at the brunette and took her hand. "Puppies and children or babies are a great combination. It will do our children and us well, but I won't decide that on my own." Emma stroked the brunette's cheek. "If you don't feel comfortable or safe with a dog around then we'll think of something."

"Of course not, honey." Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek and then turned to look at Henry. "Tomorrow we'll go to the animal shelter to see if they have any puppies for our family."

"Yeeees!"

(...)

The next morning Henry could barely contain his excitement at the prospection of their visit to the animal shelter. He helped Emma prepare breakfast and then clean the kitchen so they could finally go looking for the new family member.

They were greeted by the man who took care of the shelter and he took them to the puppies that had recently been handed over for adoption. When they arrived at the kennel, Emma and Regina were relieved to see that there were not so many puppies for adoption as it meant that people in town kept their pets, but there was still enough for Henry to choose his new best friend. There was a labrador puppy, a golden retriever, a Siberian husky, and a few others. They could see that Henry was doing his best to contain his excitement and not scare the puppies, and they were both very proud of the boy at that moment. Henry approached, talking and playing with the animals and watching as they responded while Emma and Regina watched a little farther away. They wanted him to decide and would do their best to influence the boy as little as possible in that decision.

"Moms," Henry took the Siberian husky puppy in his arms and walked over to the women. "I liked this one a lot, and it looks like he liked me too." He laughed as the puppy licked his chin.

"He looks like a good boy," Emma patted the animal's head. "What do you think, Gina?"

"He seems to have a lot of energy." The brunette laughed watching the dog in Henry's arms. "But he does seem to be a good match for our son."

“So can I take him?” Henry's eyes lit up in a way that made both women's hearts warm.

"Of course, kid." Emma looked at the guy responsible for the shelter and nodded, indicating that they had chosen their puppy and the man headed for the office to prepare the paperwork for adoption.

On leaving, they passed the pet shop and bought everything they needed to accommodate the puppy in the house. Henry walked around the pet store picking toys, water cooler, feeder, leash, clothes and everything else he thought would be necessary for the dog while Regina and Emma just watched the boy's excitement.

Almost two hours later they left and took things to the house and Emma and Henry packed up while Regina watched them. The brunette's belly had grown considerably in recent weeks and this made Emma redouble her excessive care.

(...)

The traditional Thanksgiving dinner took place in Eugenia's restaurant, as every year and this time the place was a bit more crowded than usual. Emma had invited Robin, Graham, August, Merida and Elsa to spend the holidays with them, and immediately the group took a flight from Los Angeles to the small town in Maine.

Emma was sitting with Regina, Henry, Zelena, Ruby, Lilith, Daniel, the Mills, Eugenia, Marco, her closest friends and her former Los Angeles Excalibur mates, and she couldn't keep the tears from welling up in her eyes when a specific memory came to mind.

"Is everything okay, darling?" Regina looked worriedly at her fiancee.

"Yes," Emma offered Regina the smile the brunette liked best, lighting up her dimples. "It's just that I remembered the last Thanksgiving I spent at Storybrooke…"

"Oh," The brunette felt her heart beat rapidly. "Every year after you went to Los Angeles, I ended up choosing to spend the holidays at home. The memory of that day was very bittersweet and I just couldn't leave my bedroom. I would lie with Henry by my side, reading him a book or just talking about you and the wonderful person you are." Regina felt a tear trickle down her cheek and soon Emma's hand was on her cheek, wiping the tears and caressing her skin. "He was too young to understand what I was saying or to know who you were, but it was important for me to have this moment with him."

"I-" Emma felt a lump in her throat and blinked quickly to keep the tears from falling. “I love you and our family so much and I'm grateful that we are all together today.”

"I love you too, Emma."

(...)

After Thanksgiving, Emma went to Mallory's clinic to begin Zelena's insemination process and they were excited and apprehensive about it. Emma had explained to them that there was a chance it wouldn't work, that she didn't even know how she had managed to get Regina pregnant twice, but she was as expectant as they were.

Regina had entered the last month of pregnancy and Cora insisted that she stay home longer so she could rest.

"Marian, Belle, your father and I can handle the bakery without you for a few months," Cora said firmly, but her gaze was soft and concerned. "You are about to give birth, your pain won't get better over the days or weeks. It is important that you rest."

"Okay, mother." Regina rolled her eyes affectionately and let Cora help her settle into the living room couch.

“Where are Emma and Henry?” Cora looked around for a blanket to put on her daughter.

"They took Sky for a walk."

"And how is Henry doing with his chores on the puppy?"

"Better than I expected to be honest." Regina laughed humorously as she remembered the first time Henry had to pick up the puppy's poop.

As if they had been summoned, Emma, Henry, and the pup walked through the living room door, and Cora shivered slightly at the blast of cold air that entered with them.

“Hi, Grandma!” Henry grinned at Cora and bent down to wipe Sky's paws before releasing the animal from its leash. As soon as he was satisfied with his work he released the dog from the leash and the puppy ran to the couch, settling down next to Regina and nudging at the brunette with his cold snout. Henry walked over to Cora and hugged her tightly. "It's everything okay?"

"Yes, my dear." Cora placed a kiss between the boy's hair and then hugged Emma, holding her face between her hands and kissing her cheek. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Cora," Emma shifted her gaze between the two women in a silent question.

"Mom insists that I stay home now that Ethan is about to be born, so when I got to work today she practically kicked me out of the bakery and brought me home."

“I didn't kick you out of the bakery.” Cora rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Emma. "I just said it would be better if she rested more now."

(...)

After Cora returned to the bakery, Emma called Ruby and Lilith and asked them to come to her house to help her fix the bedroom downstairs so she and Regina could sleep there during these last weeks of the brunette's pregnancy.

While the trio did the hard work, Henry sat with Regina on the couch and kept Sky out of their way. The puppy watched closely everything they did, and Regina and Henry laughed every time he ran out and tucked himself between their legs.

By the end of the evening the guest room was arranged so that Emma and Regina could spend a few weeks there, and Ruby and Lilith sat with Emma in the living room to enjoy a hot cocoa with brandy.

After Lilith and Ruby left, Emma set about making dinner and after eating the small family settled into the living room to watch a movie. Sky lay in front of the fireplace and snorted contentedly before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

When the movie ended, Regina and Henry were asleep on the couch. Emma smiled at the scene and careful not to wake up the mother and child, took Henry in her arms and carried him to his bedroom. When she returned to the living room Emma took Regina in her arms and carried her to the bedroom they would use from that moment on. After accommodating the brunette in bed, she returned to the living room and tid up the little mess they made. Sky stretched and went up to Henry's room, where he had slept every night since they brought him home. Emma watched the animal disappear upstairs and checked to see if the house was all locked before finally joining her fiancee.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The back, breasts, and leg pains were constant and Regina's mood was terrible, but she tried not to discount Emma or Henry.

Winter was present with all its grandeur in the small town and the streets, houses and shops were thick with snow, making Storybrooke even more cozy.

The weekend had come and with it the time to buy Christmas presents. Regina knew that it was best to do this as soon as possible because it wasn't long before the end of her pregnancy and she wanted to rest as much as possible.

Emma put on her skinny jeans, her adidas, a long-sleeved T-shirt and a red jacket and a black cap. Regina wore a velvet black dress with leggings, high-heeled boots, and a black coat over it, and Henry looked like a miniature version of Emma. 

They got into the car and drove to the nearby town, where it had a larger mall and could start searching for the ideal gifts for each one and Henry was talking excitedly all the way. Henry made a point of choosing a gift for his brother on the way, just as he made a point of choosing the gifts of his godparents, godmothers, and grandparents.

"Mom," Henry pulled Regina by the hand across the store. "I want to choose a gift for Emma, but I want it to be a surprise for her."

"And what do you intend to give her my love?"

"I don't know. Ma has everything..." He put his hand on his chin and looked at the brunette for a moment.

"Why don't you do something to her?" Regina stroked the boy's hair. "I will help you."

Henry smiled satisfied and they walked back to where they were moments before, picking out a few more gifts at that store before moving on to another.

When they reached the end of shopping and many bags later, Regina joked that she and Henry would have to walk home so that all the gifts could fit in the car. With some cost Emma managed to put all the bags in the car and they finally returned home.

(...)

Emma and Regina were in the living room watching a movie and Henry was sitting on the other couch with Sky sleeping heavily in front of him. It was only three weeks to Christmas and the little family was enjoying the moment of peace and silence before the baby was born when Emma looked alarmed at Regina moaning in pain.

“What's happening, Gina? Are you alright?"

"It's just a contraction, Emma." The brunette said through gritted teeth. Regina had been feeling contractions for some time now, and so far had managed not to alarm Emma, but when that contraction came she couldn't help the moan of pain and she knew it; soon Ethan would be among them.

"What- should I call Mal?"

"Yes, darling." Regina smiled, feeling her heart pounding not just for the moment to come, but for all the love and anxiety in her fiancee's gaze. "Let her know that the contractions are coming every ten minutes now and that I've been feeling them for about two hours."

"Two hours? Why didn't you tell me anything? ”Emma's eyes widened almost comically and Regina laughed.

"There was no reason to worry you," The brunette caressed Emma's face and whimpered in pain as another contraction hit her.

Emma did as Regina asked and called Mallory, giving her all the information the doctor needed and carefully following her directions. Since it was snowing and it was early evening, Mal advised Emma to stay home as long as they could and only bring Regina to the clinic only when the water broke and so did the blonde.

Emma brought an herbal tea for Regina and began checking the bags they had set aside for this moment, ensuring that everything they would need for Regina and Ethan would be there.

Henry helped Emma check her bags and made sure Sky had enough food and water for when they needed to leave.

"Shit," Regina swore, alarming mother and son.

“What's up, babe?” Emma looked worried, soon seeing a small puddle form on the couch.

"The water... broke."

Emma's eyes widened and she got up quickly, picking up the bags she and Henry had prepared. "Kid, take the suitcase to the car, your brother is coming."

As she helped Regina walk to the car, Emma called Mallory to let her know that the water had broken and they were going to the clinic.

By the time they got there, Mallory, Zelena and Ruby were already at the clinic waiting for them.

Emma felt a wave of relief when she saw her best friend and sister-in-law there and silently thanked Ruby for taking care of Henry while Emma accompanied Mallory and Zelena leading Regina into the delivery room.

They cleaned and put on the appropriate clothes, giving Emma an apron, cap and foot protector so she could stay in the room.

Emma sat next to Regina and the brunette could feel the anxiety and fear emanating in waves from the blonde. She wanted to comfort Emma and say that this was normal and that everything would be okay, but at that moment the only thing Regina could think about was the contractions, which now came every five minutes.

"Breathe, babe," Emma said as she saw the brunette going through another contraction.

"Be quiet, Emma. Just be quiet."

Emma tried to imagine the pain her fiancee was feeling and knew it shouldn't be easy, she frowned as she tried to imagine the baby being born and looked sideways at the brunette.

"You're doing great, Gina,"

"I hate you, Emma Swan." Regina moaned through gritted teeth.

"I know you don't hate me," Emma smiled and moved closer, brushing some strands of hair that were stuck to Regina's forehead.

"Don't touch me, Emma," Regina grumbled, turning her head away.

"Don't be rude with your fiancee," Mallory scolded her as she entered the room and saw Regina throwing a tantrum at Emma. She smiled weakly at the blonde, remembering that Henry's delivery was even worse, since the brunette was with Daniel, and Regina alternated her curses between him and the blonde who wasn't there.

"Shut up, Mal!" Regina hissed, clutching the sheet that covered part of her body. "She did that to me. These pains are her fault!"

"Sure. And when she was doing other things to you, you didn't mind that, did you?" Mallory arched an eyebrow, teasing her friend and making Emma blush violently.

"Do you think that when I was feeling her eight inches sliding in and out of my pussy I would think of something other than pleasure? Other than coming or how she fills me oh so good?"

"Can you please, stop talking about this?" Emma buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, now you don't want to talk about it?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Eight inches, Miss Swan? Wow!" Mal smiled mischievously at both of them, making the former player even more flushed.

"When we were there at your house in Malibu you didn't mind talking about anything. Even less while I was kneeling in front of you and taking you in my mouth," Regina bit her lower lip as she remembered the holiday and wondered how Emma could have that effect on her: bringing a wave of arousal through all the pain of labor. "Or when I called you Daddy."

"Gods, this is not the time for us to talk about it." Emma whined and hid her face behind the baby's bag.

"Oh, do we have two kinky bitchies here?" Mal barely smiled mischievously and couldn't help laughing when she heard Zelena muttering something as she entered the room at that very moment.

"After all those pictures, I definitely didn't need to know that." The redhead grunted and moved to help the doctor.

Another contraction came and the brunette scowled and cursed and gripped the sheet. Emma just shook her head, wishing a hole would open in the floor and she could be swallowed by it.

"Four inches, Mills. Looks like you're ready to bring this big boy into the world." Mallory smiled and alternated her gaze between Emma and the brunette lying on the stretcher.

Emma smiled and stood up, standing next to Regina again. 

Regina took her fiancee's hand, grateful for all her love and support.

"I swear," Regina moaned as another wave of pain came. "If this baby wasn't about to be born I'd incinerate you, Emma."

"And where would you get another eight inches like this?" Mallory smirked at her friend as she finished preparing the things she would need for the delivery. "Have you measured it by the way?"

"I give up," Emma tried to pull away, but when she felt Regina squeezing her hand tightly she stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Don't you dare, Emma Swan." The brunette screamed as another contraction came even stronger than the previous ones, forcing her to push hard.

"Push for me, darling," Mallory said softly. She knew now was just a matter of time for the baby to arrive. 

"What do you think I'm doing? Playing Monopoly?" 

Mallory rolled her eyes and kept talking with the brunette while giving reassuring looks at Emma, still at Regina's side and holding her hand.

After a while Mallory saw the baby starting to push his into the world and smiled, putting her hands on Regina's knees. "Good job Regina," Mallory smiled as the baby began to crown. "I need you to do a little more strength for me. Come on, darling."

"Of course our son would inherit your big head. Oh my God, this is killing me. I'm going to die," Regina closed her eyes and squeezed Emma's hand so hard that the blonde thought it would break.

“You're doing great, babe. It's almost there." Emma smiled at the brunette, removing a few strands of hair that were stuck to her forehead. "Our boy is almost here. I love you so much, Gina. Just one more push."

Regina screamed and jerked as another contraction came, squeezing the blonde's hand even harder and then her baby was crying loud, red and sticky in Mallory's hands as Emma's eyes filled with tears as Regina collapsed against the bed again.

"It's a beautiful boy," Mal couldn't keep the emotion away from her voice or the tears away from her eyes.

Tears streamed silently down Emma's cheeks and she leaned toward Regina, whispering how much she loved her and how proud she was, placing kisses on her cheek and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Emma?" Mallory's voice echoed far away in the blonde's ears and she raised her head slowly, seeing that the doctor was holding the scissors with her free hand.

"I'm not… are you sure you want me to cut?" Emma shifted her gaze between Mal and Zelena, who was behind her, just waiting to clean the baby and hand it to Regina. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she smiled proudly at her sister and sister-in-law. She couldn't be happier for them. 

"Cut the cord, Emma," Regina's voice was sleepy and tired, but that was all Emma needed to step forward and cut the cord.

"Good job, both of you," Mal smiled, alternating her gaze between them. "Zelena, dear," Mallory held Ethan carefully and handed him to the redhead.

Emma watched intently as Zelena headed to the next room to clean her son and when she heard Regina mutter something she walked over to the hospital bed where the brunette was and leaned toward her, kissing her forehead and brushing a few strands of hair stuck in her face, neck and forehead. "We have a baby, Gina."

“We have? Oh I had no idea. I must have missed something while I was pushing it out of me." Regina's voice was sleepy and tired, and despite the words, the love she felt for Emma radiated through her eyes and every fiber of her.

"That's my girl," Emma smiled and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'll put that tease aside after learning that our son inherited my big head."

Regina laughed weakly and stuck her tongue, making Emma's smile bigger. She closed her eyes as she felt Emma caressing her face. Within minutes the brunette was asleep and breathing quietly.

When Emma finally looked at the bedroom window she saw Henry, Ruby, Cora and Granny waiting outside and walked over to them with a smile she felt could tear her face. The boy threw himself against her as soon as Emma opened the door and then Ruby, Cora and Granny hugged her too.

"Have you seen him?" Emma asked proudly.

"Yes, when Zelena took him to clean." Cora smiled caressing Emma's face. "I'm so glad you're here this time."

"Me too."

(...)

Hours later Ethan was wrapped comfortably in a pale blue blanket and sleeping soundly in Emma's arms while Regina slept in the bed beside the armchair. The blonde held her son a little awkward, trying one position and another to keep him comfortable in her arms.

"You know kid," Emma said softly, smiling as she looked at the brown hair that covered her son's head. "I'm glad Thor gave me the ability to make you with your other mom. She was crazy a few minutes ago talking about us, but now," Emma looked at her sleeping fiancee in the hospital bed and smiled. "I think she's happy too. Because now we have you and your brother and you are going to get along and be very loved. You have a crazy family, crazy godparents and godmothers too, but they love you unconditionally, just like your mother and I."

"Emma," Regina called her sleepily. "Please, never in your life tell our children about the  _ ability to make you with their other mother _ again."

"Busted!" Emma smiled at the sleeping baby in her arms. "You heard, kid. What your mother says is law."

Regina smiled at the former player and Emma stood carefully, walking over to her and handing their son for Regina to see.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Emma whispered as she handed the baby to Regina. She leaned toward the brunette and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you three," Emma placed a quick kiss on Regina's lips and pulled back just enough so she could breastfeed.

"I love you, Emma." Regina smiled as she tucked the baby in her arms.

Henry walked quietly into the room and joined them, circling the bed and smiling at his newborn brother's mothers. He shyly touched the baby's face and smiled proudly at them as Cora, Zelena, Ruby, Granny and Mallory watched the scene through the window, unable to keep the tears from falling silent and unable to contain the smiles on their faces. Sir Henry and Marco had gone to Emma's house to fix everything for when the family returned home and also not to leave Sky too long alone. As soon as they finished their duties there, they joined the others in the hospital, eager to meet their grandson.

(...)

The day after the delivery, Regina and Ethan were discharged and were able to return home with Emma and Henry. They were ecstatic with the arrival of the little one and could barely contain their happiness, wanting to be with him and Regina all the time.

The brunette was still feeling a little tired and a little sore, but seeing the smiles on Emma and Henry's face made her forget anything.

Emma settled Ethan in the crib next to their bed while Henry helped Regina settle on the bed and took an extra blanket for her. "I love you, mom." Henry smiled as he put the blanket over the brunette.

"I love you, my prince," Regina smiled broadly.

Henry stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek, then joined Emma.

"Is he going to sleep a lot?" Henry whispered beside Emma, tiptoeing and trying to look at his sleeping brother in his crib.

"I don't know, champion." Emma turned to Henry and smiled, unconditional love overflowing in her eyes. "On one hand, I hope so, so your mother can get some more rest," Emma stroked Henry's hair, brushing a few strands off his forehead.  _ He needs a haircut _ , Emma thought. "But I confess I'm crazy for him to wake up."

"I can't wait to start playing with him."

"It will be a while, but you can help us take care of him, if you want."

Sky was standing in the doorway as if waiting for permission to enter the room and Emma smiled at the scene. She clicked her tongue softly and it was all the permission Sky needed to join them in the room. The puppy barely reached the crib, but its muzzle sniffed the air curiously and he looked at Emma and Henry in a way that left no doubt that he knew there was another member of that family for him to care for and love unconditionally.

Emma reached out and stroked the puppy's head, smiling as he leaned into her touch. Carefully she took him in her arms and lifted him so that he could look at the sleeping baby in the crib. "This is Ethan," Emma whispered to the puppy and he wagged his tail as he did when he was happy. It was almost as if he knew exactly who Ethan was and what he represented in that small family. "You must take care of him as you take care of Henry, are we understood?"

The puppy looked at her with a confused expression and then he offered Emma what looked like a nod.

"He knows he has to take care of Ethan, Ma." Henry whispered beside them. "I already told him."

"You did a great job, Hen." Emma smiled and put the puppy back on the floor and Sky immediately ran to the side of Emma and Regina's bed. He sat on the floor, on the side that the brunette slept and alternated his look between her and Emma. Not having the attention he wanted, Sky whined, finally drawing Emma's attention and soon the blonde was beside him. She held him in her arms and lifted him so that he could see Regina and Emma laughed softly as she felt his tail wagging against her rib. Sky stretched his front paws as if to touch Regina and Emma put him on the bed. Immediately the puppy ran to the brunette and cuddled against her, resting his little head on Regina's thigh and falling asleep almost instantly.

(...)

The early days were tiring and poorly slept, but even so Emma felt in heaven. Her little family was the most precious thing in her life and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Ethan had spent the day battling a cramp and only in the early evening they were able to make the pain go away. Emma and Regina were exhausted, but when the baby cried in the middle of the night Emma quickly sat on the bed. "I will. Sleep." Emma kissed the brunette's forehead and got up sleepy, and headed toward Ethan's crib.

Regina heard Emma's soft footsteps across the floor as she walked over to the little one and smiled with her eyes closed, happy to have the blonde by her side. Emma was doing amazingly well with their newborn, and her uncertainty about what to do with the baby was slowly fading.

Emma took the boy carefully and wrapped him in the blanket, rocking him gently from side to side and talking quietly to him, smiling all the time.

After a few moments Emma left the room so Regina could go back to sleep and went to the bedroom she had set up for Ethan some time ago, whispering to the boy about how happy she was with everything and saying that there would be his bedroom soon. She swayed him gently and hummed to him softly, unable to keep the smile from spreading on her lips.

Regina fell asleep again, unable to fight the tiredness of that day. A few hours later she woke up again and slid her hand across the bed, searching for Emma but found the blonde's side still empty. She sat on the bed and listened carefully but no sound came from the house, indicating that everyone was sleeping. Regina knew Ethan was safe with Emma, for that was the feeling the blonde conveyed to her; safety, but staying in bed wasn't an option for her so Regina got up and wrapped a blanket around her body, walking to where she knew she would find them, like she had been doing almost every night.

Arriving at the door of their newborn son's bedroom her heart almost overflowed with the sight of Emma sitting in the armchair with Ethan against her chest and both asleep. Regina discovered in recent nights that this would undoubtedly be one of her favorite images for the rest of her life. The first time she saw Emma and Ethan like that, her chest tightened in regret for having deprived her of it with Henry, but the blonde's words always came to mind and Regina smiled more calmly knowing that now everything was fine and they were finally a complete family.

Regina walked over to the chair and placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek and the blonde slowly opened her eyes. "Let's go to bed, darling."

Emma nodded and stood up slowly, trying to keep from waking Ethan. Arriving back in their bedroom she put him in the crib and joined Regina in bed, falling asleep again in a matter of seconds.

(...)

On Christmas Eve everyone gathered at the mansion, the conversations were lively, the smiles expressed the happiness of finally being together as the big family they were. Ethan was sleeping in a crib next to Emma's armchair and every movement of the baby was observed by his mothers.

"I can't believe we're having Christmas together for the first time." Regina was sitting on Emma's lap and caressing her face.

"I thought I'd come to Christmas here a few times, but imagine coming here and seeing you with someone else, happy, or even coming here with Lilith... I couldn't. So I preferred to keep away as much as I could." Emma felt a lump in her throat and buried her face in her fiancee's neck.

"I don't know how I would react if I saw you here, even if you came alone. But the important thing is that now we're together and I won't let you go anywhere without me again," Regina smiled and gently lifted Emma's face, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with jokes and a lot of talks and fun to everyone. 

Killian, Emma and Tinker took turns on the guitar and singing some songs as they used to do whenever they were together.

Regina was sitting next to Emma with her fingers intertwined and couldn't keep her smile away. 

Ethan was surprisingly calm and slept most of the time, waking up only to nurse and at some other times of the day, and at that time he slept heavily in his crib next to his mothers' armchair. 

Emma and Regina watched Henry running around, playing with Daniel, David - who kept sneaking around to kiss his wife and son - Robin, Graham, Mulan and August, showing off the sword he had convinced his mothers to give him earlier that night.

At supper time everyone settled at the large oak table in the mansion's dining room, savoring the dishes prepared by each of the guests and then the desserts.

The exchange of gifts was the most lively that the family had ever witnessed and as expected, many tears - this time of happiness - came in the midst of gifts and hugs.

When Henry handed Emma's gift he pulled her into the middle of the room and grinned, handing her a medium wrap.

Emma looked at him in surprise and turned to Regina with raised eyebrows, receiving only a nod indicating that she should open the gift.

When she opened it, she soon noticed that it was an LA Excalibur t-shirt, the team she started her career but when she opened the piece completely, her eyes watered when she saw that where once was the name Romanoff, now it was SwanMills. Henry looked at her expectantly and with a small smile, his little hands clasped behind him while he swayed from side to side when he was caught off guard by his mother in a tight hug. He squealed in surprise and hugged Emma as tightly as he could.

"Now your name is right on the shirt." Regina whispered as she joined their hug. "Did you like it?"

"I love it," Emma kissed the brunette. "Thank you, kid." Emma placed a kiss between Henry's hair. "This is one of the best gifts I could get."

Overnight Emma moved Ethan's crib to Regina's old bedroom, where they would spend the night, and at the time of the fireworks everyone gathered in the backyard of the mansion.

Henry fell asleep on the couch and Emma led him to his room and went with Regina to the brunette's old room next.

Ruby and Zelena went to the redhead's old room while the other guests settled into the mansion's guest rooms.

Regina snuggled into Emma's arms, enjoying the warmth of her fiancee's body and smiling contentedly as Emma's hands slid down her body, caressing her breasts and then finding her needy, soaked pussy ready and waiting for Emma. She whimpered as the blonde played with her clit and after a few seconds slid two fingers into her opening. "Emma…"

"Be quiet babe, we don't want anyone hearing us, do we?" Emma whispered, capturing a hard nipple in her mouth. She pumped her fingers for a few minutes on Regina's pussy and when she couldn't contain herself anymore, she positioned herself between the brunette's legs and pushed her cock into her slowly. "Merry Christmas, Gina."

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the moment everyone was waiting for and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also NSFW. 
> 
> We have only one more chapter to go that are in fact just an extra, fluff and smut.

**_Storybrooke, 4 years later_ **

 

The beach in front of Emma and Regina's house was decorated simply and yet, beautiful; a bamboo structure adorned with a wall of white and yellow roses and white curtains on the sides, white chairs with a golden fabric tie adorned with flowers for the guests, and the path to the altar was adorned with bamboo banisters adorned with white and yellow flowers.

The three-tiered strawberry-filled chocolate cake, decorated with icing forming white and yellow flowers, was a gift from Cora and Sir Henry.

The food had been carefully chosen to please all palates, and Tinker, Neal, Jacinda, Sabine, and Granny had come together in this task. There were also drinks for all tastes, including rum, scotch, whiskey, vodka, tequila, gin, brandy cognac, assorted flavor liqueurs, wines, beers, water and soft drinks.

The outfit was casual and comfortable as a beach wedding required and although they had chosen the end of the day for the ceremony, Emma and Regina made sure their guests were as comfortable as possible.

Emma was wearing white soft fabric pants, and a baby yellow shirt with the sleeves folded to the elbows. Her hair was loose and her golden curls fell around her shoulders. The makeup was light; highlighting her eyes and lips as Emma liked.

Regina had opted for a light white dress with baby yellow accents to match Emma's outfit. Her hair was loose and curly and her makeup was perfect as always. Her full lips set off by red lipstick and her brown eyes intense and bright with the thrill of the moment.

"You look beautiful, sis," Zelena sniffled as she helped Regina tidy up the last details of her makeup and dress. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"I'm scared, Zel." Regina exhaled. "What if I forget my vows? What if I fall? What if Emma changes her mind?"

"Are you serious?" Zelena offered her a scolding look, but she knew exactly what Regina was feeling. She had felt the same way on her wedding day with Ruby. "You don't have to worry about that, sis." She smiled and stroked her sister's face gently. "Emma is crazy for you, you have two wonderful children and it's about time for this wedding to happen."

"I love her so much."

“We all know.” Zelena smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead affectionately. "Will be alright."

(...)

"Emma, if you don't stop pacing I'll tie you in this chair until it's ceremony time!" Ruby grabbed the blonde by the arms causing her to stop.

"I- I'm scared, Rubs." Emma bit her bottom lip. "What if she changes her mind? What if something goes wrong? You know I'm lousy with words, what if my votes suck?"

"Emma, you have two children for Odin's sake!" Ruby threw up her hands in exasperation. "In what world would Regina give up now? You've been together for years, that woman is crazy about you." Ruby took the blonde's face in her hands and smiled gently. She knew exactly what her best friend was feeling and immediately felt bad about reacting that way. "Look," she said softly. "Regina is crazy for you and I guarantee you that nothing, nor anyone in this world would change her mind about this wedding."

"I love her so much," Emma exhaled.

"We all know." Ruby smiled warmly and there was a determination in her eyes that calmed Emma immediately.

(...)

"Henry, Ethan," Zelena called and smiled as she saw the boys sitting and waiting for her order. "Where is Robyn?"

"She needed to go to the bathroom, Aunt Z," Henry smiled. "Grandma took her, don't worry."

"Mommy," As if summoned, the little girl appeared with Eugenia. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," Zelena smiled warmly at her daughter. "Soon you will feed this wolf that lives inside you, but now it's time." She looked at the boys and they practically jumped to their feet. "Are you ready? Remember the deal?"

"Yes," The choir formed by the three made Zelena and Eugenia smile widely.

They exchanged a brief look and the older woman guided the children out of the house.

Zelena returned to Regina's room and smiled encouragingly at her sister. "It's time, sis."

(...)

Ruby led Emma to the altar, as the blonde had done at her wedding and Emma couldn't stop smiling. The ceremony would only be for relatives and close friends which had surprised them all since Emma was a public and active figure in the media.

Ruby kissed Emma's forehead and positioned herself next to Lilith on the altar taking her place next to the brunette as bridesmaids. On the other side was Daniel, just waiting for Regina and Zelena.

Lilith reached for Emma's hand and squeezed softly. "You look beautiful, Em." She smiled at the blonde. "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Thank you for being by my side right now."

"I wouldn't lose for anything," Lilith leaned over and placed a kiss in the blonde's hair. "You're my best friend, remember?"

"I would never forget," Emma smiled.

Before anyone could say anything else the music ceased and everyone fell silent, turning and waiting expectantly as the front door of Emma's house opened revealing the children. Ethan and Robyn were leading the way, each with a basket full of white, yellow, and red flower petals that they were throwing along the way. Farther behind them came Henry, carrying the rings again, but this time for his mother's wedding.

When the children finally reached the altar Ethan ran to Emma and hugged her legs. "Did I do well, mommy?"

"You were great, champ." Emma crunched down and placed a kiss on his hair. When she raised her eyes met Henry's and she smiled proudly.

"Aunt Emma," Robyn's voice made her look down again. "Aunt Regina looks so beautiful."

"I'm sure so, little monkey." She placed a kiss between the girl's hair and she ran to Ruby's side, also receiving a kiss from her mother before joining Ethan in the first row of chairs. A moment later Henry stopped before Emma and the blonde wrapped her in a tight hug. "You look great, kid."

"Thanks, Ma." He smiled shyly and positioned himself next to Emma.

The door opened again, this time revealing Regina and Zelena.

Emma took a deep breath when she saw Regina and felt her heart race. Regina was, in fact, beautiful. It was the most beautiful bride Emma had ever seen in her life.

"Breathe, Emma." Lilith and Ruby's voices barely reached her ears as she looked at her fiancee.

After what seemed like endless minutes, Regina and Zelena finally reached the altar. The redhead placed a kiss on her sister's forehead and positioned herself next to Daniel.

Emma walked the few remaining steps and took Regina by the hand. "You are breathtaking," Emma leaned over and whispered in the brunette's ear.

"You're not bad either." Regina bit her lower lip, her eyes darting over the blonde before her.

The priest cleared his throat and they both blushed violently and that drew laughter from those closest to them. The priest began the ceremony and his speech was once again about love, family and friendship.

When the vows came, Emma took one of Regina's hands and placed it between hers and was slightly relieved to realize that the brunette was as nervous as she was. "When we met that day at the school gate, when I held you in my arms for the first time, I felt as if everything inside me was crumbling and redoing in a new and scary way. Then we started to develop a friendship, but I wanted more. The problem was: I was broken. Very broken. I was afraid that when you knew the truth about me, you would never look in my face again and then came the bonfire night on the beach." The blonde's voice was a little firmer, but she still felt every cell of her body shaking, sending chills down her spine.

Regina was looking at her with such love and understanding that Emma thought her heart might explode. Her eyebrows were arched and the smile never left her lips.

"That night I thought you were going to run right away, but then you surprised me and you were the most amazing girl I had ever met. The way you treated me, the way you looked at me. Having you in my arms like that... waking up to your scent. Seeing you were still there, that I wasn't dreaming, that you weren't gone in the middle of the night..." Tears streamed silently down their faces and Emma took a deep breath a few times before proceeding. "Then came the championship final... that night when I got home and you were there, when you told me;  _ Ems, we need to talk _ ; I knew what would come next. I felt my world crashing down, I wanted to run to far away, I wanted to cover my ears and close my eyes, but deep down I knew it would be that way. When I woke up the next day and you weren't there I could barely read that note. I don't know how long I was there, I don't know how long I just cried, I can't tell you how many days I was locked in my room. But it wasn't your fault. I should have got up and I should have gone after you, talked to you, trying to change things." Emma put her hands to her fiancee face, running her thumbs over the quietly flowing tears, trying to dry them, to no avail. "Well, then it all happened, the trip to LA, my career and our reunion. That day, the moment I saw you, I- I can't even tell you how I felt right. It felt like a dream. And then... everything changed. I found out I had a son. That day I felt my world crumble again. I had a son. A son with the woman I loved and I had never known about him. I didn't know what to feel, what to think, or what to do. I just ran out of there and well, then came the fights, the truths and everything, until we finally started to get along again."

Emma looked at Henry and he approached them with a mischievous yet loving smile, pulling a black box from his pocket and handed it to the blonde, smiling as he returned to the bridesmaids side.

Emma opened the box and Regina gaped at the ring inside; it was a white gold ring, drawn with leaf patterns and a diamond interlaced in the central design that formed a flower.

"Is this the... Nenya ring?" Regina alternated her look between the box and the blonde.

"Yes," Emma took the ring out of the box. "I bought this ring during that trip to New Zealand, and I was going to propose to you, but you was faster and planned that wonderful birthday party for me all those years ago and proposed to me so I decided to save the ring for this moment." Emma smiled. "Zelena and Ruby had proposed for we to get married the same day they did, but I thought it wasn't time yet and I didn't want to steal their moment either, you know?"

"So you decided to wind up my sister for four years," Zelena joked.

"Shut up, Zelena." Regina rolled her eyes and looked back at Emma. A few strands of hair fell over her face from the breeze that had begun to blow from the ocean, causing the former player to blow the strands, and Regina laughed at that, remembering how Emma had this craze when her hair fell on her face. "I love you, Regina Mills. In this life and in all others that might exist."

Regina couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as Emma slipped the ring on her finger and felt her heart beating so fast she feared it might come out of her chest. "When we met I felt that my whole life would change and I was right." Regina smiled nervously. "You were the most beautiful girl in Storybrooke and one of the most popular in our school and I was just a geek who liked comics and stuff I never thought you would look at me, but then we clicked in a way I never imagined possible and we became friends immediately." Regina smiled and her eyes went lost in memory for a moment. "I've been attracted to you from the moment we met, but I didn't know what to do to make you realize that and worse, I didn't even know if I had a chance. You could have anyone in town, why would you waste your time with me?"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here now, then you're welcome," Cora said among the guests.

"Mother!" Regina felt her cheeks flush. "A lot has happened between us since that bonfire night and I knew one day that fairy tale we lived in would end, but I tried not to think about it and just make the most of it. When you left and I found out you were pregnant with Henry I panicked." Regina shook her head as memories of that time invaded her. "I didn't know what to do, I mean, I knew it was right to tell you and let you decide what I wanted to do about it, but I couldn't bring myself to end your dream, your career that had barely begun." Regina put her finger on Emma's lips gently, preventing the blonde from speaking. "I know, we've talked about this a thousand times." She smiled through her tears. "When we met again I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I had no idea that the person Henry most admired was you, and when I found out I thought it was some punishment from fate for keeping him away from you." Regina looked at the boy and smiled apologetically. "And everything spiraled out of control shortly after. You found out about Henry before I had a chance to tell you and I thought you would never forgive me, but then you came back and we talked and argued over and over until everything started to get well again and I still wonder how I could be so lucky to have such a wonderful woman like you in my life. You are the best mother there is for our children, the best girlfriend, the best bride and I have no doubt that you will be the best wife too. I love you, Emma Swan. In this life and in all others that might exist."

(...)

The next morning they boarded to the Caribbean and its most LGBT + friendly islands where Emma and Regina could enjoy their honeymoon without any problems, passing through Curacao, Aruba, Saba, St Maarten, St. Barts , and a quick pass through Puerto Rico.

Each of the islands was prettier than the other and delighted the couple with their extraordinary diversity and beauty. They enjoyed every possible activity; from diving to cave tours and also some nightclubs to get to know some of the nightlife.

Emma talked to the resort manager that they were staying in Aruba and rented a yacht so they could go to a private beach. Emma made sure to have the beach reserved for only them so that the couple could make the most of it without anyone snooping around or having to worry about hiding her erection every time she saw Regina in a bikini.

"Where are we going?" Regina arched an eyebrow as she saw Emma grabbing a beach bag.

"To a place where we can be alone and enjoy with no one around."

"And what do you have in mind for this moment?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Emma smirked and took Regina by the hand, helping her onto the yacht.

When she saw that the brunette was comfortable and safe Emma started the engines and headed toward the private beach she had rented for their day. The sun shone bright in the sky and around them the only sounds were of birds and the water crashing against the yacht's hull.

Regina joined Emma at the helm and felt her heart race. These days that they were having just for them were just perfect. Since Ethan's birth they hadn't had more than one weekend to be alone and never seemed long enough, now they were traveling the islands and beaches and making the most of those worry-free days while Henry and Ethan were safe with their family in Storybrooke.

By the time they finally reached the beach Emma had reserved for them the water was already hot enough for them to enjoy.

Emma anchored the yacht and helped Regina down. They stretched a sheet in the sand and placed their slippers and basket with snacks and drinks in the corners so that the sheet wouldn't fly away as they walked along the shore testing the water before finally diving.

After some time in the water they decided to go back to the sand and Emma lay on the sheet, arms behind her head and eyes closed, enjoying the sunbathing.

Regina watched Emma silently and once again wondered how she could be so lucky to have such a wonderful woman as Emma as her wife. She watched as the blonde smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun tanning her skin, the defined lines of her abdomen, the way her arm muscles stretched under her skin, her perfect breasts under the material of the sports top and the bulge under the material of the swim trunks. Regina let out a breath and lay beside Emma, trying to calm her thoughts and desires. It was good to finally have some time just for them, to be able to enjoy moments alone and break free during the heated sex sessions they had been enjoying since the beginning of their honeymoon.

Regina felt Emma's hand on her skin and opened her eyes immediately.

"Hi," Emma smiled and bit her lip. "You're so beautiful," Emma whispered and leaned in, pressing her lips against Regina's in a slow but heated kiss.

Regina slid her tongue against Emma's and they moaned at the contact as Regina's hips met Emma's and her growing erection.

"Fuck."

"We're about to do that," Emma whispered against the brunette's lips.

"But we're on a beach," Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"A private beach reserved only for us all day so just relax and let me take care of you." Emma kissed her jaw and then Regina's neck, moving her lips further to her collarbone and then to the top of each breast.

"Emma," Regina whimpered, locking her fingers in her hair.

The blonde smiled mischievously and busied herself removing Regina's top exposing her perfect breasts for her. "So beautiful," Emma brought her mouth over a hard, dark nipple, licking and sucking.

Regina let out little moans, moving her hips and seeking friction on her clit. Emma kept kissing between her breasts until she reached the brunette's hips. She could already smell her arousal and it made her harder.

Emma pulled her bikini down Regina's thighs, over her knees and ankles, where Regina kicked them and spread her legs wider for her wife.

Emma looked down and let out a shaky breath. Regina was soaked. Her lips a little swollen and her clit exposed and begging for the blonde's mouth. Emma licked her lips before dipping the tip of her tongue into her wife's tight entrance and dragging slowly through the folds, wrapping her mouth around her clit and giving it a gentle suck. Regina's hands automatically went to her head, locking into Emma's hair. Emma repeated her actions, only this time dipping her tongue deeper into her wife's pussy.

With each flick of her tongue, Regina's hand tightened, pulling Emma closer. The blonde lifted Regina's thighs to rest on her shoulders and tried not to think about how her back was starting to burn from the sun. Emma began to suck on her hard clit quickly, bringing Regina to the edge just to stop.

She started again slowly and then increasing speed. It wasn't until Regina whimpered and began to beg that Emma slid two fingers into her tight pussy. Just going deep enough to rub her g spot. Regina began to move her hips, seeking for more friction, pressing her pussy against Emma's face. Regina was moaning loudly now because why not? No one could hear them.

Emma moaned against the pussy in her mouth, sending vibrations to Regina's clit, bringing her to the edge again, but this time Emma didn't stop until she felt her wife come against her lips. All Regina could see were bright white spots behind her eyelids. Her back arched and her grip on Emm's hair was painful, but the blonde didn't care. Feeling her wife cum in her mouth was like being in heaven.

Emma smiled, kissing Regina's stomach. Regina slowly swung her legs out of Emma's back, bringing her up and on top of her.

"Hi," Regina smiled tiredly and pulled Emma in for a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself in the blonde's lips. She could feel the rock-hard bulge pressed against her pussy, and Regina knew it had to be painful on the confines of her swim trunks. She kissed Emma again and sneaked her hand between their bodies, pushing the trunks down as far as her arms could reach. It was enough that the swim trunks were right under Emma's ass giving enough room for her cock to bounce free and Regina to wrap a hand around it.

"Oh, fuck, babe," Emma moaned against Regina's mouth. "I need you."

Emma began to thrust into her hand searching for the wetness she knew was waiting for her. Regina's hand was slick with pre-cum as she guided Emma into her.

Emma let out a sigh as she slid into her wife's hot, tight, wet pussy, kissing Regina's neck.

Regina dug her nails into Emma's back, and the blonde hissed in pain and pleasure.

As Emma began to move, the sunburn that was now on her back was becoming uncomfortable, so she flipped them, taking Regina's place on the sheet. "Oh, babe, you look so good around my cock," Emma moaned.

Regina whimpered and threw her head back, reaching for Emma's abdomen and for her breasts. "Sit up for me, baby, I want to see you." She panted and smiled when Emma obeyed.

Regina put Emma's sports bra over her head and tossed it aside, and laid Emma back on the sheet, squeezing her breasts and pinching her hard nipples. Regina rolled her hips slowly, teasing both as she increased the pressure between them. Regina moved her hands to Emma's chest and pushed herself up, slowly sliding back down over her cock. Emma smiled and put her hands on her hips, helping her lift up and slam back down on her cock. Both were covered in sweat, and the blonde knew her back would hurt like hell later but at this moment the only thing that mattered was her wife bouncing on her dick.

Emma saw her perfect breasts bounce with each thrust, squeezing them before slamming into her wife. Regina fell forward with her face against Emma's neck and took the opportunity to kiss and bite her skin.

Emma's hips moved faster and faster, drawing loud moans from Regina's throat she had never heard before.

Soon she was on edge with Emma along with her. The blonde wrapped a tight arm around Regina's body holding the brunette against her, while the other was on her lower back, helping with her thrusts.

"Emma... I'm going to cum darling." Regina moaned near her ear. With one more hard thrust, Regina was coming. Covering Emma's cock and thighs with her cum. Her pussy clamped around Emma's cock with unimaginable force and when it began to pulse around the blonde, she lost control.

"Come for me, babe," Emma followed close behind, crying out as spurs after spurs of her cum filled Regina's pussy.

Regina fell forward and Emma hugged her, staying that way for a few moments until her breaths calmed and when Regina's cunt finally stopped tightening and spasming around Emma's cock, she slid out of the blonde and lay beside her.

Emma turned to Regina with a tired, satisfied smile and her heart pounded as her wife's expression matched hers. "I love you," Emma propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss Regina.

"I love you too." Regina whispered against her wife's lips.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally come to the last chapter of this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who followed this story so far. It was a pleasure to bring this story to you guys, even with all the ups and downs.
> 
> In the future I plan to write a few chapters about the years between Ethan's birth and this family trip that takes place in this last chapter, but I won't if you aren't interested in reading. So, let me know if you want to. 
> 
> Thank you Cah for ALWAYS supporting me and my stories and for always encouraging me. You are definitely my most loyal reader and I am very grateful for all your support. And I still can't believe you went through all this pain again. lol
> 
> Thanks to Caryn, Danny, Amber, OUAT_Nicole and everyone who left kind and encouraging comments. Without you I probably wouldn't have gotten this far.

This would be the first big family vacation since the trip Emma and Regina had taken with the children to the Wizard World of Harry Potter a year ago. Henry, now seventeen, had his suitcase packed and was helping Ethan finish his while Emma took care of Hope's suitcase.

Regina was in the room with the boys helping Ethan and Henry so they wouldn't forget anything. It would be a long trip, and she wanted to make sure everyone had everything they needed.

"Hey, Ma," Henry poked his head into Hope's room and smiled when he saw Emma a little flustered as she tried to tame the little hurricane that was his younger sister and pack her suitcase. "Need help with her?"

"Henry," Emma smiled in relief. "Take your sister and take her downstairs, your goodmothers are about to arrive and I need to finish this here before your mother kills me."

"Come here, Hope." Henry grinned and bent down, opening his arms to welcome the little one.

Hope squealed and ran toward him, throwing herself into the open arms of her older brother.

Henry took the little girl in his arms and smiled at Emma, then left the room. He went down with her to the living room and as soon as he put her on the couch the doorbell rang. "Stay here," he said firmly to Hope and walked to the door.

"Hey, Hen," Ruby hugged him as he opened the door.

"Hi, aunt Ruby." He smiled as he hugged the brunette back. "Ma is finishing packing Hope's bag and mom is helping Ethan."

"Hello, my beautiful godson," Zelena smiled broadly as she and Robyn entered.

"Henry!" Robyn ran and threw herself into Henry's arms before Zelena could hug him.

"Hey, little monkey," He picked her up and the little girl smiled at him. “Excited to travel?”

"Yes!"

“She hasn't stopped talking on this trip all week,” Zelena rolled her eyes affectionately.

Henry set Robyn down and the girl rushed to sit beside Hope on the couch and Zelena was finally able to hug her godson.

“Ready to spend a month and a half surrounded by snow?” Ruby laughed as she stopped at Hope's bedroom door and saw Emma fighting with the girl's suitcase.

"Don't remind me of that," Emma groaned. "I could spend three months at the beach, but I suppose it won't kill me making a little effort for my family."

"We know you're a sun and beach girl, Em, I am too," Ruby smiled and walked into the room to help Emma with the rest of Hope's things. "But it will be cool, you will like it."

"Of course I'll like it," Emma looked at Ruby slightly indignant. "Regardless of the place I always love spending time with my family and you guys, you know that, don't you ?!"

"Of course we know," Regina's voice made Emma turned to the door and the blonde smiled widely. "Hello Rubs."

"Hi Gina," Ruby smiled and got up to greet her sister-in-law.

"Where are my parents?"

"Cora said they were just fixing Sky's things and would meet us in a few minutes."

"Good." The brunette smiled and approached Emma, helping her close Hope's last suitcase. She leaned over and kissed Emma's lips softly. "I'll help you get this downstairs."

Ruby waited for them to leave the room with the bags and turned out the lights, passing Henry and Ethan's room and taking their bags to finally gather in the living room.

"Aunt Em!" Robyn ran toward the blonde as soon as Emma appeared in the living room.

"Hello, little monkey," Emma bent down and hugged the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Robyn smiled widely. "Mom said we're going to a place full of snow." Her eyes widened slightly and sparkled with excitement.

"Yes, Robyn." Emma smiled. "And then we go to the beach so I don't turn into a popsicle."

"I can always lick it-"

"Oh my God, Mom!" Henry's eyes widened and covered Hope's ears.

Regina burst out laughing and threw a teddy bear that was on the couch toward Henry. "Go check if you forgot anything in your room, I don't want any complaints during the trip."

As Henry climbed the stairs to check the room he shared with Ethan the doorbell rang and Emma walked to the door, smiling as she saw Cora and Sir Henry standing on her doorstep. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mills."

"Hello, my dear," Cora hugged her and entered, followed by her husband. Hope and Ethan rushed toward them and hugged them tight. "Hello my dears."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and Emma opened the door, smiling as she saw Eugenia and Marco.

They wrapped her in a tight hug and entered, greeting the others.

Emma, Ruby, Regina, Marco, and Sir Henry took their bags to their cars while Henry, Zelena, and Cora made sure they weren't forgetting anything. Meanwhile Granny stayed with Hope, Robyn and Ethan in the living room to make sure they didn't make much of a mess while the last details for the trip were settled.

When everything was ready they split into the two cars and headed for the airport. They were going to Bariloche where they would spend half their vacation. Regina had insisted that they go there during the winter because besides being a beautiful and romantic place, she wanted to teach Emma and the children how to ski. After much talk the blonde agreed to go as long as they could spend the other half of the vacation on a beach with lots of sun and sea.

When they arrived at the airport they said their goodbyes and headed for the boarding, not before Henry, Ethan and Hope made a thousand recommendations to their grandparents because of Sky. Emma looked at Regina and she was already looking at the blonde with a wide, warm smile that conveyed all the love she felt for that woman. Emma reached for her hand and her fingers naturally intertwined and once again the blonde was certain they would never tire of each other.

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's lips softly. "I promise you won't regret this trip, my love."

Emma smiled at her wife and her heart pounded. _As if she needed to promise me something like that. I know this trip will be perfect just because I have some of the most important people in my life by my side_ , Emma thought as she caressed her wife's face. "I don't regret anything I do with you."

Emma picked Hope up and nodded to Henry, who promptly took Ethan's hand and with his free hand pushed the car with their luggage toward the boarding area.

Zelena and Regina pushed the other cars with the rest of the bags and Ruby carried Robyn on her lap. Soon they boarded and settled on the plane. Before long, the plane was in the air, and Emma watched Henry sitting among his siblings, excitedly telling one of his stories to keep Hope and Ethan distracted.

In the front seat Zelena and Ruby finally convinced Robyn that there was no way to sit with her cousins, and after some crying the girl snuggled against her mothers and fell asleep.

(...)

After an exhausting twenty-five hours of flight the two families finally landed on Argentine soil and the car that would take them to the hotel was waiting for them.

"Holy shit," Emma cursed as the airport doors opened and a gust of wind welcomed them.

"Emma!" Regina scolded her.

"Sorry," Emma smiled apologetically and glanced at Hope on her arms to see if her daughter had paid attention to what she said, but the little girl was too distracted with everything around to notice. "This is worse than Arendelle." Emma walked back into the airport the next minute and grabbed another jacket from one of the bags and put it on Ethan and Hope. "Here," Emma smiled as she saw the expressions of the two children. "It's no use looking at me like that, it's very cold." Emma took another coat for her, Regina, and Henry. The blonde looked at her family once more and rummaged through her bags again, pulling bonnets for them all. "Now we're ready to go."

Regina shook her head and smiled, leaning towards her to place a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," The blonde smiled reassuringly. "I just didn't expect to be so cold."

Beside them Ruby and Zelena did the same to each other and to Robyn, ensuring that everyone was protected from the cold.

When everyone was satisfied, they left again and then went to the waiting minivan. Ruby and Emma helped the driver pack up and headed for the hotel. In less than an hour they arrived at the hotel and all Emma could think of was: _holy shit! The place was divine._

The driver helped unload their bags and soon they were in the warm hotel's reception. Hope was in Emma's arms and looking around curiously as Henry held Ethan's hand tightly. Beside Emma, Ruby held a sleepy Robyn in her arms as Regina and Zelena walked to the front desk to check in on their stay.

"Doesn't all this snow scare you?" Ruby approached Emma with a mischievous smile as she looked around.

"A lot," Emma smiled nervously looking through the glass windows that were everywhere. "How's the knee?"

"Despite the cold it still didn't hurt. Let's see when I'm going down one of those mountains." Ruby waggled her eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

"Rubs," Emma said worriedly. "You know it's not good to force your knee. Even after all this time."

"Rest easy, my little duck." She bumped her shoulder against Emma's. “We both know it takes a lot more than a mountain to bring me down.”

Emma laughed and shook her head as her friend walked away to Zelena.

"I swear I'll blow this place up if those guys don't stop looking at you," Regina grumbled as she approached Emma.

The blonde looked in the direction Regina was shooting grumpy looks and smiled sweetly at the men sitting at the table. When they smiled back, Emma turned to Regina and kissed her before the brunette could say anything. With her free arm Emma gripped her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and couldn't help but smile against her lips as Regina sighed and in the background they heard Zelena and Ruby faking a cough.

"I think now they know they don't stand a chance with me," Emma said and there was a cheerful gleam in her eyes. She took Regina's hand and approached Ruby and Zelena, laughing when she saw Henry's disgusted face. "Kid, don't act like you've never kissed in your life."

"I do not-"

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Regina narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze between his wife and eldest son. "Henry?"

"Nothing, mom!" The boy's eyes widened and he looked at Emma in a way that was totally Regina. "Ma is being delirious. It must be the intense cold."

"Henry SwanMills…"

"It's nothing, mom."

"Babe," Emma called softly. She knew she had said too much and that would cause Henry problems. "Why don't we go to the bedroom and talk about it there?"

Regina alternated her gaze between them and a pang of pain crossed her eyes, but it was gone before Emma could say anything and the blonde felt her heart sink.

"Okay," Regina finally relented and took Ethan's hand, walking toward the elevator without saying anything else.

Emma and Henry exchanged a guilty look and walked quietly behind, pushing the cars with their luggage.

Zelena and Ruby exchanged a look with both of them and walked silently to the elevator. They knew Regina would have a hard time at the fact that her little boy wasn't so much of a little boy anymore, but what bothered her most was that Henry didn't trust her to talk about whatever he said to Emma, but they knew better than to say anything.

When they arrived on their floor, the two families said goodbye and agreed to meet later for dinner.

Emma sighed and headed down the hall to the door of the suite they would be staying, only then placing Hope on the floor and gently nudging her into the bedroom.

Henry exchanged a look with Emma and entered, taking Ethan and leading him into the adjacent room to what Emma and Regina would be. "Hope, wait here with Ethan, I'll be right back?"

"Okay, Hen," The little girl smiled at him and promptly accepted the teddy bear that Henry took from one of the bags and handed it to her.

"Mom," Henry called uncertainly as he stopped at his mother's bedroom door.

Regina turned to Henry and nodded, and waited for him to speak. She was hurt to be left out, but at the same time she understood. At his age she always found it easier to talk to Cora than her father about certain matters, and that didn't mean she loved him less or didn't trust him. She knew she had reacted impulsively, but she also knew it was a completely normal reaction.

Henry bit his lower lip and approached her without saying anything and hugged her. "Sorry, mom," he whispered against her neck. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it just happened to be Ma around and seeing what happened and you know what she's like-"

"It's fine, Henry," Regina stepped back just enough to look into his eyes. His hair was growing and his bangs were falling in his eyes, but he refused to cut his hair. Regina brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I understand, I was just taken by surprise."

"Still," he sighed. "I should have told you."

"I know it's not easy to talk about these things with your parents," Regina smiled. "I've been through this, but Henry, know we're both on your side and we'll always be here to help and advise you, no matter how silly you think the subject is."

"I know, mom." He smiled. "I have the best moms in the world and I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"It's over, my prince," Regina smiled and had to stand on the tips of her toes lightly to place a kiss on his forehead. "Let's enjoy our vacation, yes?"

"Yes." Henry smiled relieved.

As mother and son talked, Emma kept her distance, giving them the privacy they needed at the moment because she knew Henry needed to work it out with Regina. When she saw her wife relax in the boy's hug she smiled relieved and felt her heart warm. Her family was the most important thing in her life, and Emma would rather die than see any of them hurt.

When Regina finally released Henry, he walked over to Emma and wrapped her in a hug, then returned to the room he would share with his siblings for the next few weeks.

"Are you okay?" Emma approached Regina and held the brunette's face in her hands, her eyes searching hers for any sign that there was still something that upset her.

"Yes, darling." Regina smiled and kissed the blonde softly. "I think I expected Henry to tell me everything, but I forgot that when I was his age, I also had subjects that were easier to talk to one of my parents than to both of them."

"Sorry I didn't tell you anything but-"

"It wasn't your secret to say," Regina finished for her. "I know, don't worry." She kissed her again. "Let's enjoy our vacation, yes?"

Emma smiled widely and captured her wife's lips in an intense kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Emma took her time to enjoy the view from the bedroom window where they would spend the next few weeks. The place was breathtaking and completely unlike anything Emma had ever seen. Snow-capped mountains on all sides, evergreen trees with snow-white branches and crowns, and a beautiful lake that surrounded the hotel and passed right in front of their room.

Emma felt Regina stop behind her and then her hands wrapped around her waist, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "It's beautiful, my love." Emma exhaled and turned to kiss the brunette's cheek.

"Glad you liked it." Regina smiled and gently tightened her arms around Emma's waist.

They settled down and a while later came down to dinner with the children, Ruby, Zelena. They chose a table by the window overlooking the lake and the mountains and it wasn't long before one of the waiters came to meet the two families. As they didn't know the local cuisine, they asked the waiter to suggest the meals for them and Regina and Zelena chose the wine that would accompany dinner because that was their specialty, no matter what country they were in.

When they returned to the suite, the children were practically asleep after the exhausting hours of travel and all the news of the day. With some difficulty, Emma and Regina convinced Ethan and Hope to take a shower before going to bed, and this time Henry didn't even have to read a bed story for them to sleep. Soon the three were asleep and Emma smiled mischievously.

There was a jacuzzi overlooking the mountains and the lake, and Emma didn't think twice; She shed her clothes, staying only in her boxers and turned to look for Regina and felt her body shudder at the sight of her wife standing a few feet away from her. Naked. Beautiful.

"What?" Regina smiled shyly, tilting her head to the side. Emma thought it was lovely how even after so many years she was still shy when Emma looked at her like now.

"I'm just enjoying the beauty of my wife."

"Apparently it's not just you who are enjoying my beauty." Regina arched an eyebrow and smirked looking at the bulge that was beginning to form on Emma's boxer briefs.

"We'll never get tired of you." Emma closed the distance between them and took Regina in her arms, kissing her intensely.

Emma smiled as Regina moaned against her lips as the blonde pressed her body against hers, and with an impulse took the brunette in her arms, feeling her legs encircle her waist and she put Regina on top of the sink behind them as the jacuzzi filled.

Emma spread kisses down the brunette's neck, shoulders and chest until she reached her breasts and felt Regina scratching her back as the blonde took a nipple into her mouth. No matter how long it passed, the desire between them never faded and Emma loved it. They were always inventing and trying new things in the bedroom and that guaranteed the flame between them more than lit. Emma spread kisses across the valley of Regina's breasts and down her belly until she reached her soaked pussy, taking her swollen clit in her mouth and sucking hard.

"Emma," Regina whimpered.

The blonde smirked and guided three fingers into her wife's soaked pussy, moving them at a steady pace and pressing them against her g-spot. Regina moaned louder and Emma used her free hand to cover the brunette's mouth in an attempt to stifle her moans. It didn't take long and Regina came into Emma's mouth and fingers, almost pushing the blonde to the edge with her.

Emma stood up when she felt Regina's hand in her hair, gently pulling her away from her sensitive pussy. Emma took off her boxers and threw it on the bathroom floor along with the rest of her clothes and placed herself between Regina's legs, kissing her hard and moaning against the brunette's lips as her hard cock came in contact with her wife's wet pussy. "Oh, fuck." She knew Regina was sensitive from her orgasm and concentrated not to push her cock into the hot, wet entrance.

After a few minutes the jacuzzi was already full and Emma picked Regina up on her arms again and walked the short distance careful not to fall and sat down in the jacuzzi carefully lowering Regina on her lap.

Before Emma could say anything the brunette captured her lips in a hot, needy kiss and began to roll her hips in Emma's lap, pulling contained moans from her.

Regina lifted just enough to guide Emma's cock in her pussy and began to bounce up and down on the blonde's cock, moaning louder with each thrust and Emma captured her lips in an intense kiss in an attempt to silence her moans to not wake the children.

It didn't take long for Emma to feel Regina's pussy tightening around her cock and then Regina was cumming and taking Emma along with her.

Regina collapsed against Emma and the blonde held her, stroking her back gently and brushing the strands of hair stuck to her forehead. When they recovered from the incredible orgasm, Emma helped Regina to her feet and they opted for a warm, relaxing shower before continuing their night in bed.

(...)

Emma woke up with Ethan hopping on the bed she shared with Regina, excited to have breakfast and then ski. "Good morning, champ," Emma smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Ethan smiling at her.

"Good morning, mommy." He got off the bed and ran to the window, his nose pressed against the glass as he watched the landscape before him.

Emma looked around and felt her heart warm when she saw Regina coming with Hope from the adjoining bedroom and the little girl smiled widely and ran to the bed, throwing herself into Emma's arms. "Mommy!"

"Good morning, my princess." Emma smiled and looked at Regina standing in the doorway. She felt her heart beating fast and thought how amazing it was that even after so many years Regina made her feel like the teenager from when they first met.

Hope got out of bed and joined Ethan at the window. Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her lips softly. "Good morning darling."

"Good morning," Emma whispered lazily against her wife's lips.

"Get up and get ready." Regina walked away with a sinful smile that promised many things for later. "We're going to have breakfast in a few minutes and we have a long day ahead." Regina walked back to the adjoining bedroom to tidy up the little mess Hope had made while getting ready.

"Yes ma'am," Emma smiled mischievously. "Oh, shit." The blonde's eyes widened slightly as she remembered she was naked under the covers. "Hen, can you get me a t-shirt, please?"

Henry scrunched his face and mumbled something like "you will end up traumatizing Hope and Ethan as you did to me" and moments later he tossed her a t-shirt.

Emma put on her T-shirt and looked around waiting for a pair of boxers to magically appear in her hands so that she could finally get out of bed and her request almost came true, except for the magic part since it was Regina who threw the underwear in her lap. She went under the duvet and put on the garment, then got out of bed.

After breakfast the two families headed for the ski slope and put on all safety gear and proper clothing.

Regina and Zelena easily stood on the skis and even Henry and the children, but Emma and Ruby were having a hard time with the equipment, and that made their wives and children laugh.

"Gina, how can you stand on this thing?" Emma whined. She swallowed and lifted her head, ready to try and make the most of her family vacation.

"We're beach girls, we're not born for this." Ruby grunted beside Emma as she tried to steady herself.

"Come on, Rubs, it can't be that hard." Emma smiled, tilting her head at Ruby.

"You stand on surfboards on waves. WAVES," Regina shook her head. "And are you whining like two babies over a pair of skis?"

"Maybe it's easier if they try to use snowboards instead of skis," Zelena suggested with a shrug.

"No," Emma and Ruby said together. "We want to try this," Emma smiled without much confidence, but they really wanted to try it for their wives.

Regina sighed at their stubbornness and approached Emma. "I'm going down with you while Ruby and Zelena stay with the kids." Regina exchanged a brief look with Henry and the boy nodded to her. "Henry, you help your godmothers look at the children." Regina positioned herself behind Emma and held her waist gently.

"Yes, mom." He smiled proudly.

"Hello ladies, do you need help?" A young man approached Emma and Regina and his gaze on the blonde was brazen and lascivious and it angered Regina.

"If I needed your help I would have asked." Regina snapped and tightened her grip on Emma's waist.

From the corner of her eye, Emma saw Zelena and Ruby standing protectively close to them and Henry before the children. They rarely encountered some problems during their travels, but it wasn't impossible to happen.

Emma saw the man before them straighten his stance and braced herself for whatever it happened. She didn't need to look at Regina to know she was glaring at him and Emma knew her wife well enough to know she wouldn't back down first. After a few seconds he finally backed away and Emma felt Regina relaxing the grip on her waist.

Regina released Emma and stood before her and kissed her, then she adjusted the ski glasses on the blonde's face and was instructing her on how to balance herself, and slowly between stumbling steps they started down the mountain.

To Emma's relief the track wasn't so big, but she was still intimidated by all the snow everywhere.

After a few hours Emma was getting the hang of it and could get down more easily, feeling more confident, more loose and that was her mistake. She was going down with Ruby and Henry and they started betting who would get to the end of the mountain faster and Emma decided to bet with them and being Emma, that obviously wouldn't end well. Emma couldn't say what or how it happened, but when she realized she was rolling in the snow in a jumble of legs, arms, and equipment. She threw the sticks and focused on protecting her face and head as she rolled down the mountain. When she finally stopped, Ruby and Henry were looking at her in a mixture of trying to hold back the laughter and worry.

"Ma!" Henry dropped his ski boots and bent down beside her. "It's everything okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Emma!" The blonde heard Regina's voice and knew she was in trouble. "May I know what the three of you were thinking? Henry, you're grounded! Your mother doesn't know how to ski and could have hurt herself badly and you, Lucas," Regina turned to the brunette pointing the support stick and she just smiled weakly. "I should beat with it on your good knee."

Emma could only wonder of how Regina had come to them so quickly. After the scolding on Ruby and Henry she finally loosened her ski boots and bent down next to Emma looking for bruises on her body. When Emma tried to get up, she felt her ankle hurt and prayed it was nothing serious.

"Don't push yourself, I'll get help getting us out of here," Regina sighed, she placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and stood up. "You two stay with her. I won't be long."

They just nodded and Emma stay sitting in the snow feeling her ass freeze more and more as the pain in her ankle increased. Emma saw the look of guilt and remorse in Henry and Ruby's eyes and called them. "I know Regina is mad at both of you, but we all are wrong." Emma shook her head. "Promise you won't bet ski racing with your godmother again. She doesn't have the right brains to know when to put limits on you-"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know that?" Ruby interrupted in a tone of false indignation.

"It's impossible not to notice you in this colorful outfit, Rubs." Emma laughed. "Really, there was nothing less orange?"

"And what about you? There was nothing less purple and yellow?" She retorted and sat in the snow facing Emma.

"Are the colours of my favorite basketball team, what can I do?" Unbeknownst to Ruby, Emma filled her hand with snow and prepared to throw at her, but the moment she threw the snowball Regina reappeared and Emma ended up hitting her leg.

 "I think you're much better already, don't you?" Regina wiped her pants off and put her hands on her hips.

"It was supposed to hit Rubs," Emma offered her best puppy eyes and seeing Regina struggling not to smile she knew it was all right.

Regina bent down to talk to Ruby and when she turned to Emma again the blonde had no chance of dodging the snowball she threw toward her. While she burst into laughter, Emma kept sit with that indignant expression and futilely trying to get all that snow off her face, mouth, _off her_.

When Regina finally stopped laughing, she and Ruby helped Emma to her feet, and the men of the rescue team approached with the snowmobile to take the blonde to the hotel medical station and examine her ankle.

Regina climbed onto the other snowmobile and Ruby returned with Henry to where Zelena was with Ethan, Robyn, and Hope and then went to meet them both. Luckily for Emma, nothing much happened to her ankle and the recommendation was for the blonde to rest for three days to not to force her ankle and the doctors decided to immobilize to ensure she did nothing that could lead to anything more serious.

They headed back to the hotel and Regina led Emma to the bathroom so she could take a hot shower and then go to bed. Henry went with Ethan and Hope to the adjoining bedroom and had the two of them take a hot shower as well, and then the three went to watch TV while Regina took care of Emma.

By the time Regina returned to the bathroom the jacuzzi was almost full and she helped Emma in, grabbing a soft sponge and wiping her face to wipe away the scratches she'd gotten while rolling through the snow. As she took care of Emma's scratches the blonde got lost in her wife's face. Her strong features, the scar on the top of her lip, small lines at the corners of her eyes that became evident every time she smiled, her hair as black as night and her eyes focused on the task of caring for her wife.

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asked, drawing her attention.

"I'm not mad," Regina stopped running the sponge over Emma's body and stared at her. "I got worried. When I saw you rolling down the mountain I was afraid something serious would happen to you. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you, Emma."

Emma felt her heart sink with the worry and fear in her wife's voice. She didn't answer her; there was nothing to say. The three were inconsequential and something serious could have happened. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Emma finally broke the moment and brought her face close to hers, brushing the tip of her nose against hers. Emma closed her eyes and knew Regina was doing the same. They had this connection, as if they were each other's mirror. Emma felt Regina lips touch hers softly and forgot about everything around them. She put her hand on Regina's neck and deepened the kiss, pulling her into the jacuzzi with her. Luckily Regina was just in her underwear or Emma would get another scolding that day. When Regina fell into Emma's lap the brunette let out a laugh that made her heart beat faster and then her lips were pressed to hers in another kiss that made the world around them slow down.

When they finally went to the bedroom Emma was exhausted. The medicine the doctors gave for pain was very strong and was making her sleepy so Regina helped the blonde to their bed and ordered dinner. After the dinner Regina snuggled against Emma in bed and they watched an old movie that was playing on tv and it matched the mood of that place until they fell asleep.

(...)

When Emma was released to return to the outside activities the first thing they did was to go back to the mountain. This time Emma opted for the snowboard and prayed that it would work more or less like a surfboard and it definitely did a lot better so Ruby and Emma could enjoy all that snow better.

(...)

The sun shone faintly between the mountains and the trees reflecting in the lake and surrounding snow. The wind was weak and didn't burn their skin that day. Emma and Regina were sitting with Ruby and Zelena; mugs of hot chocolate with brandy in hand and smiles on their faces as they watched Henry, Hope, Ethan, and Robyn play in the snow.

Emma felt Regina's arm around her waist and cuddled against her wife, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you," Emma whispered against the brunette's lips.

"I love you too, darling." Regina smiled back and captured Emma's lips in another soft kiss.

Beside them Ruby and Zelena did the same thing as Henry looked at them from his spot in the snow. He fished his cell phone out of his pants pocket and captured that moment in one more photo that would go to his wall back home.

(...)

If anyone asked any of them if they would change anything in their lives, the answer would be no, for all they have gone through; good and bad things, brought them here. That perfect moment with the people they loved most in this world. No matter what the others thought, for these four women the definition of happiness was that moment.

 

**THE END.**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the hotels I used as inspiration for their vacation in case anyone wants to check it out
> 
> http://charming-bariloche.com/en/
> 
> http://charming-bariloche.com/en/accomodations/apartments/ (the apart 2 suites w/ jacuzzi - Pax 4)
> 
> https://www.llaollao.com/en/
> 
> https://www.llaollao.com/en/bustillo-wing/presidential-suite


End file.
